blue seed
by nanou-chan et toya-chan
Summary: Naruto a quitté Konoha et Sasuke revient sans la marque... une prophétie et un sacrifice?... Quand Naruto et ses amis sont confronté au aragamis et susano'oh! ça pourrais donner ça... comment tout finira? [sasunaru] Epilogue en ligne!
1. Prologue: la mission

Chapitre 1

La team 7 était convoquée chez l'Hokage. C'est une équipe bien réduite qui entra dans le bureau. En effet, Sasuke avait quitté le village deux ans plus tôt. Et Naruto été parti s'entrainer avec Jiraya juste après ; il ne restait donc plus que Sakura et Kakashi…

« - J'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous, ce sera ta première mission depuis ton accession au rang de jounin Sakura, annonça l'Hokage, ce sera une mission de rang S…

- En quoi consiste cette mission ? Et quelle sera sa durée ?

(nanou-chan : Kakashi ne veut pas laisser son p'tit Iruka d'amour seul trop longtemps… (Pensée profonde : gros pervers !!) vicky-sama : ils sont trop KAWAIIIIIIII tous les deux !!!! nanou-chan : toi t'es au moins aussi perverse que lui (j'crois même que tu bats Jiraya…)… vicky-sama : mmmMOUIIIII !!! nanou-chan : no comment…)

- La durée dépendra de vous, plus vous serez performants, plus vous serez rentrés tôt… Mais ce ne sera pas une mince affaire, vous devrez vous rendre à Oto no kuni …

- QUOIIIII !!!!! s'écrièrent la rose et l'argenté d'une même voie (nanou-chan : ou bien est-ce la rose et le shooté ? vicky-sama : j'allai le dire !)

- … pour récupérer la petite fille du chef de Kiri no kuni, continua Tsunade, comme vous le savez nous sommes alliés avec Kiri ; mais cette saleté de serpent veut leur faire rompre cette alliance pour nous affaiblir et étendre son emprise (grooooooo soupir des trois protagonistes…)

- Et… je suppose qu'on doit partir le plus tôt possible… ( ?) , s'enquit Sakura (juste au cas où… l'espoir fait vivre…).

- Je vois que t'as rien perdu de ton intelligence Saku-chan !!!

- Pffffff, même pas le temps de faire des adieux dignes de ce nom à mon Iru-chou, soupira Kakashi.

- Bon... rien à ajouter? Non? Alors... CASSEZ-VOUS!!!!!"

Ils sortirent donc en trainant les pieds chacun se dirigeant vers son domicile pour préparer ses affaires, une heure plus tard (et oui même Kakashi peut faire vite...Toya-chan: noooooooooooooon Nanou-chan: si si...), l'équipe 7 était à la porte du village...

"- On y sera demain en fin de journée si on perds pas trop de temps...Tout en sachant qu'il nous faut garder un maximum de forces...

- Sensei, vous croyez qu'on le verra?

- Je sais pas mais ça ne devra pas nous détourner de notre mission...

- Je sais... la vie d'une enfant est en jeu! Ne vous inquiétez pas...

- Bien... En avant!! "

Sur ce, ils s'élancèrent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"- Je n'imaginais pas le fief d'Orochimaru aussi paisible...

- Ce n'est qu'une façade Sakura, tu vois le grand bâtiment au fond?

- Le blanc?

- Oui, c'est l'entrée de son palais...

- ...

- Tout est souterrain, si ça se trouve on a les pieds sur le serpent, ria le jounin.

- Et si on allait se reposer un peu en attendant la nuit...

- Tu as raison, il faut que l'on récupère le plus d'énérgie possible, je sent que la nuit va être très agitée...

- Tsunade-sensei vous a bien donné des plans?

- Oui

- Faudra peut-être penser à les étudier aussi...

- Ok, ne perdons pas de temps!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard, deux ombres se faufilaient chez l'ennemi, un informateur leur avait indiqué une entrée secrète donnant non loin des cachots. Il suivirent donc les indications que leur avait fourni l'Hoage via le fameux plan. Arriavnt enfin près de la cellule de la petite prisonnière qui semblait dormir, ils devaient maintenant attendre le changement de gardes qui devait se faire dans une 20ène de minutes, ils auraient alors 1min pour crocheter la serrure et libérer l'enfant; puisque le point de rendez-vous des équipes de gardes se faisaient un peu plus loin...

Il observaient attentivements les 2 hommes en faction, ils surprirent alors une conversation qeulque peu troublante:

"- Le patron est de pire en pire depuis 6 mois...

- Depuis que son futur corps a fui, je sais. Il se calmera pt'être quand il aura un nouveau réceptacle, sinon il devra prendre Kabuto...

- Mais je crois pas qu'il veuille se priver d'un si bon bras droit...

- C'est le seul qui soit avec lui par dévotion, et non par crainte, vénalité ou soif de pouvoir...

- Enfin bon...

- Oué... comme tu dis! C'est bientôt l'heure de la relève, tu viens? "

Sasuke avait donc quitté Orochimaru... Les deux ninjas de la feuille décidère d'un regard de s'occuper du jeune homme mais plus tard, là c'était enfin le momment d'agir...

Ils appliquèrent le plan et récupèrèrent leur "colis" en laissant un clone métamorphosé pour donner le change durant quelques heures, qu'ils puissent être suffisement éloignés... seulement avec notre équipe préférée rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu...

La petite se réveilla dans les bras de Kakashi en poussant un cri ne sachant pas ce qui se passait. Ils la firent vite taire en lui expliquant qu'ils venaient la sauver; Mais le cri avait déjà alerté les hommes de l'ancien sannin. C'est donc poursuivi par une trentaine de ninjas qu'ils parvinrent à sortir du village, mais il furent rattrapé dans la fôret.

_Au moins là, il n'arrivera aucun renfort, pensa l'argenté._

"- SAKURA!! Protège l'enfant!"

Il releva alors son bandeau, il devait se dépécher, ses réserves de charka s'épuisant vite...

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, un bon nombres de leurs attaquants étaient à terre et Sakura repoussait tous les assaults mais elle s'était fait blesser à l'épaule et ils sentaient l'un comme l'autre les effets de la fatigue.

"- Les ninjas d'Oto sont donc toujours aussi lâches... lâcha une voix venant des hauteurs"

Tous levèrent alors la tête mais l'homme qui avait parlé se trouvait déjà au côté de Kakashi, il portait une écharpe noir qui lui couvrait le visage et l'obscurité empechait de voir ses yeux;

"- Besoin d'aide à ce que je vois..."

Il se mis alors en garde, les assaillants fûrent alors vite mis au tapis (les vraies scène de combat viendront plus tard...) et la team 7, l'enfant et le mystérieux jeune homme s'éloignèrent en vitesse vers un lieu plus sur.

Une heure plus tard, il firent halte dans une espèce grotte... Ainsi à l'abri des regards ils pourraient se reposer. Le plus âgé pri alors la parole:

"- Peut-on savoir qui nous a sauvé?

L'inconnu retira son écharpe...

- Sasuke...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nanou-chan: alors????

Naruto: Jsuis où moi???

Nanou: t'inquiète t'arrive bientôt!!

Naruto: wééééééééééé!

Toya-chan: reviews pleaaaase...


	2. premières retrouvailles

Chapitre 2

- Sasuke...

POV de Kakashi

_Et bien... il a progressé le petit, enfin bon c'est bien pour ça qu'il était parti... Je me demmande pourquoi il à quitté Orochimaru. Je crois bien que ça va être l'heure des explications... ça m'étonnenrai que Sakura le laisse,s'en tirer si simplement... Il risque d'être surpris!_

POV Sakura

- Sasuke-kun...

POV Sasuke

_Elle a l'air d'être devenue plus forte mais apparement elle est toujours aussi chi..._

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de penser qu'un poing avait rencontré son visage si vite qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'esquiver. Effectivement elle était était devenue plus forte...

- Ca c'était pour nos amis qui étaient partis à ta poursuite il y a 2 ans, et aussi pour la peine que tu a causé à Naruto! Mainteant je me sens mieux!! s'écria-t-elle, contente que tu sois parmis nous...

- ... désolé...

- Comme si ça allé suffire... mais bon Naruto a toujours eut confiance en toi... Sensei! je vous le laisse... interrogez le, je surveille l'enfant!

- Bien... alors Sasuke? ça boom?

La rose qui était juste à côté et le brun en tombèrent à la renverse

- KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!!!!!

- Oui oui Sakura, c'était juste pour détendre l'athmosphère ha ha ha...

_Elle est plus effrayante qu'avant ou c'est moi????? pensa Sasuke_

Le jounin se mis a farfouiller dans sa saccoche, il en sorti une petite fiole contenant un liquide bleu...

- Tu vas répondre à nos question?

- Oui

- On peut vraiment te faire confiance?

Il découvrit alors son épaule...

- La marque a disparue... remarqua Kakashi

- Il y a qu'une seule personne capable de faire ça... Naruto! rajouta la rose

- Non il y a aussi celui qui l'a posée...

Kakashi et Sakura regardèrent Sasuke avec des yeux ronds

- Oui, mais pourquoi il l'aurait fait, c'était pas dans son interêt...

- C'est Naruto qui l'a fait, dit Sasuke, sensei, faites moi boire cette potion, c'est bien une potion de vérité? Je répondrai alors à toutes vos questions et regagnerai un peu de votre confiance j'espère...

- Tiens...

Sasuke pri la fiole et la vida d'une traite...

- Après vous pourrez me dire pourquoi Naruto a quitté Konoha?

- Comment es-tu au courant?

- Je l'ai rencontré il y a 6 mois, c'est là qu'il m'a aidé à me defaire de la marque...

- T'as de la chance! Nous ça fait un an qu'on la pas vu... lâcha Sakura

- ...

- Raconte nous tout! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé depuis que t'as quitté le village?

- En fait je sais pas vraiment ce qui m'est arrivé depuis l'examin chuunin, j'ai quelques souvenirs mais trés flous, je... Naruto m'a un peu raconté ce qui s'était passé... je... j'ai failli le... la voix de Sasuke c'était faite murmure.

- On sait... ne t'inquiète pas il ne t'en a jamais voulu et nous non plus, enfin... plus maintenant, le coupa Sakura avec un clin d'oeil.

- Que te reste-t'il de ton séjour chez Orochimaru?

- Après ma transformation, quand la marque a pris complètement possession de moi, il ne me reste que des sensations en fait... la douleur, la peine mais ça je coirs que c'était juste après le combat contre Naruto... ensuite c'est seulement un sentiment de sollitude, un vide... la haine, le froid, l'obscurité... je n'était qu'une marionette. Les souvenirs me reviennent petit à petit, mais je n'en ai retrouvé qu'une petite partie depuis ces 6 mois... Ils arrivent par bribes des plus récents aux plus anciens, je crois que le plus vieux que j'ai dois remonter à 1 an... Une converstation entre Orochimaru et Kabuto, ils parlaient de mon corps, qu'il falait encore le renforcer sinon le transfert ne tiendrait pas plus de quelques mois, ça ne m'a rien fait je l'avait déjà accepté, seule ma vengeance comptait... Après ce n'est que des séances d'entrainement, il me tenait à l'écart de ses affaires... Je ne sortai de ma chambre que pour me rendre dans la salle de combat... Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre pour le momment.

- Et Naruto?

- Il s'est introduit à Oto une nuit, il est devenu vraiment fort personne ne l'a senti alors qu'il est allé dans la salle des parchemins! Il venait en récupérer un qui appartenait à sa famille et qui avait disparu aprés le départ du serpent... Sur le retour il est passé devant ma chambre et je l'ai senti, je crois qu'il l'a fait exprès... Je l'ai suivi jusque dans la forêt, il m'a immobilisé et il... il a retiré la marque...

Il ne remarqua par le regard en coin et les sourirs de connivance des deux autres...

- Comment il a fait? demmanda l'épouventail une pointe d'amusement dans la voix

L'uchiwa plus rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre (waou!! super image...) heureux que la pénombre préserve un peu de sa dignité balbutia un début de réponse avant d'être interrompu par le fou rire des deux autres qui ne se calmèrent que quand l'enfant jusque là silencieuse sembla se réveiller...

- Vous savez comment il fait n'est-ce pas? c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question...

- On l'a vu faire pour Anko... le pauvre! elle l'a poursuivi le reste du temps qu'il a passé à Konoha... relata Sakura

- Elle disait que c'était pour le massacrer, mais je crois plus tôt qu'elle voulait le violer!! plaisanta l'épouventail

- Sensei!! s'indignèrent le brun et la rose en même temps

- Vous êtes encore fan d'icha icha ou jme trompe? rajouta Sasuke

- C'est ma bible!!! C'est Iruka qui est content de toute l'inspiration que j'y trouve!!! fit l'argenté rêveur... Mais bon vous êtes trop jeunes pour la suite!! rajouta-t'il alors qu'il commençait déjà à baver...

Les 2 autres n'eurent aucun mal à deviné les films qu'il se faisaient en ce momment...

- Iruka? Il parle d'Iruka-sensei? murmura Sasuke à Sakura

- Oui... ils sont en couple, jte raconterai. Ca te gène pas?

- Non, non...

- Hum hum, fit Kakashi en se reprenant, revenons au chose sérieuse! J'ai une question très importante à te poser mon petit Sasuke... Tu es près à répondre?

- Oui!

- Sûr?

- Oui!

- Vraiment... sûr?

- Euuuh... oui!

- Je vais la poser alors...

- SENSEI!!! hurla Sakura

- Oui, oui ça vient... dis moi Sasuke?

- Quoi?

- ... Il embrasse bien le p'tit Naruto? demanda Kakashi plus pervers que jamais

- ...

pfeeeezzz fût le seul bruit qu'on entendi... c'était le cerveau d'un certain brun trèèèèèèèèèès géné qui avait lâché (limite t'as la fumée qui lui sort par les oreilles).

- Si tu réponds pas c'est que c'était pas si super... genre les lèvres rèches, ou autre chose du genre... vu que même l'autre folle a rien voulu me dire, pfffff j'suis deçu!

- Non... elles étaient... très douces...

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire Sasuke mis sa main devant sa bouche et rougi encore plus

_Maudite potion!_

Les 2 autres le regardaient avec des yeux ronds puis se mirent à sourire

_Quelle potion fantastique!!_

- C'est la première fois qu'on te voit aussi bavard et aussi... expressif. dit Sakura

- Oui... enfin bon... bref... Vous pouvez m'expliquez? Naruto ne m'a rien dit... il m'a veillé jusqu'à mon réveil, on a un peu parlé puis il a disparu...

- Je vais t'expliquez mais avant dis moi une chose c'est ce qu'il t'a dis ou la disparission de la marque qui t'a fait changer de voie?

- Les 2... la marque m'obscurcissait l'esprit et il a trouvé les mots juste ...comme toujours.

Après un petit silence il poursuivit:

- Il m'a dit que maintenant que j'avais le choix, je pouvais retourner chez Orochimaru... il ne m'en empêcherai pas et ne viendrai pas me chercher; parce que j'aurai choisi la voie de la haine... comme mon frère! ça ma fait un coup quand il m'a dit ça! j'ai réalisé que je devenai comme lui, ce que je voulai éviter à tout prix... Il a ensuite ajouter que je devai suivre mon chemin et trouver mes propres convictions; quand je lui ai demmandé de m'aider un peu, il a juste dit que pour lui l'amour et l'amitié était la plus grande des force ainsi que tous les sentiments heureux qu'on ressent, parce qu'alors on a quelque chose a protéger de plus important que notre petite vie. Il a ajouté avant de partir que je devais peut-être trouver quelqu'un à aimer...

- Et tu l'as trouvé...? dirent nos deux comparses d'une même voix.

Cette question sonna plus comme une affirmation aux oreilles de Sasuke qui se contenta pour toute réponse de sourire légèrement...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toya-chan: il est amoureux, il est amoureux!!

Sasuke: ...

Nanou-chan: t'inquiète pas Sasu-chan... elle a plus toute sa tête...

Sasuke (regard noir, plus que froid): j'était juste en train d'hésiter entre l'arme blanche ou le bazooka...

Toya-chan (arrive à bord d'un F16): répète pour voir!!!

Nanou-chan (d'une trèèès grosse voix): Toyaaaaaaa!!!

Toya-chan (d'une petite voix): pitié, pitié...

Sasuke: co...comment t'as fait?

Nanou-chan: c'est l'arme ultime pour contrer ses délires... le super punch casseur d'élan!!

Sasuke et Naruto: OOOOOOooooooooooooooh!


	3. le départ de naruto

Chapitre 3

- Alors? Pour la marque? relança l'uchiwa

- En fait avant tout il faut que tu sâche que la marque n'est pas qu'un simple sceau, quand ce sale serpent la pose sur quelqu'un, il lui insuffle aussi une certaine dose de poison plus ou moins importante, c'est ça qui inflû sur l'impact de la marque sur le cerveau de l'hôte... expliqua Sakura en bonne medic-nin.

- Et pour la retirer, il faut avant retirer le poison puis on peut se concentrer sur le sceau... continua Kakashi, Naruto aspire donc le poison avec l'aide de son chakra et pour pouvoir opérer pleinement il a besoin d'un accés direct... d'où le baiser. Il aspire donc le poison en lui et son organisme s'en débarrasse... il est bien le seul à être capable de l'éliminer. Puis à l'aide du chakra il défait la marque de l'interieur... Et voila! Si j'avais su que mes trois élève se seraient révélé des génis je ne me serai pas autant plaint au début...

- Pourquoi est-il le seul? Et où a-t'il appris toutes ces choses sur les sceaux pour pouvoir en défaire un d'aussi puissant? demanda Sasuke

- On va tout te raconter depuis ton départ comme ça tu sauras tout, répondit la rose (toya-chan: tout, tout vous saurez tout sur le... nanou-chan: stoooop! toya, pas devant les enfants!)

- ...

Sasuke allait enfin savoir ce qui était arrivé à son blond... (il a vraiment pensé ça? eheheh ... oui)

- Après votre combat je l'ai ramené à l'hopital de Konoha et Tsunade-sama l'a soigné... commença Kakashi

- Mais à peine réveillé, il gueulait déjà qu'il voulait repartir te chercher! ... et pas seuleument à cause de la promesse qu'il m'avait fait soi dit en passant... mais bon à 13 ans ce qu'on est aveugle! continua la rose

- T'as que 15 ans au jour d'aujourd'hui je te rappelle... Sakura-chan, présisa l'épouventail

- Enfin bref... L'hokage lui a alors proposé un marché, elle le laisserai quitté le village seul pour aller te chercher que s'il devenait jounin... Il pouvait cependant partir avec Jiraya pour s'entrainer...

- Je comprend... après tout le réceptacle du démon renard perdu dans la nature ça n'aurai pas plût au conseil... remarqua le brun.

- Comment es-tu au courant? demanda Kakashi

- J'ai surpris une conversation peu avant l'examin chuunin...

- Bon je continu!!! dit Sakura, il est donc parti avec ce pervers ... mais 4 mois plus tard ils étaient de retour. Tsunade lui à alors préparé une épreuve spéciale, avec dérogation et tout... enfiiin bref! Il a donc passé trois épreuves. Pour la première, nous en tant que gennins à l'époque et certains chuunins on été envoyé dans la fôret de la mort on avait pour mission d'intercepter Naruto et lui devait récupérer un parchemin au centre sans se faire repérer... On est venu nous chercher au bout de 3 quart d'heure à peine... Il l'avait récuperer et était même ressorti sans que personne ne le voit ou même ne le sente...

- Comme quoi... l'amour... ne pu s'empêcher de commenter l'épouventail

- Sensei... gronda la medic-nin-digne-élève-de-la-puissante-et-colèrique-godaime

-...

- J'aime mieux ça... Bon alors j'en étais où? Ah oui! La deuxième épreuve... Là c'était un test écrit... on est tous resté sur le cul... il a résolu la majorité des problèmes si c'est pas tous, moi-même j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal...

- En fait pendant l'épreuve Jiraya ma confié qu'il avait présenté des tests à Naruto sous forme de jeux au début, expliqua l'argenté, il a ainsi pu évaluer que son QI se rapprochait plus de celui d'un génie que de l'idiot qu'on pensait qu'il était... Il lui fallait juste un peu de concentration, puis petit à petit Naruto s'est appliqué et a pris de plus en plus d'assurance, résolvant des problèmes de plus en plus difficile... comme quoi... c'est bien ce que je disais c'est la force de l'amouu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un bonbon en furie venait de lui faire embrasser le sable... (S: QUI C'EST LE BONBON????? Moi: Pardon, pardon... je voulais dire la medic-nin surdouée! S: j'aime mieu ça...)

- La troisième epreuve était un combat, continua Sakura comme si de rien n'était, il devait se battre contre Iruka-sensei. Imagine à quel point Naruto était surexiter! ... à voir ton sourire je pense que tu visualise bien la scène... enfin bon... à l'époque son style de combat n'avait pas vraiment changé toujours un peu bourrin... mais il à réussi à vaincre son adversaire sans trop de mal pour l'un et l'autre... (ben oui!! un Iruka inconscient... pas de ramens...). Tsunade l'a donc promu chuunin est nous a convoqué tous les trois avec Iruka dans son bureau...

_flash back_

_Tsunade: Naruto, c'est surtout à toi que je voulais parler... mais j'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être avoir ceux que tu considère aujourd'hui comme ta famille près de toi... _

_Naruto et Sakura pâlirent en pensant tous les deux au même brun..._

_Tsunade: J'ai découvert rescement que Sandaime avait décidé de t'apprendre quelque chose d'important un peu avant sa mort, mais il n'en a pas eu le temps... C'est donc à moi de te le révéler..._

_Naruto: Si vous parlait de Kyuubi je suis au courant... Ainsi que tous ici sauf Sakura._

_Sakura: ..._

_Naruto (se tourne vers la rose): j'ai le démon renard qui a detruit le village il y a 13 ans scellé en moi... dit-il en baissant les yeux_

_Sakura: Et alors? Tu restes Naruto! Un sale enquiquineur blond qu'on aime malgrès ses cris et toutes les bêtises qu'il fait!!_

_Naruto (les larmes aux yeux): merci... _

_Derrière eux les adultes souriaient_

_Tsunade: C'est bien beau tout ceci, mais n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler..._

_Les autres: Ha bon?_

_Tsunade: Je dois t'annoncer la vérité sur tes parents... tu vas enfin connaître leur identité savoir qu'elle a été leur vie et hériter de leur technique entre autre des nombreuses choses qu'ils t'on légué..._

_Fin flash back_

- Naruto s'est tourné vers nous et nous a demandé de rester. On a alors appris que ses parents étaient tous les deux decédés lors de l'attaque du démon. Sa mère se nommait Momiji Kushinada...

- Elle était connu comme la danceuse de Konoha... et elle était vraiment forte! continua Kakashi, Quand le démon a attaqué, elle venait de mettre Naruto au monde... et elle était donc affablie mais quand l'hopital a été détruit elle a quand même réussi à sauver la vie de son fils ainsi que celle d'un grand nombre de personne en y laissant la sienne.

- Son père se nommait Mamoru Kusanagi mais on l'appelait aussi...

- L'éclair jaune de Konoha ou Yondaime si tu préfère... coupa l'argenté. Même moi son élève et maître de son fils par la suite je ne connaissais pas cette partie de l'histoire...

- Naruto était très ému... reprit la rose, ses parents ne l'avaient pas abandoné par dégoût ou un truc du genre... et ils l'avaient aimé... enfin bon... Tsunade lui a alors donné accès à son héritage et on est sorti... Le lendemain il est reparti avec Jiraya chargé de tous ses rouleaux...

- Pour comprendre un peu mieux les capacités qu'il doit avoir aujourd'hui, il faut que tu sâche que sa mère était championne du combat rapproché avec sa danse des sabres entre autre très nombreuses techniques... et la famille de son père était maîtresse des sceaux ainsi que des cinq éléments... expliqua le plus âgé.

- Il est revenu 8 mois plus tard, on avait fait des paris pour savoir à quoi il ressemblerait mais il avait pas vraiment grandi, il s'était juste affiné...

- Des muslces fin mais bien présents... présisa l'épouventail.

La jeune fille se mit à sourire.

- Encore une fois une épreuve spéciale a été organisé..., le sourire de Sakura s'élargie, Mais ça je crois que notre sensei pourra mieux t'en parler que moi...

- mggrrff, grogna le désigné.

- ... apparement il a pas envie, dit la rose avant d'éclater de rire. Bon je vais devoir raconter alors... Là encore il y avait trois épreuves: la première consistait à évaluer ses capacités pour l'infiltration et l'espionnage. L'hokage a demandé de suivre pendant une journée entière sans se faire repérer la personne de son choix entre elle-même, Kakashi-sensei, Jiraya-sama ou Gaï-san et son équipe. Il devait rapporter mots pour mots toues les conversations tenues durant la journée par la personne de son choix puis elle a donné le top. Naruto a alors disparu... Le soir venu on s'est à nouveau réuni en attendant Naruto dans le bureau de l'hokage. Kakashi était appuyé contre un mur , le vieux pervers à ses côté, Gaï-san avec son équipe étaient au centre de la pièce et Tsunade-sama était à son bureau. Elle commençait vraiment à s'impatienter, du coup elle a hurlé le prénom de Naruto en lui promettant les pires tortures s'il se depéchait pas. Il lui a répondu qu'il était déjà là depuis un bout de temps on s'est tous tourné mais personne ne l'a vu dans la salle. Quatre Naruto sont alors apparut... Deux sont sortis du mur près des deux argentés, les deux autre de l'ombre de derrière l'équipe des agités et de celle de l'Hokage. Chaque Naruto a alors déposé un rouleau sur le bureau puis Naruto a défait ses clones s'est approché des parchemins a apposé un sceau dessus et les a ensuite donné à l'hokage. Sur chaque rouleau était inscrits tous les faits et gestes ainsi que toutes les conversations de la journée de chacune des personnes que l'Hokage avait proposé.

- Pour le coup, il nous a tous bluffé le petit, intervint Kakashi, je n'ai senti sa présence à aucun momment de la journée! Saleté, si j'avais su... , il se mit alors a marmonner des paroles de plus en plus inaudibles pour les deux autres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive? demanda le brun

Sakura éclata de rire se qui intriga encore plus Sasuke.

- ...Lui et l'ero-sennin se sont fait engueuler par Tsunade-sama qui a fini par les envoyer dans le mur, expliqua la rose après avoir repri son souffle.

- C'est pas drôle Sakura! Tout ça parce que j'avais passé la journée à lire et Jiraya-sama à faire des recherches pour ses chefs d'oeuvres!! s'insurgea l'épouventail

Un ange passa.

Puis un corbeau..

Et une floppée de libellule...

-...

-...

Fûrent la seule chose que les deux autres trouvèrent à dire.

- Enfin bref... reprit Sakura, même Jiraya-sama ne savait pas que Naruto avait appris cette technique! Celui-ci lui a répondu qu'il ne la matrîsait que depuis une semaine, il s'est ensuite tourné vers l'Hokage pour lui demander la suite des épreuves. Elle lui a expliqué que pour la seconde épreuve, il n'aurait pas le droit au repos mais que si il réussissait celle-ci, la troisième n'aurait lieu que le sur-lendemain. Là dessus Ibiki Morino est entré dans le bureau. Tu te souviens, il était l'examinateur de la première épreuve pour l'examin chuunin?

- Oui, jme souviens... répondit le brun laconiquement

- Je crois bien que l'effet de la potion diminu, remarqua Kakashi.

- J'me dépèche alors, j'veux savoir la réaction qu'il aura quand...

- Sakura!! la coupa son sensei

- Oui?

-GROUILLE!!

- Ok, ok!! Alors où en étais-je? A oui! La seconde épreuve... Ben comme tu l'auras p'tetre deviné, elle consisté a éstimer la resistance de Naruto à la torture et autres interrogatoires et sa capacité a conserver une info. L'Hokage lui a alors murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille puis il est parti avec l'autre géant. Le lendemain, on étaiant tous là à attendre leur sortie... Au bout d'un momment, on les a vu arriver, le plus grand avait vriament épuisé alors que notre blondinet national souriait comme d'habitude. Ibiki-san s'est alors tourné vers l'Hokage et lui a dit: "il est pire que moi ce petit, j'ai pas pu lui tiré un traitre mot alors que lui..."; là Naruto à explosé de rire et on est partit tous les deux à Ichikaru. Il m'a alors confié que depuis peu il conversait de plus en plus souvent avec Kyuubi et que celui-ci lui avait soufflé tout un tas de répliques pour déstabiliser son interlocuteur...

- Que lui a dit l'Hokage? demmanda l'argenté

- Hahahahaha..., Sakura se reprit un peu, ... Elle lui a demandé de découvrir si Ibiki sortait bien avec Kaori-san, la fille ainée du patron d'ichikaru.

- Quoi??? s'étrangla à moitié Kakashi, Elle est vraiment dérangée la vieille!!

- N'empêche que Naruto, enfin.. avec l'aide de Kyuubi, lui a fait avouer... , sourit-elle, Bon on passe à la suite!!! Le plus interressant... La troisième épreuve!!! Sensei? Vous voulez toujours pas raconter?

- Je t'en laisse le plaisir Sakura-chan, fit Kakashi d'un ton complaisant.

- Naruto a disparu après notre repas pour réaparaître le lendemain devant l'arène. Tout le monde était là!! L'Hokage est arrivée est a annonçé le principe de l'épreuve: un combat. Notre petit blond est entré dans l'arène suivit de notre sensei ici présent son livre à la main. Les règles vont te rappeler quelque chose... chacun d'eux avait une clochette à la ceinture et le but était de prendre la clochette à l'autre pour gagner. Son livre rangé dans sa ceinture Kakashi-sensei s'est mis en position de combat ainsi que Naruto. Ils ont alors disparu tous les deux, de loongues secondes se sont écoulées puis "icha icha" est apparut dans les mains

d'Iruka-sensei qui a hurlé à Naruto de mettre une raclée à Kakashi-sensei à se place! Tout le monde était mort de rire!!

- Ouais... ben pas moi! répliqua l'argenté, C'était pas de tout repos en bas!

- Mm, c'est vrai... le combat a vraiment débuté à ce momment là. Naruto avait maîtrisé un des style de combat de sa mère: la danse des sabres. T'aurais vu nos tête! On été tous comme...

- Envoutés... ajouta Kakashi, sa mère produisait le même effet...

- Oui c'est ça... envoutés! Hinata s'est évanouie et Kiba s'est mis à saigner du nez!! Son style de combat est rapide, il ressemble un peu a celui d'Hinata (dans l'animé ya un momment où elle danse sur l'eau nue, et Naruto arrive, mais comme c'est la nuit il sait pas qui sait! Imaginé pareil sauf que c'est Naruto et qu'il a deux sabres d'environ 50 cm de long) avec les sabres en plus... Ils étaient tous les deux à égalité, enfin... c'est ce qu'il semblait... Mais à un momment...

- Il m'a pri au piège, continua l'argenté, Je me suis retrouvé au centre de sa toile... Il avait répendu des fils de chakra tout au long de notre combat et finalement j'ai été immobilisé et je n'avais plus assez de chakra moi-même pour me sortir de là, il avait bien calculé son coup! Il a fait durer la lutte pour m'épuiser...

- La Naruto s'est approché et a pris sa clochette, fit Sakura en désignant leur sensei, mais il a continuait de s'approcher, il a fait des signes avec ses mains, puis les a posées sur l'épaule de Kakashi-sensei qui avait perdu une manche pendant leur combat, un petit sceau est apparut puis a laisser , Sakura explosa une nouvelle fois de rire, ... place... à ... une inscription...

Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuait tout de suite, le brun se tourna vers le plus vieux des trois... mais le voyant bouder dans son coin, son livre à la main jouant les blasé, il abandonna et attendit que son amie se calme. Elle reprit alors avec quand même un peu de mal:

- Y'avait écrit "pervers" en rouge sur son épaule! Naruto et Iruka-sensei étaient mort de rire, Kakashi-sensei lançait des regards noirs à tout le monde et il a poursuivi Naruto dans tout le village!

- Après ça Iru-chan s'est mis a pouffer dès que je me retrouvait torse nu!! J'ai eut c'te fichue marque pendant une semaine!!!

- Ouais ben vous l'aviez bien mérité!! Mais revenons à la fin de l'épreuve une fois qu'ils ont fait le tour du village une dizène de fois, ils se sont calmé... enfin l'âge s'est fait sentir murmura la rose au brun. Naruto a été déclaré juunin et deux jours plus tard il est reparti. Il ma pris à part un peu avant, il m'a dit qu'il ne pourraitpas aller te chercher tout de suite, il avait d'abord des recherches à faire, j'ai pas pu en savoir plus!

Jiraya-sama la suivi quelques temps puis deux mois plus tard il est revenu seul... depuis on a plus aucune nouvelle de lui. Même si je crois que Tsunade-sama en a... elle nous cache quelque chose qui doit conserner Naruto j'en suis certaine!

- Hn, fût la seul réponse du brun

- Sasuke? demanda la rose

- ... , il leva les yeux vers elle

- Tu vas rentrer avec nous? Tu le retrouveras peut-être plus facilement ainsi qu'en attendant là...

- ..., il hocha légèrement la tête

- La potion ne fait plus effet..., remarqua l'argenté.

Il échangea un regard complice avec la rose.

- Ice-man... le retour!!! annonça le duo infernal en coeur.


	4. retour à Konoha

Chapitre 4

Après quelques heures de repos ils se mirent en route. Kakashi était devant avec la petite fille dans ses bras, les deux autres les suivaient un peu en retrait. Sakura rompit le silence.

- Sasuke.

- ...? (un silence interrogatif! il est fort ce Sasuke!!)

- Quand tu as vu Naruto, comment il avait l'air d'aller?

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça?

- Ben, la dernière fois que je l'ais vu, même s'il était aussi souriant et facétieux que d'habitude, y'avait comme quelque chose qui sonnait faux...

- ... Je suis restais inconscient deux jours je crois, mais je sais qu'il était là. Quand je me suis réveillé, on a parlé quelques minutes, il m'a sourit et il est parti.

- C'est tout?

- Hn (il aquièce là...)

- Pourquoi ... , elle reprit après un court silence, pourquoi tu as suivit les conseils de Naruto cette fois-ci?

- Depuis la mort de mes parents... j'étais comme plongé dans des ténèbres. Puis quand l'équipe 7 a été formée, je me suis retrouvé comme suspendu au dessus de ces ténèbres. Quand Orochimaru m'a posé la marque j'ai été noyé dedans (dans les ténèbres bien sur!!!), complétement aveuglé par ce que je croyais être ma seule raison de vivre et incapable de vraiment réfléchir par moi-même... Puis il y a 6 mois...

- Un lumière est venu t'en sortir?

Sasuke la regarda puis reprit en rougissant un peu...

- Oui...

- Tu sais? j'ai toujours pensé que Naruto était comme un soleil, il brille pour tous et réchauffe nos coeurs...

- Et comme le soleil il semble inaccessible... murmura le brun mais pas assez bas pour que la rose ne l'entende pas.

- Mais personne ne semble briller pour lui... Personne ne lui a jamais rendu tout ce qu'il nous donne.

Elle se tourna vers Sasuke, le regarda quelques instant puis ajouta:

- Mais tu sais les eclipses existent... et si la lune arive à ratrapper le soleil je vois pas pourquoi t'y arriverais pas...

Regard noir du brun...

- Apparement j'en avais pas mis assez... soupira la rose.

Sasuke souleva un sourcil

- J'avais versé un peu de potion dans l'eau que je t'ai passé tout à l'heure... je voulais être sûre d'avoir des réponses.

Elle lui tira la langue en voyant le regard froid qu'il reprit.

- Enfin bon je reprend... je pense que tu es la seule personne qui puisse combler son vide, comme il a rempli le tien. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup tous les deux tu sais?

- Mrf, répondit l'Uchiwa plus géné par les battements accélérés de son coeur qu'en colère.

- J'arrete de t'embéter, dit Sakura avec un clin d'oeil, Mais avant j'ai une question... Tu fais quoi de ta vengeance?

Après un certain temps, Sakura commençait même à penser qu'il ne lui répondrait plus, il reprit la parole:

- Si l'occasion se présente, je l'accomplirais mais je ne vit plus uniquement dans ce but... J'ai quelque chose de plus important à faire avant...

Sakura sourit puis ne dit plus rien et ils rattrapèrent l'argenté. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Les portes de Konoha se dressèrent devant eux. Les gardes à l'entrée reconurent les deux juunins et ne firent pas attention à la personne caché sous une capuche qui les accompagnait. Notre trio chargé de l'enfant se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

Devant celui-ci se tenait Shizune, apparement la Godaïme avait été prévenue de leur arrivée, qui leur pris l'enfant et leur fit signe d'entrer.

Tsunade se trouvait à son bureau complétement plongée dans... ... ... ses rêves!

- SENSEI!! hurla la rose en tapant du poing sur le bureau (qui ,soi dit en passant, s'il n'avait pas été construit exprès pour l'autre folle aurait volé en éclat...)

- Hmm? Ah, c'est vous... fit l'Hokage en relevant la tête.

Elle les regarda un par un puis se tournant vers notre brun, reprit la parole

- Contente de te revoir Sauke! fit-elle une expression soudain sérieuse sur son visage...

- Co... comment vous avez su que c'était lui? demanda la rose

- J'ai des dons... je t'avais jamais dit? Je savais déjà que vous alliez revenir avec lui! C'est même pour ça que je vous y est envoyé tous les deux!! Je suis tout simplement GENIALE!!!

Voyant les regards plus que suspicieux des trois autres, elle explosa de rire.

Et encore une fois l'ange puis le corbeau et enfin les libellules passèrent...

Se reprenant un peu Sakura decida de ne pas tenir compte du rire de la sannin.

- Tsunade-sama, Sasuke doit être réabilité, ce n'est pas un traître!

- Je me porte garant de lui Hokage-sama! Il n'a plus...

- La marque. Je sais... coupa Tsunade

Nouveaux regards surpris.

- Savais-tu qu'un ange veillait sur toi mon petit Sasuke?

Devant leurs airs d'incompréhension totale, elle s'expliqua:

- Sakura et Kakashi vous me decevez... Vous pensez sérieusement que je vous ai choisi par hazard pour cette mission?

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- VOUS ALLEZ NOUS EXPLIQUER OUI OU M...

Sakura ne put continuer Kakashi lui avait mis sa main devant la bouche pour la bailloner, puis il lui chuchota à l'oreille:

- Si tu t'énèrves elle nous dira jamais rien...

- Bon je vais vous expliquer... En fait quand les envoyés de Kiri sont venus pour nous demander de l'aide ils ont amené avec eux une lettre de Naruto. Tenez la voilà, je vous laisse la lire...

Les trois autres s'approchèrent, le plus âgé la pris dans ses mains et les deux plus jeunes lisant par dessus ses épaules. La première ligne les fit tous sourire (enfin Sasuke ça dure une micro seconde mais bon... ben oui! y'a plus de potion...snif)

_Salut la vieille! _

_Je vais faire court, j'ai rencontré Sasuke y'a quelque temps, je lui ai retiré la marque. Elle était vraiment puissante, j'pense qu'il doit pas se souvenir de grand chose depuis que le serpent lui a posé... J'ai pu tenir deux jours à son chevet mais ensuite je suis resté deux semaines affaibli, c'est le temps qu'il a fallu à Kyuubi pour éliminer tout le poison de mon organisme. Enfin bon... _

_Je sais que vous allez devoir enoyer une mission à Oto. Sans te commander Tsunade-baba, j'aimerais que t'envois Kakashi-sensei et Sakura-chan. Je pense qu'il doit être resté dans le coin mais j'ai confiance en lui, je sais qu'il aura fait le meilleur choix pour lui... _

_Si tu veux te marrer un peu t'auras qu'à rien leur dire pour Sasuke tu pourras les surprendre si, comme je le pense, il revient avec eux, faire genre t'as des dons ou un truc comme ça! Je sais de toute façon qu'il ne seront pas deçus même si tu leur dit, il reviendra! Mais soi pas trop dure avec lui la vieille, il été vraiment totalement sous l'emprise de la marque... Il faut le réhabilité. En plus il sera d'une grande aide pour la suite..._

_Les documents que j'ai mis avec cette lettre rassemblent tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour le momment. D'ici deux ans environ, le village aura besoin de ninjas puissants... Il me manque encore un bon nombre d'informations. J'te les communiquerais quand j'en saurais plus. Je peux pas rentrer à Konoha, en tout cas pas d'ici à ce que ça commence... Ne venez pas me chercher!! En attendant, prend soin des autres s'il te plait! Surtout de cet idiot de Sasuke, je sais que Sakura-chan et Kakashi-sensei seront là pour lui mais je sais aussi quel effet le regard des gens peut avoir... alors bottes lui le cul pour moi de temps en temps!! _

_Bon à plus la vieille!!!_

_Naruto_

- Sasuke, j'éspère que tu comprendras qu'on devra te surveiller quelques temps pour rassurer tous ces vieux idiots! reprit l'Hokage après qu'on lui est rendu la lettre.

- Hn, acquiesça celui-ci

- Bien! Kakashi tu seras chargé de le surveiller. Sasuke, tu logeras dans l'appart de Naruto vu qu'il est libre et situé près de chez Iruka, comma ça je suis certaine que l'autre osédé ne sera jamais très loin... Et Sakura je compte sur toi pour l'aider avec vos amis.

- Bien, dirent-ils d'une même voix

- Bon tout est ok? ...

- C'est quoi ces recherches que mène Naruto? Pourquoi il peut pas rentrer au village? demmanda la rose

- Ca ne vous regarde pas pour le momment...

- Ca concerne Naruto! Alors nous aussi!

- Ben, justement là non!! Et puis c'est lui-même qui m'a fait promettre de rien dire! Tant qu'on auras pas tous les élèments en mains ça restera entre Naruto, Jiraya et moi!

- Mais...

- Pas de "mais"!! ... Pas d'autre question... Bien alors sortez! j'ai autre chose à faire moi!

- Ouais... dormir sur ses rapports, murmura la rose au brun en sortant

Une fois sortis du bureau un silence s'installa quelques instants puis l'épouventail se tourna vers ses deux anciens élèves (ben oui maintenant, ils ont le même rang) et leur annonça d'une voix enjouée:

- Allez Sasuke, on te conduit dans ton nouveau "chez-toi" j'pense que tu pouvais pas rêver mieux! lui fit-il avec un clin d'oeil

- Tu parles! C'est juste parce que son "Irou-chou d'amour" habite juste en face, ajouta la rose d'un ton acide

- ...

- Allons allons Sakura!! Souris! On est de retour et on a ramené Sasuke, c'est déjà bien!

- Oui!! Bon! Allez Sasuke on va voir dans quel état se trouve l'appart de notre tornade blonde préférée!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Je pense qu'il va peut-être falloir changer le lit, observa Kakashi

- Oui c'est vrai qu'il risque d'avoir les pieds qui depassent... ajouta la rose

- Je m'en occupe! Je vous laisse la poussière les jeunes, je vais chercher le lit! fit-il avec une etrange lueur dans les yeux...

_j'aime pas trop son regard_, pensèrent les plus jeunes à l'unisson.

- Ne perdait pas de temps sensei!! prevint Sakura d'une voix grondante

- De toute façon Iru-chan est en plein cours alors..., fit le plus vieux d'un air découragé

Puis il disparu et les deux autres se tournèrent vers l'appartement. Il était constitué d'une salle de bain, une cuisine, une pièce plus grande ou se tenait une table, une armoire, un lit et une table de nuit, et d'un petit balcon. Des affaires de Naruto, il ne restait pas grand chose. Les vêtements avaient disparus il ne restait que des dras, les placards étaient quasiment vides mis à part les boites de ramens périmées qui trainaient un peu partout; ça et là trainaient des plantes qui avaient dépéris à cause du manque d'eau. Un tableau en bois était accroché au mur en face du lit; des photos y étaient punaisées. Naruto était présent sur une bonne partie d'entre elles. Il y avait aussi Iruka, Kakashi, les autres profs, les autres jeunes, mais surtout l'équipe 7. On voyait une série où Naruto et Sakura s'étaient amusés à a prendre les poses les plus burlesques, une photo où Naruto était arrivé derrière Sasuke et lui avait étiré les lèvres en un grand sourire que leur coéquipière s'était empressée d'immortaliser! La suite de cette scène où le brun tentait d'étrengler un petit blond et une dernière prise par Kakashi où ils étaient tous les trois endormis sur l'herbe une jour où ils avaient attendu celui-ci plus de 6h!

- Bon on se met au travail!! fit la jeune fille d'un ton enjoué

- hn

Une heure plus tard, la poussière était chassée ainsi que les moutons sous les meubles. Les plantes mortes s'étaient faites virer. Le lit était démonté et rangé près de la porte. Kakashi fit alors sont entrée chargé d'un lit en kit, un homme le suivait chargé du matelas qu'il laissa à l'entré puis parti.

- Sensei, j'apprécie ce que vous faites pour moi... mais... un lit simple aurait suffit...

- Oui! Pourquoi vous lui en avait pris un aussi grand? demanda Sakura d'un air soupsoneux

Kakashi pris alors un air très serieux et il expliqua:

- J'ai pensé que ce serait plus pratique quand Naruto reviendra...

Les deux plus jeunes rougirent fortement en comprenant l'allusion de leur pervers de professeur.

- Quoi que... c'est vrai qu'un lit une place force les contacts...

Ils rougissent encore plus (si c'est possible)

- T'inquiète pas, je te pretterais mes icha icha!! Tu pourras trouver plein d'idée pour t'amuser avec Nar...

Il ne put plus continuer car Sakura plus rouge que rouge (Toya-chan: C'est possible ça? Nanou-chan: Y'a bien plus blanc que blanc...) autant de gène que de colère venait tout juste de l'encastrer dans le mur.

- ESPECE DE PERVERS!!!!!!!

Sasuke quand à lui tentait tant bien que mal de retrouver son air impassible à la Uchiwa. Mais des images s'acharnaient sournoisement à défiler dans sa tête... Au bout d'un petit momment, le temps que l'encastré se désencastre, il se reprit.

- Bon les jeunes! Je vous laisse, ja fin des cours approche... Sakura je te confie sa surveillence pour quelques heures! t'as qu'à le mettre au courant des derniers potins pendant que vous montez le lit, les sac au pied du matelat, c'est les dras. On se retrouve à Ichikaru vers 8h, je préviendrais les autres... je pense qu'il est temps de les mettre au courant de ton retour...

Sur ces derniers mots, il disparu une nouvelle fois.

- Bon! On le monte ce lit? proposa Sakura

- Ok

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi a étudier le mode d'emploi toutes les 5 minutes en maudissant l'épouventail qu'ils soupçonaient fortement d'avoir pris le plus compliqué à monter. Sakura parlait quasiment toute seul. Sasuke apprit donc qu'Asuma avait failli se faire tuer par l'Akastuki mais qu'on l'avait ramené au village à temps et qu'il allait se marier avec Kurenaï. Que Neji et Tenten sortaient "enfin!" ensemble et que Temari passait beaucoup de temps à Konoha avec Shikamaru... Ils parlèrent aussi de Naruto, quelles recherches devaient-il mener qui l'empêchait même de rentrer auprès d'eux? Quel secrets se cachaient là dessous?

L'heure du rendez-vous se rapprochant, la "conversation" dériva sur les réctions qu'auraient leurs amis... Selon Sakura, Sasuke se prendrait sûrment quelques coups puis après ça devrait allez! Ce à quoi le brun avait rétorqué que tout le monde n'était pas comme elle. Et il avait fini dans le mur, au même endroit que Kakashi quelques heures plus tôt...

- Si on y allait maintenant? proposa la rose

- hn

- Décidément j'adore quand t'es bavard comme ça!! Je me demande si Kakashi-sensei a encore un peu de potion... fit-elle soudain songeuse

- Ok, ok!! fit Sasuke que la perspective d'être à nouveau sous l'effet de la potion n'emballait guère, Je te suis!

------------------------------------------------------------

Arrivés devant l'échoppe les éclats de voix leur parvenant leur firent comprendre que tout le monde était déjà présent.

- Bon t'es prêt? demanda Sakura

- Non, mais bon... on a pas le choix...

Sasuke suivit donc la jeune fille à l'interieur. Les voix se tûrent alors tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers eux. Kakashi était déjà présent avec Iruka, il avait donc dur déjà tout leur raconter. Ne sachant pas quoi dire pour l'un comme pour les autres, le silence commençait à devenir lourd quand Sakura s'exclama:

- Ben alors!! Quel accueuille!! Votre enthousiame débordant m'étouffe!!

Ino prit alors la parole:

- Désolé, mais on a juste besoin de se faire à l'idée c'est tout... Bon c'est fait! SALUT SASUKE-KUUUUN!! Ca fait un bail hein?!?!

- Toujours aussi expressif! ajouta Shikamaru un sourir au coin des lèvres

Kiba s'approcha et vint se planter devant le brun

- Aïe..., fit Sakura

En effet une demi seconde plus tard le poing du brun vint frapper le visage de Sasuke qui se retrouva par terre.

- Ca c'était pour Akamaru qui a été gravement blessé quand on était à ta poursuite... Maintenant sa va mieu!!

A l'entente de son nom, le chien qui devait maintenant faire un 90cm à l'épaule, leva la tête. Kiba tendit sa main à l'Uchiwa pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci l'accepta en voyant le regard noir de Sakura, qui lui ordonnait de laisser sa fiérté stupide de côté pour quelques temps sous peine de tortures genre lui verser de la potion "miracle" dans tout ce qu'il avalerait.

Une fois debout, Kiba lui donna une tape dans l'épaule et fut ensuite imité par Lee, Gaï et Asuma. Le reste de la soiré se déroula dans la bonne humeur et la gène du début diminuait petit à petit. Sasuke se fit taquiner par presque tout le monde quand vint le sujet de la marque et de sa rencontre avec Naruto. Kiba, Kakashi, Asuma et Gaï furent les plus insistants... (pour pas dire lourds!) On lui posait aussi des question sur Naruto surtout Hinata et Neji ainsi que... Kiba! Ce qui énerva "un peu" (euphémisme... jve pas le vexer en criant sur tous les toits qu'il est maladivement jaloux) Sasuke. Ino avait été plus que collante, elle par contre elle avait pas tellement changé de ce côté là... Lee non plus, il avait passé la soiré à crier que Naruto étant absent, Sauke devait le replacer et se battre avec lui!

Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la nuit, (ou tôt le matin comme vous voulez...) que l'Uchiwa put rentrer "chez lui" et s'allonger enfin...

Il s'endormi en pensant qu'il était heureux d'avoir était aussi bien accueilli malgrès tout. Même si il savait que du côté des autres habitants du village se serait sûrement moins facile...

--------------

Nanou-chan: désolée pour l'attente...

Naruto: Maieuuuuuuuuuu, j'arrive quand?!?!

Sasuke: Ouais! Quand????

Toya-chan: C'est vrai ça? QUAND?!?!

Nanou-chan: dans le prochain chapitre normalement

Naruto et Sasuke: wééééééééééééééééééééééé!

Toya-chan: Si vous voulez lui dire des trucs que vous aimeriez voir apparaître dans la fic vous pouvez laisser des **_reviews_**!!


	5. 2nde retrouvailles: l'arrivée de heros!

Chapitre 5

Deux ans plus tard...

Sasuke se dirigeait vers le point de rendez-vous où il devait retrouver ses deux coéquipers. Tout en marchant il repensait à ces deux dernières années. Petit à petit, il avait réussi a retrouver la confiance du village. Sakura l'y avait beaucoup aidé, ils s'étaient vraiment rapprochés tous les deux. Sasuke arrivait à converserser avec elle, avec une "certaine aisance" qui le surprenait lui-même (même si il garde toujours son air de "iceman"). Faut dire aussi qu'elle était devenue plutôt douée pour lire en lui, et lui arrachait souvent ce qu'elle voulait savoir en lui donnant l'impression qu'il parlait de lui même. Ils parlaient souvent de Naruto... ils n'avaient eut aucune nouvelle depuis la lettre à son arrivée. Cependant chaque fois qu'ils partaient en mission les deux jeunes se mettaient discrètement à chercher des infos sur le blond à l'inssu de Kakashi (même si celui-ci savait tout de leur petit manège...). Mais malgrès tous leurs efforts ils n'avaient jamais rien trouvé, même pas un début de piste.

Tout à ses reflexions, il arriva sur le pont. Sakura était déjà là. Il s'approcha et la salua:

- S'lut

- Salut Sasuke-kun! répondit la jeune fille

- Quand est-ce que tu arrêtera de m'appeller comme ça?

- Jamais!! C'est trop marrant de voir ta tête agacé!! dit-elle avant d'éclata de rire

- Pfff, se contenta de répondre le brun ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver l'hilarité de la jeune fille.

Une fois qu'elle fut calmée, il reprit la parole:

- A ton avis, combien ça sera pour aujourd'hui?

- Je dirais 4 heures! Et toi?

- Une... j'pense qu'aujourd'hui on va être surpris, j'ai un drôle de préssentiment...

- Peut-être... mais il faudrait un miracle pour que Kakashi-sensei n'ait qu'une heure de retard! Et si, on ne sait comment... ça arrive aujourd'hui, jte jure que je fais le tour de la ville en sous-vêtements et je me jète sur Lee pour lui rouler une pelle!! s'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd je te préviens!

- De toutes les façons...ça arrivera jam...

- Yo! Ca va les jeunes?

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

- Pourquoi elle crie comme ça? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? demanda l'argenté.

- Rien, vous inquiétez pas... Et pour le cri, c'est ce qu'on appelle un cri du coeur..., répondit le brun avec un air impassible alors qu'en lui même il était mort de rire!

Kakashi regarda tour à tour, Sakura qui se lamentait dans son coin et Sasuke qui semblait très amusé! Au bout d'une dixaine d'aller-retour, il se reprit et reprit la parole d'une voix sérieuse:

- Nous devons nous rendre chez l'Hokage! dit-il simplement

Les deux autres reprirent leur sérieux et suivirent le plus âgé.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bonjour vous trois! fit Tsunade quand ils penetrèrent dans son bureau

- Bonjour Hokage-sama, firent Kakashi et Sakura en même temps

- S'lut...

- J'ai une nouvelle qui, je pense, vous réjouira... Bon j'vais pas tourner autour du pot! J'ai reçu une nouvelle lettre de Naruto.

Les coeurs de Sasuke et Sakura accélérèrent leurs rythmes.

- Je vais vous la lire... Je passe son "salut la vieille" habituel...

_Déjà deux ans... Nous sommes aujourd'hui à la veille d'une bataille qui déterminera notre avenir, celui de la race humaine... Vous savez que je suis un descendant des Kushinada, j'ai donc un des rôles les plus importants dans ce qui va se passer. Même si nous avons tous un rôle a y jouer... Nous ne sommes pas les seul dans cette bataille. Les restes de l'Akastuki et Orochimaru ont aussi eut vent de la prophétie. Il faut s'en méfier. Il est temps de mettre tout le monde au courant, je vais donc enfin rentrer. Mais avant je vais rendre visite à la petite Miko-chan... Il faudrait que Kakashi, Sakura et Sasuke pensent à se détendre... Se rappelent-ils de cette petite fille qu'on avait gardé? Sasuke et moi avions fini tout habillés dans les onsens en lui courant après... Il me tardent de les revoir... Ils doivent m'en vouloir pour ces trois ans de silence (enfin presque...). Je pense que vous aurez compris... c'est triste de faire route seul. Et faites attention aux taupes dans votre jardin, votre maison pourrez finir par s'éfondrer._

- On dirait du n'importe quoi à la fin mais c'est un message codé, fit la jeune fille aux cheveux rose

- Miko et ses parents venaient d'Onsen no kuni (nom complétement inventé pour moi ça veut dire: village des sources), continua l'argenté

- Il nous attend là-bas... compléta Sasuke.

- Et il ne dit pas textuellement où il se trouve parce qu'il pense qu'un espion serait parmis nous..., ajouta Tsunade! Votre prochaine mission est donc de partir le retrouver, pendant que je vais essayer de faire le ménage ici. Je pense que j'ai pas besoin de vous dire d'y aller tout de suite!

- Exact, nous sommes déjà partis! fit Kakashi

- Attendez une seconde!! J'ai oublié de vous dire que quelqu'un d'autre vous accompagnera..., dit-elle avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre. Jiraya vous retrouvera à l'entrée du village dans une demi-heure. Vous pouvez disposer!

Une fois sortis du bureau la jeune fille laissa éclater sa joie avant de se précipiter chez elle préparer son sac laissant les deux autres derrière

- Eh ben! Elle est presque aussi impatiente de le voir que toi!!

Après ces mots Kakashi s'élança lui aussi vers chez lui, laissant un Sasuke microsouriant derrière qui se dépécha lui aussi d'aller prendre ses affaires.

Une demi-heure plus tard notre trio retrouvait le sennin pervers avant de quitter le village.

------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Il se dirigèrent vers la maison d'hôte que tenaient la famille de la petite Miko. Ce fût la mère de cette dernière qui les acceuillit.

- Bonjour! lança-t'elle d'un ton joyeux

Puis se tournant vers les deux jeunes elle ajouta:

- Vous avez drôlement grandi vous aussi! Naru-chan m'avait prévenu de votre venue, vos chambres sont prêtes...

- Excusez moi, mais où se trouve Naruto? demanda Kakashi sur un regard des plus jeunes

- Depuis trois jours qu'il est là, il disparait toujours durant la journée. Cependant il sera là en début de soirée... Vous devriez aller faire un tour! Je vous conseille fortement les sources chaudes de la montagne. C'est un peu à l'exterieur du village mais vous verrez à la tombée de la nuit c'est féérique!! En plus il y a comme une séparation naturelle, donc mademoiselle, il n'y a pas de problème pour vous!

- On voit que vous connaissez pas ces deux vieux pervers! fit-elle en désignant les dit "pervers" du doigt, Mais bon, c'est pas comme si je savais pas me défendre...

Les deux plus vieux déglutirent sous le regard lourd de menace de la jeune fille.

- Allons, allons! Je suis sûre que vous allez adorer!! Déposez vos affaires dans vos chambre et allez-y! Vous avez rien d'autre à faire de toute façon...

Elle les poussa alors vers leurs chambres puis vers la sortie en leur expliquant le chemin à suivre pour allez aux sources.

Ils s'y dirigèrent donc contreints et forcés mais bon quand même dans la bonne humeure puisque ça allait les faire patienter... Les deux argentés marchaient devant et les plus jeunes en retrait. Ils s'étaient engagés sur un sentier qui rentrait dans la forêt. Sakura prit alors la parole:

- Alors pas trop nerveux?

- Bien sur que si!

- Je me demande à quoi il ressemble aujourd'hui...

C'est vrai qu'eux avait bien changé aussi. Ils avaient tous les deux 17 ans maintenant... Sakura était une Tsunade aux cheveux roses un peu moins opulente quand même. Elle avait gardé les cheveux aux épaules. Sasuke quand à lui était à présent aussi grand que Kakashi, et d'une corpulence semblale également. Il n'avait pas changé de coupe de cheveux et avait toujours son air froid mais se montrait quand même plus ouvert. Son visage avait un air plus adulte et mâture.

- ..._ Moi aussi_

- Sasuke? J'peux te demander un truc?

- Ca dépend quoi...

- Juste de surveiller les deux pervers...

- Pas de problème pour ça.

- Merci! Tiens qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive? J'le sent pas la...

En effet, Kakashi et Jiraya s'étaient figés la bave au lèvre pour le plus vieux des deux (l'autre on sait pas ya le masque! lol) une lueur lubrique dans le regard. Ils disparurent la seconde d'après dans les frondaisons. Les deux plus jeunes échangèrent un regard blasé, puis suivirent le sentier, sachant qu'ils allaient tomber sur ce que les deux autres avaient repéré. Ils virent d'abord une falaise au travers des arbres sui étaient de moins en moins nombreux. Ils marchèrent encore un peu, puis remarquèrent une sorte de bassine d'où s'échappait de la vapeur. Elle devait faire environ 20m de diamètre (même si elle est pas tout à fait ronde...). An millieu de dressait un mur de pierre qui devait donc être la fameuse séparation naturelle dont avait parlé Miaka (la maman de Miko...). Puis au détour du chemin il aperçurent les deux pervers rampant dans les buissons. Ils suivirent alors la direction que prenaient leurs regards et virent une silhouette en yukata au debout au bord de l'eau.

- Mais c'est pas vrai! Ils ont un radar ou quoi? murmura Sakura au brun.

- ...

Devant son silence elle se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il obsrevait lui aussi la presonne au bord de l'eau. Elle se mit alors elle aussi en observation...

Un vent passa au dessus de la source faisant se dissiper quelque peu la vapeur. La silouhette se fit alors plus précise. Elle était possédait des hanches et des épaules plutôt fines. Sakura en déduit que sa devait être une jeune femme. Elle avait les cheveux courts et ...blonds! L'inconnue se mit alors en mouvement, ses mains défirent la ceinture puis montèrent vers ses épaules faisant glisser le Yukata. Dévoilant un dos finement musclé marqué de quelques cicatrices et un bandage autour du cou. Le vetements atteris finalement au sol. L'inconnue pris alors une serviette qui était posée sur un rochet et, toujours de dos, pénettra dans l'eau. Sakura et Sasuke comme hypnotisés ne se rendirent pas compte que les deux argentés avaient bougé. Ils étaient à présent presque au dessus de leur cible, sur une branche surplombant l'eau. Les deux jeunes emmérgèrent alors mais avant qu'ils n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, la personne dans l'eau avait, d'un mouvement gracieux, utilisé des fils de chakra pour emprisonner les deux voyeurs qui n'avaient rien vu venir.

- Réussir à s'approcher de s'y près sans se faire repérer tout de suite, je n'en attendais pas moins de mes deux anciens sensei...

L'inconnue ou plutôt inconnu se tourna vers les autres et dévoila deux grands yeux bleu...

- Naruto! s'exclamèrent les quatre autres.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: c'est vraiment pas trop tôt!!

Nanou-chan: j't'avais dit que je t'avais préparé une super entrée!!

Sasuke: Ils ont tous vu mon Na-chan nu... y'a que moi qui est se droit là!!

Nanou-chan: maiiiiiis tkt, il était de dos! et y'avait de la vapeur! ils ont du juste aperçevoir ses fesses...

Sakura: D'ailleurs j'en suis jalouse moi de ses fesses! Il est presque plus mignon que moi!!

Toya-chan et Nanou-chan: Mais il EST plus mignon que toi!!

Sakura (grooooos soupir): Sinon ça vous plait jusque là? Si vous avez des compliments à faire ou des idées de petites anecdotes pour la suite... REVIEWS!!


	6. prophétie

Chapitre 6

- Naruto!

L'intepelé leur fit alors un grand sourire avant de défaire ses fils et de laisser tomber les deux pervers dans l'eau en éclatant de rire.

- Bien fait pour vous! s'exclama-t'il

Il s'attacha la serviette autour de la taille et se tourna vers les deux personnes encore sèches et leur fit d'une voix plus douce:

- Vous venez?

Sasuke ne quittait pas des yeux le jeune homme blond. Comme si il avait encore du mal à croire qu'ils l'avaient enfin retrouvé. Il bougeait au ralenti enlevant le yukata (pour simplifier les choses, j'ai décidé de dire, qu'ils avaient choisi d'y aller en maillot sous des yukatas et qu'il s'étaient changé avant de venir). Mais il fut dépassé par une tornade rose...

Sakura très émue, se précipitait dans l'eau puis se jeta au cou de Naruto qui emporté par l'élan de la jeune fille se retrouva sous l'eau. Sasuke arrivait près d'eux en même temps que les deux pervers, alors que Naruto venait à peine de réussir à reprendre contact avec la surface.

- Sakura, je comprends que tu m'en veuille mais laisse moi tout te raconter avant de me noyer! fit le petit blond

- Idiot! Je suis juste super contente de te voir! Tu nous a tous tellement manqué! T'as changé dit donc! Par contre t'as pas vraiment grandi... On a la même taille! J'ai même cru que t'étais une fille tout à l'heure...

- C'est bon n'en rajoute pas... Fit-il d'un ton boudeur en gonflant les joues.

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! t'es trop mignon!! s'écria la jeune fille sans tenir compte du regard noir de sasuke.

Celui-ci remarqua alors que les deux pervers s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés de Naruto. Ils posèrent alors chacun une main sur les épaules et lancèrent d'une même voix:

- Tu sais que tu es devenu très sexy mon p'ti Naru-chan?!

Celui-ci ne semblait pas comprendre sur le coup, cependant en voyant Sakura et Sasuke donner un grand coup de poing dans les tête de Kakashi pour l'une et Jiraya pour l'autre il se mit à rougir. Tandis que les deux autres hurlèrent d'une même voix:

- PERVERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers le blond qui n'avait pas émi un son depuis. La gène avait laissé place à une expression douce, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il reprit la parole:

- Vous avez l'air de mieux vous entendre qu'avant... C'est bien.

- C'est grâce à toi... fit Sasuke.

Le garçon blond se contenta de sourire à la remarque de son ami.

- C'est quoi ce bandage que t'as autour du cou? demanda Kakashi

Le regard du kitsune se voila quelques dixièmes de secondes puis il reprit un ton enjoué pour répondre:

- Rien d'important, vous inquiétez pas...

Sasuke avait bien vu passer ce boile dans les yeux de la personne qu'il aimait, et il se promit d'essayer d'en savoir plus plus tard.

- Bon! Si je vous ais comuniqué le lieu où je me trouvais c'est parceque j'avais besoin de vous parler à vous en premier. Je vais donc tout vous racontez mais pas tout de suite.

Il se tourna vers Jiraya et continua:

- Il s'est réveillé pas loin d'ici... Mais il a été déplacé. Seulement les autres sont attirés par cet endroit et depuis quelques jours je suis en train de le purifier pour ne pas mettre en danger les habitants du village. Mais ils (pas les habitants je précise!) veulent m'en empecher! Ce lieu renferme une puissant énergie spirituelle pour eux. La graine se renforce en ces lieux. D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup... Ne bougez pas!

Les trois autrs membres de la team 7 n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il avait dit et encore moins ce qu'il se passait. Mais ils virent Naruto s'éloigner d'eux et compser des signes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas avec ses mains. Les quatre ninjas de la feuille se retrouvèrent alors dans une sorte de cube transparent. L'Uchiwa activa son sharingan, il vit alors que c'était du chakra. Le blond répondit alors à leurs regards interrogatifs:

- Ne bougez pas!! Pas que vous soyez faibles... Mais tant que je vous ais rien raconté, vous ne pourrez pas les détruire.

Il sorti alors progressivement de l'eau grâce à son chakra, jusqu'à marcher dessus. Il se dirigea vers le centre de la source.

(Nanou-chan: Sasuke!! c'est pas le moment de penser aux goutes d'eau qu'il roulent le long de son corps!! Sasuke: Maiiieeeeeeeeuh! Toya-chan: J'aimerais être une goute d'eau... Nanou-chan: Oui, bon, bref...)

Il s'immobilisa alors, puis ferma les yeux. Les 4 autres se demandaient ce qui se passait quand ils sentirent une présence dans la forêt. Elle se rapprochait à une vitesse folle, si bien qu'à peine nos amis eurent-ils pensé cela qu'elle arriva devant eux.

- Le voilà..., fit Naruto en ouvrant les yeux.

Devant nos amis se tenait un tigre d'une taille impressionante. Ou en tout cas la créature se trouvant devant eux avait du être un tigre... Les restes de rayures, la forme générale du corps mais surtout de la tête en témoignaient.Cependant des pics sortaient de son dos et sa queue beucoup plus longue que la normale (environ 3m) possédait elle aussi des pics. Ses dents et sa machoire étaient démesurées, ses yeux avaient une lueur cruelle qu'on aurait jamais vu, même chez le plus féroce des carnivores, et sur son front brillait une sorte de graine bleue en forme de 9.

La bête bondit alors sur Naruto qui déviat légèrement, la frolant presque. D'un mouvement circulaire, il se retrouva au dessus du monstre et tenta de lui asséner un coup de pied sur le front. La bête bondit juste avant évitant ainsi le coup. Les attaques se succédèrent ensuite à un rythme effréné. Les quatre autres, impuissants dans le kekkai, remarquèrent que le blond visait toujours le même poing: la graine. A un moment Naruto passa derrière le tigre et se prépara à prendre appui sur un rochet quand il remarqua la queue de celui-ci fondre vers lui sur sa gauche. Cependant il réussi à reculer suffisement pour épargner son cou, mais le bandage recouvrant ce dernier n'eut pas cette chance et fut déchiré.

Les quatre autres sentaient la rage et l'inquiétude montrer de plus en plus. Naruto comme s'il lisait dans leurs pensées (c'est qu'il est super fort!) se trouna vers eux avec un sourire rassurant avant de concentrer à nouveau son attention sur son aversaire. Celui-ci attaqua alors de front le jeune homme. Naruto avait un rasengan dans la main et lorsque le monstre ne fut qu'à quelque dixaine de centimètres, il sauta en l'air en faisant une vrille. Il se retrouva ainsi la tête en bas au dessus du monstre. Il projeta donc son rasengan sur la graine puis finit debout de l'autre côté de l'animal. Ce dernier s'effondra alors. De la fumée émanait de lui tandis qu'il reprenait son apparence première. Avant de se changer en poussière.

(Toya-chan:... Nanou-chan: QUOI? Toya-chan: Pourquoi la serviette s'est pas retournée? Sasuke: OUI!! Pourquoi??!! Nanou-chan: De 1, je voyais pas l'interet, du coup na-chan a mi du chakra pour la faire tenir; De 2, vous auriez préférez que je permette aux deux pervers de se rincer l'oeil? Toya-chan et Sasuke: non, non, c'est très bien come ça en fait!).

Le blond se tourna alors vers ses amis un grand sourire sur les lèvres et leur faisant le V de la victoire! Quand il remarqua que les 4 autres semblaient être de mauvaise humeur il leur demanda:

- Pourquoi vous tirez ces tronches?!

- Pour rien... Juste qu'on aimerait bien SORTIR DE LA!! explique "calmement" la rose.

- Haaaaaa, oui désolé! Vous allez devoir attendre encore quelques minutes. Je dois effectuer la dernière étape du rituel de purification. J'allais le faire tout à l'heure mais j'ai été interrompu... (là il regarde les deux pervers de façon trèèèès appuyée).

Il se remit au centre de la source fit encore une fois des signes avec ses mains. La surface de l'eau se mit alors à briller. Du chakra rouge comança à éménaner du corps de Naruto qui avait les bras écartés. Des cerlces de plus en plus grand (comme quand tu jète un caillou dans l'eau) se formèrent autour de lui. Le chakra se concentra de plus en plus, si bien que Naruto se retrouva à quelques centimètres au dessus de l'eau. Un sceau apparut alors sur tout son corps; il brillait d'un éclat rouge vif. Puis une onde puissante de chakra fut projetée par Naruto, qui retomba dans l'eau qui avait cessé de briller. Il se releva épuisé, le sceau ayant disparu, et il défit son kekkai. Libérant ces amis qui vinrent près de lui. Sasuke le soutint et ils sortirent de l'eau.

_Pensée de Sakura: C'était quoi ça?!?! C'était... magique! _

_Pensée de Sasuke: Et une deuxième chute en amour! UNE! _(je voulais pas dire coup de foudre alors j'ai "aménagé" tomber amoureux...)_ Tiens qu'est-ce qu'il a à la gorge? Une cicatrice?! Comme si quelqu'un lui avait tranchée... _Sasuke frissona à cette pensée.

_Pensées des deux plus vieux: Ce sceau sur son corps..._

Jiraya pri alors la parole:

- Naruto ce sceau sur ton corps, qu'est-ce que c'était?

- Et cette cicatrice sur ton cou? ajouta Sasuke

- Je vais tout vous raconter mais avant rentrons, je suis un peu fatigu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'éffondra dans les bras de Sasuke qui tomba à genou avec lui et jeta un regard anxieux à Sakura. Celle-ci s'approcha et après avoir observé le blond annonça au brun qu'il s'était simplement endormi.

- Baka... fit l'Uchiwa d'une voix douce.

Un sourire fit son apparition sur les lèvres de Naruto. Sasuke le pris dans ses bras (un sous les genoux, l'autre dans le dos) et son petit fardeau vint inconsciement caler sa tête contre son torse. Sans accorder un quelconque interet aux regards lourds de sous-entendus plus que lubriques des deux pervers de service, il prit la direction de l'auberge avec Sakura.

Miaka, les voyant arrivée se dirigea vers eux. Elle remarqua alors le "paquet" que tenait le jeune homme brun.

- Vous l'avez donc retrouvé! Kami-sama! il est encore épuisé? Je me demande bien ce qu'il fait dans la fôret toute la journée pour rentrer aussi fatiguer tous les soir... Suivez moi, je vais vous conduire à sa chambre.

Ils suivirent donc la gérante vers une chambre mitoyenne aux leurs. Contrairement à ce qu'ils aurez pu penser la chambre était bien rangée, presque vide... Alors que Naruto y vivait quand même depuis quelques jours! Sasuke déposa le blond sur son lit. Tandis que Sakura explorait la chambre du regard. Elle vi alors sur la table de nuit, deux cadres. L'un des eux contenait la photo qu'ils avaient pris lors de son examin juunin. Tout le monde était dessus, sauf Sasuke, il y avait tous leurs amis, leurs professeurs, l'Hokage, Konohamaru et sa bande et même le patron d'Ichikaru! Le second cadre contenait la photo de l'équipe 7, celle où Sasuke et Naruto boudaient. Sakura sourit en repensant à cette époque. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de laisser le jeune homme dormir mais alors que les quatre autres se dirigaient vers la porte, la voix du blond s'éleva dans la pièce:

- Restez! C'est bon, je suis assez reposé. ça aide d'avoir un renard géant au chakra ilimité en vous... hahaha! Prenez des chaises, je pense pas pouvoir courir tout de suite!

Sakura pris donc une chaise et s'assit près du lit. Les trois autrs préférent rester debout.

- Bon par où je commence... fit Naruto en réflechissant

- Pourquoi pas par le sceau? fit Jiraya

- J'y viendrais vous inquiétez pas... Je vais commencer par le début. Pourquoi j'ai quitté le village il y a trois ans. Il y a deux raisons en fait. La première était que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à contrôler le chakre de Kyuubi quand je l'utilisais. Au delà de trois queue je perdais le dessus... Je devenais donc un danger pour vous tous. La seconde se trouve dans les documents que m'ont légué mes parents. Ils contenaient bien sûr des techniques et autres trucs du genre... Mais aussi des renseignements concernant une prophétie. Ma famille à un rôle important a y jouer. En fait tout ça remonte à une vieille légende.

Susanooh-no-mikoto, dit Susanno-oh, était le turbulent Dieu des tempêtes, gardien des mers, fils de Izanagi et Izanami, petit frère de la Déesse du soleil Amaterasu-oh-mi-no-kami. Banni des Cieux à cause de son tempérament incontrôlable (qui obligea sa grande soeurà se cacher un jour dans une caverne, plongeant ainsi le monde dans l'obscurité la plus totale), il arriva sur Terre et tomba sur un vieux couple, Tenazuchi et Ashinasuchi. Ils lui racontèrent leur cruelle histoire :

Chaque année, un monstre denommé Yamata-no-Orochi venait les voir et dévorait une de leurs filles. Ils en avaient 8, et seule une d'entre elles, Kushinada-hime, était encore vivante mais plus pour longtemps... Susanno-oh leur proposa de leur en debarrasser du monde en échange de la main de leur fille. Mais le Yamata-no-Orochi possèdait 8 têtes, 8 queues et son corps était tellement grand qu'il pouvait recouvrir 8 vallées et collines. Susanno-oh a donc eut recours à une ruse. Il commença par transformer Kushinada en peigne et prépara 8 bidons de saké. Il fit boire le saké au monstre qui s'endormit. A l'intérieur des queues du monstre il trouva une épée qu'il offri aux autres Dieux, non déchus. L'histoire ne s'arrête pas là, Susanno-oh construisit une maison, épousa la belle et lui donna 3 enfants avant d'aller au Royaume souterrain des morts retrouver sa mère. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire...

Bien sur, la légende ne précisait pas que Yamato-no-Orochi n'avait pas été définitivement vaincu. Il fut exilé du monde avec ses enfants, les Aragami, tous dotés de nombreuses formes draconiques, reptiliennes ou végétales généralement peu commodes, vous en avez eut un bel exemple tout à l'heure...

La prophétie dit que quand ils seront libérés dans notre monde, seul le sacrifice d'une ou d'un descendant en pure ligne de Kushinada et de Susanno-oh pourra en venir à bout. Comme vous vous en doutez, dans le cas présent, les monstres ont été réveillés. Ceci s'est produit le jour où la lignée de descendants en ligne droite de Kushinada s'est unie aux protecteurs: un démon protecteurs à été scéllé dans le corps d'un de ces descendants. Ils ne se sont manifesté que maintenant car plutôt que de tenter une invasion violente de la réalité, les Aragamis ont commencé une prise de contrôle graduelle de certaines créatures terrestres en leur insufflant des graines bleues, les mitamas qui les transforment peu à peu en monstres. C'est ce que le tigre avait sur son front et ce qu'il faut détruire pour tuer leur hôte.

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, Sasuke prit alors la parole:

- C'est quoi cette histoire de sacrifice?

Ce fut Jiraya qui lui répondit:

- C'est une histoire comme quoi, la mort du descendant des Kushinada, en l'occurence Naruto, suffirait à vaincre les aragamis... C'est pourquoi Tsunade et moi nous battons contre certains membres du conseil qui pensent qu'éliminer Naruto serait le plus simple! C'est aussi pourquoi il ne pouvait vraiment pas rentrer au village à l'époque...

- Quoi!! mais c'est n'importe quoi!! s'emportèrent le brun et la rose, Comment peuvent-ils...

- En fait c'est plus compliqué que ça... les coupa le blond, Dans un an, aura lieu une éclipse durant laquelle tout notre avenir se décidera. Un rituel devra alors être fait, c'est la matsuuri. Mais je n'ais rien trouvé de précis dessus. Je sais juste que cette cérémonie nous sauvera tous...

Jiraya reprit la parole:

- Ce matsuuri permettrait donc de nous débarrasser des monstres tout en gardant notre tornade blonde préférée à nos côté!

- Kyuubi serait donc un protecteur? Mais un protecteur de qui ou quoi? Puisqu'il nous a attaqué il y a 17 ans...

- En réalité, à la base, les bijus sont les protecteurs des hommes et de la nature, expliqua Naruto. Seulement, un peu avant notre naissance, une grande guerre a eut lieu. Beaucoup de sang a coulé, tout ça à cause de la haine des hommes. Tous les sentiments négatifs ressentis alors ont pervertis l'esprit des protecteurs. Ils sont alors devenus agressifs, perdant toute raison. Ils ont ensuite comencé à attaquer les villages. Kyuubi a donc attaqué le notre, la suite vous la connaissez... Le sceau que vous avez vu tout à l'heure avait été comencé par mon père, mais il est mort avant d'avoir pu le mettre au point. J'ai donc poursuivi ses recherches et réussi à le rendre parfait ou presque... Il purifie l'esprit du biju et permet au porteur un contrôle total de son corps lors de l'utilisation du chakra du démon. Je peux donc maintenant utiliser toutes les queues de Kyuubi et même aller jusqu'à la transformation ultime si besoin ait tout en restant moi. Gaara quand à lui peut enfin dormir sans risquer de disparaître. J'ai également purifié Niibi (2 queues). En contre partie, à la mort du porteur, le biju se retrouve libre mais subit comme une nouvelle naissance. Il reprend aussi son rôle premier veiller sur nous...

- Un tel sceau doit aussi provoquer une atroce douleur quand on l'appose tu te l'ais fait tout seul? demanda la jeune medic-nin

- Euuh... oui.

- Mais t'es taré ou quoi t'aurais pu mourir! s'écria-t-elle en lui mettant une taloche à l'arrière de la tête

- Peut-être mais risquer que Kyuubi prenne le contrôle était bien plus dangereux et pas que pour moi...

- Pourquoi le sceau est apparu lors du rituel tout à l'heure? Et c'était quoi d'ailleurs ce truc? demanda Kakashi

- Ben en fait, ça fait plusieurs soir que je prépare le terrain. Il a d'abord fallu tracer le sceau autour de la source...

- Avec quoi? demanda la rose

- ... du sang... Enfin bon, donc? Oui, ce soir c'était la phase ultime sauf que comme j'étais un peu crevé, j'ai du utiliser Kyuu-chan.

- Kyuu-chan? demandèrent Sakura et Kakashi

- Ah euh oui, c'est vrai que je vous ais pas parlé de ça... Ben, en fait c'est un surnom que je donne à Kyuubi même si il deteste! Moi ça m'éclate!

- Tu lui parle? questionnèrent encore d'une même vois la rose et l'épouventail

- De temps en temps...

- Et la cicatrice? fit Sasuke

- ... c'est ce qui reste de la seule fois où j'avais presque perdu le contrôle... c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé sur le momment...

- ...

Tandis que les quatre autres prenaient pleinement conscience de la portée des mots que venait de prononçait Naruto, celui-ci se mit debout, s'approcha de la table de nuit, y pris du bandage et s'en remis autour du cou. Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres et se fut d'un ton très enjoué et avec un grand souire sur le visage qu'il leur fit:

- Bon!! On va manger?!?! C'est que j'ai super faim moi!!!!!

Leux deux plus âgés sourirent et les deux plus jeunes soupirèrent.

_Au fond... c'est toujours notre Naruto!_

Et sur cette pensée commune, les quatres ninjas de la feuille suivirent la tornade blonde vers la salle à manger...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Toya-chan: Pourquoi t'as pas suivi ta première idée pour le rituel à la source?

Nanou-chan: Laquelle?

Toya-chan (bave aux lèvres): Le mettre à poil!!!!!

Nanou-chan: Pour éviter que tu noies ton ordi et que tu doivent emprunter le mien!!

Toya-chan (air angélique): Mais... comment tu peux savoir que le sceau apparait bien sur TOUT son corps alors?!?!

Nanou-chan: ...

Toya-chan (auréole remplacée par des cornes): Tu vois? j'ai raison!!

Nanou-chan: Oh désespoir!

Toya-chan: Dites- lui, vous, que j'ai raison!! Laissez des reviews!!


	7. soirée festive

Chapitre 7

A la demande de Jiraya, Miaka leur avait fait préparer une salle individuelle. C'était une pièce toute simple d'environ 4m sur 5 (je fais un effort pour les décription). Des portes coulissantes se trouvaient sur deux murs opposés. L'une donnant vers le couloir et l'autre vers le jardin. Une table basse entourée de coussins était située au milieu. L'équipe 7 penétra dans la pièce.

(je présice qu'ils sont tous en yukatas mais que Kakashi a toujours son masque... comment il fait pour manger et boire avec... ça! je vous laisse l'imaginer. moi j'ai toujours pas compris comment les autres ont fait pour jamais voir son visage...)

Les plus jeunes avisèrent alors plusieurs caisses de saké et soupirèrent de concert. L'ero-sennin entra alors à son tour. Il portait une autre caisse d'alcool. Il la déposa près des autres et se tourna ensuite vers Kakashi.

- Avec celle-là, ça fait 4. Ca devrait être assez, t'es d'accord ?

- ...

- Tu crois qu'il en faudrait une de plus ?...

- ...

- Tu crois qu'il en faudrait une de plus !

- ...

- On en trouvera une de plus.

Il aperçu Miaka qui passait dans le couloir;

-Miaka-san! Pourriez-vous nous faire apporter une autre ca...

Il ne fini jamais sa phrase, Sakura et Naruto s'étaient jetés sur lui et l'empêchaient de parler en ayant mis leurs mains sur sa bouche. Le blond pris la parole:

-Ne l'écoutez pas, tout ce qu'il dit est stupide!

- Naru-chan! Un peu de respect pour ton aînés! répondit Miaka

- Oui, oui... n'empêche qu'il y a déjà bien assez d'alcool dans cette pièce...

- Je crois que tu as raison... Jiraya-san! Si, quand vous aurez tout bu, votre soif n'est pas épanchée... Je vous ferez porter une caisse de plus. Cela vous convient-il?

- Mmh... OK! On va faire ça comme ça!

Il laissa la jeune femme repartir. Quand il se tourna vers le reste du groupe, les plus jeunes furent parcourus de frissons en remarquant l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux.

- Bon les jeunes!! Pour célébrer le fait que l'on soit tous réunis, ce soir... ON VA FAIRE LA FETE!!!!!! fit-il en prenant la pose Gaï.

- YEAAAH!!! fit Kakashi en imitant la pose de l'autre.

- Après tout... pourquoi pas?! fit la jeune fille

Pendant que les trois autres faisaient un sort à une vitesse ahurissante au bouteille de saké, Sasuke et Naruto buvaient tranquillement en regardant les autres s'agiter dans tous les sens. Le brun voulait poser quelques question à l'Uzumaki.

- Dis?

- Oui?

- Quand t'as dit "il s'est réveillé" dans la source, tu parlais bien de Susanno-oh?

- Oui. Il est "né" à nouveau dans cette source. En fait en ce momment, il ressemble à un bébé. Un Aragami veille sur lui; il se nomme Murakumo selon la légende. Je l'ai chercher pendant ces dernières années mais je n'ais trouvé aucun indice sur sa nouvelle identité. Celle de cette époque je veux dire...

- Nh... ok. Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire après avoir tout raconter aux autres?

- ... Repartir... Il fait que je retrouve les autres bijus pour apposer les sceaux. Il faut aussi que je déniche Murakumo. Et que trouve un maximum d'infos sur le Matsuuri...

- Je viendrais avec toi...

Naruto se tourna vers son ami, touché par ses paroles mais aussi surpri.

- Pourquoi?

- ... parce que!

- C'est pas une raison!

- Tu peux pas t'empêcher d'emmerder le monde, hein ?

- Bin, non.

- ...

- Alors? Pourquoi?

- ...

Sasuke pris son courage à deux mains et regarda son ami dans les yeux. Après un petit silence il décida de réponre:

- Tu m'as sorti des ténébres dans lesquels j'étais plongé... Et grâce à toi, j'ai trouvé une raison de vivre autre que la haine envers mon frère... J'ai choisi ma voix, j'écoute mon coeur. Et je sais que ma vie est à tes côtés. Je dois veiller sur toi... Quand tu seras Hokage, je serais ton ombre. Toujours là... Ta garde personnelle si tu veux... Je crois en toi, je te fais plus confiance qu'à moi-même! Je sais que tu es promis à un grand destin et je veux te suivre sur cette route...

- Sasu...

Il ne put finir sa phrase car il fut interrompu par Jiraya qui les pris par les épaules pour leur montrer Kakashi et Sakura qui s'étaient mis à chanter:

- Nous sommes de retour ! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

Afin de préserver le Monde de la dévastation !  
Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation !  
Afin d'écraser Oro et le frère de Sasuke!  
Afin de protéger nos bouteilles de saké !

Sakura ! Kakashi !  
La Team 7, plus rapide que la Lumière !  
Rendez-vous tous ou ce sera la guerre !

- Oui la gue-guerre ! ajouta Jiraya

(j'ai même pas honte d'avoir écris ça! Faut dire qu'on a vraiment déliré dessus avec toya-chan...)

Sur-ce, les deux chanteurs en herbes, vinrent à la rescousse de Jiraya et forcèrent les deux à peu près sobres, à ne plus l'être du tout...

--------------------------------------------------------

Plus tard dans la soirée...

Jiraya se mit devant Sakura et prenant sa pose qu'il trouvait la plus cool, il demanda:

- Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de moi la première fois que tu m'as vu ?

- Sincèrement ?

- ..., fit Jiraya en hochant la tête.

- Rien.

- Sakura-chaaaan!! Pourquoi tant de haine?

De l'autre côté, Kakashi était avachi sur la table et se lamentait:

- IRUUUUUUU-CHAAAANNN!!!!!! Tu me maaaaaanques!!!

Naruto lui tapotait l'épaule en le rassurant:

- Si ça peut vous consolez, ce mec, là, avec la bouteille dans la bouche, fit-il en montrant Jiraya, vous le voyez, non seulement il a des bagages en croco coordonnés, mais sa série préférée c'est Alerte à Malibu. Alors vous voyez, il y a toujours quelqu'un plus à de plaindre que soi.

- Snif, snif... Merci Naruto!

- Dites? Vous ne faites pas trop de trucs pervers à Iruka-sensei au moins?!?!

- Moi? naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

- Je vous préviens que si vous lui pervertissez l'ésprit, je vous castre!

- Gloups..., fit l'argenté tandis que la main du blond se resserrait sur son épaule.

Sakura s'approcha alors de Naruto:

- Tu sais que tu m'as bluffé, je pensé que tu prendrais leur relation beaucoup plus mal! Je te croyais beaucoup moins ouvert!

- Bah... C'était surtout le fait que soit soit avec Kakashi-sensei qui n'est qu'un pervers!

- Ehhh! fit l'offencé

- Mais bon, je sais que leur amour est réciproque...

- Quand même!! J'suis pas qu'un obsédé quand même! Enfin si la plupart du temps mais bon...

- Pour moi, on ne sait pas de qui on va tomber amoureux! continua Naruto comme si Kakashi n'avait rien dit, Mais que ce soit une personne du même sexe ou non, l'important c'est que notre amour soit partagé...

- Donc tu pourrais aussi bien tomber amoureux d'un homme que d'une femme? demanda la rose en jetant un regard appuyé au jeune homma brun qui la fusillait du regard.

Naruto rougie très fortement avant de répondre un tout petit:

- oui...

A cette réponse, le coeur de Sasuke, manqua un battement. Il avait donc peut-être une chance...

- Waouuuuuuhh!! NARUTO EST BI!!! hurla la fleur de cerisier.

- Qu'ouï-je???? Fit l'hermite pervers

Naruto se ratatina sur son coussin, mais son ancien sensei le pris par le bras et le tira à sa suite en annonçant:

- Si jamais nous ne sommes pas de retour dans cinq minutes... Attendez plus longtemps !

Puis se tournant vers le blond, il ajouta:

- Naru-chan, j'ai deux, trois trucs à t'apprendre, alors tu vas être bien sage!

Le petit blond réussi à se défaire de la poigne du sannin et se précipita vers ses deux coéquipers qui, ayant retrouvé un semblant de lucidité s'étaient levé d'un bloc et s'étaient préparé à sauté sur le vieux pervers pour sauver Naruto de ses griffes!

Enfin bref... Naruto courait vers ses amis en hurlant:

- SASUKEEEEE!!! SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!! SAUVEZ MOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il se cacha derrière eux! Jiraya repris alors la parole:

- Gamin, gamin, allez, viens... C'était pour rire!

- PERVERS!!! Hurlèrent le brun et la rose d'un même cri tout en assomant ledit pervers

Les deux jeunes se tournèrent ensuite vers Naruto, qui leur fit un sourire avant de les remercier en leur faisant un bise sur la joue à chacun et d'ajouter:

- Sur ce, si ça vous gène pas, je vais m'évanouir.

Sasuke le rattrapa avant qu'il ne heurte le sol puis le pris dans ses bras de la même façon que plus tôt.

Kakashi voyant Jiraya encastré dans le sol avec des minis bouteilles de saké vollant tout autour de sa tête et Naruto dans les vapes dans les bras de Sasuke, ressenti le besoin de se faire remarquer. Il ramassa la carcasse au sol et ils se mirent à entamer un striptease mais à peine arrivés au second bouton, une ombre gigantesque et menaçante planait sur eux.

- Houston, nous avons un problème, firent ensemble l'épouventail et Jiraya.

La seconde d'après ils se retrouvaient tous les deux en train de faire un splendide vol plané vers le jardin. Tous les deux en plein délire:

- I belive i can fly!!! faisait Kakashi

- Je reviendrais! faisait l'autre

Sakura se frottait les mains puis se tourna vers ses coéquipiers. Elle posa ses yeux sur l'endormi puis les levant vers Sasuke.

- Et si on allez coucher ton ange blond?!

Le brun rougit légèrement avant de prendre la direction de leur chambre. Il s'arreta devant celle du blond, qui était collée à la sienne et en face de celle de Sakura. Celle-ci lui lança d'ailleurs avant d'aller se coucher:

- Et n'abuse pas de lui pendant son sommeil!

- Mmrfff

- Bonneuuuu nuiiiiit!

Elle fila dans sa chambre. Sasuke rentra alors dans celle de Naruto. Il se dirigea vers son lit et l'y déposa. Il le couvrit. Une fois le jeune homme installé, il l'observa quelques instants.

_C'est vrai qu'on dirait un ange... Il est vraiment mignon! Et ses lèvres... Argh! Maudite Sakura, je vais le violer à cause de toi!!!_

Mais Sasuke se contenta de lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Un sourire étira alors les lèvres du jeune homme endormi. L'Uchiwa sourit à son tour et sorti de la chambre pour aller se coucher. Le lendemain, ils auraient toute la route vers Konoha et avec la gueule de bois qu'ils auraient tous; il devinait qu'ils auraient un peu de mal à aligner deux pas...

_Galèèèèèèèèère, _pensa-t-il en "mode Shikamaru".

Sur cette pensée, il s'endormi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

- Moi aussi j'aimerais être un oiseau et voler avec Kaka et Jiji...

- T'es complétement... débile!

- Je suis une victime.

- Tu es une cinglée.

- Oui, bon... chut. Garde le pour toi, ce sera notre secret.

- Reviews, siou plait!


	8. chemin de retour

**Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me motive pour écrire la suite **

**(qui existe bien quelque part dans ma tête mais que j'ai parfois du mal à restranscrire sur papier...).**

**Merci de lire cette fic!**

**Et BONNE ANNEE à toutes et à tous!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapitre 8

Une tête blonde émergea de sous les couvertures. Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge accrochée dans la chambre... 9h15!!! Il sauta du lit tout en râlant:

- Et merde! Putain ça fait chier!! Ca fait même pas 24h que je les ai retrouvé, que déjà on est en retard!! Merde, merde, merde!! Et ces deux pervers!! J'aurais dû me méfier hier... Boire autant alors que j'étais déjà fatigué! Je sais même pas comment je suis arrivé là!! Aaaaaaaaargh!! Bon... on arrête de se prendre la tête et on va bouffer!!

Tout en monologant, il s'était habillé, avait fait son sac et se dirigeait maintenant vers la salle où le petit déjeuner était servi. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir, des bandages recouvrait ses mollets et ses chevilles. Un autre recouvrait une bande d'environ 15 cm autour de sa cuisse, une poche à kunaï et shuriken y était accrochée. Il avait troqué ses sandales bleues pour des noires. Il portait un débardeur bleu ciel sans manche et à col roulé (pour couvrir la cicatrice...). Son bandeau était accroché de manière assez large autour de son cou par dessus le tissu du débardeur. A sa taille se trouvaient deux ceintures croisées qui tombaient sur ses hanches. Dans son dos, sur les ceintures étaient attachés les étuis de ses sabres; lesdits sabres (pour visualiser, je rappel leur longueur: 50 cm) se trouvaient dans leur foureaux. Par dessus tout ça, il portait un long manteau à capuche, noir avec des flammes bleu ciel également en bas. Trainant son sac et pestant toujours contre son mal de crâne, il renifla enfin l'odeur du pti dej'! Se sentant déjà beauuuuuuucoup mieu, il accéléra le pas et entra avec un grand sourire dans la salle. Il aperçu alors Sakura et Sasuke qui déjeunaient déjà dans un coin de la pièce, il devina ensuite que les deux zombis qui déjeunaient près d'eux se trouvaient être Kakashi et Jiraya. Il se dirigea vers le groupe...

- Salut! Ben dites donc! C'est quoi encore ces têtes de détérés?!

---------------------------------

Sasuke s'était réveillé, malgrès la nuit agitée qu'il venait de passer... Il avait eut, malgrès la fatigue et l'alcool, beaucoup de mal à s'endormir et les deux morts vivants à côté y étaient pour beaucoup! Ils avaient continuaient leur fête bien après que les jeunes se soient couchés. Et ils avaient tambouriné à toutes les chambres en faisant les loups et hurlant à chaque fois:

- AAOUUUUuuu, AOUUUUUuuu, dormez bien! Nous veillons sur votre sommeil! (Et ça c'est du vécu...)

Quand il était passé devant la chambre du brun, celui-ci était sorti mais au momment où il s'appretait à leur hurlait de la fermer, il était resté interdit par la scène, puis despespéré, il n'ait rien dit et était retourner se coucher. Kakashi et Jiraya avaient continué leur manège une bonne partie de la nuit; le sannin cognait aux portes en hurlant et le juunin énumérait le nombre de chambre visitées en mimant passe-partout (du vécu aussi...). L'Uchiwa s'était donc préparé puis avait pris la direction de la salle de pti dèj. Il avait était rejoint par une Sakura, pas au meilleur de sa forme, dans le couloir. Il avaient à peine commençaient que les deux plus vieux étaient arrivés. Il ne manquait plus que Naruto. Celui-ci arriva d'ailleurs quelques minutes plus tard.

(- Salut! Ben dites donc! C'est quoi encore ces têtes de détérés?!)

Le jeune homme brun avait eût le souffle coupé en voyant le blond et son coeur se mit à battre beaucoup plus vite. Dans sa tenue plus sobre certe, mais tout de même originale; ses cheuveux blonds qu'il ne coiffait plus en pic et qui lui retombaient sur le cou avec quelques mèches sur le visage... Et son visage si fin! Ses traces, comme des moustaches, étaient toujours présentes, bien que un peu moins apparentes. Et ses yeux... Deux grands océans bleus! Sasuke ne pouvait dégager son visage de l'homme qu'il aimait. Si seulement, il pouvait le prendre dans ses bras... Il remarqua alors que le rouge était monté aux joues de son vis à vis sous l'insistance de son regard. Il rougi lui aussi quelque peu et détourna les yeux vers son déjeuner pour reprendre son air impassible...

_Je lui fait donc un peu d'effet?... Il est vraiment mignon!_

La jeune fille pris alors la parole:

- Kyaaaa!! Naruto! C'est ton nouveau look? Ca te va trooop bien!! T'as la classe comme ça!!

- T'as vu?! C'est vrai que j'ai la classe!! hahahaha

- Et le orange?

- Bah tu sais... j'ai grandi! Et puis c'est vrai que pour la discrétion, le orange c'était pas le top... Donc je le garde pour d'autre occase et le reste du temps ben voilà...

Il fit un tour sur lui-même.

- Y'a pas à dire... T'as trouvé ton style là!! fit la jeune fille avec un clin d'oeil

Le blond rougi une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers Miaka pour lui faire part de sa commande.

-----------------------------------------

_Waaaa... Quesqu'il lui a pris à Sasuke de me regarder comme ça?! J'ai cru que de la fumée aller me sortir par les oreilles..._

_**A mon avis... tu lui a tellement plu comme ça, qu'il s'est retrouvé comme hypnotisé!**_

_Kyuuuuuuu! Arrête de dire des bêtises!! Pourquoi il aurait été hypnotisé? J'ai utilisé aucun justu..._

_**Baaaaka! Il a dû avoir plusieurs idées qui lui ont traversé l'ésprit... Comme hier quand tu t'es retrouvé dans ses bras! Par deux fois, en plus!**_

_Quoi comme idées?_

__

_Pourquoi tu dis plus rien?_

_**T'as vraiment aucune idée du genre d'idées que lui a pû avoir?**_

_Ben non..._

_**Le pauvre! Il va avoir du boulot... T'es vraiment trop innocent pour ces choses là... Ou ignorant? Bah, c'est la même chose!**_

_Hein? De quoi tu parles? Quelles choses?_

_**Non rien... Oublie! Jme rendors moi! A la prochaine!! **_

_Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!_

__

**------------------------------------------------**

- ruto...

**- **...

- NARUTOOOOO!!

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Sakura-chan!! ça va pas de crier comme ça?!

- Ca fait une heure qu'on t'appelle!! T'as le regarde lointain depuis 5 min eu moins! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

- Rien... Un petit dialogue interieur...

- T'as parlé avec Kyuubi? Fit Sasuke

- Hein? Euuh... oui...

Le blond leva les yeux vers son ami et rougi pour la troisième fois! Il détourna ensuite le regard vers son plateau qu'on venait de déposer.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? se demmanda le brun._

------------------------------------------

Le déjeuner finit, les aspirines et autres médications pour le mal de crâne prises, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie pour prendre la route suivi de Miaka qui leur souhaitait un bon voyage. C'est alors qu'une tornade brune fonça vers eux...

**- **NARUTOOO-NII-SAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!

Le blond se retourna et fit une réception parfaite de la petite fusée:

- Miko-chan!! Tu devrais arreter de me sauter dessus comme ça! Un jour tu vas me casser en deux! hahahaha

Lui et la petite éclatèrent de rire puis elle reprit:

- Mais naaaaaan! T'es trop fort d'abord! Et pi tu partais sans me dire au revoir!!! Messant!

La petite se mit alors à bouder dans les bras de Naruto. Celui-ci eut alors un sourire attendri. Sasuke et Sakura furent eux aussi attendris par la scène.

- Miko-chan...

- Dis!! Tu reviendras me voir hein?!!

- Promis!!

Naruto souris alors à l'enfant en la déposant au sol.

- Bon... On va y aller! Miaka-san, Miko-chan, merci pour tout!

Il se baissa alors vers l'enfant qui avait commencé à pleurer.

- Pleure pas!! J'aime pas voir les gens triste! Attends! Regarde j'ai un cadeau pour toi...

Il fouilla alors dans son sac et en sorti un rouleau de parchemin. Il composa quelques signes, se mordi le pouce et appliqua sa main sur le papier. Un dessin apparu, d'abord en noir et blanc, puis de la couleur rempli les blancs. Les autres ninjas de Konoha, la petite et sa mère se penchèrent au dessus du blond... L'image se précisait de plus en plus, on pouvait deviner l'auberge en fond et devant deux personnages. La jeune kunoichi s'exclama alors:

- Waou, Naruto!! Depuis c'est trop beau! Où t'as appris à faire un sceau comme celui-là?

- C'est moi qui l'ai crée... C'est pas super compliqué. Si tu veux je t'apprendrais...

Le dessin était maintenant fini, on y voyait Naruto et Miko tous souriants debouts devant l'auberge. La blond le tendi ensuite à l'enfant:

- Tu sais Miko-chan? T'es beaucoup plus jolie quand tu souris!

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, la petite fille pris alors une jolie teinte tomate, s'approcha de l'oreille du blond et lui murmura quelque chose qui le fit sourire.

- Elle t'as dit quoi? demanda Sakura

- Ah? euuh...

- Ze lui ais dit que quand ze serais grande, eh ben, ze me marierais avec lui!

Un certain brun avala de travers, et une jeune fille aux cheveux roses eclata carrément de rire. Cette dernière se pencha alors vers le premier:

- La pauvre la liste est longue... T'as interet à te dépecher!

- Mfffr...

L'hilarité de la rose reprit alors de plus belle. Naruto lui lança un regard perplexe puis se tourna vers Sasuke pour savoir ce qui se passait. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et se tourna vers les deux "vieux" qui semblaient avoir perdu la parole depuis cette nuit.

- Bon! On y va?

Les deux en question se tournèrent alors vers les plus jeunes avec leur tête de morts vivants... Ils lancèrent alors d'une même voix éteinte et supliante:

- Sakura-chaaaaan...

- Non! Je vous soignerais pas! Pas question de gaspiller mon chakra, vous l'avez bien mérité!

- Mais on va retarder notre retour..., fit Kakashi

- Et la folle va encore gueuler! rajouta Jiraya

- ... Raaaalala! Bon Ok! Je vous redonne forme humaine...

- MERCI!!!

- A une condition...

- Gloups...

- C'est bien bientôt les soldes... Et Ino et moi on avait décider de faire du shopping...

Deux grosses goutes derrières la tête des deux autres en voyant la lueur sadique dans le regard de la kunoichi...

- Et en fait on est un peu à sec niveau argent...

- ...

- ...

Regard insistant de la jeune fille, mal de crâne empirant, décision prise à la hâte qui sera sûrement regrettée plus tard...

- Bon ok, c'est d'accord...

- Bien ne bougez pas!

Du côté de Naruto, Miko et Sasuke (que la réponse de Naru interresse fortement...)

- Tu sais Miko-chan, quand tu seras grande, moi je serais beaucoup plus vieux! Tu as quel âge?

- Z'ais 7 ans!

- Moi, j'en ais 17! Quand tu auras 20 ans, j'en aurais 30! Tu me trouveras vieux et moche!

- Mais naaaaaaaaan! Toi tu seras touzours beau!

_Mais peut-être que je serais plus ici..._

_La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants!_ pensa le brun, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bon écoute, je te propose un marché! Si, quand tu as 30 ans, tu veux toujours te marier avec moi, alors je serais ton mari! Mais si tu tombe amoureuse d'un autre garçon avant et qu'il t'aime aussi, ne t'inquiète pas je sarais pas triste. Ok?

- Mmmmm... D'accord! Mais si toi tu tombe aussi amoureux d'un garçon, ze serais pas triste aussi!

- hahahaha, Ca marche! Allez tape!!

Ils se tapèrent dans la main et Miko fit un bisou sur la joue du blond avant de rejoindre sa mère. Les deux garçons souriants, même si y'en a un qui sourit beaucoup plus franchement que l'autre, se tournèrent vers leurs amis. Sakura annonça alors:

- Bon on y va?

- C'EST PARTI!! fit un certain jeune homme un bras en l'air, sautant partout.

_Toujours le même..._ pensèrent les autres.

Kakashi et Jiraya marchaient devant, semblant aller beaucoup mieu, ils étaient perdus dans une discussion sur les possibles avantages à tirer à servir de porteurs (en plus de potre-monaie) à Sakura et Ino, comme par example trainer près des cabilles d'essaillage...

Les trois plus jeunes se trouvaient en arrière. Naruto au milieu, La rose à sa droite et le brun à sa gauche légèrement derrière. Sakura se tourna vers le blond, une lueur amusée dans le regard:

- Si tu tombe amoureux d'un garçon, hein?!?! Et les filles alors?!?! Ca veux avec une fille c'est pas sérieux, c'est ça?!

- Elle a juste répeté ce que j'ais dit... hahaha

- Mouais... En tout cas méfie toi d'Anko, si tu la croise au village... Elle t'en veux encore! Vu qu'elle a toujours pas eu se vengeance...

- Snif... J'lui ais juste retiré le sceau! j'vois pas pourquoi s'est faché!

- Surtout qu'en plus, je connais quelqu'un qui m'a dit que s'était pas si désagréable...

Naruto piqua un fard, tandis que la kunoichi se recevait un regard noir à celui amusé qu'elle avait lancé au brun. Elle décida alors d'en rajouter un peu

- Et dis- moi? T'as d'autre technique où tu dois... comment dire... procéder de cette façon?

- Euuuh... oui... pour transférer du chakra à quelqu'un.

- Je savais qu'on puvais en prendre à quelqu'un mais j'ai jamais vu personne en donner...

- Bah vu que j'ai une réserve quasi illimitée de chakra grâce à qui tu sais... Ca me fatigue pas trop. Et si je fais... ben... comme ça... c'est parce qu'avec un contact simple, si je pose ma main sur ton épaule par exemple, y'a environ un tiers du chakra qui est perdu dans l'air lors du transfert. Donc voila... quand je peux pas me permettre de gaspiller, je fais comme ... euh ... ça. Mais bon la plupart du temps, je gaspille!

- Ah bon? Pourquooiii???

- Bah, j'en ais les moyens donc j'en profite! Comme ça je dois pas ... euh ... embrasser n'importe qui! Même si c'est pas vraiment ... embrasser ...

- Pourquuoooiiii??? continua la jeune fille s'en tenir compte des regards meurtriers de Sasuke et de la rougeure de plus en plus prononcée sur les joues du blond qui ne se rendait compte de rien.

- Par... parce q..., comença le blond en begueyant plus rouge qu'un homar trop cuit (ça change des tomates!)

- Sakura..., gronda alors le brun

- Ouiiii Sasuke-kuuuuuun? fit la rose avec un grand sourire

- Si tu lui racontais plutôt ce que sont devenus nos amis, répondit l'Uchiwa un sourire sur les lèvres mais le regard noir.

- OUI! OUI!! Sakura-chan!! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé depuis la dernière fois? S'exclama le blond enthousiate

Sasuke sourit dans son dos, tandis que la rose soupira puis reprit d'un ton enjoué:

- Bon, je commence par où?

- Ichikaru!!!!!

- Baka!

- Mais euuuh!!! fit le blond en gonflant les joues

- Raaahh t'es trop mignon quand tu fais ça!! Bon ok! Ben ichikaru est toujours là et les ramens toujours aussi bonnes!

- Ouf...

- Tu pensais que ça avait fermé?

- Ben wé! En plus j'aime pas mangé les ramens ailleurs maintenant... même les instantanées sont meilleurs à Konoha!!

- Baka!

- Mais arreteuuuuuuuuu!

- Ok, ok! Bon ben, les potins maintenant alors!! fit-elle en se frottant les mains

- Vas-y! vas-y!!

_Désesperants, _pensa l'Uchiwa avec un sourire

- Bon alors... Kurenaï-sensei est enceinte!! Asuma-senseï est déjà complétement gaga (Pour ceux qui connaissent full métal alchemist, pensez à Maes Hugues...)!! Neji et Tenten sont ensemble, ils vivent tous les deux depuis que Neji a eu 18 ans, il y a deux mois. Shika et Temari sont ensemble, mais heureusement qu'ils ne se voient pas si souvent que ça... Ils passent leur temps à se disputer! Je crois qui s'ils vivaient ensemble, l'appart survivrait pas... Mais bon, ils s'aiment quand même! Kiba et Hinata sortent ensemble depuis un an. Ils te vouent un vrai culte! Ils ont l'air heureux! Hinata perd de sa timidité petit à petit... enfin toi, je pense que tu vas la trouver radicalement changé! hahaha

Sasuke regarda Naruto du coin de l'oeil, il fut soulagé de voir qu'il souriait.

- Choji à pas changé! Enfin si... il a changé de marque de chips!!

- Nooon

- Si!

- Nooon

- Si!

- Nooon

- Bon t'arrête oui?!?!

- D'accord...

- J'en étais où? Ino, n'a pas tellement changé non plus, elle a choisi de devenir medic-nin elle aussi!

- Et gros sourcils?

- Lee? Un vrai pot de colle... "soupir" ... et toujours aussi excité! Il devient vraiment comme Gaï-senseï... "resoupir".

- J'imagine! hahaha, Et toi?

- Quoi moi?

- Ben côté coeur t'en ais où?

- R A S...

- Ah wé? fit Sasuke un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres

- Raconte Sasuke!! s'exclama le blond

- Je vois pas de quoi il parle! fit la jeune fille

- Et Saï alors?

- ...

- C'est qui Saï? demanda Naruto qui avait du mal à suivre

- Un ancien Anbu, il a notre âge, on l'avait ajouté dans l'équipe 7 pour certaines missions..., répondit le brun.

- Aaaaaaaaah... Et alors?

- Disons qu'elle a une touche...

- Aaaaaaaaaah

- Elle le fait mariner... c'est une sadique!

- Juste encore un peu! Il est... comment dire... particulier! fit le cerisier (Sakura: FLEUR DE cerisier!!!!!! Nanou-chan: Si tu veux...)

- Mouais... ça c'est sur..., dit l'éventail

- Au fait Naruto! Y'a un truc que j'ai oublier de te dire... T'as un nouveau coloc!

- Hein?! C'est qui? Et pourquoi?

- Il est juste derrière toi...

- Sasuke? Pourquoi t'as emménagé chez moi?

- Ben, au début s'était pour que je puisse être surveillé. Mais la vieille en a profité pour fair "accidentellement" sauter ma maison! Du coup, ben jsui resté dans ton appart... Mais t'inquiète j'ai pas jeté les affaires que t'y avait laissé... Donc on va y vivre tous les deux le temps qu'on sera à Konoha...

- Ok!! Bon maintenant on va accélérer un peu!! J'ai hâte d'aller à Ichikaru!!!!!! A moi les rameeeens!!! fit l'Uzumaki en se précipitant vers ses deux anciens senseï pour leur dire de se presser un peu.

Avant de les rejoindre, Sakura s'approcha de Sasuke et lui murmura avec un sourire ironique:

- Tu lui a pas dit le meilleure...

- Quoi?

- T'y avait même pas pensé?

- A quoi?

- Ben qu'avec le lit que t'as, vous aller pas pouvoir installer de futon par terre et que par conséquent... vous devrez dormir dans le même lit!

- ...

- T'y avait vraiment pas pensé?

- Ben non...

- Au moins, je suis sûre que j'ai pas de soucis à me faire pour se chasteté!

- Baka!

- hahahaha

- ...

- Bon aller!!! En avant!!!! Direction Konoha!!!

- On va déjà dans cette direction...

- Oh! fait pas boudin Sasu-chan!!!!

- grrrrr

- hahaha

Les deux jeunes ratrapèrent donc le reste du groupe, et notre petite troupe accéléra le pas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nanou-chan: Désolée pour le retard mais bon... avec les fêtes et tout!!

Toya-chan: BONNE ANNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Nanou-chan: Gueule pas comme ça!!

Toya-chan: BONNE ANNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Nanou-chan: ON A COMPRIS!!!!

Toya-chan (un doigt sur la bouche): Chhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!

Nanou-chan: J'en peux plus... elle m'épuise! reviews siou plait!!


	9. Je rentre chez moi

Chapitre 9

Konoha étant à une journée et demi de trajet, ils firent halte vers 21h pour la nuit. Jiraya pris la parole:

- Bien on va annoncer les tours de garde! Je commencerais, ensuite se sera Kakashi, puis Sakura, Naruto et enfin Sasuke. On fera des gardes de 1h30. En attendant, si notre charmante coéquipière aller nous préparer à manger??

Bang! La sannin venait de se faire écraser par le poing de la "douce" jeune fille.

- Et puis quoi encore!!!???!!! J'suis pas votre bonne!!!

- Fafura-fan... f'es frop fruelle!

- De toute façon, y'a rien besoin de préparer, Miaka-san m'a donné des sandwichs ce matin!!

- Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt non?!?!?! gronda la rose

- Mais euuuuuh! J'en avais pas vu l'utilité jusqu'ici...

- Il a pas tord là..., intervint Sasuke

- mrf... ok, ok! Bon à table!!

- N'empêche que s'il l'avait dit plus tôt, j'aurais peut-être pu être épargné..., rala Jiraya qui tentait toujours de s'extraire de son trou

- Franchement, Ero-sennin, là je crois que vous l'aviez bien mérité! dit le blond

- Je vous avais dit de pas la provoquer..., murmura Kakashi à l'oreille de Jiraya.

Après avoir aidé son auteur préféré à se lever, ils se dirigèrent vers les plus jeunes. Naruto faisait la distribution accroupi devant son sac. Sakura était déjà servie et mangeait sur un rochet près de ses deux amis. Sasuke se tenait debout derrière le blond. Ce dernier tandis leur sandwichs aux deux senseïs, puis à Sasuke. Il prit enfin le sien et alla s'adosser à un arbre tout près. Le brun s'assit à côté de lui, l'air de rien... Une demi heure plus tard, ils avaient mangé et installer leurs sacs de couchage. Le plus âgé du groupe resta donc a veiller tandis que les autres glissaient vers le sommeil. Quand l'heure fut venue, Jiraya parti lever Kakashi, pui se coucha dans son lit (j'explik un pe le principe, ils sont 5 mais ya ke 4 lits, puisque celui ki se lève laisse sa place à celui ki va se coucher...). Ensuite, l'epouventail réveilla la rose, mais il se coucha avec un mal au nez car la jeune fille au réveil mauvais venait de lui mettre accidentellement son poing dans le pif... Quand vint le moment de réveiller le petit blond, elle s'approcha discrétement pensant à un réveil en douceur genre retiré toute la couverture d'un coup! Mais quand elle fut tout près, Naruto se glissa de dessous la couverture et lui tendit l'oreillé, lui murmurant au passage:

- T'es pas assez discrète... J'ai senti que tu préparais quelque chose même du fin fond de mon rêve...

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de se glisser sous les dras. Le jeune homme pris donc son tour de garde, en pensant à l'accueil que lui réserveraient ses amis... Le temps passa plus vite qu'il n'aurait pensé sans qu'aucun son suspect de se soit fait entendre. Il alla donc vers le brun pour le réveiller comme c'était son tour. Il masqua sa présence, s'accroupi près de lui et lui murmura:

- Sasuke... debout, c'est l'heure!

Sasuke ne semblant pas réagir, le blond posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua légèrement. Ceci eut de l'effet et le brun ouvri les yeux et sembla surpris de trouver le blond à ses côté.

- Je t'ais pas senti arriver... merci de pad m'avoir arraché la couverture...

- hahaha

- Allez rendors toi!

Sasuke laissa la place à Naruto et se dirigea vers le rochet sur lequel il allait veillé. Mais la voix du blond le fit se retourner.

- Sasuke... Tu sais, je prefère quand tu es comme ça! J'aimais pas trop les baka et usuratonkachi à tout bout de champs en fait...

- Je te promets que je les reserverais pour quand tu deras vraiment des bêtises...

- hahaha

- Dors maintenant!

- Oui...

A peine s'était-il glissé dans les dras que la chaleur laissée pas Sasuke l'emporta vers le pays des rêves. Sasuke sourit devant cette attitude enfantine. Il obersva quelques minutes le visage angélique de l'endormi avant d'aller se mettre à son poste. Au bout d'une heure, un bruit, comme un cri animal se fit entendre au loin dans la forêt. C'est à ce moment là, qu'il senti une main se poser sur son épaule, il se retourna vivement en garde et fut encore une fois surpris. Derrière lui se trouvait Naruto le regard fixé vers la forêt, il ne l'avait même pas vu se lever. Sa voix étrangement calme et basse s'eleva alors:

- Y'en a un qui arrive... Il n'est pas très puissant... Il doit tout juste s'être éveillé... On devrait quand même réveiller les autres...

Sur ces derniers mots, il disparu dans un léger tourbillon de vent et de feuille, pour réapparaitre presque instantanément entre les deux senseïs. Il leur posa une main sur l'épaule à chacun, ceux-ci se levèrent presque instantanément. Ils allaient poser des questions, mais le jeune homme leur fit signe de se taire.

Du côté de Sasuke:

_"J'ai beau me concentrer, je n'arrive pas à distinguer se présence... Il m'a surpris deux fois déjà! Le combat approche et son aura n'envoi aucune onde agressive... c'est ça!!! Il ne dégage rien de mauvais, que des ondes rassurantes et douces! C'est pour ça qu'on se méfie pas quand il approche! On est plutôt concentré sur les auras meutrières d'habitude... Un peu comme celle qui approche très vite... Merde! Faut que j'aille réveiller Sakura!!!" _ Pensa le brun en se dirigeant vers la rose. Celle-ci ne fut pas longue à se mettre sur ses gardes non plus sentant la présence d'un danger. La voix du blond s'eleva alors pour la seconde fois:

- Le noyau ne sera peut-être pas apparent, dans ce cas il me faudra quelques instants pour le localiser... Je vous demande encore une fois de me laisser faire... Au moins jusqu'à ce que je vous fasse signe, je ne pense pas avoir récuperé toutes mes forces depuis le rituel à la source... Mai ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne prendrais pas de risques inutiles, en attendant mettez-vous à couvert! Il doit se concentrer sur moi...

Les deux senseïs ainsi que la rose acquiésèrent et disparurent. Naruto se tourna alors vers Sasuke en voyant, qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Celui-ci le regardait intensément et si la situation n'avait pas été telle quelle, le petit blond, aurait senti ses joues devenir feu... Le brun pris la parole:

- Ne fais pas n'importe quoi! T'es devenu plus fort c'est plus que sur, mais t'es toujours aussi maladroit...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke... Il ne m'arrivera rien! Fais moi confiance... Aller! File rejoindre les autres... baaaka!!

- Pfff, c'est toi le baka! Usuratonkachi...

Il se fixèrent quelques instants en souriant puis le plus grand disparut, laissant Naruto seul dans la petite clairière qu'ils avaient choisi pour la nuit. Le premier rejoint donc les autres, ils ne quittaient pas le bond des yeux. Celui-ci restait immobile et debout; encore une fois il avait fermé les yeux. L'aura meurtière était maintenant toute proche. Puis un craquement sinistre provenant d'en face du blond, attira leur attention. L'aragami se tenait à l'entrée de la clairière. Il ressemblait à une gigantesque araigné (nanou-chan: j'ai horreur de ces bestioles! allez-y éclatez lui la face!!). De couleur rouge, elle devait mesurer près de 3 mètres de haut grâce à ses pattes. Des crochets d'une taille impressionnante et le bout de ses pattes ressemblant à des lances (trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès pointues...) achevait cette vision effrayante. Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé, gardant encore les yeux clos. La bête fit alors un mouvement dans sa direction. Sakura voulu alors se précipiter vers le blond qui semblait sans réaction. Mais une main sur son bras l'en empêcha. Relevant le visage vers le propriètaire de cette main, elle découvrit Sasuke qui gardait son regard fixé sur Naruto. La tension chez le brun était presque palpable, du coup la rose reporta son attention sur son ami en face de leur ennemi. C'est ce momment que choisi ce dernier pour attaquer. Voyant que le blond ne semblait toujours pas réagir, nos quatre ninjas de la feuille s'appretaient à s'interposer. 'est alors que Naruto ouvrit les yeux et évita l'attaque. Il passa alors d'un bond au dessus du monstre, c'est là qu'il la sentit. La graine se trouvait donc dans le dos de l'aragami, en plein milieu... Il deguena ses sabres et enchaîna alors des mouvements d'attaques et d'autres pour parer les coups de "lances". Sasuke était comme envouté par les mouvements du blond. Jamais il ne lui avait connu une telle grâce. Et comme l'aurait dir Sakura, il avait vraiment la classe! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher, malgrès leur situation, de trouver son petit ange (désolé, si vous trouvez que "ange" c'est trop banal, mais je trouve que ça va vraiment bien à Naruto... Même si c'est un ange qui parfoit peut être un vrai petit démon!!) très beau. Il en était là dans ses reflexions quand le signal arriva enfin. Le blond s'était rapproché d'eux, les incluant ainsi au combat, il n'en falllu pas plus à nos amis pour réagir. Aussitôt, le jeune homme brun vint se placer près de Naruto, tandis que les trois autres retenaient l'attention de la bête. Naruto entraina Sasuke un peu à l'écart puis se tourna ensuite vers lui:

- Le magatama est sur son dos, en plein milieu! Tu crois que tu pourrais l'atteindre avec un chidori...?

- Sans problème!

- Toujours aussi sur de toi! fit le blond avec un clin d'oeil

- Et toi... Toujours à dépasser tes limites!

- Pfff n'importe quoi!! Je pète la forme!!

- Tais-toi! Tu a utilisé presque tout le chakra de kyuubi et le tien l'autre soir! Alors que tu étais déjà épuisé parce que ça faisait en plus plusieurs jours que tu puisais dedans!

- On ne peut vraiment rien te cacher! fit le blond en se grattant l'arrière du crâne avec un sourire niais (clin d'oeil à qui tu sais toya-chan...) sur le visage.

- ...

- Ben t'attend quoi? Qu'il pleuve des ramens?!

- ... baka!

- Me traites pas de baka, baka!!

- ...

- J'aimais mieux quand t'étais gentil..., fit le bond en gonflant les joues

- ...

- Allez, vas-y!! Ils ne savent pas où l'attaquer!! ... Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais pas m'efondrer comme ça d'un seul coup et mourir en me cognant sur une pierre! Jsui pas si bête!! Et pi, le futur hokage ne peut pas mourir de façon aussi stupide! Alors... COURS!!

- Bien Hokage-sama! fit le brun un sourire au coin des lèvres en insistant particulièrement sur le "sama".

Le blond sourit à son tours alors que Sasuke se dirigeait vers leurs compagnons. Ceux-ci attaquaient de tous les côtés, évitants au mieux les attaques du monstre. Le jeune homme arriva aux côté de Sakura, il lui expliqua qu'il allait attaquer la graine mais qu'il avait besoin qu'elle fassent diversion avec les deux argentés. Elle se dirigea donc vers les deux autres et leur répeta ce que venait de lui demander Sasuke. Ils échangèrent donc un regard avec celui-ci, lui signifiant qu'ils avaient bien compris. Ils se mirent donc tous les trois à attaquer la bête de front, tandis que le brun se faisait le plus dicret possible. Il se dirigea vers la forêt tout en préparant un chidori. Contournant ainsi le monstre, il se retrouva derrière, sauta au dessus de celui-ci et lança le chidori sur le point que lui avait indiqué le blond. Il toucha se cible, et le noyau vola en éclat. L'aragami reprit alors sa forme d'origine. Naruto vint rejoindre ses amis:

- Bon boulot! J'étais sur que ça vous feriez un bon entrainement! hahaha

- Dis plutôt que t'ai épuisé à cause de tout ce que t'as fait aux sources et que t'as rien dit! fit le sannin

- QUOI?!? explosa la medic-nin, t'avais plus de forces et tu nous a quand même dit de te laisser tout seul au début!! Je vais te frapper!!!! Viens là!!!

- Noooooooooon

S'en suivi une course poursuite entre un blond appeuré et une folle furieuse aux cheveux roses.

La course pris fin quand Kakashi fit un croche-pied à Naruto qui s'étala au sol devant lui, mais qui évita le massacre grâce à la voix du juunin qui demanda au bond:

- Comment t'as fait pour savoir où etait situé le noyau?

- Et pour savoir qu'il approchait avant même qu'on ne sente sa présence? ajouta Sasuke

- Pour le noyau... Vous pourriez pu tout aussi bien le trouver que moi. Seulement j'avais pas le temps d'expliquer tout en détail. Pour faire simple, les hyuuga n'auraient eut aucun mal à le trouver. Le noyau est le point où l'énérgie est le plus concentrée. Ainsi, en se concentrant, on peut visualiser ce point. Et comme si on scrutait l'obscurité à la recherche d'un ennemi, il faut trouver le point où l'aura et la plus concentrée... Comment dire? En se concentrant suffisament, on peut arriver à isoler ce point... Vous comprenez?

- A peux près... Mais ça demande un assez haut niveau ninja... T'as appris ça tout seul?

- Oui mais j'ai des facilités... J'en viens donc à ta question Sasuke. Pourquoi je l'ais senti? Ben parce qu'à cause de mon ascendance, je suis en quelque sorte lié aux mitamas. Quand ils sont plus ou moins proches, je le ressent dans mon corps. C'est mon sang de Kushinada qui se met à bouillir, on peut dire ça comme ça... Quand ils approche je le ressent c'est tout... Et pour le noyau, c'est pareil... Je me concentre et quand je passe à côté, je sens une sorte de signal qui me dit que c'est là... enfin... euuuh ... Vous voyez?

- Euh ouais... à peu près! firent les 4 autres.

- Et pour ta fatigue? demanda la rose, Comment ça se fait que t'ai pas encore récupéré?

- Ben, un rituel de purification, comme celui-là demande beaucoup d'énérgie... J'ai donc utilisé presque toute la mienne et celle de Kyuubi. Mais comme je l'ais vidé, il lui faut du temps pour récupérer... Sinon en temps normal, une heure ou deux de sommeil aurait suffit à recharger les batteries!

- Mouais... Bon et si on y allait!! fit Sakura

- Sakura à raison, fit Jiraya. Les jeunes!!! Ramassez ce qui à pas était détruis, brulez le reste!

- Et puis quoi encore!!

- Pas de mais!! Allez on se grouille!!! Plus vite, plus vite, plus vi...

Encore une fois il fut interrompu par le poing de Sakura et rencontra une vieille connaissance: le sol.

Un fois le "ménage" terminé, ils se mirent en route.

- Let's goooooo!! fit un blond tout excité (il était pas censé être fatigué lui...?...?)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand ils eurent enfin le village en vu, Naruto sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

- Au fait, Sakura?!

- Oui? qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Naruto?

- Ben tu m'as pas parlé de Shino...

- Je t'ais pas parlé de Gaara ni de Kankuro non plus!

- Ha ouais c'est vrai! Mais je les ai vu y'a pas longtemps eux...

- Ha bon? fit Sasuke s'ajoutant dans la conversation.

- Gaara est un très bon ami... On a un passé presque identique...

- Et sa soeur n'arrête pas de dire qu'il a changé grâce à toi...

- ... Bon! Et Shino alors?

- Il est devenu juunin!

- C'est tout?

- Ben ouais!

- Ok!

- ...

- Et Akamaru? Et Shizune? Et... et Tonton?

- Bon Naruto ça suffit!! Tu vas les voir dans quelques minutes!!

- Oui, c'est vrai désolé Sakura-chan! hahaha, rit le blond en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

- Bien! Je vais demander un truc à Kakshi-senseï!

- ...

Elle partit donc vers l'avant rejoindre les deux autres. Naruto senti alors une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se tourna pour voir que le propiètaire de cette main se trouvait être Sasuke. (Nanou-chan: Ben oui! Qui d'autre? Franchement Naru-chan... Naruto: Maiiiis euuuuuuuh!) Naruto plongea alors son regard dans celui sombre de son ami. Il senti alors tous ces doutes s'envoler. Le regard du brun avait quelque chose de rassurant et de confiant et encore autre chose que Naruto n'arrivait pas à définir. Le brun pris ensuite la parole:

- T'inquiète! Tout va bien se passer! Tu leur as manqué... tu nous a manqué à tous...

- Et s'ils m'en veulent? S'ils me détestent après tout ce que je vais leur apprendre?

- Personne ne t'en veux. Et comment pourrait-on te haïr?!

- ...

- ...

- Mais si...

- Mais si jamais, dans le cas plus qu'improbable, ça se passait mal... Moi je serais toujours là!

- ... merci... répondit le blond d'une voix chargée d'émotions.

- Pleures pas baaka!

- Moi pleurer? Jamais!! Et puis c'est toi le baka, baka! répliqua le blond en tirant la langue.

- Pffff! ... Ah, on est arrivé!

- Ha oui!! Sasuke?

- Hn?

- Merci!

Sur ces mots, le blond bondit rejoindre le reste du groupe. Il ne vit pas le sourire surles lèvres de Sasuke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Interlude

Nanou-chan: Pour ceux qui ont lu la next gen, vous allez surement en reconnaître des passages dans ce chapitre. Ils seront marqué d'une petite .

Toya-chan: Ca s'appelle pas du plagia ça?

Nanou-chan: Non! J'ai prévenu avant! Et puis ça, ça sert à bien montrer que je ne m'appropri rien du tout.

Toya-chan: Mouais...

Nanou-chan: Et pi comme ma fic change tout a partir du départ de Sasuke et Naruto, je trouvais dommage que certains trucs ne se passent pas...

Toya-chan: Comme quoi?

Nanou-chan: Tu verras... Au fait! Je tiens à préciser qu'ils ont tous plus ou moins 17 ans, sauf Neji, Tenten et Lee (qui ont un an de plus). Pour leurs apparences physiques, j'ai pensé que...

Toya-chan: T'as pensé? Toi? naaaaaaaaaa...

Pif, paf, bing, ... Et toutes autres onomatopées signifiant qu'on frappe quelqu'un et qu'on l'enfonce profondément dans le sol...

Nanou-chan (en s'essuyant lesmains): Donc comme je disais, j'ai pensé que les physiques qu'ont les persos dans la NG pourrait être les même sauf qu'ils ont maintenant leurs tailles adultes... (et Naruto n'est pas comme dans la NG... mais bon, lui, je l'ai décris plus tôt...). Et pour ceux qui l'ont pas lu, ben je vais tenter de les décrire, mais je garanti pas le résultat...

Fin interlude

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A peine eurent-ils franchi les portes de Konoha, Naruto sauta sur le toit le plus proche, puis de toits en toits jusqu'à arrivé sur un des toits (ça fait beaucoup de toits non? lol) le plus haut du village, qui ofrait une vue d'ensemble sur celui-ci. Les autres s'était regardé se demandant ce qu'il avait encore trouver, et les plus âgés avaient regardé les deux autres et leur avait dit qu'ils pouvait le suivre et qu'ils se retrouvaient le plus tôt possible au bureau de l'Hokage. Les deux jeunes étaient donc parti à sa suite, puis le voyant stopper, ils l'avaient rejoint. Le blond écarta les bras et lança:

- Cet endroit m'a manqué! Ca n'a pas changé!!

Il remarqua aors une nouvelle figure sur la colline des Hokages.

- Tiens? Ils ont finalement ajouté la face de la vielle!!

- Bon Naruto! C'est pas tout, mais on doit aller voir la Godaïme..., annonça Sakura

- Oui, allons-y!!

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le bâtiment où se trouvait le bureau de la Cinquième. Décidant de faire court, ils choisir de passer par le balcon. Arrivés sur la petite terrasse, ils entendirent des voix dénonçant la présence des deux pervers et de la sannin. Ils entrèrent donc dans la pièce. L'Hokage leur tournait le dos. Et c'est sans se retourner qu'elle pris la parole:

- Dans la vie, il y a ceux qui entrent par la porte et ceux qui rentrent par la fenêtre... Mais franchement je préfère les seconds!!

Elle se retourna ensuite vers les trois intrus d'un air menaçant. Sasuke et Sakura sentir des frissons galcés leur parcourir le dos. L'Hokage reprit la parole:

- Mais bon... Naruto! Bon retour chez toi...

La tension retomba d'un coup. Les deux blonds se souriaient.

- Oui, enfin rentré...

Tsunade se tourna vers le reste du groupe.

- Bon... Vous êtes tous au courant de l'histoire?

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête puis elle reprit:

- Je dois m'entretenir avec Naruto seule à seul, donc vous sortez! ... Ne me regardez pas comme ça vous deux (Sasuke et Sakura)! Je vous le rend dans quelques minutes. Vous avez qu'à attendre dans le couloir!

- Mais..., tenta Sakura

- DEHORS!! gronda l'Hokage

- Gloups..., fit Naruto, _Ca va être ma fête..._

Après avoir refermé la porte, elle se retourna vers le blond avec un éclat dans les yeux qui fit peur au blond.

- Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins! Y'a un point dans tous les documents et lettres de tes parents sur lequel, tu t'es bien gardé de m'éclairer! Donc, tu vas te dépecher de TOUT me raconter! Et une dernière chose... Si tu essayes de me cacher quelque chose, je te tue. Si tu déformes les faits ou si je crois que tu déformes les faits, je te tue. Si tu oublies quelque chose, je te tue. En vérité, il va falloir te donner un mal de chien si tu tiens à la vie. Est-ce que tu as saisi ce que je t'ai dit ? Fais un petit effort ou sinon je te tue... Maintenant parle!

- Euuuuh de quoi?

- NARUTO!!

- Mais je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler la vieille!!

Il déglutit difficilement à la vue de la veine qui s'était mise à pulser sur le front de la femme en face de lui.

_Monumentale erreur..._, fut la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Je suis sans pitié, sans scrupule, sans compassion, sans indulgence, pas sans intelligence... ALORS MAINTENANT TU ARRETE DE MA PRENDRE POUR UNE CONNE!! ET TU M'EXPLIQUES C'EST QUOI CA!!

Elle lui tendit une lettre. Il la reconnue comme l'une de celle que ses parents avaient laissé et dans laquelle il était question de la prophétie. Il palit légèrement en voyant la phrase qui était entourée. Il réalisa que c'était la lettre qui parlait de la façon dont tout se terminerait. Cette même lettre qu'il pensait avoir caché dans ses affaires. Pris d'un doute, il se jeta sur son sac qu'il avait laissé près de la fenêtre. Il fouilla dedans et en sorti une autre lettre...

_Oups! Et meerde! J'ai confondue la lettre qu'elle devait pas voir avec celle où je lui demandais de veiller à ce qu'Ichikaru reste bien ouvert... _

Le jeune homme releva alors la tête, plaquant un sourire idiot sur son visage et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

- Ne souris pas comme un idiot!! Et dis moi ce que ça veut dire!!

- Euuuuuh... De quoi? OH!! Une bouteille de saké avec des ailes!! tenta le blond

Et de nouveau..; Un ange passa

Puis le corbeau

Et enfin... vous connaissez la suite!

- TOIIII!!!! Je pense que quand on mettra les idiots sur orbite, t'as pas fini de tourner!

- Mais euuuh!!

- Bon! Puisque tu la joues comme ça..., fit Tsunade en s'avançant d'un air menaçant vers le petit blond.

Quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci se retrouva attaché sur une chaise. L'Hokage se tenait devant lui, une main sur la hanche, l'autre, tendue vers le bond, tenait la fameuse lettre.

- Maintenant, t'as pas le choix! Puisque tu fais semblant de rien voir, je vais te la lire, cette phrase... "Et le moment venu, tu devra sacrifier ta vie..." ... Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- J'en sais rien..., fit le blond en détournant les yeux.

- Naruto...

- ...

- Tu sais ce que vont faire les abrutis de vieux croutons du conseil, si ils venaient à prendre connaissance de cette lettre? Je ne pourrais pas te protéger indéfiniment! J'aurais beau faire tout ce que je peux, à un moment ou à un autre, ils t'attaqueront dans mon dos... Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de ces idiots!!

- ... Je crois que ça à un rapport avec le matsuuri, je n'ai pas encore tout découvert dessus. Et je crois que je n'en saurais pas beaucoup plus d'ici deux ans. Mais je ferais cette cérémonie, c'est mon devoir! Et si le prix à payer pour tous vous sauvez, pour sauvez tout ceux que j'aime, est de sacrifier ma vie... Alors je n'hésiterais pas une seconde!

- Naruto..., la Godaïme avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Et puis tu sais, dans cette même lettre, mon père dit autre chose. Il dit "A grand pouvoir, grandes responsabilités..." (Toya-chan: Spider-man, spider-man... Nanou-chan: T'as pas bientôt fini de chanter!!). Je suis le descandant de Kushinada... Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru au destin... Je crois qu'avec de la volonté, on peut le changé!! Mais si mon destin est en accord avec les choix que fait mon coeur... Je ne vois aucune raison de vouloir le changer!!

- Mais tu te rend compte que dans deux ans tu risques de ...

- Le temps n'a pas d'importance, seule la vie compte... Dans la cas où, ça devrais finir comme ça, et que je n'ais donc plus que deux ans à vivre, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterais de profiter de la vie!! Et, comme jusqu'à aujourd'hui, de profiter à fond de tout ce qui peut y avoir de bien tous les jours! Comme un bon bol de ramens par exemple!! D'où, j'aimerais bien être relâché!! J'AI FAIIIIIM!!!!!

- Pffff, baka..., fit Tsunade souriant malgrès tout et éssuyant une larme qui avait bien failli couler.

Après avoir était détaché, Naruto pris son sac et parti en direction de la porte. Il repassa donc devant l'Hokage.

- Naruto!

- Oui?

- Avant d'aller manger, va poser tes affaires et prendre une bonne douche!

- Mais euuuuuh! J'ai faim moi!

- Je vais faire prévenir le patron de ne pas te servir et de fermer son magasin en mettant tout les frais à ta charge, si tu fais pas ce que je dis!!

- Ok! ok!! J'vais aller me faire propre!

- Bien!

Il s'approcha encore de la porte mais stoppa juste avant de l'ouvrir.

- Tsunade-sama?

- Euh.. oui? fit-elle surprise par la formule de politesse employée par le jeune homme.

- Ne dites rien aux autres pour ce dont on vient de parler... En particulier Sasuke et Sakura... Surtout Sasuke... Je ne veux pas leur faire de la peine...

Le blond, toujours de dos, face à la porte attendait la réponse de l'Hokage.

- Ca restera entre nous...

- Merci!! fit-il en se retournant un sourire sincère de remarciement sur le visage.

Il sorti du bureau pour rejoindre ses amis. Tsunade resta quelques minutes pensive dans son bureau, à la même place que quand le blond était sorti. Puis elle se mit à hurler:

- CHIZUNEEEEEEE!!

Le jeune femme brune arriva quelques secondes plus tard dans la pièce:

- Oui Hokage-sama?

- Je t'ai déjà demandé l'impossible?

- Cinq fois au moins.

- Ah... Bon ben ça fera 6!!!

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore inventé?_

- Je voudrais que tu retrouves et que tu regroupes tous les amis de Naruto d'ici trois quart d'heure chez Ichikaru. Tout en organisant une fête qu'on fera là-bas pour célebrer son retour. Fait en sorte que se soit une surprise pour tout le monde!!

- Oui! mais...

- Grouille-toi, y'as plus que 40 min!!

- Ok!! _Et merde!!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nanou-chan: désolée pour le retard!! la suite va venir beaucoup plus facilement!

Toya-chan: Et ya koi dans le prochain chapiiiitre?

Nanou-chan: Encore une fête délirantes!! Avec encore plus de monde, plus de délires, plus d'émotions...

Toya-chan: Vous voulez la suite? Laissez quelques reviews please!! Ca la motive!!


	10. bienvenue

**Avant tout, je tenais à corriger quelque chose, c'est pas dans deux ans que tout ce décidera mais bien dans un an!! Au moment de la fameuse éclipse (cf: hap 6)**

**Je voulais aussi vous donner l'adresse d'un blog, sur lequel j'ai mit les persos tels que je les voyait dans cette fic. Si vous voulez vous faire une idée voici le lien (faites faire copier/coller... si ça marche pas...) **

**http://nanou-chan. **

**Sur-ce Bonne lecture!!**

Chapitre 10

Naruto referma la porte du bureau et se didirgea vers ses amis qui étaient assis sur des bancs au bout du couloir. Il vit que Shizune était avec eux. Il se mit à courire pour les rejoindre.

- SAKURA-CHAN!! SASUKEEE!!

- Ca y est? Vous avez fini? fit la rose

- Non! Jme suis sauvé!!

- Naruto!! gronda-t'elle

- hahaha, oui! On a fini...

- Et vous avez parlé de quoi?

- Euuuh... De rien de spécial!! On y va? J'ai faim, mais la vieille veut que j'aille prendre une douche et me changer avant... Elle a dit que si je faisait pas ça, elle ferais fermer Ichikaru... snif

Ils se mirent donc en route pour sortir du bâtiment. Arrivés, dans la rue, un cri surpuissant se fit entendre:

- CHIZUNEEEEE!!

- La pauvre..., fit Sakura.

Ils reprirent leur route, arrivés devant l'ancien appart de Naruto, la rose les quitta pour aller elle aussi prendre un bain et se changer. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous... (Toya-chan: ... dans 10 ans! Même jour, même heure, même... Nanou-chan: LA FERME!!!) ... devant le magasin de ramens d'ici trois quart d'heure, une heure. Ce à quoi Naruto avait rétorqué que les filles perdaient décidement trop de temps dans la sale de bain. Du coup, il se dirigeait maintenant vers chez "lui" avec une grosse bosse sur le crâne. Il laissa Sasuke ouvrire la porte, vu que c'est celui-ci qui avait la clef. Il entra ensuite dans ce qui avait été SON appartement durant toute son enfance. Il ne l'avait vu aussi propre que les fois où Iruka venait nettoyer ou le forcait à le faire. A l'époque, il faisait souvent exprès de laisser du bazard partout, pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec son tuteur. Il sourit à ce souvenir. Il remarqua que la présence de l'Uchiwa n'était dénoncée que par les vêtements qui trainait dans les placards et deux-trois affaires personnelles. Il remarqua ensuite le lit, et se tourna vers on ami avec une expression interrogative. Sasuke lui répondit:

- L'autre lit était trop petit pour moi, donc Kakashi-senseï a dit qu'il se chargeait d'en trouver un autre et il et revenu avec celui-là...

- Ha ok... Et je vais dormir où?

- Ben comme y'a pas de canapé, ni tellement de place au sol avec ce stupide-grand-lit-qui-sert-à-rien, on va devoir dormir tous les deux dedans...

- Bah, y'a on paut pas dire qu'on va manquer de place! Donc y'a pas trop de problème...

Il aperçu ensuite, le tableau avec les photos toujours accroché au mur.

- T'étais pas forcé de le laissé là tu sais?

- Peut-être... mais j'en avais envie.

- Ha? ok... Bon je peux aller me laver où tu veux y aller en premier?

- Ca dépend... Si je te laisse y aller d'abord, est-ce que tu va rester gentiment à m'attendre ici pendant que ce sera mon tour... Ou tu vas te précipier chez Ichikaru?

- Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

- J'y vais en premier...

- Fais vite!!

- Hn...

Il laissa son ami ans la chambre et parti vers la douche. Naruto de son côté sorti sur la petite terrasse et se perdit dans la vue et ses réflexions. Sasuke sortit de la salle d'eau une vingtaine de minutes plus tard frais et habillé, il portait un pantalon noir façon ninja, avec des bandages de dessous les genoux jusqu'aux chevilles, et une chemise blanche avec des manches courtes, le col légèrement relevé et le symbol de son clan dans son dos (j'ai trouvé une image où il a une chemise comme ça...). Il trouva alors le bond dans la même position. Il s'approcha et en voyant son air pensif, il ne pu s'empêcher de demander:

- De quoi t'as parlé avec l'Hokage?

- Hn? De rien..., fit le bond en se tournant vers lui et en retournant dans l'appart. T'as fini? Je peux y aller?

- ... menteur!

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke, il se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes chacun tentant de lire dans le regard de l'autre, puis le blond rompit le silence:

- Ne t'inquiète pas...

- ...

Le blond sourit, puis entonna d'une voix enjouée:

- Bon!!! A la douche maintenant!!! C'est pas tout ça mais... J'ai super faim moi!!!

Il pris quelques affaires dans son sac et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Sasuke se retrouva seul dans la chambre.

_Pourquoi tu ne dis rien? Est-ce que c'est grâve? Est-ce douloureux? Pourquoi enfouis-tu toutes tes souffrances sous ton sourire? Je ne sert à rien? Sais-tu combien c'est douloureux de savoir que tu ne peux rien faire? ... que tu es inutile? ..._

Sasuke toujours plongé dans ses reflexions pris la place qu'avait occupé Naruto quelques minutes plus tôt.

_Alala... quand je pense à toi j'ai l'impression de devenir complétement idiot... Mais je voudrais que tu m'ouvres ton coeur! Peu importe tes cauchemars, je les détrirais! Je voudrais faire en sorte que tu ne me caches plus rien... Que je sois important pour toi! Qu'au moins, je ne sois plus inutile à la personne que ... j'aime! Ma vie t'appartiens Naruto... Fais en ce que tu voudras! Je te la dedie... Je suis sur que si tu entendais ça, tu piquerais une crise... Mais tu sais? Je ne sais pas vivre autrement, je n'ai jamais vécu pour moi... Petit, je vivais pour que mon père me reconnaisse, que lui et ... mon frère soient fiers de moi. Ensuite je n'ai vécu que pour la vengeance, suivant la route que mon frère m'avait fait prendre. Me venger... pffff... à l'époque je pensais que c'était ce que voudraient mes parents. Encore une fois, je vivais pour eux... Je n'ai pas renoncé... Si j'en ais l'occasion, je battrais mon frère... Mais tu es beaucoup plus important à présent. Et je sais aujourd'hui que mes parents auraient plutôt approuvé, la voie que j'ai choisi depuis ce jour où tu m'a retiré cette maudite marque. Aaaaaaaaaaaaarg!! Bon ok! Tu veux pas parler... mais tu vas pas m'interdire de te suivre et de veiller sur toi! Je t'empêcherais de faire un truc stupide... Je pense vraiment trop! Je devrais profiter de nos retrouvailles. Ca fais tellement longtemps qui j'attendais ce momment... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg!! Je deviens guimauve!! Moi?!! nooon... Bon, on va penser à autre chose. Je paris qu'on sera pas que tous les trois au resto tout à l'heure... Je sens que je vais encore avoir à le porter pour rentrer... pas que ça me dérange mais bon... Faudra que je surveille les deux pervers!!_

Le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain sorti Sasuke de ses pensés, il se retourna à l'interieur et porta son regard vers l'horloge murale. Naruto était resté environ 25 minutes dans la douche. Il restait encore un bon quart d'heure avant d'aller rejoindre leur coéquipière. Il decida d'attendre le blond dans la cuisine, en preparant du thé. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Sasuke le trouva vraiment mignon dans sa tenue. Il portait un pantalon taille mi-basse noir, façon ninja également (les bandages...), un tee-shirt moulant noir à manches longues et à col montant au dessus duquel, il portait un sweet-shirt orange, une capuche lui pendant dans le dos, et dont les manches était arrachées. Le blond détourna son regard du blond et rompit le silence:

- Tu veux du thé?

- J'ai faim!!

- Pfff... On doit attendre encore un peu, sinon Sakura se mettra en colère en voyant qu'on l'a pas attendu...

Un frisson les parcouru tous les deux à cette image de leur amie une veine pulsant sur la tempe et faisant craquer ses poings...

- Finalement je veux bien du thé..., fit Naruto.

Une fois l'eau chaude et le thé infusé, le brun les servi tous les deux et pris plae n face du blond qui s'était assis à table.

- Ta repris tes couleurs finalement?

- Bah, quand j'en ais l'occasion j'en profite... Vive le orange!!!

- Pfff... baka... Mais bon, c'est toujours mieux que l'horrible ensemble que t'avais à 12 ans!!! Celui-là, il valait bien la combi de Gaï-senseï et Lee...

- Méchant!! Elle était trèèèèèèèèèèès bien!! retorqua le blond en lui tirant la langue.

Le regard du brun passa sur le col de tee-shirt de Naruto.

- Naruto?

- Mmoui?

- ...

- Vas-y!! Pose la ta question...

- ... Comment ça se fait que Kyuubi n'ait pas fait disparaître la cicatrice à ton cou?

- ...

- T'es pas obligé de répondre, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler je comprendrais..., s'empressa de dire Sasuke voyant la lueur triste qui s'était installée dans le regard de son ami.

- Si si!! A toi, je peux en parler...

Sasuke se senti malgrès tout heureux grâce au mots que venait de prononcer le blond. Il lui faisait donc confiance! Il acceptait de se confier à lui...

- ... C'est juste que c'est pas forcément facile à raconter...

- ...

- Ce jour là... quand j'ai perdu le contrôle... C'était pendant que je faisait mes recherches sur le sceau pour purifier les bijuus en même temps que celles sur la prophétie. J'étais de passage dans un village ou un des anciens avait des choses à m'apprendre. De temps en temps, je jouais avec les enfants du village. Un jour, alors que je m'entrainais, quelques uns d'entre sont venus me trouver complétement paniqués. Le village se faisait attaqué. J'ai fait le plus vite possible pour y retourner et heureusement je suis arrivé à temps. C'était des ninjas d'un village ennemi. Ils se disputent des terrains riches en je-sais-plus-trop-quoi depuis des années... enfin bref... J'ai réussi à les repousser, ils étaient environ une dixaine... Mais le chef avait réussi à se sauver emportant avec lui une des filles du chef... Elle devait avoir notre âge de l'époque environ... Je les ais rattrapé dans la fôret... devant un ravin... mais c'était trop tard... Il l'avait v... elle a été... Il était encore sur elle en train de l'étrangler. Je suis arrivé au moment où sa tête est retombé en arrière... sans vie...

Quelques larmes roulèrent sur les joues du blond, il souffla un coup pour se reprendre et reprit:

- ... Ca m'a mis hors de moi... A l'époque je maîtrisais 7 queues... Elles sont quasiment toutes apparu d'un coup! J'ai ... tué ce ... monstre... Mais ensuite le démon, encore maléfique à l'époque, a voulu en profiter pour sortir... Une huitième queue est sorti, j'ai pris un kunaï... Puis la neuvième, cette fois-ci je ne controlais quasiment plus rien... Mais dans un sursaut de lucidité, j'ai utilisé le kunaï sur ma gorge et j'ai sauté dans le vide... Pourquoi j'ai toujours cette cicatrice? Et comment ça se fait que je sois en vie? Kyuu-chan a utilisé toute son énergie pour soigner mes multiples fractures et diverses émoragies... Il a fait le minimum pour ma gorge, m'empêchant de ma vider de mon sang et s'est concentré sur le reste... S'il m'avait laissé mourir, il serait mort avec moi... Ensuite un couple m'a trouvé... Mon corps était déjà pratiquement totalement réparé, il ne restait plus que ma gorge, Kyuubi ayant utilisé tout son chakra pour le reste, et une forte fièvre... Ils m'ont recueilli, m'ont soigné... C'est des gens vraiment gentils... Une fois rétabli, la fièvre disparue et ma blessure au cou suffisement refermée, je suis reparti. Kyuu-chan a mis plusieurs semaine pour récuperer... Une fois cela fait la cicatrie était déjà là... c'est tout! Depuis, je la cache pour ne pas faire peur aux gens ou leur inspirer de la pitié... Et puis elle est aussi là pour me rappeler mon incompétence... Si je ne m'etais pas laissé emporter... Si j'avais été plus rapide... Si je l'avais empêcher de fuire... Cette jeune fille serait probablement toujours vivante aujourd'hui... Cette cicatrice est le symbol des fautes que j'ai commises ce jour-là et qui ont causé la mort de cette jeune fille... Voila! Tu sais tout...

Sasuke ne dis rien mais il se leva, vint se placer devant le blond et se surpris lui-même en même temps que Naruto en le prenant dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille:

- Baka!! C'est pas ta faute!! Tout ça, aurait très bien pu arriver sans toi!!

- Non!! C'est ma faute!! C'est à cause de moi si elle... si elle est...

- Chuuuut... C'est pas ta faute... T'as dit toi même que les deux villages été en conflit depuis des années!! Ta présence n'a rien à voir avec ce qui c'est passé... Sans toi, il y aurait surement eut encore plus de victime!! Si tu n'avais pas été là, qui aurait défendu le village? Les autres auraient de toute façon attaqué un jour où l'autre... Mais heureusement tu été là! Et tu as pu sauver déjà beaucoup de vie... Mais même si parfois, malgrès tous nos efforts, une vie nous échappe... Il faut se rejouir de toutes celles qu'on a sauvé en contrepartie... Même si c'est dur, il faut accepter le fait qu'on ne pouvait rien faire... Et toi, Naruto, tu ne pouvais rien faire pour elle!!

- Si, j'aurais pu...

- Je suis sur que tu as tout donner pour les rattraper!! Tu n'as pas de remords à avoir! Tu n'as rien fait... Tu peux avoir des regrets, mais pas à cause d'une faute inexistante mais plutôt en pensant à cette vie gâchée à cause de la bêtise humaine...

- ... C'est la première fois que je t'entend parler autant...

Le brun rougit une nanoseconde. Il se redressa et leva son regard vers l'horloge. Il s'apperçu qu'il était temps d'aller rejoindre Sakura...

- T'as toujours faim?

- Plus que jamais!!!! En avant!! A moi les ramens!!!

En passant devant Sasuke, il lui prit la manche, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue et murmura un "merci" avant se remettre en route vers la porte en rougissant. Sasuke sourit malgrès lui et sorti de l'appartement à la suite du blond. Il ferma la porte à clef et il prirent la direction du marchand de ramens. Sasuke marchait en silence, à moitié perdu entre ses reflexions et l'écoute des chansons stupides d'un certain blond. En effet, celui-ci s'était mis à revisiter tous les classiques des chansons d'amour en les adaptant pour ses merveilleuses, délicieuses, magnifiques... ramens!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Du côté d'Ichikaru, une bende de gens d'âge diverses et variés regardait l'Hokage en se demandant le pourquoi de leur présence à tous ici. Cette dernière été passé voir Sakura juste avant qui lui avait dit pour le rendez-vous et à qui elle avait expliqué ce qu'elle avait organisé. La jeune fille devait faire en sorte qu'ils ne rentrent pas dans le restaurant avant 20 heure précise. Elle devait les faire patienter 5 ou 1à minutes. Sakura décida donc de se planqué sachant que les deux autres n'oseraient pas entrer avant elle, de peur de subir des represailles... Tsunade quand à elle était venue retrouver le groupe qu'elle avait fait rassembler par Chizune. Tout le monde était présent même Temari qui était de passage à Konoha. Chizune avait reservé l'arrière salle de l'établissement, dans laquelle se trouvaient une dixaine de tables. L'Hokage prit la parole à 8h moins 5.

- Je vais maintenant vous expliquer pourquoi je vous ais tous fait venir ici...

- ...

- ...

- On attend toujours..., fit remarquer Gaï

- Oui, oui!! Bon ce soir on va faire la fête..., fit l'Hokage en faisant durer le mystère.

Elle voulait annoncer le retour de Naruto juste au moment où il franchirait la porte.

- En quel honneur a-t'on droit à cette distraction? demanda Shikamaru

Tsunade entendit le signal du patron à qui elle avait demandé de frapper sur la cloison lorsque l'équipe 7 rentrerait.

- Bien en fait... Nous allons ce soir célébrer le retour d'une personne absente depuis trop longtemps... Il, car c'est un garçon, est arrivé aujourd'hui... Je ne vais pas faire durer le suspens plus longtemps, les plus intelligents auront déjà compris... Le voilà justement qui entre!!

Tous se retournèrent, la plupart se figeant en reconnaissant le jeune homme blond qui venait de penetrer dans la pièce. Les plus stupides le reconnaissant grâce aux deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

--------------------------------------

Sakura n'étaient pas encore là. Les deux jeunes hommes préferèrent l'attendre... Elle arriva à 8h mois 5... Ils entrèrent donc enfin! dans le restaurant. Le patron salua chaleureusement Naruto, content que son meilleur client soi de retour et leur dit de patienter un court instant, il se retourna et donna quelques coups dans la cloison, avant de les guider vers l'arrière salle. Naruto marchait devant suivi de ses deux amis. Il ouvrit la porte et resta cloué quelques instants. Tous ses amis étaient là! Et l'Hokage était apparement en train de leur annoncer son retour...

---------------------------------------

- Bon retour Naruto!! Ce soir on fait la fête!!!! lança l'Hokage quelques seconde avant que l'agitation ne commence...

En effet, reprenant ses esprits, Naruto fit un immense sourire et lança d'une voix joyeuse avec un signe de main:

- Yo!

Kiba et Lee furent les premiers à réagir, pendant que les autres se mettaient à sourire, ils sautèrent presque sur le blond. Ils avaient chacun un bras sur ses épaules. Kiba à doite, avait donc une main sur l'épaule gauche et Lee à droite, une main sur l'épaule doite (vous voyez ce que je veux dire?). De leur autre main, ils faisaient subir un champoing au jeune homme (vous savez? Ce truc qu'on vous fait en frottant un poing dans vos cheveux... voilà!)

- Lachez-moi!! Bande de sauvages!!

- Hahaha!! C'est que ça un bail qu'on s'était pas vu!! cria Lee (il crie tout le temps...)

- Ouais!! Faut fêter ça!! J'ai soif!!!

- Pfff t'as vraiment pas changé Kiba! fit Naruto avant d'apercevoir un grand chien blanc (sa tête lui arrive à lépaule près de lui, C'est ... Akamaru?!

- Ben oui!! Dis-moi? T'as pas tellement grandi toi!

- Contrairement à Akamaru...

- Ah bon tu trouves? Je suis tout le temps avec lui alors je me rend pas compte...

- Non mais ça se voit là... avant il tenait sur ta tête quand même!!

Une personne vétu de noir, avec un col remontant jusqu'à son nez, avec des lunettes de soleil, le bandeau du village sur son front, et par dessus un veste beige à manche longue avec une capuche mise sur sa tête, s'approcha du blond. Il prit alors la parole d'une voix calme et sans intonation:

- Salut.

- T'es qui? fit Naruto

- C'est moi...

- C'est qui moi?

- Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais tu pourrais au moins te rappeler du visages de tes camarades... sinon, c'est potentiellement blessant pour ton interlocuteur...

- ... Cette manière chiante de parler... tu dois être... SHINO!! fit le blond en le pointant du doigt.

- Tu te rappelles enfin...

- Comment tu veux qu'on le sache si tu cache autant ton visage! Baka! ... en tout cas, Kiba, je m'attendais pas à ce que Akamaru soit devenu aussi grand! Pas vrai Shino?

- T'as reconnu Kiba tout de suite... Naruto...

_Aïe... il est vexé... _pensa le jeune homme.

Un "kyaaaaaaaaaaa" se fit alors entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna mais ne vit que le chien. Cependant un bout de tissu bleu lui fit comprendre que la source du cri n'atait pas si loin. Il se pencha donc au dessus et découvrit une Hinata sur assise sur les fesses à même le sol.

- Ben? Hinata, pourquoi t'es par terre? demanda-t'il.

- C'est elles... elles m'ont... pou... poussé! répondit-elle le rouge aux joues tandis que le jeune homme l'aidait à se relever.

Il releva donc le tête et apperçu Ino et Tenten mortes de rire. Voyant Hinata quelque peut figée, elles l'avaient "gentiment" poussé en prononçant un "va lui souhaiter la bienvenue". Une fois debout, le jeune femme se rapprocha de Kiba qui lui pris la main, sous un sourire attendri du blond, heureux de voir ses amis heureux.

- T'as aussi tout de suite reconnu Hinata..., fit Shino.

- Hahaha, rit le blond de façon génée en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

Il croisa alors le regard de son tuteur. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui, ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes un sourire tendre et nostalgique sur le visage. Puis le plus âgé se pencha et pris le jeune dans ses bras. Leur étreinte dura à peine 3 secondes, puis Iruka se séparant de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, il lui murmura un "bienvenue chez toi" chargé d'émotions. Tous les autres membres de sa "famille" vinrent le saluer, Sakura lui présenta Saï puis la fête commença. Bien évidement, Tsunade força tout le monde à boire sa boisson préférée: le saké. Sasuke buvait quand même le moins possible, trouvant les stratagèmes les plus osés pour refuser un verre quand on lui en tendait. Finalement, à court d'excuses valables, il choisi de vider son verre le plus lentement possible. Il voulait rester lucide, d'autant plus en voyant comment Naruto était parti! On aurait dit que tout le monde s'était passé le mot. Chacun lui offrait un verre (exemple: 6 personnes lui offrent à boire. Il boit donc 6 verres. Mais les autres n'en ont but qu'un chacun...) et ils se racontait quelques annecdotes qui leur était arrivées durant ces deux dernières années. La soirée semblait pour l'instant bien partie. Les profs discutaient dans leurs coins tandis que les jeunes étaient rassemblés autour du petit blond.

------------------------------------------------------

Cinq bonnes heures plus tard...

Kurenaï et Asuma était rentré chez eux, le futur papa pretextant que sa femme devait se reposer. Gaï en avait eut assez d'empêcher Lee de boire, il l'avait alors assomer en pleurant et en s'excusant de ce qu'il faisait à son élève préféré; repétant sans cesse que si l'alcool n'avait pas d'effet aussi négatif sur lui, il l'aurait laissé exprimer la "foudre de la jeunesse". Il l'avait ensuite ramené chez lui. Chizune avait elle aussi préferer partir se coucher plutôt que d'avoir mal au crâne le lendemain. Tsunade avait pris le pauvre Iruka en otage, le servant verre sur verre et le forçant à boire. Il cherchait Kakashi du regard, mais celui-ci était en pleine conversation avec Jiraya. Les savoir tous les deux et à voir le sourire mi sadique, mi pervers sur le visage du sannin, le chuunin senti des frissons d'appréhension lui parcourir le dos. Sakura, Ino, Tenten et Hinata se tenaient dans un autre coin de la salle et étaient en pleine conversation, le sujet principal en étant un certain blond de retour depuis peu devenu très mignon et un brun qui avait interet à se bouger les fesses... Dans autre coin encore, se tenait le reste du groupe. Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Saï et Sasuke se tenaient debout autour d'une table à laquelle étaient assis Temari, Kiba et Naruto. Sasuke et Neji se tenaient derrière le blond, Saï et Shino derrière le maître chien et les deux autre derrières la jeune femme. Sur la table se trouvaient des dixaine de verres (les petits verres à tequila) vides et presque autant de pleins (plein de sake... hein! C'est Tsunade qui a choisi la boisson...). Les trois assis avaient fait un pari. Il buvait un verre chacun et ainsi de suite jusqu'à s'effondrer. Pour l'instant ils tenaient tous plus ou moins le coup... enfin! Temari mieux que les deux autres. Cependant ceux-ci ne voulaient pas céder, le gagnant ayant droit de donner un gage aux perdants. Mais au bout de quelques minutes (et verres...), les deux garçons attègnirent leurs limites. Ils perdirent tous les deux l'équilibre, tombèrent de leurs chaises et s'étalèrent au sol. Temari éclata de rire en faisant le "V" de la victoire avec ses doigts, tandis que Choji, Saï et Shikamaru étaient morts de rire. La voix éraillée du blond s'éleva alors:

- Kiba, t'es mort?

- Yeah man..., répondit le brun d'une voix mourante.

Ils éclatèrent ensuite de rire. Sasuke aida Naruto à se remettre debout, le soutenant légèrement le temps qu'il retrouve son équilibre. Une foix la gagnante retentit. Ses deux adversaires redoutant malgrès tout ce qui allait suivre écoutèrent attentivement.

- Je veux... que vous montiez sur chacun sur un table et que vous nous faisiez un beau striptease!!

Sasuke manqua de s'étrangler. Les filles ayant entendu le defi de Temari se repprochèrent et encouragèrent les deux perdants. Ils montèrent ensuite chacun sur une table. Kakashi et Jiraya, qui avaient eux aussi entendu le cri de Temari, avaient lancé une musique langoureuse (genre celle d'"attention à la marche" pour la question coquine, elle est aussi dans le film "full monty" c'est "you can live your along"...). Ils s'étaient eux aussi rapprocher pour profiter du spectacle. L'Hokage avait également rapliqué tirant un Iruka à moitié inconscient derrière elle.

Kiba et Naruto, emportés par leur délir éthylique, la musique et les cris hystériques des filles, commencèrent à se déhancher. Le brun enlevait ses vêtements un par un de façon assez raide et peu assuré, n'ayant plus trop d'équilibre. Naruto s'en sortait un peu mieu. Sasuke ne parvenais pas à le quitter des yeux. Naruto bougeait de façon vraiment trop sensuelle. Il avait d'abord ôté son sweet. Il passait maintenant ses mains sur son tosrs, sous le tee-shirt. Celui-ci était relevé jusqu'au dessus du nombril dévoilant ses muscles finement marqués. Il dessendit ensuite ses mains vers son pantalon. Au momment où il déboutona le premier bouton, L'Uchiwa réussi à réagir, il bondit vers le blond, l'attrapa par la taille et le tira en arrière, le faisant ainsi descendre de la table. Ce faisant, il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva au sol, le blond contre lui entre ses jambes.

- Oouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh le mari jaloux!!! faisaient Ino et Temari.

Naruto élata de rire. Sasuke se demenda si c'était la réplique des filles qui avaient eut cet effet, puis il vit que le blond regardait toujours Kiba. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de demander ce qui le faisait rire comme ça. Le jeune homme, toujours dans ses bras lui répondit en fixant toujours L'Inzuka dont l'équilibre semblait de plus en plus précaire:

- Le plus dur, c'est pas la chute, c'est l'atterissage...

A peine eut-il proncer ces mots que Kiba perdit l'équilibre et s'étala au sol alors qu'il venait de retirer son tee-shirt se retrouvant torse nu. Provoquant ainsi l'hilarité générale. Il lança d'une voix enfantine:

- Si j'aurais su, j'aurais pas venu...

- Heureusement que Lee était pas là..., fit Neji

- Ha bon? Pourquoi? fit Naruto

- Il aurait voulu se joindre à vous et...

- Burk!! le coupa Ino, Rien que d'imaginer la crevette verte faire ça j'ai des frissons dans le dos...

- Mais Lee n'est pas moche. Il n'a pas un physique facile... C'est différent! fit Sakura se sentant l'âme charitable et prenant la défense de son ami.

- N'empêche qu'il n'est surement pas aussi doué que Naru-chan!! retorqua la blonde

- Ca c'est sur!! acquiecèrent Sakura, Tenten, Tsunade, Kakashi et Jiraya.

- TENTEN!

- KAKASHI!

Firent deux voix outrées. Les deux interpelés se tournèrent vers Neji et Iruka qui avait finalement émergé.

- Oui mamouuuuur? firent la jeune femme et le juunin aux élus de leur coeur.

Cependant Kakshi se pris une tape derrière la tête de la part de son "cher et tendre" tandis que Neji avait choisi de priver Tenten d'air en collant ses lèvres aux siennes. L'épouventail se mit alors à bouder:

- Pourquoi j'ai pas été puni comme ça moi? C'est pô juste...

- Parce que t'es qu'un idiot!

- Ouinnnn!! Je suis un incompris...

Naruto et Sasuke s'était relevés. Jiraya s'approcha d'eux.

- Dis moi Naruto?

- Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi... provoquant?

Le jeune homme blond avala de travers et vira au rouge.

- Arrete de l'embeter!! fit l'Hokage

- T'es jalouse?

- Pffff

- Et puis tu danse pas aussi bien que lui!!

- Saches, que j'ai de nombreux talents cachés!

- Oui ben, ils sont bien cachés alors..., répliqua le sannin

- La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe...

- Jvois pas de colmobe ici moi... juste une vieille poule décrépite!

- QUOOOIIIIII!!!! hurla Tsunade, TIENS!!! VOILA CE QU'ELLE TE DIT LA VIEILLE POULE!!!!!

Jiraya se retrouva encastré dans le mur...

Pendant cette dispute pas puérile du tout, Neji et Tenten avaient profité de l'occasion pour rentrer chez eux, suivi par Shikamaru et Temari. Iruka été en train de trainer un Kakashi se raccrochant à tout ce qu'il pouvait en hurlant:

- NAAAAAAAN, JVE PAS RENTRER!!!

Iruka les joues rouges lui chuchota alors quelque chose à l'oreille. Le juunin se redressa aussitôt, un sourire plaqué sur le visage, et lança d'une joie bien joyeuse:

- Bon! A plus les jeunes!!

Puis se tournant vers son amant:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Iru-chou? Je t'attend moi...

Le dit Iru-chou en tomba à la renverse. Puis il se reprit et suivi l'épouvantail. Tsunade pris Naruto à part pendant quelques minutes. Les s'en allèrent petit à petit. Saï insistant pour racompagner Sakura. Sasuke lui lança une sourire plein d'ironie et de sous-entendus quand elle passa devant lui. Choji fit de même avec Ino, Shino les accompagna. Kiba et Hinata quittèrent eux aussi l'établissement. Il ne resta donc plus que Tsunade et Naruto d'un côté et Sasuke et Jiraya de l'autre. Ce dernier vantait les mérites de son livre sans se rendre compte que Sasuke faisait la sourde oreille. Du côté de Naruto et de L'Hokage, la discussion était devenue plus sérieuse. Tsunade annonçait à Naruto qu'ils parleraient au village le lendemain. Naruto hocha positivement de la tête puis rejoint Sasuke.

- Sasuke? On peut rentrer? Je suis un peu fatigué...

- Evidement avec tout ce que tu a bu!! baka! le gourmanda le brun.

- hahaha... désolé! Bon, on rentre?

- Allez... on y va. fit Sasuke d'une voix radoucie.

Ils sortirent laissant seul Jiraya et Tsunade. Le premier demanda alors:

- C'est pour demain?

- Oui... raaaaaaaaaah! Je me fais trop vieille pour ces conneries.

- Oui... moi aussi!

Puis elle repensa à sa discussion de l'après midi avec le blond puis lâcha encore une fois plus pour elle-même:

- Je me fais "vraiment" trop vieille pour ces conneries...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke et Naruto étaient finalement arrivés à l'appart sans trop de soucis. Une fois à l'interieur, le blond trouva encore la force de se mettre en pijama enfilant un tee-shirt orange bien trop grand pour lui et un caleçon noir. Ils se couchèrent mais avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée, le brun demanda au blond:

- Elle t'a parlé de quoi l'Hokage?

- Je devrais tout expliquer avec elle eu village demain...

- T'es anxieux?

- Un peu, avoua le blond.

- Je serais là...

- Je sais... merci! Bonne nuit Sasuke!

- ... Bonne nuit... _Naru...-chan._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Toya-chan: Il est des nooooootre il a bu son verre comme les auuuutres!

Nanou-chan: ...

Toya-chan: Sasuke!! Pourquoi tu l'as pas laissé aller jusqu'au bout?!?!?!

Sasuke: C'est pas moi l'auteur...

Toya-chan: Ha oui, c'est vrai!! NANOU-CHAN!! Pourquoi tu l'as pas laissé aller jusqu'au bout?!?!?!

Nanou-chan: Parceque...

Toya-chan: Parceque quoi?

Nanou-chan: Parceque!!

Toya-chan: Mais parceque quoiiii?

Nanou-chan: Parceque!!!!!

Toya-chan: Maiiiiiiiiiiiiis euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!!

Naruto: Moi j'en suis pas fâché... Laissez des reviews pour un petit blond tout mimi, siou plait!!


	11. mot de l'auteuse

**Juste un petit mot pour dire que le blog c'est nanou-chan. skyblog. com!! voilou!!!**


	12. deniers reglages

Chapitre 11

Le lendemain matin... vers 8h...

Sasuke ouvrit le yeux, pris quelques secondes à remettre en place ses esprits, puis se leva et machinalement, se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Avec la soirée d'hier, et même s'il avait tenté de boire le moins possible, il marchait complétement au radar. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à ... Naruto! (lol) Celui-ci venait apparement de sortir de la douche, des goutes d'eau glissaient sur son torse et se perdaiant dans la serviette qu'il avait autour de la taille et qui lui arrivait aux mollets. Il était aussi manifestement plus en forme puisqu'il lui fit un grand sourire avant de lancer un:

- Bonjour Sasuke!!! Bien dormi? J'ai fini dans 2 minutes, après j'te laisse la place!!

- hn

Le brun referma la porte et s'adossa au mur en face.

_Comment il fait? Avec tout ce qu'il a bu hier, je pensait qu'il était encore en train de dormir... Ca doit être grâce à Kyuubi... Faudra que je lui pose a question... _pensa l'Uchiwa de façon plus ou moins cohérante.

Naruto sorti ensuite de la salle de bain.

- C'est bon, tu peux y aller, je vais m'habiller dans la chambre et après j'irais préparer le pti dej'!!!!

Quelques chose dans la phrase que venait de prononcer son ami, laissa Sasuke perplexe. Mais n'ayant pas la force mentale de se concentrer pour mettre le doigt dessus, il préfèra reléguer le problème à plus tard, et aller prendre une bonne douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est vêtu de sa tenue de juunin et presque remis grâce à l'aspirine qu'il venait d'avaler qu'il rejoint Naruto dans la cuisine. En voyant la nourriture sur la table et la cuisine toujours rangée, qu'il se rappela d'une chose qui l'avait interpelé plus tôt. Mais s'assit donc à table, le jeune homme blond l'invita à se servir. Ce fut à la première bouchée que la lumière se fit dans son cerveau...

_C'est Naruto qui a préparé tout ça? Lui? Mr.Ramens??? ... Y'a un truc qui cloche... c'est que c'est mangeable en plus!!!_

Il pris donc la parole pour taquiner un peu son ami:

- Naruto qui fait la cuisine, et en plus c'est bon... serait-ce un signe avant coureur de la fin du monde?

- Pfffff

- Mais il manque un truc!

- Quoi?

- J'vois pas les ramens... T'as déjà tout mangé?

- Pourquoi? T'en voulais Sasu-chan? répliqua le blond d'un ton malicieux.

Sasuke se figea sur les derniers mots de Naruto.

_C'est une coïncidence? Oui ça peut être que ça... Mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il a insisté sur le "chan"? J'aurais pas fait que le penser le Naru-chan de hier soir? Nooooon!! C'est juste le hasard!! Une simple coïncidence, oui ça doit être ça._

Il remarqua alors que Naruto portait lui aussi la tenue des juunins mais contrairement à lui, le bandeau n'était pas autour du front mais toujours au niveau du cou. Il lui demanda:

- Où t'as eut cet uniforme?

- C'est la vieille qui l'a fait déposer ce matin. Comme tout à l'heure, ce sera une réunion officielle, c'est normale que je porte la tenue classique des juunins, puisque c'est en partie en tant que ninja de Konoha qe je vais prendre la parole.

- Ha ok... Et après?

- Quoi après?

- ... Quand t'auras fini ce que t'as à faire à Konoha...

- Je reprendrais la route, enfin... si je parviens à convaincre le conseil!

- ...

- Même si au final, c'est Tsunade qui prend la décision... Et je sais qu'elle me laissera repartir et effecuter le matssuri dans un an. Mais j'aurais déjà bien assez d'ennemis qui croiseront ma route. Je préfère ne pas avoir sur le dos des mercenaires envoyé dans le dos de l'Hokage... Si ça pouvait tout résoudre je n'hésiterais pas à les laisser prendre ma vie dès aujourd'hui! Mais je sens, je sais là, fit-il en montrant son coeur, que c'est pas la solution.

- Je viendrais avec toi...

- Non!

Ils s'affrontèrent quelques secondes du regard avant de détourner les yeux tous les deux.

- Pourquoi? demanda le brun

- Konoha a besoin de toi!

- L'Hokage est d'accord et puis rien de me retiens ici... Je te l'ai déjà dit... Je suis revenu pour être à tes côtés! Je veux te soutenir dans tout ce que tu va entreprendre... _(parce que je t'aime... mais je peux pas lui dire ça! En tout cas pas pour l'instant... et peut-être jamais. Mais je resterais avec lui jusqu'au bou!) _Et puis je sais très bien que tu destestes être seul... C'est toujours mieux de chercher à deux! fint-il un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Naruto plongea alors son regard bleuté dans celui d'onyx de son ami. Une nouvelle fois Sasuke eut l'impression de se faire sonder par ce regard et il se perdit dans les deux océans en face de lui. _Depuis quand ses yeux ont autant de profondeur _pensa-t-il. Puis la blond lui fit un grand sourire et pris la parole:

- Je te préviens, j'attire les problèmes!

- Ca c'est pas nouveau...

- Heyy!!

- Ben quoi? fit le brun d'un ton innocent.

- Pfff..., fit la blond en gonflant les joues.

- hahaha

Naruto fut surpris un quart de seconde. Avait-il déjà vu son ami sourire?

- Tu devrais rire plus souvent... ça ta vas bien!

Le rire du brun cessa immédiatement et des rougeures apparurent sur ses joues. Il se reprit le plus vite possible et répliqua:

- Je ne peux rire qu'avec toi...

Ce fut au tour du blond de concurencer les tomates. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ensuite en silence durant lesquelles, ils finirent leur petit déjeuner. Ce fut Naruto qui rompit le silence:

- Je pense qu'il va falloir y aller... La vieille doit avoir récupérer de hier...

- Hn ... ok! On fera la vaisselle plus tard!

- Oui, oui!

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, le blond enfila ses sandales en quatrième vitesse et se posta devant la porte tandis que le brun finissait de les mettre. Il lui lança alors avec un grand sourire:

- Dépèche toi un peu Sasu-chan!!

Sasuke se figea une nouvelle fois...

_Ca peut pas être une coïncidence... Et merde!! J'ai vraiment parlé alors... Aaaaaaaargg!!_

- Fais pas cette tête!! Aller grouille!!

- Mrfff

- Hahaha

C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur qu'ils sautèrent de toit en toit vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Il était presque 9h.

-----------------------------------------------------

L'Hokage attendait Naruto, Sasuke et le reste de l'équipe 7 qui n'allait pas tarder. Enfin...: Elle espèrait que Kakashi ne serait pas en retard pour une fois et il lui semblait avoir oublié quelqu'un...

_Ah oui! L'autre vieux pervers idiot! ... Aïe ma têêêêêêête... Faites que l'aspirine marche vite!!_

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et l'Hokage le fit entrer. C'était Sakura.

- Eh bien! Sakura, t'es la première apparement.

- Oui mais j'ai pas beaucoup d'avance...

- ...?

- SALUT LA VIEILLE!!!! Hurla Naruto depuis la fenêtre.

Un cri inartiulé s'echappa de la gorge de la sannin.

- AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargggggggggggggggh!!!! NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'AI MAL A LA TETE ALORS TU LA FERME OU TU BAISSE LE SON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Je veux bien mais là c'est toi qui crie la vieille...

- Je vais me le faire!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto ne dut son salut qu'à l'intervention de Sasuke et Sakura qui avait attrapé chacun un des bras de l'Hokage en lui expliquant que ça allait aggraver son cas et qu'elle ferais mieux d'attendre d'être plus en forme.

- Ok, ok, c'est bon lachez moi maintenant. Naruto, tu pais rien pour attendre.

- Gloups..., fit le blondinet.

Jiraya arriva à ce moment, lui aussi par la fenêtre.

- On vous a jamais expliqué qu'on rentrait par les portes et pas par les fenêtres?

- Si! Mais c'était plus rapide et puis on aime bien te surprendre!! hahahah...

Il finit son rire dans le mur. Apparement elle avait trouver une autre personne que Naruto pour passer sa colère.

- Bon! On va pas attendre Kakashi indéfiniment! On a des encore choses à éclaircir... N'est-ce pas Naruto?

- Euuuuuh... De quoi il s'agit cette fois-ci?

- De plusieurs chose... Je sais que tu as affronté l'Akastuki deux fois durant ces deux dernières années. Nous aussi nous y avons eut affaire... Leur effectif est bien diminué je maintenat je crois... Mais je veux quelques détails...

- Ah ok! Ben je les ais rencontré la première fois près de Suna, ils venaient pour Ichibi. Vous savez déjà qu'ils ne se déplacent que par équipe de deux... Gaara et moi avons vaincu une équipe. Celle de Zetsu et Takako (nom choisi arbitrairement. J'ai décidé de dire que c'était une femme, c'est le presonnage encore inconnue de l'Akatsuki)... Une folle celle-la et son compagnon c'était un cannibal, j'en ai encore froid dans le dos!! A un momment il a voulu me bouffer!! Il ma mordu le bras ce ... burk! Heuresement que j'ai Kyuu-can pour me soigner! Enfin bref... c'était il y a environ un an et demi. C'est peu après ça que j'ai finalisé le sceau et que je l'ai apposé sur Gaara. Ma seconde rencontre avec eux s'était il y a 8 mois. J'étais à la recherche de Nibi. Sa junchuuriki, Yugido, était poursuivie par l'équipe de Deidara et Sasori. Je suis arrivé juste à temps, elle était inconsciente et salement amochée... J'ai du me battre contre les deux autres mais Deidara a réussi à se sauver! J'ai amené Yugi-chan à Suna où elle à été soignée. Elle vient du pays de la foudre, mais elle était de passage près d'Ame no kuni. Elle n'est pas ninja même si elle sait se défendre... Elle a été banie de son village un jour où elle n'a pas pu maîtriser ses pouvoirs... Je lui ais apposé le sceau et Gaara lui a proposé de rester. Il m'a aussi dit de faire passer le message aux autres junchuuriki que je trouverais: "ils seront tous les bienvenus à Suna, mais jamais ils ne serviront d'armes!"... Enfin bon! Revenons à l'Akastuki... J'ai croisé leur route à deux autres reprises mais les deux fois, je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder...

- Qui as-tu rencontré?

- C'est vraiment important?

- Oui!

- J'ai revu Deidara avec son nouvel équipier, Tobi... Un gars avec un masque bizard... Mais je devais aller voir un vieille homme qui avait des informations a me donner mais qui avait la facheuse tendance de disparaitre si j'avais le malheur d'arriver en retard... Je l'avais déjà manqué deux fois! Alors je les ais laissé filer... et je suis allé voir le vieux! Il m'a donné les renseignements sur un autre junchuuriki. C'est le receptacle du Rokubi (6 queues): Raijuu. J'ai oublié de vous parler de lui... Il s'appelle Kyoshiro. Il s'était isolé dans la montagne... vivant en hermite... pour fuire la cruauté des gens de son village natal et par peur de faire mal aux autres. J'ai mis plusieurs semaines à le trouver. Je lui ais apposé le sceau à lui aussi et je l'ais aussi convaincu de se rendre à Suna. C'était il y a 3 mois. Après ça je suis repartis de mon côté pour mes recherches...

- Et ta dernière rencontre avec l'Akatsuki?

- ... J'ai "croisé" l'équipe de Kisame et Itachi Uchiwa... C'était quelques jours après avoir trouvé Kyoshiro.

Le coeur de Sasuke manqua un battement... Naruto avait donc rencontré son frère une nouvelle fois...

- Tu les a affronté?

- Oui...

Le cerveau du brun fonctinnait à toute vitesse. Se posant milles questions sur cette "rencontre".

- Ils ont tenté de me capturer... Je me suis défendu du mieux que j'ai pu... Mais je n'étais pas suffisement remis de l'apposition du sceau... J'ai été blessé et j'ai du battre en retraite afin de me soigner et récupérer...

- Tu es devenu plus sage on dirait... Tu serais mort dans ce combat il y a quelques années...

- Oui mais aujourd'hui je ne peut pas me permettre de mourir ainsi... Il y a beaucoup trop de personne que je veux proteger! Et puis ce n'était pas mon combat...

Un leger silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes.

- Quand tu dis blessé, c'était blessé comment? fit l'Hokage d'un ton soupsonneux.

- Trois fois rien! Vous inquiétez pas!! De toute façon, c'est guéri depuis longtemps!!

- Réponds...

Naruto se tourna vers la personne qui avait parlé. C'était Sasuke. Et celui-ci semblait littéralement bouillir de rage. Le blond baissa les yeux, se tournant à nouveau vers l'Hokage et répondit à la question.

- J'ai eut la force de fuir... Après c'est Kyuu qui a pris le contrôle... J'ai du resté 2 jours dans les vappes pendant qu'il me soignait... C'est tout...

- ... T'as voulu au moins battre Kisame, je me trompe? fit Tsunade

- non... répondit le blond

- Malgrès ton état de fatigue avancé... je me trompe toujours pas?

- non...

- Pourquoi?

- ...

- Je vais essayer de deviner puisque tu veux plus parler... Tu as laissé Itachi de côté puisque c'est le combat de Sasuke et t'as pensé qu'il t'en aurais voulu. Mais tu t'es dit que si tu tuais Kisame ça ferais toujours un ennemi de moins pour nous... Alors, j'ai raison ou pas?

- ... oui ...

- Idiot!

Naruto gardais toujours les yeux baissés attendant le coup. Mais celui-ci ne vint pas, il leva alors les yeux intrigué. Il vit alors l'Hokage un doux sourire aux lèvres. Devant le regard interrogateur du plus jeune elle répondit:

- Tu ressemble vraiment de plus en plus à tes parents. Leur courage, leur force, l'amour qu'ils portaient aux gens qu'ils aimaient et les sacrifices qu'ils étaient près à faire et ont fait pour nous tous et tu es aussi têtu qu'eux! Mais tu as aussi la même douceur, la même gentillesse, la même determination que ta mère. Et d'un autre côté la fougue, la maladresse et l'abnégation de ton père. Comme lui, non ... même comme eux deux... tu ne pense vraiment pas assez à toi! Sois un peu plus égoïste!!

- J'essayerais..., répondit Naruto d'une voix émue mais souriant.

- ... J'ai du mal à te croire... mais bon, je vais faire comme si!

Il lui sourit en retour. Puis un détail lui revint en mémoire.

- Tu sais pourquoi l'autre serpent est calme en ce moment?

- Non mais franchement tant que ça reste comme ça je suis bien contente! Même si il doit être en train de préparer un mauvais coup...

- ... Et... J'ai une autre question. Elle s'adresse aussi à l'ero-sennin qui dit rien depuis tout à l'heure.

- Vas-y... fit Tsunade.

- On essayera de répondre du mieux possible... rajouta Jiraya.

- La boucle d'oreille d'Orochimaru... Savez-vous d'où elle vient?

- Il l'a depuis sa naissance, c'est un truc de famille je crois... répondit le sannin.

- Pourquoi tu voulais savoir? demanda Tsunade.

- Elle ressemble drôlement aux magatamas... Je crois qu'il a un lien mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé... Il y a encore des trucs que je ne comprend pas... Quel est le rapport entre Orochimaru et le Aragamis? Qui est Murakumo? Où est Susanno-oh? J'ai encore plein de questions à résoudre et qu'une seule année devant moi... c'est pourquoi je dois repartir au plus vite...

- Tu pourras partir dès demain... Sasuke t'as fait part de sa décision?

- Oui...

- Saches que je lui ais déjà donné mon accord! Tu es sa nouvelle mission... Il doit veiller sur toi!

- Il s'est déjà montré très convainquant t'inquiète pas... Je ne disparaîtrais pas sans prévenir, c'est promis!

- Bien... Je vous laisse du temps pour manger. J'ai envoyé l'ordre de rassemblement à tous les ninjas qui ne sont pas en mission pour 15h. Les membres du conseil seront présents eux aussi. T'as pas oublié que t'allais devoir parler?

- Est-ce qu'il y a écrit « débile » sur mon front ? …… Non, ne réponds pas !

- Toujours est-il que vous avez environ 5 heures avant la réunion. Sakura et Sasuke!!

- Oui? firent les deux concernés

- Je compte sur vous pour trouver une occupation qui vous détendra! Pourquoi pas les bains? Ou un petit entrainement? Je vous laisse choisir! Ah oui! Approchez vous un peu.

Elle les prit tous les deux à part. Laissant Naruto et Jiraya dans leur coin.

- Je sais que ça va vous paraître bizard comme demande... mais ne le laissait pas trop réfléchir... changez lui un maximum les idées avant tout à l'heure...

Ils acquiessèrent puis le trio se dirigea vers les deux exclus.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore mijoté? demanda le blond

- Rien, rien!! répondit la rose. Et si on allait faire un tour au terrain d'entrainement comme dans le temps?!

- OUAIIS, fit le blond

- Hn, fit le brun (lol)

- Et après, on pourrais aller faire un tour aux bains et ensuite avant la réunion, on irait manger chez Ichiraku!!

(Nanou-chan: je viens de voir que c'était pas Ichikaru... snif. Toya-chan: Tu vois? J'avais raison!!!! Nanou-chan: N'empêche que sandaïme c'est bien Sarutobi et pas Saruboti!!! Toya-chan: Mais Saruboti je trouvais que ça sonnait mieux, l'autre je trouve que ça fait chien... Nanou-chan: Comme moi pour Ichikaru, je trouve que ça sonne mieux aussi... Toya-chan: On fait quoi alors? On a toutes les deux raison et tord... Nanou-chan: On va dire 1 partout, la balle au centre!! Toya-chan: OK!)

- OUAIIIIIS!!! fit encore le blondinet en sautant dans tous les sens.

- Allez-y, ne perdez pas de temps... Sasuke! Restes une petite minute! Les autres attendez dans le couloir.

Naruto échangea un regard avec l'Hokage. Celle-ci compris le message te lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne trahirait pas son secret. La rose et le blond sortirent donc de la pièce. Jiraya bondit par la fenêtre et sembla prendre la direction des bains ( on se demande pourquoi...). Sasuke se tourna vers L'Hokage. Elle prit la parole.

- Je te laisse partir avec lui et je sais que ce que je vais te demanda ne servira à rien... je connais parfaitement tes sentiments à son égard...

Les joues du jeune homme prirent une légère teinte rosée à cette remarque.

- Veille bien sur lui! Protège-le du mieux que tu peux. Surtout de lui même... Il ne tient que très rarement compte des ses limites... Et je ne me pardonnerais pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose... Je sais que certain membres du conseil ont déjà prévu de s'en prendre à lui... J'ai eu des échos comme quoi certains mercenaires auraient été engagés pour agir si jamais l'état des choses s'aggarvait... Et je ne peux rien faire contre. Mais toi si! Il ne faut pas seulement le protéger des attaques... Ca lui fait beaucoup de peine de savoir que des gens de son propres villages en veulent à sa vie, cette fois-ci plus que par de simples menaces... Protège le des bruits qui courent. Son fardeau est déjà bien assez lourd comme ça...

- Il compte plus pour moi, que ma propre vie. Il est devenu ma raison d'exister... S'il lui arrivait quelque chose je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais... ni même si je pourrais me relever... Je veillerais sur lui du mieux que je peux...

- Je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour ça! Tu as toute ma confience! Tu peux aller les rejoindre!

- Hokage-sama?

- Oui?

- Que nous cache Naruto? De quoi avez-vous parlé hier?

Tsunade plongea son regard dans celui de son subordoné.

- ...

- Pourquoi aucun de vous ne veux me dire ce qu'il se passe?! s'énerva Sasuke... Pourquoi il me cache des choses? murmura-t'il.

- Peut-être pour pas vous faire de peine... Ou pour ne pas qu'on l'empêche de faire ce qu'il croit juste et en accord avec son coeur...

- Même s'il doit mourir?

- Et si c'était ça? ... Que ferais-tu si sa quête devait le mener à la mort?

- Je..., Sasuke baissa les yeux

- Tu saurais faire abstraction de tes sentiments? Et le laisser faire?

- ... non... je crois pas...

- Tu vois... l'Amour est égoïste! Mais on ne peux pas enfermer ceux qu'on aime dans des cages dorées... Alors, ne t'inquiète pas! Tu es important pour lui! Et tu es loin de lui être inutile... Il a besoin de toi maintenant. Il aura besoin de toi dans 5 heures quand il devra faire face au mepris de certains. Il aura besoin de toi durant toute cette année... Alors ne cherche plus à savoir, et continu de le soutenir comme tu le fais!

- ...

- Et puis une année tout seul avec lui... Tu devrais pouvoir réussir à le décoincer un peu notre petit soleil, non?

- Je crois que je vais y aller maintenant, fit un Sasuke plus rouge qu'une ... (suspence) ... tomate!

- Hahahaha!! Et au fait, bon bain!!! hahaha

- Pffff, je suis pas un pervers...

- Naruto, nu dans le bain de vapeur, les perles d'eau dûes à la condensation roulant sur son corps... susura l'Hokage.

Elle aurait juré voir de la fumée sortir par les oreilles de l'Uchiwa, si ça n'en avait pas justement était un. Le brun sorti précipitement du bureau de l'Hokage. Et parti rejoindre ses amis.

-----------------------------------------------

Quelques secondes après dans le bureau de Tsunade, une voix endormie s'éleva.

- Ben ils sont pas encore là? Pour une fois que je suis le premier!!

- Ils viennent juste de sortir, répondit-elle en se tournant vers Kakashi accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Ha... Et j'ai manqué quoi?

- Pourquoi ce retard?

- Ben... euh... c'est à dire en faite queeee... en chemin j'ai croisé une vieille femme qui avait perdu son chat et...

- C'est c'lâ oui...

- hahaha...

- Enfin bon, soupira l'Hokage. Je vais te faire un résumé... entre! Mais je te préviens t'as pas interet à être en retard à 15h!!! Compris? Capiché? Comprendo?

- Oui, oui!!

Elle se lança donc dans son réçit.

-------------------------------------------------------------

De leur côté, les trois plus jeunes se dirigeaient vers leur ancien terreon d'entrainement...

----------------------------------------------------------

à suivre...

--------------------------------------------------------------

Nanou-chan: désolée, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour écrire ce chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose en fait... Mais j'étais en examins et là, je vais en vacances... Mais je promet un ou deux nouveaux chapitres pour le mardi 16!

Toya-chan: Et pis moi j'en ais marre de devoir lui épeler les mots...

Nanou-chan: C'est pasrce que des fois j'ai des doutes!!

Toya-chan: ouais, ouais... on dit ça!

Nanou-chan: Au fait, Qui a déjà vu police academy?

Toya-chan: On pensait ptetre en faire un remake avec les perso de Naruto si ça vous dit...

Nanou-chan: Du pur délire!!

Nanou-chan et Toya-chan: Aloooooooooooooors???????????

Naruto et Sasuke: Reviews siou plais!!!


	13. annonce

Chapitre 12

Nos trois amis se drigeaient donc vers leur ancien terrain d'entrainement. En chemin, ils croisèrent l'équipe de Kurenaï sans leur senseï. Une future maman, ça ne se bat pas!! (dixit Asuma, alias le futur papa) Ils leur proposèrent donc de se joindre à eux. Ils arrivèrent devant la stèle et les trois piquets.

- Ca me rappelle des trucs pas vous? lança Naruto à ses deux coéquipiers.

- Oh si!! Je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ce stupide piège dans lequel tu es tombé... hahaha, ria Sakura.

- Ca arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs! rétorqua le blond.

- Oui mais rarement deux fois la même en moins de 5 min! répliqua Sasuke

- Pffffffffff... vous êtes tous contre moi! fit le petit blond en croisant les bras et gonflant les joues.

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Tro chouuuuuu! firent les deux filles en sautillant sur place les mains jointes avant d'éclater de rire.

Naruto tourna alors des yeux ronds vers Hinata sous les regards amusés des garçons (les deux filles ne captent rien elles sautillent et rient toujours...).

- C'est vrai qu'elle a changé..., fit-il au bout d'un moment, je l'ai jamais vu rire comme ça avant je crois... ça lui va bien!

- Hey!! C'est ma copine!! intervint Kiba.

- Ben oui, je sais! Tu me l'a dit hier!.

- Raison de plus!

- Raison de plus pour quoi?

- Ben elle est avec ... euh ... moi ... alors tu ... euh... tu ...

- Je quoi? fit le blond ne comprenant plus rien

Devant les grands yeux tout plein d'innocence de son ami, Kiba ne su quoi répondre et sa jalousie s'effaça comme neige au printemps.

- Non rien...

- Ok! Et si on s'entrainait un peu maintenant.

- On fait quoi? demanda Shino

- On pourrait faire un tournoi mais au lieu de mettre KO notre adversaire, on reprendrait le truc de Kakashi-senseï..., proposa Sakura calmée et revenue vers les garçons.

- De quoi tu parles? demanda Kiba

- Les clochettes!! Chacun de nous attache une clochette à sa ceinture, le gagnant sera celui qui aura pris la clochette de son adversaire...

- C'est bien comme idée ça!! s'exclama Kiba

- Ouais mais à 6 ça va être dur... Il en faudrait deux de plus..., constata Naruto.

- ..., firent-ils tous d'un même silence. (lol)

Cinq bonnes minutes passèrent durant lesquelles personnes ne prononça un mot, étant tous plongés dans leurs réflexions. C'est ce moment que choisirent Neji et Lee pour arriver sur le terrain (Toya-chan: comme de par hasard... Nanou-chan: Oui bon, chut.. garde le pour toi, ce sera notre secret! Toya-chan: Heeeeeyy!! c'est ma réplique!). Kiba et Naruto leur sautèrent dessus (façon de parler) en leur expliquant qu'ils avait besoin d'eux. Il choisirent donc de tirer au sort. Le hasard (il a bon dos... lol) avait donc choisis :

1er match: Kiba/Shino

2nd match: Lee/Naruto

3ième match: Sakura/Neji

4ième match: Hinata/Sasuke.

Cri de joie de la par de la "chose verte" (lol). Le premier combat commença. Lee avait choisi de s'échauffer. Sakura et Hinata échangeaient des infos sur leur futurs adversaires. Neji était l'arbitre. Et Naruto et Sasuke étaient adossés à un arbre à côté. Le blond prit la parole:

- Tu m'en veux?

Sasuke fut surpris de la question de son ami. Comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir? Et de quoi?

- De quoi?

- ... Pour ton frère.

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais à toi?

- T'avais l'air fâché dans le bureau de la vieille ...

- ... baka...

- ...

- J'étais pas énervé à cause de toi...

- Pourquoi alors?

- ... C'est à lui que j'en voulais... Il aurait pu te tuer dans l'état où t'était!! Au fait si... je t'en veux pour ça! Pour t'être battu à ce moment là... Mais dans le bureau ce qui m'a énérvé c'est qu'il aurait pu encore me prendre un être qui m'est cher...

- Sasu...

- NARUTO!!!!!! C'EST A NOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla Lee

_Ils peuvent pas arreter de l'interrompre à chaque fois!!!!! _pensa le brun.

Il porta alors son attention sur les maîtres animaux. Kiba avait apparement remporté le match. Mais comment? ça il n'aurait pas su répondre, vu qu'il avait eu son attention portée sur le blond durant leur conversation. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était Kiba qui brandissait fièrement la clochette. Lee et Naruto se mirent ensuite en position. Et Shino fut choisi comme arbitre.

- Je te previens Naruto je vais pas t'épargner! Je vais y aller de toutes mes forces!! lança Lee

- Il faudra au moins ça, si tu ne veux ne serait-ce que m'effleurer, fanfaronna le blond.

- C'est ce qu'on verra!!

Sur-ce, le ninja vert (j'ai hésité entre ça et la mouche... mais bon, veux pas être messante!) s'élança vers le blond. Il le frappa d'ailleurs en plein visage, mais sa cible s'effaça dans un nuage de fumée pour laisser apparaître ... rien! (lol) Lee se retourna alors près à parer un coup mais pas de trace de son adversaire ici non plus... Il se mit en garde cherchant à le localiser grâce à son aura mais ne trouva nulle trace de celle-ci non plus. C'est comme s'il avait vraiment disparu pensèrent toutes les personnes présentes sur le lieu. Lee perçu alors un très léger mouvement sur sa droite. Il se tourna, para le coup. C'était un coup de pied. Naruto pris appui sur le bras de son adversaire pour donner un coup avec l'autre jambe. Que Lee para également.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire? lança-t'il

Ce à quoi le blond répondit par un sourire avant de se prendre un nouveau coup et d'à nouveau disparaître dans un "pop" et de la fumée. Soudain Lee senti deux mains lui attraper les chevilles. Il baissa les yeux et aperçu les mains de Naruto. Il se pencha pour les détacher et le sortir du sol, mais deux autres mains sortirent et lui attrapèrent les pignets. Il tenta de se libérer et réussi d'ailleurs à rendre la liberté à l'un de ses poignets. Mais au moment où il se préparait à frapper, un tourbillon de feuilles et de vent juste devant lui, lui fit lever la tête. A quelques centimètres à peine en face de lui se tenait un Naruto tout sourire.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire? fit le blond en reprenant les mots de son ami.

Lee parvint à se liberer le second bras et frappa les mains qui lui immobilisaent encore les jambes celles-ci disparurent et il se prépara à attaquer le blond. Mais au moment de s'élancer, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait de nouveau plus bouger. Des fils de chakra le maintenaient totalement immobile. Naruto s'avança alors calmement vers lui puis disparu de nouveau. Le vrai Naruto apparu alors, sortant de l'ombre de Lee. Il prit la clochette et défit ses fils libérant son ami. Celui-ci paraissait dépité. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Etait-il si nul? Naruto remarqua la detresse de son ami et lui mis un main sur l'épaule. Il regarda alors Lee dans les yeux avec un regard très sérieux.

- Tu es fort Lee! Ne te méprends pas...

- Oui mais j'ai quand même perdu... En plus ça avait l'air tellement facile pour toi!

- Je ne me suis pas retenu... J'étais sérieux durant ce match! J'ai pas trouvé ça si facile que ça moi!

- C'est vrai?

- Vrai de vrai!! répondit Naruto avant de lancer un grand sourire à son ami.

Lee lui sourit en retour et il laissèrent la place à Neji et Sakura. Naruto reprit sa place près de Sasuke.

- Menteur..., lui chuchota le brun.

Pour toute réponse Naruto se contenta de lui tirer la langue. Il portèrent ensuite leur attention sur le match qui allait commencer. Sakura et Neji s'étaient mis en position.

- Je suis désolée Neji mais je veux faire vite...

- Hein? fit le Hyuuga un instant déstabilisé par la lueure sadique dans les yeux de la kunoichi.

Celle-ci profita de sa confusion pour frapper de toute se force le sol. Et quand on se souviens que son maître n'est autre que Tsunade... Le sol se craquela puis s'effondra et le brun du se concentrer pour trouver son équilibre. Mais pendant ce lapse de temps, la rose en avait profité pour se placer dans son angle mort. Il venait à peine de réaliser cela quand elle lui asséna son poing sur le crâne. Neji vit alors des bonbons roses et des boîtes de ramens virevoltaient autour de sa tête. La jeune fille prit la clochette tandis que le brun tentait de retrouver sa lucidité. (Nanou-chan: Pour ses fans, je tenais à présiser que Neji est pas nul, c'est juste que Sakura est terrifiante... Sakura: Moi? naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan Neji: A peine... c'est juste que je veux plus frapper les filles... Nanou-chan: alors comme ça t'as pas peur de Sakura? Neji: Absolument pas! Nanou-chan: SAKURAAAAAA! Neji il a dit que tu ressemblais à une grosse barbe à papa!!! Sakura (aura menaçante dirigée vers le Hyuuga): Haaa ouais?? T'as dit ça? Toi? Neji (se faisant tout petit): ano... Sakura... j'ai jamais rien dis de tel... jte jure... calme toi s'il te plait... non... me frappe pas... Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon Nanou-chan: laissons-les à leurs problèmes et retournons à notre histoire) Sakura, clochette en main se dirigeait vers Naruto que Kiba avait rejoind. Sasuke décolla le dos de son arbre et se dirigea lentement vers le "ring" suivi de peu par la Hyuuga.

- Vas-y Hinata!! Ecrase-le!! l'encouragea son petit ami.

- Oui!! Byakugan!!

Les veines ressortirent autour des yeux de la jeune fille. Elle dirigea alors son regard vers Sasuke et croisa le Sharingan. Elle était en train de réflechir aux conseils que Sakura lui avait donné et à la technique à adopter. Quand un drôle de détail lui sauta aux yeux... Elle écarquilla alors ceux-ci avec horreur avant de virer au rouge, la fumée lui sortant par les oreilles, et de s'évanouir, ayant juste le temps d'entendre un "désolé Hinata" venant de l'Uchiwa, et de penser un "il aurait eut un doute?". Kiba se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras avant d'hurler à l'Uchiwa:

- P'tin qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait?

- ...

- Tu vas répon...

Il s'interrompi en entendant des marmonnements indistincts sortirent de la bouche de Hinata:

- Tous... à poil... saleté... sharingan...

Les autres qui s'étaient tous rassemblés autour d'eux éclatèrent de rire et Kiba ne put s'empêcher de les suivre. Naruto posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke et parvins à lui dire entre deux éclats de rire:

- Franchement là... Sasuke... T'y as été fort! ... pauvre Hinata!! hahaha

Le brun se pencha alors vers l'oreille du blond, faisant quelques peu rougir celui-ci:

- Pour tout avouer... j'avais pas trop confiance dans les "conseils" qu'a pu lui donner Sakura... J'ai donc choisi la d'en finir au plus vite...

Naruo éclata d'un nouveau rire. Avant de se faire tirer en arrière par un Kiba impatient de commencer leur match. Une fois en place, celui-ci lança au blondinet:

- Quand on repense à notre dernier combat... j'aurais ptetr du prevoir un masque à gaz ou ce genre de truc... avec toi, on sait jamais!!!

Toutes les personnes rassemblées se souvinrent avec dépit de la façon dont Naruto avait vaincu la technique de l'homme chien lors du l'examin chuunin il y a à peu près quatre ans...

- hahaha, ria le blond un peu gené malgrès tout, N'empêche que c'est moi qui ai gagner!!!

Une grosse goutte fit son apparition derière la tête de tous ceux ici présents qui se demandaient comment le blond pouvait quand même se vanter malgrès la façon si peu ... élégante ... qui lui avait permis d'obtenir la victoire.

- Près Naruto?

- Près!!!

Kiba et Akamaru s'élancèrent alors vers le blond avec un vitesse déjà impressionnante. Naruto quand à lui ne bougeait toujours pas. Il compsa quelques signes. Puis tendis le bras vers l'avant, le point serré, mais l'index et le majeur droits (comme quand on fait un pistolet avec sa main quand on est gosse...lol). Il murmura:

- Kestu!

Il imprima ensuite un mouvement à son bras, de sorte à ce que celui-ci se retrouve au dessus de sa tête. Un Kekkai apparut alors autour de Naruto, juste au moment où le brun et son chien portaient leur coups. Ceux-ci ne rencontrèrent donc que la barrière de chakra. Qui les projeta quelques mètres plus loin. Naruto rompit le kekkai mais recomença les mêmes gestes avec un rapidité fulgurante et Akamaru se retrouva prisonnier d'un nouveau cube. Kiba se tourna vers le blond un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Puis se mis en position pour porter une nouvelle attaque vers Naruto mais celui-ci disparu dans un tourbillon de feuilles, pour réapparaître instantanément derrière le brun. Celui-ci se retourna brusquement avec un coup de pied circulaire, mais le blond s'était déjà reculé.

- C'est bon tu peux t'arreter maintenant...

- Quoi?!

Kiba pris d'un doute porta alors la main à sa ceinture où devait normalement se trouver la clochette. Plus rien... Il leva son regard vers le blond. Celui-ci tendit le bras et ouvrit la main dans laquelle il tenait bel et bien la clochette du maître chien.

- T'es trop lent, rajouta le blond

- Et merde!!! fit Kiba

Il partit ensuite rejoindre Lee et Neji et ils décidèrent de se morfondre ensemble sur les progrès fulgurants de Naruto, se demandant comment il avit pu devenir apparement encore plus fort que Sasuke et Sakura qui eux étaient déjà parmis les ninjas les plus forts du village. Et que, si ça continuait, ils formeraient le nouveaux trio de ninjas légendaires...

Hinata quand à elle se remettait doucement du "choc" près de Shino, tandis que Naruto allait arbitrer le match de ses deux coéquipiers. La rose lança justement au brun:

- C'est moi qui me battrait contre Naruto!! nananèreuuu

- Arrive déjà à me toucher...

- Espèce d'arrogant prétencieux!

- Beau pléonasme bonbon rose...

- Hoho!! T'as pas peur toi?!!!! répliqua la rose.

Ils s'élancèrent donc l'un vers l'autre. Chacun parant les attaques de l'autre. Sakura ne ménageait en rien son ami et déployait toute sa force. Sasuke quand à lui n'était pas en reste. Le combat commançant à durer, la jeune fille décida de ruser un peu. Elle se mis alors à parler de façon à ce que lui seul entende.

- J'ai hâte d'aller aux bains!

- Déjà fatiguée? fit le brun avec un sourire narquois

- Non, et dommage pour toi!! hehe... C'est juste que j'ai hâte de voir Naruto à nouveau quasiment nu...

L'image d'un Naruto, des gouttes ruisselant sur son corps, les cheveux humides, avec pour seul vêtements une serviette autour de la taille, son bandage autour du coup et le collier de Tsunade traversa alors l'esprit du brun. Cette distaction permis à la jeune femme de prendre le dessus. Puis Sasuke se reprit et avec un sourire carnassier, il lança:

- Tu oublis un truc...

- Ha bon quoi?

- C'est que dès l'entrée, les vestières, les couloirs ainsi que les bains sont séparés...

- QUOI?!

- Et ouais désolé pour toi ma vieille mais je serais le seul à avoir cette chance!!

- Noooon!

Sasuke profita du petit trou dans l'attention de son amie, qu'il venait de créer et arracha la clochette. Il la brandit ensuite fier de lui devant le nez de la kunoichi et rajouta en secouant la tête de gauche à droite avec un air las:

- Toi et Tsunade avec vos idées perverses...

Elle choisi la même réponse que Naruto quelques instants plus tôt et lui tira la langue. Il retournèrent ensuite vers le reste du groupe. Qui s'était rassemblés contre les trois piquets. Kiba lança alors:

- Maintenanat on va voir un combat entre Naruto et Sasuke!! Ca promet!!

- C'est sur ... , renchéri Lee, ... On risque pas de s'ennuier!!!

- Tu veux faire une pose avant Sasuke? demanda le blond d'une voix un brin moqueuse.

- Pourquoi t'es pas encore assez reposé? répliqua-t'il.

- Trêve de bavardage!! On y va!!!

Il se mirent donc en position et se jetèrent l'un vers l'autre. Mais au moment où ils allaient donner les premiers coups, un drôle de bruit se fit entendre...

- Oups..., fut la seule chose que Naruto trouva à dire alors qu'il rougissait de plus en plus.

En effet le ventre de se dernier venait de rappeler sa présence, faisant ainsi remarquer aux autres qu'il était déjà midi. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Sasuke baissa sa garde et vint ébouriffer les cheveux du jeune homme en face de lui:

- On remet ça à plus tard, ok? En attendant on va manger...

- Ouais et après on ira aux bains!!!! s'extasia Sakura.

- Pffff, répondit Sasuke.

La petite troupe se dirigea ensuite vers Ichikaru. En chemin, Neji les quitta pour aller rejoindre Tenten avant la réunion de cet après-midi. Et Kiba avait réussi à convaincre Hinata de lui préparer son plat préféré, ils les avaient donc quitté eux aussi pour aller vers l'appartement qu'occupait l'Inuzuka depuis peu. Arrivés à Ichikaru, ils commandèrent chacun un bol, sauf Naruto qui en pris trois fois plus, qu'il avala trois fois plus vite que les autres. Leur estomacs remplis, Shino et Lee étaient partis chacun de leur côté et Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto retrouvèrent Kiba, Hinata, Neji et Tenten devant les bains. Les filles et les garçons furent ensuite séparés. Ces derniers eurent peu après la surprise de découvrire Jiraya et Kakashi (une serviette autour du visage...) ainsi qu'Iruka dans l'eau.

_Ils se sont donnés le mot ou quoi?!?!_ pensa le brun

Ils les rejoignirent donc dans l'eau chaude avant de se saluer pour ceux qui s'étaient pas vu. Naruto et Iruka parlaient tous les deux dans leur coin. Sans doute le blond racontait-il un peu de son voyage à son tuteur. Kakashi et Sasuke les observaient du coin de l'oeil puis chacun remarqua le manège de l'autre. Le plus âgé fit alors un clin d'oeil au plus jeune. Celui-ci détourna vivement le regard. L'épouventail, voyant là de quoi se distraire de rapprocha de lui.

- Alors Sasuke? On est jaloux?

- Pffff, jsui pas comme vous!

- N'empêche qu'ils ont l'air vachement complices tu trouves pas?

- Hn...

- En plus il émane d'eux une sotre de candeur naturelle à laquelle peronne ne peut résister...

- ...

- Bon je te laisse, je vais taper l'incruste moi!!

- ...

Sasuke le visage baissé tout à ses pensées toujours et encore centrées sur un certain blond, ne remarqua pas que ce dernier s'était rapproché de lui. Et qu'il l'avait même appelé. Naruto devant le manque de réaction de son ami se rapprocha encore. Face à Sasuke, il vit que celui-ci semblait fasiné par la surface de l'eau. Il mit alors sont visage dans le champ de vision du brun. Celui-ci réalisé alors la présence de Naruto près de lui... trop près. Son visage se trouvant à peine à une vingtaine de centimètres sous lui et le fixant dans les yeux. Il eut encore une fois l'impression qu'il allait se noyer dans l'imensité bleus de ces deux-ci. Mais il avait comme l'impression que ça ne le generait aucunement. Il se recula légèrement malgrès tout, et l'autre se redressa.

- Sasuke?

La voix du blond finit de la sortir de sa rêverie.

- Oui?

- Euuh... pour tout à l'heure... tu voudras bien... tu pourras...

- Je serais juste derrière toi, du début jusqu'à la fin!!

- ... merci..., fit le blond d'un petite voix.

Sasuke pris alors le visage de Naruto entre ses mains (les mains sur les joues...), plongea son regard dans le sien et murmua d'une voix douce:

- Tout ira bien. Ne fais pas attention à ces vieux cons. Je suis sur que nos amis seront toujours là après que tu ais tout raconté. Et je serais avec toi!

Il finit sa déclaration (pas d'amour... non! pas encore en tout cas...) en déposant un léger baiser sur le front du blond qui rougit instantanément. a ce moment là, un raclement de gorge fit éclater la bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés. Ils se séparèrent instantanément. En évitant de fixer les autres... Ils ne voulaient pas voir la lueur lubrique dans le regard de Kakashi et Jiraya, ni les sourires entendus de Neji et Kiba, ni un Iruka plus rouge que rouge mais un sourire attendri sur les lèvres malgrès tout. Pour échapper à cette situation quelque peu génante, Naruto voulu sortir de l'eau mais le rebord était glissant et il retomba en arrière. Machinalement Sasuke se precipita pour le réceptionner dans ses bras. Augmentant ainsi le trouble du blond et l'aura perverse des deux argentés, l'un d'eux prenant déjà des notes pour son prochain livre... Mais l'heure du rendez-vous approchant, ils sortirent tous de l'eau, se rabillèrent et retrouvèrent les filles à l'entrée. Celles-ci arrivèrent à peine deux minutes après eux. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion. Arrivés devant le bâtiment, l'équipe 7 avec Jiraya prirent une direction différente des cinq autres.

- A plus tard!!!! hurla Kiba

- ...

- Répondez pas surtout...

- Ils doivent avoir autre chose à penser et puis ... t'es trop bruyant, lui dit Neji.

- Moi? je suis pas bruyant!! Hein, Hinata dit lui!!

N'entendant aucune réponse venant de sa petite amie, celui-ci se tourna vers elle et vis qu'elle tentais avec difficulté de retenir son fou rire.

- Pffff, tous contre moi!!

Iruka sourit en voyant ses anciens élèves se chamailler. Puis il pensa à Naruto. Ainsi il allait parler Kyuubi. Comment le prendront les autres? Et qu'elle autre chose importante il a à dire? Toujours dans ses réflexions il rentra dans le bâtiment suivi des plus jeunes. C'était une grande salle rectangulaire, avec un estrade sur l'une des largueurs. Il y avait aussi un balcon qui faisait presque le tour de la salle. En forme de "U", il s'arretait avant de passer au dessus de l'estrade de sorte à ce que les personnes placées dessus puissent voir celles qui prenaient la parole (sur l'estrade... je sais, jme répète mais bon...). Ils remarquèrent que la place en haut était réservée au conseil. Celui-ci était composé de 6 membres, tous plus ou moins vieux... Les clans restant au village ayant choisi de ne pas y sièger pour l'instant malgrès les places qu'ils y possédaient. La salle se remplie petit à petit et bientôt, tous leurs amis les avaient rejoints. Il s'étaient tous regroupés devant l'estrade. Guettant le moment où la porte située sur le mur au quel la "scène" s'appuiyait finirait par s'ouvrir. L'heure arriva enfin...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De l'autre côté de la porte...

- Naruto c'est l'heure... Tu es près? lui demanda l'Hokage.

- Oui! lui répondit-il avec son fameux et désormais célébre "regard plein de détermination".

- On y a va, attend le signal et rejoind nous!

- Ok.

Tsunade, suivi de Jiraya, Kakashi et Sakura, sortirent de la pièce et s'avancèrent au devant de la foule de ninjas rassemblée. Sasuke, resté seul avec le blond remarqua que le visage de celui-ci s'était subitement fermé. Il se mit à côté de lui et lui pris la main qu'il serra dans la sienne mais ne dis rien. Naruto fut touché par le geste de son ami. Il entendirent alors la voix de l'Hokage.

- Bonjour à tous. Je vous ais tous réunis ici aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous parler. Un membre important du village, un ami cher et un grand ninja est de retour parmis nous depuis peu. Les plus jeunes le connaissent comme lui ami et coéquipier, quelqu'un sur qui ils peuvent compter et qui sera toujours là pour leur venir en aide.

Elle porta alors son regard vers les amis de Naruto tous ressemblés devant. Ceux-ci hochèrent tous la tête, affirmant les propos de l'Hokage et leur regard signfiant qu'ils rendraient sans hésiter la pareil au blond.

- Les plus vieux le connaissent autrement et certains d'entre vous refuse d'admettre ceux qu'il est aujourd'hui. Quelqu'un qui fait passer ses amis et Konoha avant lui même alors qu'avec que nombre d'habitants l'ont haïent et maltraité depuis son enfance et qu'il aurait très bien pu choisir de se venger... il en aurait eut les moyens... Je tiens aussi à lui dire, car je sais qu'il entend, que je ne vois personne de plus qualifié pour reprendre mon poste et qu'il fera même le plus grand des Hokages!!

La main de Naruto serrait fermement celle du brun. Les mots de celle-ci le touchant énormément.

- Il va aujourd'hui se présenter à tous sous sa véritable identité... Naruto, vient!

Naruto lâcha la main de Sasuke et rejoignit les autres. Il vint se placer à côté de Tsunade et lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur sa gratitude et les émotions que ses mots avaient créé en lui. Elle lui répondit d'un signe de tête et avec un sourire l'invita à prendre la parole. Naruto regarda alors l'auditoire. Il vit d'abord les regards haineux, puis il porta son attention vers ses amis. Il compris en croisant leurs regards qu'il ne serait pas deçu, ses amis seraient toujours là. Il releva alors la tête avec une lueur de défi dans le regard ainsi que cette détermination qui le caratérisait tant.

- Bonjour! Vous me connaissez tous, je suis Naruto Uzumaki, le receptacle du démon Kyuubi...

_Toujours aussi subtil_, pensa Tsunade un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis né il y a maintenant 17 ans, le jour même de l'attaque du village. Certains connaissent une partie de la vérité, d'autres encore moins. La vérité est que Yondaime n'est pas vraiment mort en tuant le démon. Il est mort en le scellant en moi cette nuit là...

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre!!! fit une voix dans la foule.

- Ta gueule!! répliqua Kiba

- Ouais c'est notre ami et c'est surement pas un monstre!!! renchérit Lee.

La gorge de Naruto se noua, ainsi, il avait eu raison, ils ne le detestaient pas. Voyant le trouble chez leur ami, tous les jeunes se mirent lui firent la pose "nice Gaï", même Neji avait un grand sourire. Naruto leur sourit en retour. Et les senseïs regardaient leurs élèves une énorme fièreté dans le regard.

Tsunade décida de reprendre la parole un court instant, sachant que le blond aurait du mal pour cette annonce là...

- Savez-vous pourquoi le quatrième l'a choisi? ... non... bien sur! Il l'a choisi lui, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas infliger un tel fardeau à l'un de vos enfants... Il ne pouvait vous demander un tel sacrifice puisque ça voudrait dire qu'il n'était pas près à le faire lui même... Sa dernière volonté était que vous considèreriez Naruto en héros! C'est quand même lui qui porte un démon renard gigantesque dans son ventre depuis toujours!!! C'est lui qui souffre, au moins autant que vous qui avez perdu quelqu'un cette nuit là... Lui a tout perdu! Ses parents et le peu d'amour qu'un enfant attend des personnes qui l'entourent... Je vous présente le vrai héros de ce village: Naruto Uzumaki fils de Momiji Kushinada, allias la danceuse de Konoha et de Mamoru Kusanagi, le quatrième Hokage!

Elle leur laissa un petit temps d'adaptaion à tous au nouveau statut de Naruto. Puis elle reprit:

- Seulement depuis maintenant quatre ans, un nouveaux fradeau s'est rajouté sur ses épaules... C'est maintenant à lui de vous en parler!

Naruto acquiéssa légèrement puis sa voix s'éleva à nouveau:

- Nous allons prochainement traverser des heures sombres... Je vous demanderais donc de subir le reçit d'un monstre tel que moi! fit-il un léger sourire plein d'ironie aux coin des lèvres.

Sasuke eut un micro sourire à la remarque du blond, et continua de lancer des regards mauvais à ceux qui regardaient son ange de travers. Il ne trouvait pas d'autre mot pour le qualifier, quoi que en y réfléchissant bien, Naruto était prfoit plus un petit démon. C'était là le paradoxe... ange ou démon? Un coup l'un, un coup l'autre tout dépendais de là où on se placer. Pour ces amis, il était un ange, pour ceux qui en voulaient à ses même amis, il devanait un vrai démon... La voix du blond le coupa dans ses réflexions.

- Vous avez peut-être entendu parler d'attaques mysterieuses qui ont eut lieu plus ou moins loin d'ici... Je vous rassure de suite, c'était pas moi!!

Tous ses amis sourire à la nouvelle remarque du blond.

- C'est en réalité l'oeuvre d'autres monstres... Les aragamis. Pour comprendre d'où il viennent, il faut remonter très loin dans le temps... jusqu'à une vieille légende..., il respira un grand coup avant de se préparer à répeter son histoire. Susanooh-no-mikoto, dit Susanno-oh, était le turbulent Dieu des tempêtes. Banni des Cieux à cause de son tempérament incontrôlable, il arriva sur Terre et tomba sur un vieux couple, Tenazuchi et Ashinasuchi. Ils lui racontèrent leur cruelle histoire :

Chaque année, un monstre denommé Yamata-no-Orochi venait les voir et dévorait une de leurs filles. Ils en avaient 8, et seule une d'entre elles, Kushinada-hime, était encore vivante mais plus pour longtemps... Susanno-oh leur proposa de leur en debarrasser du monde en échange de la main de leur fille. Mais le Yamata-no-Orochi possèdait 8 têtes, 8 queues et son corps était très grand. Susanno-oh a donc eut recours à une ruse. Il commença par transformer Kushinada en peigne pour la protéger du monstre, et prépara 8 bidons de saké. Il fit boire le saké au monstre qui s'endormit. A l'intérieur des queues du monstre il trouva une épée qui lui servie à tuer le monstre et qu'il offri aux autres Dieux, non déchus. L'histoire ne s'arrête pas là, Susanno-oh construisit une maison, épousa la belle et lui donna 3 enfants.

Bien sur, la légende ne précisait pas que Yamato-no-Orochi n'avait pas été définitivement vaincu. Il fut exilé du monde avec ses enfants, les Aragamis, qui sont dotés formes draconiques, reptiliennes ou végétales généralement très bizards et pas super pratiques.

La prophétie dit que quand ils seront libérés dans notre monde, seul le sacrifice d'une ou d'un descendant en pure ligne de Kushinada et de Susanno-oh pourra en venir à bout. Comme vous vous en doutez, dans le cas présent, les monstres ont été réveillés. Ceci s'est produit le jour où la lignée de descendants en ligne droite de Kushinada s'est unie aux protecteurs: un démon protecteurs à été scéllé dans le corps d'un de ces descendants nouveau né. Ils ne se sont manifesté que maintenant car plutôt que de tenter une invasion violente de la réalité, les Aragamis ont commencé une prise de contrôle graduelle de certaines créatures terrestres en leur insufflant des graines bleues, les mitamas qui les transforment peu à peu en monstres. C'est ce qu'il faut détruire pour tuer leur hôte.

Vous l'avez tous compris ce bébé, c'était moi et le protecteur Kyuubi. Je sais que vous vous demandez comment ce monstre qui a tué tant d'êtres que vous aimiez cette nuit-là peut être un protecteur...

C'était son rôle ainsi qu'aux autres bijuus avant la dernière guerre. Mais le tout le sang qui a coulé, toute la haine et la douleur ressentie leur ont fait perdre la tête. Ils ont absorbé toutes ces émotions et leurs coeurs se sont corrompus et ils ont attaqué la source du mal-être. Puisque cette guerre, cette haine et tout le reste avaient été provoquées par les hommes, elles disparaîtraient avec eux. Ils n'ont plus fait aucune différence entre les coupables et les innocents... Et c'est comme ça que Kyuubi nous a attaqué. Peu avant sa mort, mon père travaillait sur un sceau permettant de les purifier, leur permettant ainsi de retrouver la raison. Il n'a malheureusement pas eut le temps de le mettre au point, mais j'ai pu finir son travaille. Je maîtrise parfaitement cette technique à présent, et 4 bijuus ont déjà reçu la marque, dont Kyuubi. Il en reste donc encore 3..., il leva alors les yeux vers le balcon, C'est la première raison pour laquelle je demande au conseil de me laisser repartir en voyage. L'Hokage a déjà donné son accord et m'a même attribué un ami précieux comme compagnon de route. Mais je souhaiterais malgrès tout qu'il n'y ait pas de tensions.

Il fit une courte pause durant laquelle personne ne pipa mot. La plupart des personnes présentes ici, impressionés par la soudaine préstance et le charisme dont faisait preuve le blond à cet instant malgrès l'aura de douceur qu'il dégageait. Les plus âgés pensèrent alors qu'il était bien le fils de son père... Puis Naruto reprit la parole:

- La seconde raison est que je dois continuer mes recherches. J'ai encore de nombreux point à éclaircir. Et dans un an aura lieu une eclipse solaire. Si tout dois basculer se sera ce jour là. Les deux camps devront proceder à une certaine cérémonie... Et de la réussite de celle-ci par l'un ou l'autre camps, dépendra notre avenir...

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, ayant fais le tour de la question, il demanda alors:

- Des questions?

Personne ne répondit. Apparement il avait réussi à les convaincre, peut-être même que les plus véhéments au début remétaient enfin leur mauvais jugement en question... Tsunade revint alors en premier plan et pris la parole:

- Certains parmis le conseil, veulent régler la question de la manière qu'ils trouvent la plus simple, en éliminant tout simplement notre ami ici présent...

Des exclamations indignées s'élevèrent des rangs des amis du jeune homme.

- ... Je tiens à dire qe tant que je serais là, jamais un ninja de Konoha ne devra lever la main sur lui! Et je pense que s'il lui arrivait quoi que se soit, le coupable ne devra pas affronter uniquement mon courroux... Nous voulons tout faire pour qu'il parvienne à tenir son rôle sans avoir à le payer de sa vie. Même si cet idiot le ferais sans hésiter..., ajouta-t'elle en se tournant vers le blond qui la défia du regard comme la défiant de l'en empêcher.

Elle laissa sa menace parvenir lentement aux cerveaux des vieux croûtons, puis annonça que la réunion était finie et que chacun pouvait retourner à ses occupations en prenant garde de ne pas affoler les villageois, les monstres n'étant pas encore près d'entrer dans les enceintes du village. Ceux de l'estrade retournèrent dans la pièce du fond. Sauf Kakashi qui avait rejoind Iruka. Tous les amis de Naruto, ainsi qu'Iruka et Kakashi choisirent d'attendre la sortie du blond devant l'autre entrée pour être surs de pa le rater.

Dans l'autre pièce, une fois la porte refermée, le blond souffla un grand coup puis senti deux mains se poser sur ses épaules. Il leva la tête et vit Sakura et Sasuke qui lui souriaient. Il leur sourit en retour. Les deux mains retournèrent près des corps de leurs propriétaires. La rose prit la parole:

- Tu as très bien parlé Naruto... Depuis quand tu as acquis cette prestance?

- De quoi tu parles?

- Rien, rien...

- Quand comptes-tu repartir? demanda l'Hokage

- Dès demain je pense... Le temps presse et l'Akatsuki est toujours une menace pour les autres jinchuurikis...

- J'ai oublié de te dire que l'équipe de Hidan et Kakuzu. Il ne reste donc plus que Deidara et Tobi, Itachi et Kisame et leur chef. Soyez prudents tous les deux...

- Promis!! lui répondit le blond

Elle échangea un regard entendu avec Sasuke. Puis reprit la parole:

- J'ai des trucs à regler... Ne pars pas sans venir me voir! Je pense qu'on pourrais faire un dîner à Ichikaru... sans alcool cette fois-ci...

- Ok!! A plus la vieille!!

- QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS ENCORE OSE DIRE?!?!?!

Sasuke et Sakura prirent chacun un bras de Naruto et le soulevèrent du sol, avant de se précipiter vers la sortie évitant ainsi au blond de faire plus ample connaissance avec le mur.

- Il est bizarre ce sol... il est pas palpable..., fit Naruto

- Baka!! répliquèrent les deux autres.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dehors, et les pieds du blond retrouvèrent le plancher des vaches (lol). Ils retrouvèrent alors tous leurs amis. Les plus démonstratifs d'entre eux, j'ai nommé Kiba, Lee et Temari, se jetant sur Naruto pour lui éouriffer les cheveux.

- Pourquoi tu nous avais caché tout ça?! demanda le maître chien léger reproche dans la voix.

- J'avais pas assez d'éléments... Il n'y a que Tsunade qui était plus ou moins au courant...

- Tu aurais au moins pu nous dire pour Kyuubi! répliqua Ino.

- ...

- Bon on va pas rester trois plombes la dessus!!! intervint Sakura

- Bon on fait quoi maintenant? questionna Choji.

- On retourne s'entrainer?! proposa Lee.

Regards désabusés de la part de tous les autres.

- Tu repars quand? demanda Neji

- Demain...

- Déjà! s'exclamèrent Lee, Kiba, Ino et Tenten.

- Galèèèèère, fit Shikamaru.

- Et Sasuke part avec lui..., rajouta Sakura, Et ce soir on se retrouve tous chez Ichikaru!!!

- Ok, fit le reste du groupe d'une même voix.

- Mais en attendant Naruto pourrais nous raconter des anecdotes de son voyage, maintenant qu'on est au courant de presque tout..., fit Iruka.

Les trois heures suivantes se passèrent ainsi entre les réçits de chacun et les éclats de rire... Il était maintenant environ 19h30. Le groupe décida de se rendre au restaurant de ramen. Ils furent rejoins par Jiraya et Tsunade. Et la soirée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. La majorité ayant décidé de boire (sauf Naruto et Sasuke qui doivent être en forme pour le lendemain et donc n'avaient pas fait d'excés). Vers 21h le brun, qui avait été pris en otage une demi heure plus tôt par les deux pervers qui s'acharnaient à vouloir lui donner des conseils pour décoincer le petit blond, réussi à se liberer. Ne voyant pas son blond dans la salle, il demanda à Sakura.

- Il a dit qu'il allait prendre un peu l'air...

- Ok...

L'Uchiwa sorti alors lui aussi et se dirigea vers là où il été sûr de trouver Naruto: la colline des Hokages. En effet, il le trouva sur la tête du Quatrième, les jambes dans le vide. Il vint s'assoir à côté de lui. après quelques minutes, il rompit le silence:

- Ca t'a manqué non?

- Plus que je ne l'aurais cru... Et quand je suis parti, je pensais que mon retour serait définitif, mais voilà que je dois partir à nouveau...

- ...

- Mais bon cette fois-ci, je ne serais pas seul...

Ils se sourirent puis Sasuke ebouriffa les chevaux du blond avant de se relever.

- Et si on allait rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne se mettent à notre recherche?

- Ok jte suis!

Ils retournèrent vers Ichikaru, et la soirée se finit 3h plus tard... Ils firent leurs adieux à leur amis pensant ne pas les revoir le lendemain. Iruka serra son pupil dans ses bras. Et ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement. Ils se couchèrent directement en ayant chacun une dernière pensée pour leur départ le lendemain...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nanou-chan: Ouf!! fini!! Désolé pour l'attente mais je pense que la suite viendra beaucoup plus facilement.

Toya-chan: envoyez lui des reviews pour lui mettre un peu la pression!!!

Nanou-chan: T'oublies que nos passages devant l'ordi vont se faire plus rares pour les dix prochains jours...

Toya-chan: ha oui c'est vrai...

Nanou-chan: j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!!


	14. départ

**Avant de commencer se chapitre, je tenais à faire quelques corrections... **

**C'est bien 5 bijuus qui reste pour apposer le sceau et pas 3!**

**La phrase de Tsunade concernant Hidan et Kazuku devait se finir par: " Hidan et Kakuzu ont étaient vaincus par l'équipe d'Asuma quand il a failli se faire tuer avec l'aide de la team 7."**

**Et enfin... c'est pas "kestu" mais "ketsu" que dit naru quand il créé un kekkai.**

**Voilou!!! Sur ce bonne lecture!! Je jure que cette fois-ci, je suis vraiment lancée, après ce chapitre tout va aller très vite... La fin est proche! Le débit d'écriture va s'accélérer tout comme les événements de l'histoire... Comment tout ceci va-t'il finir? Que va-t'il arriver à Naruto? Et à ses amis? Même moi, je le sais pas encore!! naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan je rigole!! looool**

**J'avais juste envie d'un petit bavardage inutil!! lol**

**Je veux aussi remercier tout ceux qui lisent cette histoire!! **

**Et un grand Merci aussi pour toutes vos reviews!! **

**Merci à:**

**oOYumiOo**

**Sanza-sama**

**Maeva fantaisie**

**Coraline**

**Lumeniko**

**Yoz**

**Vivi**

**Yuna**

**rim999**

**lulu342**

**lablonde2712**

**la fouine manga**

**Inari**

**dja-chan or nekosan**

**Bon ben... bonne lecture!!**

Chapitre 13

Le lendemain matin arriva bien vite. Naruto fut le premier réveillé. Il se leva en faisant attention à ne pas trop s'agiter pour laisser son ami dormir encore un peu. Il parti prendre un douche et revint quelques minutes après. Il trouva Sasuke assit sur le lit.

- Salut Sasu-chan!!!

- Tu veux pas arreter de m'appeller comme ça?

- Non, je trouve ça mignon et puis t'es vraiment grognon le matin tu sais?!

- nnff...

- Hahaha!! Bon la salle de bain est libre. Je vais faire mon sac... On déjeune et on y va.

- Ok.

Sasuke se leva et laissa le blond seul dans la chambre. Celui-ci commença à rassembler ses affaires. Son attention s'arreta un court instants sur le tableau avec les photos. Il sourit puis se remis au rangemant. Il était en train de fermer son sac quand le brun arriva dans la pièce. Celui-ci remarqua alors la tenue de Naruto.

- T'as remis ta tenue de voyage?

- T'es vif aussi le matin dis-moi...

- ...?

- C'est normal que je sois habillé comma ça... On pars aujourd'hui! Toi même, tu ne vas pas quitter le village vêtu en juunin? Le but c'est quand même de passer un minimum inaperçu...

- Gné?

- Eeeeeeeeeeeh oooooooooh!! Sasuuuuuuuuu!!

- ...

- La Terre appel la Lune!!

- ...

- Houston... nous avons un problème!

- Baka!

- Ben voilà!! T'es réveillé!!

- Pffffffff

- Bon, tu fais ton sac! Je vais préparer à manger!

- Je dois me méfier là ou pas?

- Méchant!! T'as pourtant eu l'air d'aimer hier...

- ... Essais de pas faire trop de bordel!

Un sourire s'étira alors sur les lèvres du blond et il se dirigea en sautillant vers la cuisine. Sasuke le regarda s'éloigner en souriant lui aussi, puis il se mis au boulot et rassembla ses affaires. Il rejoignit ensuite Naruto. Arrivé à la porte, il se figea. Naruto se tenait au milieu d'un... de... Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Des tremblements commencèrent à agiter son corps:

- NaRutoOoOO!!! fit-il d'une voix menaçante.

- Euuuh... oui? répondit Naruto avec un sourire idiot en se frottant l'arrière du crâne

- C'EST QUOI CA????!!!! Fit le brun très... "calmement" ... en désignant la pile de casserole dans l'évier, tous les ustensiles rangé tout à fait à leur place... par terre.

- Ben euh... C'est à dire que... En fait...

- CA SUFFIT!!!

- oups...

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de tout ranger!

- D'accord, d'accord!

- ...

- On mange et je range tout après c'est promis!! Fit le blond avec un sourire angélique qui fit fondre Sasuke.

- Mouais...

Il mangèrent donc la nourriture péparée par Naruto. Puis celui-ci rangea le bazard qu'il avait mis, sous l'oeil attentif de Sasuke qui le rapellait à l'ordre au moindre signe de ralentissement. A 9h, ils étaient enfin près. Ils fermèrent la porte de l'appartement et prirent la direction de la sortie de village. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la grande porte où une surprise les attendaient. Tous leurs amis, les senseis ainsi que les deux sannins étaient présents. Iruka prit le jeune homme blond dans ses bras:

- Sois prudent, ok?

- Oui, oui...

- Pourquoi j'ai du mal à te croire?

Naruto lui sourit puis fut réquisitioné par le reste du groupe. Sasuke glissa quelques mots en passant près du tuteur de son ami.

- Vous inquiétez pas, je veillerais sur lui...

- Merci...

Tandis que Naruto commençait presque à s'étoufer sous les différentes étreintes de ses amis, le brun avait été pris à part par Jiraya, Kakashi et Tsunade. Le sannin lui tandis alors un paquet...

- Tiens t'en auras sûrement besoin..., fit celui-ci.

- C'est quoi? demanda l'épouventail en gardant un air impassible.

- Le dernier tome des ichas ichas..., répondit Kakashi.

Un veine commença à pulser sur le front de l'Uchiwa.

- Et on compte sur toi pour les détails!! rajouta l'Hokage.

Une deuxième veine fit son apparition sur le front de l'évantail.

- Ouais comme ça je pourrais raconter vos ébats dans un futur roman!! renchérit Jiraya.

C'en fut trop pour le brun qui , d'un geste incontrôlé, assoma tout simplement les deux pervers et lança un regard à l'Hokage, non moins perverse que les deux autres, en lui balançant le livre. Il les planta ensuite pour aller rejoindre l'attroupement qui avait lieu autour de son compagnon de route. Naruto parvint cependant à s'extirper tant bien que mal de la masse. Les adieux et les dernières accolades faites, le blond et le brun se tournèrent vers la route et commencèrent à marcher. Sakura qui avait les larmes aux yeux les appela alors et couru vers eux. Elle les prit un par un dans ses bras en leur soufflant quelques mots. A Naruto elle dit:

- Fait gaffe à ta peau petit frère... Sinon c'est moi qui te tuerais!!

- Sakura-chan..., parvint à articuler le blond dont la voix était rempli d'émotions, Vous êtes ma famille... T'inquiètes on se revoit au plus tard dans un an!! C'est pas si long...

- Oui... dans un an..., elle lui fit une bise sur la joue puis se tourna vers Sasuke.

Elle lui murmura:

- Toi aussi fait gaffe! Et surveille bien cet idiot!!

Puis elle se recula de quelques pas.

- Bonne route à tous les deux!! Et bon courage Sasuke!! conclu-t'elle avec un clin d'oeil.

- Pfff, fit celui-ci

- De quoi elle parle? demanda Naruto à Sasuke.

- ...

- De quoi tu parles? demanda-t'il ensuite à Sakura

- Un truc entre Sasu et moi... Peut-être qu'il voudra t'en parler... T'aura qu'à lui demander! Mais t'inquiète, c'est rien de grâve! Juste...

- Sakura! gronda Sasuke.

- Ouiiiii?

- La ferme!!

- Ok, ok!! Aller! Bonne route! Vous allez me manquer!

- Toi aussi Sakura-chan! A bientôt!!!

Ils sortirent donc du village, Sasuke les mains dans les poches et Naruto agitant la main en l'air pour ses amis. Ces derniers les regardèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il disparurent de leur vue.

- Et voilà... Ils sont partis..., fit Lee

- ..., firent les autres

- C'est quoi cette ambiance?!?! Où est passé la force de la jeunesse qui coule en vous?!?! fit Gaï

- ...

- C'est pas tout ça mais va falloir se mettre au boulot!! Allez on se bouge!! Fit l'Hokage le dos tourné au reste du groupe.

- Bien Hokage-sama!! firent tous les autres avant de se disperser.

Seul Jiraya était resté présent. Il s'approcha de Tsunade.

- T'es devenue sentimentale à ce point?

- Dis pas n'importe quoi le vieux!

- Alors pourquoi tu pleures?

- ...

- Tu vas me dire que tu pleures pas peut-être?

- ...

- Tu commences à me faire peur là...

Elle se tourna et se blottie contre son ami de toujours en laissant ses larmes couler.

- C'est le petit c'est ça?

- Oui...

Elle lui expliqua entre deux sanglots le rôle du matsuuri, la phrase dans la lettre de Yondaïme et donc ce qui riquait d'arriver à Naruto et aussi ce qu'il lui avait répondu... Elle senti alors une goûte tomber sur son front. Elle leva les yeux vers son ami et aperçu le sillon laissé par le seule et unique larme qu'il avait versé, retenant fermement les autres.

- Tiens, il pleut..., fit-il.

- Oui, il pleut...

------------------------------

Naruto leva les yeux vers le ciel.

- Au moins il fait beau!! C'est rare un ciel aussi clair!

Ils arrivèrent à une croisée de chemin. Ils avaient le choix entre la droite, les menants vers Taki no Kuni (pays de la cascade), et la gauche allant vers Kusa no Kuni (pays de l'herbe). Sasuke se tourna alors vers le blond.

- Et on fait quoi maintenant?

- ..., fit le blond en regardant le brun avec un regard très sérieux.

- ...

- Je sais pas.

Sasuke en tomba à la renverse, mais se releva bien vite.

- Baka! Comment ça: tu sais pas?!! T'as pas d'infos sur un junchuuriki?

- Ben non!

- ...

- ...

- On va où alors?

- Ben on va trouver sanbi qu'on appelle aussi isonade. C'est le troisième bijuu.

- Et il est où?

- Ben dans l'eau!

- Tu me dis ça comme si c'était une évidence...

- Ben oui, c'est un démon aquatique!

- Si tu me le dis pas, je peux pas deviner usuratonkachi!

- ...

- Donc on va vers Taki?

- Oui

- Et tu pouvais pas le dire tout de suite?

- ...

- Baka!

- T'es méchant Sasu...-chan! fit Naruto en lui tirant la langue.

- Pfff, fit Sasuke en souriant légèrement.

- Bon on y va!!

- Ok.

C'est ainsi que nos deux amis prirent la direction du pays de la cascade. Le village principal de Taki n'étant qu'à deux jours de marche de Konoha pour une personne non ninja, ils mirent à peine une journée pour y arriver. Sasuke suivi Naruto qui semblait bien connaître la ville. Il lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer. Le blond lui répondit:

- C'est parceque je suis déjà venu ici. C'était pendant mon voyage. Je me suis fait des amis, c'est eux que nous allons voir.

- Ok.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grande maison dans ce qui devait être le quartier chic de la ville. Ils sonnèrent à la porte. Une voix leur répondit via un interphonne et leur demanda leur identité. Naruto prit la parole:

- C'est Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa, un ami.

- Uzumaki-sama? Je vous ouvre tout de suite, attendez.

- Ok

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke en sentant le regard insistant de celui-ci.

- Quoi?

- Depuis quand on te donne du "sama"?

- C'était un des serviteurs...

- C'est qui tes amis?

- Les enfants de la maison...

- Et à qui appartient cette maison?

- Ben au chef du village!

- ...

Sasuke se pris la tête dans une main face à l'insouciance dont faisait preuve son ami.

- Et tu les a rencontrés comment?

- Ben je m'entraînais dans la forêt, j'ai entendu des cris, je suis allé voir. Ils se faisaient attaquer tous les deux. On tentait de les enlever. J'ai disuadé les kidnappeurs et pour me remercier, ils m'ont invité à manger et m'ont offert l'hospitalité. Je suis resté presque une semaine. J'ai trouvé pas mal de renseignements sur isonade d'ailleurs mais bon, purifier un bijuu encore libre tout seul c'est pas super évident... Du coup j'ai préféré d'abord me concentrer sur les junchuurikis...

La porte s'ouvrit alors et une tête apparu.

- Bonjour Haruhi-san, fit le blond.

- Uzumaki-sama. fit celle-ci en inclinant la tête.

- Vous savez que je n'aime pas beaucoup toutes ces formalités!!

- Oui, oui! Suivez moi, Hikaru et Kaoru vont être ravis de vous voir!

- Et comment vont-ils?

- Très bien, de vrais démons! Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais ... qui est votre ami?

- Oh! C'est Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiwa, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Le fameux...

Naruto rougi un peu.

- Je suis ravie de voir rencontrer Uchiwa-san, J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous...

Naruto rougi un peu plus et une legère rougeure apparrue sur les joues de Sasuke.

- Je suis Haruhi, la gouvernante de cette maison. Sachez qu'Uzumaki-sama a droit à l'hospitalité à vie dans cette endroit et ses amis sont les bien venus.

- Merci...

- Il m'avait aussi prévenue de votre grande éloquance...

Naruto éclata alors de rire. Le brun lui lança un regard noir qui reçu une jolie grimace du blond en échange. Puis la gouvernante reprit la parole:

- Tamaki-sama et en réunion avec Kyouya-san... Mais ils ont bientôt fini je pense... Allons d'abord voir les enfants!

Ils suivirent la gouvernante dans la grande bâtisse. Sasuke l'observa un peu mieux. C'était une femme de petite taille d'environ 70, 80 ans selon le brun. Elle avait le dos vouté et s'appuyait sur une canne. Malgrès l'âge que son corps laiçait supposer, son visage était resté assez juvénile. Des cheveux brun coupés plutôt court encadraient son visage. Mais ce qui avait le plus marqué le jeune homme était le regard blasé et le ton monocorde de sa voix. (Nanou-chan: pour ceux qui n'auraient pas reconnu ou jamais lu... les persos qui vivent dans cette maison sont tous inspirés du manga ouran high school HOST CLUB, que je trouve très délirant, mignon mais surtout tordant!!!!! Toya-chan: Tu l'as déjà di ça... Nanou-chan: Ha oui c'est vrai... Mais c'est un mangas à lire si vous voulez vous marrer avec des persos tous différents, mais supers attachants et totalement délirants! Toya-chan: au risque de me répèter... tu te répètes!!).

La "veille" s'arreta enfin. Ils se tenaient devant une grande porte au travers de laquelle leur parvenaient des éclats de rire. Haruhi ouvrit la porte, penetra dans la pièce et leur fit signe de la suivre à l'interieur. Sasuke étant le plus près y alla en premier. Il aperçu alors de enfants d'environ une douzaine d'années. Des jumaux. L'un d'eux leva la tête vers lui et lança d'un ton suspicieux:

- C'est qui lui?

Naruto apparu alors de derrière le brun. Les deux enfants se levèrent d'un bon et lui sautèrent dessus.

- Narutooooo!!

Celui-ci s'écroula sous le poids des deux jeunes.

- Du calme! Vous voulez me tuer ou quoi?

- Désolés...

- Mouais... poussez-vous un peu...

Ils se redressèrent et Sasuke tendit sa main pour aider le blond à se relever. Celui-ci accepta. Une fois tous debouts, Naruto fit les présentations:

- Hikaru, Kaoru, je vous présente Sasuke!

- C'est donc toi Sasuke..., fit Kaoru.

- Interressant..., renchérit Hikaru.

- On se calme vous deux! Pas de bêtises!! intervint Haruhi.

- Ce sont de vrais démons quand ils s'y mettent, chuchota Naruto à l'oreille de Sasuke.

Celui-ci ne repondit pas mais en croisant le regard des deux "monstres", il se dit que la lueur qu'il avait vu briller à l'interieur ne lui avait pas, mais alors pas du tout plut. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracats derrière eux, laissant apparaître un grand homme blond, dans la trentaine, et une autre homme brun.

- Naruto-kun!!! Ravi de te revoir! Tu dors là bien sur?! Je vais faire préparer un bon dîner et je suis sûr qu'Hani sera très heureux de nous préparer un bon dessert!! Qui est ton ami? ... Sasuke... Haaaaaaaaa! Heureux de faire ta connaissance!! Moi c'est Tamaki! Tu dors ici aussi!! Je vais vite allais vous faire préparer une chambre! Et il faudrait aussi...blablabla et puis... blablabla...

L'homme blond continuais son monologue agrémenté de-ci de-là par des grands mouvements de bras et des poses théatrales. Sous les regards blasés de tous les autres. Sasuke commençait à se demmander où est-ce qu'il était encore tombé. Il reporta son attention sur l'autre homme. Grand, brun, des lunettes... Voyant le regard de son ami et la lueur d'incompréhension qu'il pouvait y lire, Naruto expliqua un peu:

- Le Baron... enfin Tamaki-san et le père des jumeaux... Et l'autre c'est Kyouya... C'est le Baron le che du village mais je crois plutôt que c'est Kyouya qui dirige tout dans l'ombre... Il peut parfois avoir une lueur assez... effrayant dans le regard... Enfin bref!

Ils se tournèrent alors tous les deux vers l'étrange équipe qui se tenait devant eux: l'un calme et réfléchit, l'autre enthousiate, et confiant. Tous les deux semblant tout à fait opposés mais pourtant formant une belle équipe liée par une profonde amitié. Ils sourirent tous les deux interieurement en pensant que cette situation ressemblait étrangement à la leure. Sasuke mança d'ailleurs un regard en coin à Naruto, que celui-ci ne vir pas mais qui cependant n'échappa pas aux yeux vigilants des jumeaux. Hikaru se pencha alors à l'oreille de son frère:

- Je crois que je viens d'avoir une super idée Kaoru!

- Ha ouais?

- Tu va voir, on va bien s'amuser... Et peut-être...

- Peut-être... rapprocher un peu ces deux là!

- Si Naruto était moins ... lui! Peut-être. Mais en tout cas on va pousser le Sasuke à bout...

- Il va devoir mettre sa résistance à l'épreuve?

- C'est sûr! Alors tu me suit?

- Evidement! Comme toujours...

-----------------------------------------------------

Nanou-chan: Voilou un pitit chapitre pour patienter... Je sais pas si vous voulez le savoir mais je ne prévois plus que 3, voir max 4 chapitres avant le dénouement et peut-être un chapitre bonus sur "l'après"... Si vous me le demandez...

Sasuke: Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver encore?

Nanou-chan: haha!! surprise!!!

Toya-chan: J'ai pas trop de mal à deviner moi...

Sasuke: Ha bon? Allez vas-y, dis moi...

Toya-chan: Appelle moi ... Vicky-sama!

Sasuke: Jamais!

Toya-chan: Tant pis... Bon courage!

Sasuke (veine sur le front, tremblant de rage...): Bon ok, ok... Vicky-s...sama... Raconte maintenant!

Toya-chan: Dis "s'il te plait"...

Sasuke (regard incrédule): ...

Toya-chan (sourire en coin): ...

Sasuke: grrrrr... S'il te plait Vicky-sama, raconte moi ce que tu devines qu'il va m'arriver...

Toya-chan: Oulaaaaa... tu dois vraiment te méfier là...

Sasuke: ...

Toya-chan (se tourne vers Nanou-chan): Ben je suppose qu'ils font te faire te mettre dans tout un tas de situations génantes ou compromettante avec Naru-chan... Je me trompe?

Nanou-chan: ...

Sasuke: ...

Toya-chan: Et que te connaissant, mon pti Sasu... le tas de pensées perverses qui t'ont été insufflées par Jiraya, Kakashi et Tsunade vont te suater à l'esprit...

Nanou-chan: ...

Sasuke: ...

Toya-chan: Et je pense aussi que t'aurais vérifier ton sac avant de quitter le village car tu vas tomber, toi ou Naruto, ou toi avec NAru sur un objet comprométant dont tu ne voulez pas...

Nanou-chan: Oui bon ça va maintenant!!! En plus il va se passer plein de chose dans le prochain chapitre!! Action, rire et sentiments seront au rendez-vous!!! A toi Na-chan!!

Naruto: reçu... (sourie angélique) REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE!!!!!!!!!!


	15. petites farces entre amis

Chapitre 14

Un frisson parcourue le dos de Sasuke. Il se retourna vers ce qui semblait être la source de son malaise. Il aperçu alors les deux gamins en train de comploter... Il préfera cependant les ignorer (grave erreur...) et se reconcentra sur Naruto. Ce dernier était toujours en train d'écouter les élucubrations de Tamaki.

- On va vous conduire à vos chambre que vous posiez vos affaires! Haruhi-san!

- Oui Tamaki-kun?

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, je suis plus un gosse! Devant des invités en plus...

- J'ai changé tes couches... Pour moi tu seras toujours un gosse!

Sasuke se pencha à l'oreille de Naruto pour demander:

- Elle l'appellait pas "sama" tout à l'heure?

- Si, mais elle aime bien le taquiner... La mère de Tamaki-san a disparu alors qu'il était tout jeune et c'est Haruhi-san qui a un peu tenu se rôle. Elle était déjà là quand le père de Tamaki était bébé...

- ...

- Elle est encore plus vieille que la vieille Tsunade! Sauf que pour Tsunade ça se voit pas...

- Je t'ai entendu Naruto..., fit une voix menaçante.

- Gloups...

Naruto et Sasuke se tournèrent vers Haruhi. Celle-ci se redressa alors tout doucement, jusqu'à ce que son dos redevienne droit. Elle faisait à présent la même taille que le blond. Avec sa canne elle cogna un grand coup sur le sol. Le brun fut sur le coup impressionner du silence qui s'était fait dans la pièce. Puis la gouvernante reprit la parole:

- Suivez moi, je vais vous conduire à vos chambre!

Pendant le "redressement" de la gouvernante, les deux enfants étaient venus chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de leur père.

- Attends Haruhi-san, j'avais oublié que le ménage n'avait pas été fait depuis l'invasion de grenouilles dans deux des chambres d'ami, il n'en reste donc plus qu'une, tu sais, celle avec les lits jumaux...

_Il est fait depuis longtemps ce ménage... _pensa la vieille.

Elle remarqua alors la lueure complice entre le père et ses fils, et les regards espiègles que ceux-ci lançaient vers Sasuke.

_Aaaaah, je comprends mieux... bah... c'est pas mes affaires après tout... Et puis ça pourrais être marrant d'embêter un peu ces deux là... _

Sasuke quand à lui n'aimait pas... mais alors pas du tout la lueur sadique qui traversa les yeux de la vieille femme.

- Bon ben... Suivez moi c'est à l'étage.

Les deux ninjas la suivirent sans discuter. Ils traversèrent à nouveau l'immense résidence. Arrivés au niveau superieur, Haruhi s'arrêta sur la troisième porte sur la gauche.

- Voici votre chambre, en face, se trouve celle des jumeaux et les deux autres portes donnent toutes les deux sur la chambre de Tamaki-sama...

- Tiens, le retour du "sama". fit remarquer Naruto.

Un sourire étira une demi seconde les lèvres de la femme.

- Il y a aussi une salle de bain à cet étage. C'est pour Uchiwa-san que je fait cette petite visite, Uzumaki-sama vous connaissez déjà la maison!

- Excusez moi Haruhi-san, intervint Sasuke, Depuis tout à l'heure je me pose la question... Pourquoi vous changez tout le temps d'appellation... Par exemple pour Naruto, un coup c'est "Uzumaki-sama", la fois d'après c'est Naruto tout court...

- Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je deviens gâteuse où un truc du genre mon petit Sasuke?

- ...

- ...

Voyant le silence s'installer, le blond se hissa à l'oreille de Sasuke:

- A ta place je lui dirais non tout de suite...

- Non, loin de moi cette idée, dit alors le brun avec un ton très... "convaincu"...

- Mouais... Sâches gamin que je fais ce que je veux. Du momment que tu comprend de qui je parle, je vois pas où est le problème. Et toi tu en vois toujours un?

- ...non.

- Bien!! Je vous laisse ici, posez donc vos affaires. La salle de bain est à votre disposition. Je retourne surveiller les enfants... Ah ben les voilà!

En effet, ces derniers arrivaient à leur niveau. Ils leur firent un signe avant de rentrer dans leur chambre. La gouvernante laissa les deux ninjas et partit rejoindre les jumaux. Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent alors dans la chambre qui leur avait été assignée. C'était une chambre plutôt spacieuse avec deux lits, séparés par une table de nuit et disposés de façon perpendiculaire contre l'un des murs. Ils occupaient environ un tiers de la pièce qui était de forme rectangulaire. Le reste était occupé par un petit salon. Sur la moitié de la longueur du mur opposé la la porte, se trouvait une baie vitrée par laquelle on avait accès à une terrasse donnant sur le jardin.

- Pas mal, hein? fit Naruto

- Mouais...

- Avoue que tu es un peu impressioné...

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Si tu veux... Bon, je vais prendre une douche!

- Hn.

- Tu peux aller chez les jumeaux si tu veux.

- Euuuuh...

- Comme tu veux... A Tout'!

- Hn.

Naruto sortis ensuite avec quelques vêtements dans les bras. A peine eût-il franchi la porte que deux tornades s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce.

- Sasuke? demanda Kaoru

- Hn.

- Tu pourrais nous parler de Naruto? Comment il était à notre âge? Comment vous êtes devenus amis?

- Hn... _"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont en tête ces mômes?"_

- T'es vâchement bavard!! fit Hikaru

- Hn.

- Allez... S'il te plait?!?! firent-ils en coeur (imaginez Simba et Nala dans le roi lion...)

- ... Il adorait faire des farces et c'était un vrai cancre...

- Nooooon

- ...

- On en fait trop?

- A peine...

- Hahahaha

- Mais il a toujours était là pour ces amis et même pour les gens qui l'ont détésté...

- Et la seconde question?

- On s'est retrouvés dans la même équipe en sortant de l'académie...

- C'est tout?

- ... Oui.

- Haaaaaaaa, firent-ils.

- Et quelles genre de farces ou de bêtises il a fait? C'était quoi les plus grosses? demanda Kaoru

- Ben je crois que c'était quand il a repeint les figures des Hokages...

Le brun était lui même étonné de la bonne volonté qu'il mettait à répondre aux questions de ces deux gamins. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi puis Hikaru sortit de la pièce en prétextant devoir aller chercher un truc. Il revint 2 minutes après.

- J'ai croisé Naruto dans le couloir, il a fini de prendre sa douche, il a dit qu'il aller voir notre père au salon... Donc la salle de bain est libre, tu peux y aller...

- Déjà? M'étonne de lui ça... Enfin bon...

Sasuke se leva du fauteuil du petit salon dans lequel (salon) ils avaient pris place, pris des vêtements puis la direction de la salle de bain. Il ne vit pas la tête des jumeaux le suivre depuis la porte. Il ouvrit celle de la pièce d'eau et se figea... En effet...

Fin du chapitre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nan je blague... me frappez paaaaaaaaaaas!!!! loooool

En effet, loin d'avoir fini, le blond se tenait dos à lui, sous le jet de la douche. La tête rejetée en arrière, l'eau coulant dans ses cheveux, sur son dos, plus bas... Le brun se mit une claque mentale afin de retrouver ses esprits, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ainsi, il ressemblait vraiment à un ange. Il l'observa malgrès tout quelques secondes avant d'arriver à faire bouger ses pieds et à sortir juste avant que l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras ne sois trop forte. Il referma doucement la porte et retourna le plus dignement possible vers leur chambre. Les deux "plaisantins" se tenaient dans le couloir, un grand sourire au coin des lèvres. Sasuke passa près d'eux sans un regard mais souffla quand même un "sales gosses" en arrivant dans la chambre. Il partit ensuite sur la terrasse et se mit à regarder dehors en se perdant dans ses pensées, tentant de ne pas pensée à la vision du blond qui venait de lui être offerte.

"_Ils s'entendraient bien avec Sakura et Kakashi ces deux-là... avec Jiraya et Tsunade aussi... je suis pas sortit de l'auberge moi... Mais ces gamins vont sûrement pas en rester là... Je sais quels mauvais coups vont leur passer par la tête mais va falloir que je fasse gaffe! Le mieu serait quand même de les prendre à leur propre piège..._

En plein dans ses idées de vengeance, le brun ne se rendit compte du retour de Naruto, qu'au moment où celui-ci lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

- Ben Sasu-chan! On revâsse? fit-il en lui donnant dans le dos.

- Arrête avec ce surnom!

- Ok?

- ...

- Bon la salle de bain est libre!

- C'est sûr cette fois-ci?

- Ben oui! Pourquoi tu dis "cette fois-ci"?

- Pour rien..._ Et merde! Maintenant je peux plus m'empêcher de superposer ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heur à ce que je vois maintenant!! Arrrrrrgh je deviens pervers!! Vite une douche froide!!!_

- Bon a toute alors, fit le blond, je vais rejoindre Tamaki-san dans le séjour.

- Ok.

- Au fait, méfie toi des jumeaux, ils aiment bien faire des farces aux nouveaux arrivants...

- Hn...

- Allez à toute ... Sasu!!!! fit Naruto en sortant de la chambre d'un pas ... précipité.

Sasuke partit alors vers la salle de bain pour la seconde fois. Et Naruto pris la direction de l'étage inferieure. Une fois dans la douche, le brun fit couler l'eau froide (histoire de se calmer...) puis augmenta l'eau chaude petit à petit. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Uchiwa sortit de la salle d'eau propre et habillé. Il déposa ses affaires sales dans la chambre puis prit la direction des escaliers. En passant devant la chambre des jumeaux, une drôle d'impression le força à s'arrêter et à porter attention aux murmures qui lui parvenaient à travers la cloison.

- On pourrais demander à Hani (le cuistot/pâtissier) de nous laisser l'aider à préparer le gâteau et on mettrait le "truc" dans sa part...

- Ouais, pas mal comme idée! On va voir Hani tout de suite!

Sasuke reprit le chemins des escaliers. La porte s'ouvrit alors et les jumeaux virent la tête du brun disparaître dans les escliers.

- Zut! C'est fichu! Je suis sûr qu'il sait..., fit Kaoru.

- Oui... Mais il ne sait pas qu'on sait qu'il sait!

- Et alors?

- Ben on a qu'à changer un peu le plan...

- Et on fait quoi?

- On pourrait mettre le "truc" dans une de nos parts... Je suppose qu'il voudra nous prendre à son piège... On aura qu'à le laisser changer!

- Bonne idée!!

Ils prirent la direction empruntée par les deux autres plus tôt, mais ne virent pas l'ombre qui était restée dans l'escalier tout le temps de le converstation.

_- Ainsi ils ont changer leur plan... C'et normal puisqu'ils savent que je sais... Mais maintenant que je sais, qu'il savent que je sais , eux, ils ne savent pas que je sais qu'ils savent que je sais!_

(Toya-chan: Nyeeee? Nanou-chan: Quoi? Toya-chan: j'ai pas tout compris là... Nanou-chan: C'est pourtant pas compliqué! Ils savent pas qu'il sait qu'ils savent qu'il sait! Toya-chan: Haaaa d'aaaccccoooord! Eux savent qu'il sait, mais ils ne savent pas qu'il sait qu'ils savent qu'il sait que tu sais que nous savons que vous savez qu'ils savent que je sais qu... Nanou-chan: STooooooooooooop!!! On sait que tu sais conjugué le verbe savoir à toutes les personnes! Mais au moins, t'as compris non? Toya-chan: Euuuh oui... Mais il sait quoi? Nanou-chan: ... non rien...)

Sasuke arriva donc dans le salon, où il rejoint les deux blonds qui semblaient en pleine, discussion puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de faire des grands signes (etc...). Il se dit que Naruto avait pas mal murit pour tenir une discussion avec un chef de village surtout que l'autre en face semblait écouter avec une grande attention les propos du petit blond. Il sentit un sentiment qui ressemblait à de ... la fièrté? Oui, Naruto serait sûrement un jour Hokage. Et quel Hokage!!!! Il arriva enfin au près d'eux et pu entendre les derniers mots de Tamaki:

- ... ça c'est sûr, mais dans la conjecture actuelle des choses on peut pas laisser ça en état.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord sur ce point, ça ne peut plus durer. Ca en devient dangereux pour le village, c'est une menace à élimier. Il faut le remplacer!

- Oui mais trouverons nous en un aussi bon?

- Il faudrait peut-être demander à l'ancien d'en former un nouveau ou envoyer un apprenti ailleurs, pourquoi pas à Konoha?

- Oui... Votre village est réputé pour ça.. Se serait une bonne idée!

- Et je suis près à me porter garant de la qualité de l'enseignement qui sera donné à votre apprenti!

_" Un problème grâve? _pensa le brun _Et c'est Naruto qui a trouver la solution?! Ce village n'étant pas un village caché, ils n'ont donc pas de ninjas... Je me demande quand même de quoi ils parlent... A voir leur tête ça doit être vital pour le village..._

- Et puis un village tel que celui-ci sans un bon resto de ramens, ce serait un crime!! reprit le blond

A ces mots, Sasuke s'écroula au sol, une jambe en l'air, le pied agité de convulsions. Des cordeaux, des anges et des libellules dansant le cadrille au dessus de lui. Il les chassa d'une main, se releva et donna une taloche sur l'arrière du crâne du jeune blond.

- Heeeeeeeeeeeyy!! Sasu!! Pourquoi tu me frappe?!

- Pour rien...

- Pfff

- C'est quoi cette histoire de resto de ramens? demanda le brun d'un air... "uchiwesque".

- Ben Tamaki-san, adore les ramens...

- J'en connais un autre, coupa le Sasuke.

- Oui, bon, bref! reprit le blond, Le vieux qui tenait le resto du coin, qui soit dit en passant était pas mal du tout, à tout légué à son neuveu pour partir à la retraite. Seulement ce dernier, n'est absolument pas doué. Il sert même des soupes froides et des aliments parfois avariés!! Tu te rend compte?!!

- ...

- Naruto, je pense que je vais faire comme tu a dis et aller voir le vieux pour savoir si il veux bien former le nouveau propriétaire ou s'il préfère qu'on envoi un apprenti à Konoha et dans ce cas, s'il veux que se soit son neveu ou un autre, intervint Tamaki. Bon, si nous passions à table?

- Yeahhhh!!! fit un Naruto complétement excité par la simple idée de remplir son estomac criant famine.

Ils allèrent donc tous les trois dans la salle à manger où il retrouvèrent Kyouya et Haruhi en pleine conversation et les jumeaux sagement assis à table. Ils prirent donc tous place, et l'entrée leur fut servit. Le reste du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et les éclats de rire provoqués la plupart du temps par Naruto et Tamiki qui semablait se retrouver l'un dans l'autre. Naruto se voyait plus vieux et Tamaki plus jeune. Chacun avait connu son lot de malheurs mais avaient pris le partie de prendre la vie avec le sourire. Rayonnant tous les deux pour leur entourage. Et puis, l'heure du dessert arriva enfin... Hani, le cuisinier fit son apparition devant Mori, le major d'homme, qui leur avait servi le reste du repas. Celui-i devait mesurer dans les 1m90 alors que le petit cuisinier de vant lui ne devait pas dépasser les 1m55. Ce dernier tenait dans ses bras, un gâteau au chocolat à l'air particulierement "pousse au crime de gourmandise" selon l'expression commune de Naruto et Tamaki. La décoration du gâteau était faîte de telle sorte que celui-ci ressemble à une horloge (pas très original je sais... mais c'est le premier truc qui me sois venu à l'esprit pour qe les jumeaux reconnaissent la part...).

- Bonjour chers invités! Je me présente, Hani cuisiner et chef pâtissier. Je vous apporte ma spécialité, le fondant au chocolat façon Hani. Et je tiens à préciser que les jumeaux m'on bien aidé. Je les laisserai donc faire la distribution des parts.

Kaoru et Hikaru prirent donc en main une spatule et distribuèrent les parts, déjà découpées. Une fois ceci fait, il fixèrent leur attention sur Sasuke attendant de savoir quel pretexte, il allait utiliser pour ne pas manger ou pour changer de part. Leur deux parts étaient piègées (quel gâchis...). Le fameux "truc" qu'ils avaient trouvé s'avérait être du laxatif... Mais l'Uchiwa semblait près à manger sa part! Kaoru lança à son frère un regard voulant dire "il sait qu'on a su qu'il a su pour le gâteau, fait quelque chose!!!!".

- Attend Sasuke, je crois que je vien de voir une saleté sur ta part! fit Hikaru, En temps qu'invité, on ne peux pas te laisser manger ça! Je te propose ma part...

- Ou la mienne, renchérit Kaoru.

- C'est pas, grave, moi j'ai rien vu. Fit "inocement" le brun.

- Mais sisi, on insiste, firent les jumeaux d'une seule voix.

- Mais enfants!! Je suis tellement ému de voir à quel point vous prenez soin des amis de Naruto!!! fit Tamaki les larmes aux yeux. Je vais prendre cette part!

Sur ce, il échangea vite sa part avec celle du brun. Celui-ci lança au deux farceurs un regard qui voulait dire "bien fait pour vous, maintenant boufer la votre saloperie de gâteau assésoné au "truc"...". Tandis que les jumeaux avait un regard qui voualit plutôt dire "on est pas dans la merde... Dirs qu'avec Hani derrière... Si on veut pas risqué de se faire tuer, il va faloir manger nos part...snif". (Nanou-chan: En gros... Ils sont dans la merde! Toya-chan: c'est le cas de le dire! Nanou-chan et Toya-chan: Mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr) Le repas enfin finit, les deux enfants coururent au toilettes et Sasuke comprit enfin ce qu'était le "truc". Il fut soulagé d'y avoir échappé. Soudain une explosion se fit entendre. Il se tourna vers Naruto qui s'était figé les yeux fermés. Quand celui-ci les rouvrit, il fit un signe de tête affirmatif à l'Uchiwa.

- S'en ai bien un, et il va bientôt entrer dans le village. On y va!

- Je te suis.

Ils montèrent en vitesse prendre leurs armes dans la chambre avant de se précipité vers la source du remus ménage. (en gros vers là d'ou viennent les gens qui courent et hurlent... lol). Il arrivèrent dans la rue principale. C'est là qu'ils le virent. L'Argami. Celui-ci était gigentesque! environ 12m de haut (ça fait environ 4 étage). Il ne ressamblait à aucune créature rencontrée par Sasuke. Il était blanc, visqueux, plutôt liquide. De forme de base, il pouvait s'apparenté à un homme... Deux jambes, deux bras, un tronc, une sorte de tête... Mais la texture et l'absence de traits particuliers faisait plutôt penser à une origine végétale (regardez l'épisode 4 de blue seed, vous pouvez aller sur par exemple.). Ils s'y attaquèrent tout de suite afin de capter son attention. Puis Naruto s'immobilisa et demanda au monstre.

- Pourquoi être venu détruire ce village?

Contre toute attente pour Sasuke, l'Aragami répondit au blond.

- C'est les humains qui ont commencé, je cherche juste un endroit pour vivre...

- Un endroit pour vivre?

- Je comprend pas..., fit Sasuke

- Je crois savoir... C'est Fûsui, répondit Naruto

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Les lieux d'habitation ou la terre, peuvent être porteurs d'énérgie. Là où habitait cet Aragami, il y avait une colline au nord, une route à l'ouest, un étang au sud et une rivière à l'est. Cet endroit bénéficiait d'énérgie extraordinaires, expliqua le blond.

- Et il a été détruit...

- Oui, pour y installer le nouvel hopital. Et le flux d'énérgie à disparu.

- Et où il va aller?

- Il faut juste lui trouver un nouvel endroit pour vivre et il se rendormira...

- Et où on va lui trouver une nouvelle piaule?

- Ben je crois qu'il a déjà reperé le centre du village... Mais bon... c'est pas trop possible ça...

- Noooon? Tu crois?

- C'est pas le moment pour tes sarcasmes! On doit le détruire!

- Non sérieux? Et comment on fait, on voit même pas son noyau!

- Laisse moi me concentrer... Occupe le en attendant!

- T'en a de bonnes baka... Fait vite!

Naruto se concentra et dans son esprit la silouhette du monstre s'effaça pour ne laisser qu'un point lumineux...

- Sur l'axe central de son corps, juste sous sa tête.

- Tu veux parler de son torse?

Sasuke s'élança alors, chidori en main. Il lança celui-ci sur le point indiqué par le blond. Le monstre fut traversé de part en part. Et le mitama fut éjecter dans les airs derrière lui et Naruto le réduisi miettes à l'aide de ses sabres. Puis tous les deux retombèrent au sol avec grâce tandis que le monstre reprenait sa forme originelle, une sorte de mousse, avant de disparaître sous forme de pussière.

- On a réussi!! fit le blond en faisant une V avec ses doigts.

- Ouais.

- Bon on rentre, il serait ptetre temps d'aller au lit, c'est pas pour parler comme un vieux mais il est déjà 11h du soir, et Tamaki-san avec les jumeaux vont vouloir qu'on leur raconte notre combat...

- Hn

Ils rentrèrent chez leurs hôtes. Et ce fut comme l'avait prédi le blond, ils furent assaillis de questions. Mais les jumeaux n'étaient pas présents, ce qui fit sourire Sasuke. Seulement Naruto décida de partir les voir. Ils étaient tous les deux dans leur chambre, alités et Haruhi veillait sur eux. En voyant Naruto entrer, elle lui demanda de les surveiller quelques minutes le temps qu'elle aille chercher l'imodium pour la diarhée aïgue dont souffrait ces deux-là. Naruto explosa alors de rire. Mais il fut interrompu par la voix d'Hikaru qui l'appelait.

- Naruto, on a pas encore fait de blague à ton copain, mais on a une super idée, tu pourrais pas nous donner un coup de main?

Un sourire sadique passa quelques instants sur les lèvres du blond, sa nature première de grand farceur et de ninja imprevisible reprenant le dessus.

- Aucun problème!! Je dois faire quoi?

------------------

Quelques minutes plus tard Naruto rejoignit Sasuke qui avait ou s'eclipser vers la chambre. Ils partir se coucher tous les deux. Et Sasuke ne preta même pas attention au feutre noir qui reposait gentiment sur la tale de nuit du blond.

-------------------

Le lendemain Sasuke se reveilla et s'aperçu que Naruto n'était déjà plus présent. Il s'habilla donc en vitesse de ses vêtements de voyage, puisqu'ils repartaient aujourd'hui et pris la direction de la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner. En chemin, il croisa Haruhi.

- Bonjour Haruhi-san.

- Bonjour Uchwa-san... très joli. fit-elle en continuant son chemin.

- ?

Il arriva enfin à destination. Tout le monde était déjà présent sauf Tamaki. Sasuke arriva et s'assit près de "son" blond. Puis, il lança un:

- Slut'

Mais personne ne répondit, il se tourna donc vers son ami, et s'aperçu que, comme les jumeaux d'ailleurs, il avait les joues rouges et gonlées, ainsi que les larmes au yeux... Comme s'ils avaient envie de vomir, ou, s'ils retenaient un ... fou rire?

- Qu'est ce qu...

Mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Tamaki, toujours aussi théâtrale...

- Bonjour tout le monde!!!!! Bien dormi? ... Oh? Sasuke près pour le départ? Vous voyager incognito?

- ? (c'est bien Sasuke...)

- Ben oui! Ces marques sur votre visage? C'est pourquoi?

- Des marques?

- Regardez donc dand le miroir sur votre gauche.

Sasuke fit ce que Tamaki lui indiquait. Il retint un cri de surprise. Sur son visage, un bouc au menton, une moutache à la cuistot de la ptite sirène, des cornes et des gros sourcils, dessinés au feutre noir... Feutre noir? Il se tourna alors très lentement vers là où se tenait les trois seuls capables d'être responsables de ça. Mais ceux-ci s'étaient levés et avait pris la fuite. Un:

- NARUUUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! retentit dans toute la maison

Il s'en suivi une cavalcade durant une bonne demi-heure avant que Sasuke n'attrape les jumeaux et les utilise pour faire du chantage à Naruto avant qu'il ne se rende. Une fois les fautifs, punis, et les preuves effacées du visage de Sasuke, Les deux ninjas reprirent la route.

Tamaki et ses fils, se tenant sur le peron, les regardaient s'éloigner.

- Tu crois qu'on les reverra bientôt? demanda l'un deux jeunes.

- ...

- Papa?

- Hein? Euh oui! Bientôt... peut-être... En tout cas ils ont encore bien des choses à faire et à vivre.

------------------------------------------------

Nanou-chan: Enfin passer ce #&µµ$£ de syndrome de la page blanche!!!

Toya-chan: Pas trop tôt!!

Nanou-chan: Oui, bon! Ca va!!

Toya-chan: J'éspère que la suite viendra plus vite!

Nanou-chan: Oui, normalement!! Mais bon j'ai plien de boulot en ce momment en plus... snif!

Toya-chan: T'avais pas un truc à demander?

Nanou-chan: Si! On m'a demandé dans une review si je mettreais un lemon. Je n'en ai jamais écrit et j'étais pas trop sûre de moi... mais si vous en voulez, je suis pas contre de relever le défi. Je dois dire que je me suis beaucoup posé la question... Mais, si il ya des gens qui sont vraiment contre et qui lisent ma fic, dites le moi je mettrais une démarcation et trouverais un compromis pour que tous le monde sois heureux. (genre deux fois le même passage mais un avec lemon et un sans...). Donc dites moi, via les reviews si oui ou non je me lance dans l'écriture de ce lemon...

Toya-chan: NARU!!!

Na-chan: Ouiiiiiiiii?

Toya-chan: A toi!

Na-chan: Ok!! En gros si vous voulez que Sasu-chan me fasse un calin d'adulte ou pas laissez des reviews!!!!!

Sasuke: Naruto je t'ai déjà dis de plus dire câlin d'adulte!!!!

Toya-chan: Revivivivivivivis pleeeeeeeeeeeze!

Nanou-chan: Merci!!!!! Et merci encore à vous tous de lire cette fic!


	16. voyage

J'ai fais quelques modifs... Le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture , j'espère avoir fini, d'ici demain ou après demain...

Chapitre 15

Du côté de Sasuke et Naruto.

- Sasuke ?

- Hm ?

- Je peux le chanter ?

- nan !

- Je peux le meumeumer ?

- pfffff si tu veux…

- humhumhum...

Nos deux amis, poursuivaient donc leur voyage… Cela faisait maintenant deux jours, qu'ils avaient quittés « La bande à Tamaki ». Grâce à ce dernier justement, ils avaient eut des informations sur lac dont personne n'oserait s'approcher car il serait habité par un monstre. Notre équipe avait donc décidé de se diriger vers le dit lac. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un petit village. Dans la rue principale, divers marchands vendait des objets à l'effigie du fameux monstre. Sasuke sentit venir l'arnaque mais Naruto semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Ils arrivèrent sur la place du village, et le blond s'approcha d'un vieil homme assis sous l'immense arbre situé en plein centre de cette même place.

- Salut grand-père !! On peut vous demander quelque chose ?

- Aucun problème gamin !

- Vous pouvez nous parler du monstre ?

- Je suis là pour ça. Fit le vieux en levant un doigt en l'air.

Naruto suivit la direction indiquée par le doigt et se rendit compte de la présence d'un panneau marqué : « renseignement sur le monstre »

………………………….--)( :

- Euh… oui, bon ! Alors à quoi il ressemble ? Et c'est quand qu'il a était vu pour la dernière fois ?

- Pour savoir à quoi il ressemble, je vous conseil vivement d'aller acheter une statuette à son effigie, et la dernière fois qu'on la vu date, officiellement, d'il y a quelques jours… Mais, le vieux baissa alors la voix en jetant des coups d'œil alentour, si vous vous montrez généreux, je peux vous conduire à lui…

- C'est vrai ? fit Naruto avec un ton plein d'espoir.

Sasuke se prit la tête entre les mains. Il allait vraiment se faire avoir? … Il décida donc d'intervenir.

- Naru… vient par là !

Le blond suivi le sharigan quelque mètres loin du vieil homme.

- Tu ne vois pas, qu'il veut t'arnaquer ? Chuchota Sasuke. Il a aucune idée d'où peut ce trouver ce fameux monstre ! En plus on ne sait même pas si c'est le bijuu qu'on cherche…

- Je sais, mais je veux être sûr et puis, si ce n'est pas sanbi, c'est donc un aragami… Et dans ce cas, on doit savoir si il représente une menace ou non. J'ai pas l'intention d'ouvrir gama-chan (son portefeuille en forme de grenouille…) pour ce gars-là… Tu croyais quoi ?

- Euuuh… rien.

- Je veux juste savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé…

- Et tu ne pense pas qu'aller demander aux autorités du village, ça irait plus vite ?

- …Tu sais que t'as de bonnes idées parfois ?! J'y avais même pas pensé ! Bravo Sasu !!!

- …

- Bon on y va ?

- Hn

- Désolé grand-père !! Bonne continuation !

Ils partirent donc vers le bâtiment administratif, Tsunade leur ayant donné une enveloppe cacheté prouvant leur identité, et leur permettant ainsi d'obtenir tous les renseignements dont ils avaient besoin ainsi que des informations confidentiels dans les pays alliés à Konoha.

C'est donc ainsi qu'ils ressortirent à peine une heure plus tard du village en direction de la montagne au nord de celui-ci. Dans laquelle se trouvait le fameux lac où le « monstre » était apparu. On y avait d'abords observé une étrange luminosité de l'eau plusieurs nuits de suite et le monstre était apparu faisant une unique victime. Une miko qui était venu pour l'exorciser. Cependant l'opération avait échoué et elle s'était faite avalée au sens propre du terme.

A peine une heure après avoir quitté le village, Naruto commençait à s'impatienter.

- On est presque arrivés ? demanda-t-il à Sasuke

- Non !

- …

- …

- Est ce qu'on est presque arrivés ?

- Oui.

- C'est vrai ?!

- NON !!!

- Sasu !! T'es méchant !

- …

- On est presque arrivé ?

- …

- Sasu ?

- …

- T'as entendu c'que je viens de te dire ou t'as pas entendu c'que je viens de te dire ?

- …

- T'es vraiment trop mécha… !!

Naruto ne put terminer sa phrase car il venait de trébucher sur un caillou. Il était donc étalé par terre de tout son long. Sasuke lui proposa sa main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds. Quand ce fut fait, la voix du brun s'éleva :

- Baka… T'es vraiment stupide ou quoi ?

- N'est stupide que la stupidité...

…………………………--)( :

- T'es vraiment Naruto ?

- Négatif, je suis une mite en pullover!

- Je me demande pourquoi je suis venu avec toi…

- Parce que je le vaux bien! Répondit le blond avec un mouvement de tête faisant onduler ses cheveux blonds, que tout le monde connaît…

- …

- Bon on se remet en route ?

- …

(Toya-chan : Ca y est Nanou ? T'as enfin fini tes délires ? Nanou-chan : Oui, oui !!)

Ils arrivèrent au lac deux heures après avoir quitter le village. Ils montèrent le camp en attendant la nuit. Se répartissant les tâches, Naruto était parti chercher de quoi manger, pendant que Sasuke s'occupait du feu.

Le blond revint un peu après avec du poisson qu'ils mirent à cuire avec un peu de riz.

Les voilà donc tous les deux assis autour du feu, attendant que leur repas soit près. Sasuke prit la parole.

- Alors ? T'en pense quoi ?

- C'est un Aragami… Aucun doute, je l'ai senti…

- Tu crois qu'il va faire une apparition ce soir ?

- Oui.

- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

- Lui aussi, il m'a senti…

Sasuke regarda intensément son ami, celui-ci, se sentant observé, tourna sa tête vers le brun et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pendant de longues secondes. Puis Naruto ajouta :

- Je t'avais prévenu… Je les attire !... Je crois que c'est près, fit Naruto reportant son attention sur le repas.

Il sortit les poissons du feu, pendant que Sasuke égouttait le riz. Ils mangèrent en silence chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Mais une étrange leur les en fit sortir. Elle provenait du lac, toute la surface de celui-ci semblait refléter une lumière bleue… Sauf que celle-ci provenait du fond du lac. Les deux ninjas se tenaient sur la berge. Des remous en plein milieu de l'eau retinrent leur attention en particulier. Et d'un coup, l'Aragami apparu de toute sa hauteur. Une sorte d'énorme limace blanche, mais alors vraiment immense…

(Toya-chan : Burk ! Tsunade : Quoi ?! T'aimes pas les limaces ? C'est très bien les limaces !!!!Arthur : Tu sais c'est quoi des limaces ? Toya-chan : Ben ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ? Arthur : T'occupes ! Répond à la question ! Toya-chan : Euuuh, je sais pas… Arthur : Ben ! Un escargot sdf ! Toya-chan : haaaaaaaaaa okkkkkk ! Arthur : mwahahahahahaha, je suis un démon !!! Nanou-chan et Toya-chan : …)

Pas une limace, ça ressemblait plutôt à une sangsue blanche (j'ai mis le peu d'image que j'ai réussi à obtenir sur mon blog nanou-chan.skyblog pour que vous puissiez mieux le visualiser… Désolée mais je ne voyais vraiment pas comment le décrire… Pour ceux qui connaissent l'animé Blue seed, il s'agit de Nozuchi, le monstre que doit affronter Sakura et qui a tué sa mère quand elle était petite…)

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto. Celui-ci comprit la question muette de son ami, il se concentra donc quelques secondes puis lui répondit :

- Il est à l'intérieur, au niveau de l'abdomen.

- Ok !

- Attends !

Sasuke se tourna vers son ami qui venait de le stopper alors qu'il allait s'élancer vers le monstre.

- Celui-là est différent… Le mitama s'est greffé sur un esprit ancien et puissant. C'est pas un bijuu mais c'est un esprit aussi ancien… Il devait probablement être endormi au fond du lac avant d'être infecté… Il est plus puissant que ceux qu'on a affrontés avant !

- Donc on fait quoi ?

- Il faudrait que tu l'occupes un petit moment, le temps que je rassemble assez de chakra pour utiliser ma technique…

- Ok

Ils s'élancèrent tous deux sur l'eau. Sasuke commença à attaquer l'aragami tandis que Naruto se tenait non loin malaxant son chakra. Le brun lançait katon sur katon, enchaînait aussi les coups cherchant toujours à se rapprocher du noyau. Mais sur une créature de cette taille, cela ne semblait pas avoir tellement d'effet. En plus, pour sa taille, le monstre bougeait avec une vitesse impressionnante. Soudain, alors que Sasuke lançait son premier chidori, la bête dévia sur la droite et plongea vers l'eau. C'est alors que l'Uchiwa remarque que le blond se trouvait dans la trajectoire prise par leur ennemi. Aucun des deux ninjas n'eut le temps de réagir ; et Naruto disparu dans la gueule du monstre.

- NARUTOOOOO ! Cria Sasuke.

Celui-ci, vit la bête plonger avant de refaire surface en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

- Et merde ! Je peux plus attaquer, sinon je pourrais blesser ce baka ! Il va m'entendre en sortant ! … Merde ! Jura tout haut l'Uchiwa.

-------------------------------

Du côté de Naruto… Celui se trouvait maintenant dans l'estomac de l'Aragami. Il observa ce qui l'entourait. Il vit des petits bateaux, des rochets et divers déchets en train de se faire digérer. Il se tenait lui-même sur un énorme caillou qui fondait à vu d'œil.

- P'tain mais il bouffe n'importe quoi ce truc ! En plus je parie que Sasuke est en train de peter un câble dehors… ça va encore être ma fête… Bon ! On se concentre ! _Kyuu, je vais avoir besoin de toi…_

Du chakra rouge apparu autour du blond, devenant de plus en plus dense. Prenant la forme du renard, on voyait les queues de celui-ci apparaître les une après les autres.

----------------------------------

A l'extérieur. Sasuke se demandait vraiment quoi faire pour sortir son ami de là. C'est alors qu'il aperçu des faisceaux de chakra rouge sortant de-ci de-là au travers du monstre. Puis d'un coup, celui-ci sembla se craqueler, comme si il implosait. Puis une énorme déflagration le projeta quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Quand il se releva, il vit que l'Aragami avait laissé place à … Kyuubi. C'était bel et bien le fameux démon renard qui se tenait devant lui. Puis il vit le renard donner un coup de patte et un éclat bleu lui indiqua qu'il avait détruit la graine. A peine la patte reposée au sol, le bijuu se mit à rétrécir jusqu'à laisser place à Naruto. Ils regagnèrent la berge puis leur campement sans un mot. Puis Sasuke prit la parole:

- Naruto, si tu me refais un coup comme ça, je t'éclate la tête. OK ?

- OK.

- Tu dois être plus vigilent! Sauf si tu avais tout prévu dès le départ, ce dont je doute... Mais si ça avais était le cas, j'aurais aimé être mis au courant!

- OK.

- Et arrête de me répondre OK sans arrêt. OK ?

- OK.

- ...

- ...

- C'est donc ce jutsu que tu appelais « transformation ultime » ?

- Oui… Je ne le maîtrise que depuis que j'ai le sceau, mais je te l'avais déjà dit, non ?

- Si…, fit Sasuke pensif.

- C'est très impressionnant…, reprit-il après une courte pause.

- Waouuuu ! Un compliment ! S'extasia le blond.

- Baka…

- … merci…

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Ben ! On dort !

- Pas là, tout de suite ! Demain !

- On va allez voir du côté de Yuki no Kuni (pays de la neige). J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a un immense lac gelé là-bas…

--------------------------------------------------------

Trois jours plus tard, les voilà donc à proximité du lac. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à trouver le bon chemin. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière dans laquelle se tenait une vieille cabane semblant tomber en décrépitude entourée de boue et de neige.

- Oh ! Bonjour la zone ! Je me demande qui peut bien vivre dans un trou pareil, s'exclama le blond.

- Moi. C'est mon chez moi ce trou, fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent vers un homme trapu avec une barbe brune hirsute tout comme ses cheveux et de taille impressionnante.

- Ooooh, ça en jette ! C'est bucolique j'vous jure ! Vous avez un sacré décorateur, c'est dingue ce qu'on peut faire avec si peu de moyens. J'adore ce gros cailloux, il est très joli le gros caillou, se rattrapa le blond.

…………………………..--)( :

Sasuke se prit la tête entre les mains, tandis que le propriétaire des lieux émit une sorte de grognements. Puis celui-ci reprit la parole :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ?

- Euh, excusez-nous, en fait on cherche un lac…

- C'n'est pas ce qui manque dans l'coin !

- On cherche le plus grand de tous !

- …

L'homme les regarda intensément avant de leur indiquer la direction à prendre. Ils le remercièrent et finir par arriver au lac.

- Il est bien là, fit Naruto. Kyuu le sent.

- A quoi il ressemble Sanbi au fait ? demanda Sasuke.

- Selon la légende et ce que m'a confirmé Kyuu, ce serait un requin à trois queues.

- Et de très grande taille je suppose…

- Ben oui !

- Ben oui… Et tu fais comment pour apposer le sceau ?

- Je ne sais pas… C'est un Fûinjutsu de haut niveau mais je ne l'ais encore jamais fait sur un bijuu non scellé… Il va surement falloir l'immobiliser… Pendant que j'apposerais le sceau.

- Et comment tu veux que je fasse pour le maintenir immobile s'il est aussi grand que Kyuubi ? demanda le bun sceptique.

- J'ai une idée mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça te plaise…

- Dis toujours…

- Je peux faire en sorte que tu puisses utiliser le jutsu que tu m'as vu faire l'autre jour…

- Ha bon ? Et comment ?

- Je dois sceller un point de chakra de Kyuu et du mien en toi à l'aide d'un petit sceau… Il n'aura aucun effet sur toi contrairement à celui d'Orochimaru. C'est juste un point d'accroche pour qu'une partie de mon esprit et celui de Kyuu puisse contrôler le chakra que je vais te transmettre, ce sera d'ailleurs Kyuu-chan qui te t'aidera. Il pourra te parler pendant la durée d'activation du sceau… Quand tu auras épuisé tout le chakra que je t'aurais passé, le lien sera rompu mais je ne pourrais pas retirer le sceau, cependant celui-ci restera inactif. Mais si on se retrouve encore dans ce genre de situation, on pourra l'activer à nouveau… En gros c'est un peu comme si je scellais une partie de mon âme et celle de Kyuubi en toi… Mais je ne suis pas…

- On le fait !

- T'es sûr ?

- On en peut plus sûr !

- Bien, alors on applique le sceau, ensuite je te transmets du chakra et on passe à l'attaque. T'auras qu'à suivre les instructions de Kyuubi.

- Ok !

- Il faut que j'au un contact avec ta peau, au niveau du torse, ce serait le mieux…

Sasuke ouvrit les vêtements chauds qu'il portait, puis souleva le tee-shirt noir qu'il portait en dessous. Pendant ce temps, le blond, semblait se concentrer. Le brun senti alors les mains chaudes de son ami, malgré le froid ambiant, se poser sur sa peau. Son dos fut parcouru de frissons. Il se concentra sur autre chose. Il observa le visage concentré du blond. Du chakra bleu et rouge entrelacé apparu de ses mains. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, l'Uzumaki relava la tête pour dire qu'il avait fini.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à te … transmettre le chakra…

Le petit blond semblait un peu gêné. C'est alors qu'un détail revint à l'esprit de l'Uchiwa. Le moyen de transmettre du chakra. La gêne du blond le contamina ensuite.

Mais les circonstances étaient-elles que la gêne disparue bien vite. Naruto se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et apposa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Celui-ci les entrouvrit légèrement, il senti alors le chakra affluer dans son corps. Quand le blond jugea qu'il avait en avait donné suffisamment, il se sépara de son ami. Celui-ci entendit alors une grosse voix résonner dans sa tête.

_- Tiens, tiens ! Comme on se rencontre enfin, jeune Uchiwa._

_- Que dois-je faire ?_

_- Droit au but ?! Mmm, Ok ! Bon, tu dois juste te laisser déborder par mon chakra, celui de Naruto est là pour le contrôler… Ensuite, quand la transformation sera complète, tu seras libre de tes mouvements, je m'occuperais de te maintenir sous cette forme._

_- C'est tout ?_

_- Oui ! C'est nous qui ferons tout. _

_- Hn…_

_- Avant de commencer, je veux juste te dire une chose… Et s'il te plait souviens t'en ! S'il arrive quelque chose au gamin, garde en mémoire que grâce à ce qu'on vient de faire, une partie de lui et de moi, vivront toujours en toi. Et que tant que tu seras en vie, une partie de nous le sera aussi…_

_- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que va-t-il lui arriver ? _

_- Ca va commencer !_

_- REPONDS !!_

-_ Pas le temps ! Laisse toi faire maintenant._

Sasuke senti le chakra du démon bouillonner en lui, puis se matérialiser autour de lui, prenant la forme du renard. Il se senti comme soulever du sol. Devenant de plus en plus grand, de plus en plus Kyuubi no Yoko. La transformation enfin fini, Sasuke pu, sur l'injonction du renard, commencer à se mouvoir. Une fois qu'il eut pris ses marques, il baissa son regard vers le blond, qui l'observait d'en bas.

- Brise la glace et va le chercher ! Le chakra te protège du froid et t'inquiète pour l'air !

L'Uchiwa fit ce que lui dit Naruto. Il s'élança sur la glace, celle-ci céda sous le poids, et le renard géant se retrouva dans l'eau. Il plongea dans les profondeurs à la recherche du requin géant. Il ne tarda pas à le trouver, celui-ci ayant était attiré par l'énergie dégageait par Kyuubi.

Naruto vit Sasuke revenir quelques minutes après avoir plongé. Celui-ci se stabilisa sur l'eau grâce au chakra puis Sanbi arriva juste après. Sasuke, toujours en renard se jeta sur lui pour tenter de le maintenir en place. Il rata une première fois puis réussi à passer derrière le requin et à l'empêcher de replonger.

C'était maintenant au tour du blond de jouer. Il avait déjà concentré son chakra, celui-ci tournoyait autour de lui. Il était de couleur mauve, mélange du bleu de Naruto et du rouge de Kyuubi. Tandis que Sasuke maîtrisait comme il le pouvait le grand requin, le blond s'élança sur l'eau. Il cherchait le centre d'énergie du bijuu. Il le trouva au niveau de son abdomen. Il devait donc plonger dans l'eau gelée afin d'apposer le sceau. Il prit donc sa respiration et se lança. Arrivé sous Sanbi, il créa un petit kekkai, duquel il fit sortir l'eau, sur le carré de peau sur lequel il allait dessiner. Il se mordit l'index et plongea sa main dans la bulle d'air qu'il avait crée. Il dessina un cercle entouré de plusieurs signes. Il apposa ensuite sa main au centre du cercle et du chakra en sortit, recouvrant petit à petit la totalité du corps du bijuu. Sasuke se rendit alors compte que la pression avait disparue, le démon était comme tétanisé, mais le brun ne le lâcha pas, juste au cas où… Des arabesques commencèrent à rougeoyer sur le corps du requin le recouvrant entièrement. Puis plus rien. Sasuke entendit alors la voix de Kyuubi.

_- C'est bon, tu peux le lâcher maintenant. C'est fini…_

Sasuke retrouva progressivement sa forme normale tandis que le bijuu ne bougeait toujours pas. Une fois redevenu complètement sous forme humaine, le brun chercha Naruto du regard. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que celui-ci n'était toujours pas remonté. Il commença à paniquer et s'apprêta à plonger quand la voix du démon renard le retint :

_- ATTENDS ! Je le remonte, mais après se sera à toi de t'en occuper… Je vais devoir me rendormir pour qu'il puisse récupérer. _

Un bouillonnement commença aux pieds du brun, puis celui-ci aperçu enfin la silhouette de son ange (je rappel qu'il balise total là…) quelques mètres sous lui. Plus que trois… deux… un… Le blond sortit de l'eau, inconscient. Il était porté par le chakra du renard, qui le déposa dans les bras de l'Uchiwa, avant de disparaître.

_- Je fais quoi maintenant ? Il est gelé !! Il faut le réchauffer ! _

Sasuke couru, son précieux paquet dans les bras, vers la berge oubliant totalement le requin géant toujours immobile sur le lac. Cependant, quand il fut sur la terre ferme, la voix du bijuu retentit.

- Mon esprit est enfin libre…

Puis se tournant vers Sasuke, il reprit :

- Est-ce à toi que je le dois ?

- Non, c'est à lui ! répondit l'Uchiwa en désignant son « paquet ». Il est le porteur de Kyuubi no Yoko !

- Tu lui diras merci pour moi ! Et n'oublis pas ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'un bijuu dis merci à un simple humain ! ……. Dis lui aussi que le moment venu, je serais là.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Il le saura ! En attendant, il à l'air mal en point, il y a une cabane un peu plus loin vers le nord… dépêche toi.

Puis Sanbi replongea dans les profondeurs du lac.

C'est alors que Sasuke sentit les frissons du jeune homme dans ses bras. Il attrapa leurs affaires en vitesse (ben oui ! ya des couvertures dedans !) et retrouva très vite la cabane puis s'y engouffra. Il posa le blond au sol, s'approcha de la cheminée et se rendit compte quelle était vide.

_- Et merde ! Quelle poisse !_

Il posa un regard sur Naruto, toujours inconscient mais grelottant de plus en plus. Il balaya ensuite l'unique pièce du regard. Celui-ci s'arrêta sur une chaise. Il s'en approcha et la découpa en morceaux qu'il jeta vite dans la cheminée avant de lancer un Katon dessus. Une fois le feu pris, il étendit une de leurs couvertures sur le sol juste devant la source de chaleur. Puis retourna vers le blond. Ses vêtements étaient trempés. Il décida donc de les lui enlever, le laissant juste en caleçon. Il le porta ensuite sur la couverture, et lui déposa les autres dessus. Cependant, quelques minutes après, Naruto tremblait toujours, et semblait avoir aussi de plus en plus de fièvre. Le brun se souvint d'un truc qu'il avait lu une fois (ou alors était-ce Kakashi qui lui en avait parlé ?). Il se dévêtit à son tour (lui aussi en caleçon) et se glissa sous les couvertures, prenant le blond dans ses bras. Quand la chaleur de son corps commença à se transmettre vers Naruto, il sentit celui-ci se détendre, ses muscles se relâchant complètement, et ses tremblements stoppant enfin. L'Uchiwa fut rassurer et fini par s'endormir.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard en sentant de l'agitation provenir du corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il ouvrit donc les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec un Naruto rougissant et au regard perdu.

- Enfin réveillé ? fit Sasuke

- Euuuh… Oui. Mais dis-moi Sasuke. Pour se retrouver dans cette situation… Est-ce qu'on aurait… ? Euh, enfin tu vois ?!

- …

- … aïe !!!

Sasuke venait de lui donner un coup sur le haut du crâne.

- Idiot ! Fit celui-ci en se relevant._ Si ça avait était le cas, j'aurais préféré que tu t'en souviennes ! pensa-t-il._

- Mais euuuuh !! Sasuuuu !! Je ne comprends plus rien !!

- Baaka ! Tu t'es évanouit après avoir posé le sceau, à cause de l'eau froide et du faite que tu es épuisé toute tes réserves d'énergie !

- Haaaa !! C'est vrai ! Je me souviens maintenant ! Et me traite pas de baka ! BAKA !

- Ca faisait longtemps celle-là tiens ! ……O fait, le chakra de Kyuubi est pas sensé être illimité ?

- Normalement si… Mais mon corps à ses propres limites et l'utilisation du chakra de Kyuu le fatigue.

- Ok… Mais je suis toujours impressionné de voir à quel point tu récupère vite…

- Ha ha ha!!

Ils s'habillèrent puis, une fois devant la porte, Sasuke demanda à Naruto :

- On va où maintenant ?

- Ailleurs je n'aime pas le froid ! On a pas mal d'infos à trouver… Et puis il nous reste encore quatre bijuus à trouver si j'ai bien compté…

- Combien ne sont pas scellé dans un jinchuriki dans le tas ?

- Un seul…

- Ouf !

- Donc on ya va ?

- Oui… On ne sait pas où on va, mais on y va…

- On va d'abord allez à Suna.

- Va pour Suna…

- LET'S GOOOOOO !!

Et les revoilà parti. Leur voyage venait juste de commencer et la route serait semée d'embuches.

------------------------------------------------------

Nanou-chan : Et voilà !!!

Toya-chan : C'est quoi ce gros cliché ?!

Nanou-chan : Un grand classicisme du romantisme que j'adore !!

Kakashi et Jiraya : C'est vrai, il n'y a rien de tel que la chaleur corporelle !!

Nanou-chan : Pervers !!!

Les pervers : C'est pas nous qui écrivons…

Nanou-chan : Je me demande si vous êtes vraiment important dans l'intrigue… Je devrais peut-être me débarrasser des persos inutiles dans votre genre au prochain chapitre…

Les pervers (en mode chibi aux pieds de Nanou) : Pitiéééééééééééé… Nonnnn

Nanou-chan(les mains sur les hanches, aura de supériorité flottant autour) : Mwhahahahaha

Toya-chan (regard blasé sur les autres) : Bon euuuuuuuuuuuh… Reviews siou plait !

Nanou-chan : Au fait vous avez reconnue certaine répliques ?

Toya-chan : Plagias !

Nanou-chan : Eh ! Tu connais pas ma vis ok ?! Si tu la connaissais … euh… ok !

Toya-chan : On est sœur…

Nanou-chan : Oui bon chut, garde-le pour toi, ce sera notre secret !

Toya-chan : Il est tard, va au lit !!

Nanou-chan : Ouiiii


	17. à la veille de la bataille

Chapitre 16

Deux ans plus tard. Onze jours avant l'éclipse.

Kakashi se tenait devant la stèle comme à son habitude en ce début de matinée. De légers bruits de pas le firent alors se retourner.

- J'étais sûr de te trouver ici ! fit Iruka. Malgré les années, tu as encore besoin de venir les voir…

L'argenté sourit légèrement sous son masque aux paroles de son amant. Quand ce dernier, arriva à ses côté il se tourna vers lui. Le brun prit alors la parole :

- Je t'apporte un message de l'Hokage !

- Elle me donne des vacances et elle t'a chargé de veiller à ce que je me détende bien ! S'exclama l'épouvantail en prenant le dauphin par la taille.

Iruka lui donna un coup de poing sur la tête.

- Mais euuuh !! Fit le Jounin de façon très mature…

- On a des nouvelles de Naruto et Sasuke !

Kakashi reprit son très vite son sérieux et questionna le brun du regard. Celui-ci lui répondit :

- Ils ont purifiés le dernier bijuu il y a 6 mois. Ils ont eu du mal à le trouver, d'après ce qu'ils disaient dans la lettre. Il ont passé le reste du temps à rechercher des infos et Murakumo. Ils ont trouvé son identité… Mais ils ont écrit qu'ils préféraient nous en parler de vive voix. Lorsqu'ils ont envoyé la lettre, ils étaient en route pour Suna. Aujourd'hui, ils y seront d'ici 2 ou 3 jours et ils seront là d'ici une semaine…

- Je vais allez l'annoncer à Sakura et aux autres.

- Oui, mais après, n'oublis d'aller voir Tsunade-sama !

- Promis ! Tu dois être heureux de bientôt le revoir non ?

- Evidement ! répondit le jeune professeur un sourire plein de douceur et de nostalgie sur les lèvres.

Kakashi, profita du fait que son compagnon, soit plongé dans ses souvenirs, pour lui voler un baiser avant de retourner vers le village.

------------------------------------------------------------

Du côté de Suna… Deux jours plus tard. Neuf jours avant l'eclipse.

Gaara se trouvait dans son bureau. Il était en train de lire une lettre envoyée par Tsunade ; quand il entendit des bruits de course dans le couloir. Puis la porte d'entrée claqua, pour laisser apparaître une petite fille d'environ 7 ans, avec des cheveux bruns, coupés au carré et deux grands yeux émeraude. Le Kazekage soupira avant de lancer :

- Momo-chan ! Je t'ai déjà dis de pas entrer comme ça dans mon bureau…

- Oui, je sais ! Mais IL est là ! Naruto-nii-san est revenu !!!

La petite repartit en courant, et Gaara la suivit plus calmement vers la sortie du bâtiment. C'est dans les couloirs de celui-ci, qu'il croisa Aoi, une jeune femme brune de 3 ans son aînée. Celle-ci se trouvait être le réceptacle de Shichibi (7 queues). Elle le salua puis lui demanda :

- Toi aussi tu vas les accueillir ?

- Oui. De toute façon, avec ce petit monstre, je crois bien que je n'ai pas le choix…

C'est alors qu'un retentissant :

- GAARA-NII-SAN!!! AOI-NEE-SAN!!! DEPECHEEEZ VOUS!

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire… Répondit la brune.

- …, rajouta Gaara en continuant de marcher.

- Ce pauvre Gobi qui doit sans cesse veiller sur elle…

- On choisi pas son junchuuriki…

Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à l'entrée du village. Tous les junchuurikis étaient présents pour accueillir Naruto et Sasuke. Il y avait la petite Momo et Aoi qui étaient ensemble depuis que la petite était bébé. Bien qu'elles ne soient pas liées par le sang, elles tenaient l'une à l'autre comme deux sœurs. La petite était une enfant pleine de vie avec un cœur énorme, et sa sœur était la douceur incarnée. Elles venaient du même village mais avait du fuir celui-ci quand l'Akatsuki avait commencé à s'agiter. Nos deux amis les avaient trouvées 6 mois plus tôt. Elles étaient alors poursuivies par Deidara et Tobi que Naruto et Sasuke avaient donc vaincu. Ensuite il y avait Kyoshiro que Naruto avait aidé alors qu'il voyageait encore seul. Tout comme Yugido qui avait était la première après lui-même et Gaara à qui le blond avait apposé le sceau. Et enfin, le dernier, Rui, un jeune homme de 16 ans, aux cheveux argentés, mi-longs et en bataille : le réceptacle de Yonbi (4 queues). Naruto et Sasuke l'avait trouvé il y a 2 mois. Il était retenu prisonnier par le conseil de son village. Il avait vécu enfermé dans une petite résidence à l'extérieur du village. Nourrit par les habitants, et sans cesse sous la surveillance de divers mercenaires. Le village le gardait « au cas où » comme ils l'avaient expliqué aux ninjas de Konoha. Ceux-ci avaient alors aidé le jeune à se libérer de sa « cage ». Ils avaient découvert un peu plus tard, que celui-ci aurait pu sans trop de mal se sauver tout seul mais il leur avait alors expliqué que l'envie ne lui était pas venue. Nos deux amis avaient commencé à connaître le jeune homme durant la route qui les avait menés à Suna où il l'avait laissé avec Gaara et les autres. Ils avaient vite compris que Rui avait continuellement la tête ailleurs ; sortant parfois des phrases à des moments totalement inappropriés…

Donc bref ! Tout ce petit monde était réuni à l'entré du village. C'est quelque minutes à peine après l'arrivé de Gaara que quatre personnes entrèrent dans le village. La plus petite d'entre elles aperçu alors le groupe et fit un grand coucou avec le bras et un grand sourire sur le visage. La petite fille du groupe se détacha de celui-ci pour courir vers la personne les ayant salués.

- NARUTOOO-NII-SAAAAN !!! hurla l'enfant en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Momo-chan !

Naruto qui s'était préparé à la réception du boulet de canon, salua l'enfant en souriant, puis lui prit la main. Mais celle-ci se détacha de lui et se dirigea vers la personne se tenant juste derrière le blond et qui les regardait un sourire sur les lèvres. Sasuke salua à son tour l'enfant qui retourna prendre la main du blond, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le groupe des junchuurikis. Naruto remarqua que la petite jetait de temps en temps des regards en coin aux deux autres personnes qui les accompagnaient. Ils arrivèrent près du reste du groupe. Sasuke adressa un signe de tête à tous, tandis que le blond serra la main de Kyoshiro et Rui, qu'Aoi le prit dans ses bras, que Yugido lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et qu'il échangea un long regard avec Gaara. Celui-ci montra alors d'un signe de tête les deux personnes toujours en retrait.

- Tu as raison Gaara ! Je dois faire les présentations… Bon ben le petit avec les cheveux bleus, c'est Sanbi et l'autre avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux de serpents c'est Hachibi. Ils ont pris une apparence humaine pour faciliter leur déplacement et passer inaperçu dans la foule.

Les deux bijuus sous forme humaine rejoignirent le groupe. Sasuke observait la scène de son côté. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait remarqué le lien qui unissait ces neuf-là. Et même si Naruto était un peu à part malgré tout, il était toujours un peu jaloux. Il savait qu'entre lui et le blond, il y avait beaucoup plus qu'une profonde amitié, pour lui il en était sûr depuis longtemps et durant cette année, il avait plus d'une fois remarqué qu'il ne laissait pas son ami indifférent. Loin de là… Mais ils avaient d'autres choses en tête. Ils s'étaient faits attaqué plusieurs fois par des mercenaires envoyés dans le dos de l'Hokage et Sasuke avait fait de son mieux pour s'en occuper sans que Naruto ne connaisse l'identité de la personne les ayant envoyés. Cependant, il savait que son ami était loin d'être idiot et le brun savait bien, qu'il avait tout compris depuis un moment mais qu'il faisait « comme si » pour ne pas l'inquiéter… Décidément, Naruto était vraiment désespérant à toujours faire passer les autres avant ! Sans parler de tous les Aragamis qu'ils avaient dû combattre. Ils n'avaient cependant pas eut à détruire tous ceux qu'ils avaient rencontré. Une fois, ils avaient été témoins d'attaque menés par un Aragami, qui ressemblait à des racines enroulées pour former un tronc et dont certaines d'entre elles se mouvait tout autour. Cependant celui-ci ne causait que des dégâts matériels. C'est alors que Naruto s'était mis à entendre une voix féminine. Celle-ci provenait en réalité de l'Aragami. Elle lui expliqua alors qu'autrefois elle était un beau cèdre et qu'elle vivait tout près d'un autre arbre. Les deux s'aimaient et vivaient heureux mais un jour elle fut coupée pour construire le théâtre. Naruto lui avait alors promis de faire construire un petit hôtel au pied de l'autre arbre afin qu'ils restent toujours ensemble. Une fois que ce fut fait, il n'y avait plus eu aucune attaque. Mais elle lui avait parlé une dernière fois pour la remercier et lui avait dit autre chose : les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait choisi de s'adresser au blond ; pas seulement parce qu'il était un Kushinada, mais surtout pour une autre raison que Naruto n'avait jamais voulu lui dire. Mais bon… les cas de ce genre furent beaucoup trop rares à son gout…

----------------------------------------------------------

Intermède :

Toya-chan : Franchement Sasuke est nul !! Il aurait pu se déclarer à Naruto !!

Nanou-chan : en lui disant quoi par exemple ?

Toya-chan : Je ne sais pas… Un truc du genre : Tes yeux me font mourir d'amour ! Mais il faudrait la tourner autrement.

Nanou-chan : Ou pourquoi pas : Ton regard fait naître en moi un incendie qui me consume.

Toya-chan : Non… l'autre est mieux ! Les même mots mes tournés autrement…

Nanou-chan : Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de : D'amour tes yeux me font mourir. Ou : Mourir d'amour tes yeux me font. Ou : Me font mourir d'amour tes yeux. Ou : D'amour mourir tes yeux me font. Ou encore : Mourir tes yeux d'amour me font…

Toya-chan (marche à fond) : Voilà c'est ça !! Mais… Laquelle est la mieux ?

Nanou-chan (goutte derrière la tête): Aucune banane !! J'aime bien la guimauve mais là ça deviens écœurant !!

Toya-chan : Mais euuuuuh !

Nanou-chan : Tu sais bien comment fini le chapitre…

Toya-chan : Haaaaaaaaaaa ouiiiiiiii ! C'est vraiiii !!

Fin intermède.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke reporta son attention sur le groupe, Naruto venait de lui faire signe et se dirigeait vers lui.

- T'es dans la lune Sasu ?

- Je repensais à cette année… C'est passé vite je trouve…

- Moi aussi… Tu viens ? Gaara doit nous parler dans son bureau…

- Ok.

Ils suivirent donc le roux vers son bureau tandis que les 7 autres retournèrent vers la résidence du Kazekage dans laquelle ils vivaient tous avec Gaara, Temari et Kankuro.

Arrivés dans le bureau du Kazekage, celui-ci s'assit à son bureau et prit la parole :

- Votre Hokage m'a envoyé un message dès qu'elle a su que vous arriviez ici. Elle envoi une équipe pour vous escorter jusqu'à Konoha. Nous vous rejoindrons la veille de l'éclipse… Il vaut mieux que d'ici là, nous passions le moins de temps possible hors de la sécurité relative que nous offrent ces murs. Même si c'est pas comme si on ne savait pas se défendre…

- Ca c'est sûr… Et tu sais qui il y aura dans l'équipe ? demanda Naruto.

- Kakashi, Sakura et Shikamaru.

- Et ils arrivent quand ? demanda Sasuke.

- Maintenant ! Fit une voix derrière eux.

Naruto et Sasuke se retournèrent. Leur escorte se trouvait dans l'embrassure de l'entrée du bureau.

- Yo, les jeunes ! Ca faisait un bout de temps ! fit Kakashi avec son éternelle nonchalance.

- Galère ! Les problèmes vont empirer…, râla Shikamaru.

Sakura quand à elle restait silencieuse en observant attentivement ses deux anciens coéquipiers.

- Sakura-chan ? fit le blond.

Tout à coup, le kunoichi s'élança vers le blond et le pris dans ses bras, ne manquant pas d'adresser un regard moqueur au brun.

- Vous m'avez vraiment manqué vous deux !!!

Elle se recula un peu de Naruto en lui tenant toujours les épaules, puis ajouta :

- Alors Naruto ? Dis-moi… Sasu-chan ne t'a pas trop embêté ? Il ne t'a pas fait de trucs bizarres ?

- Hein ? Non pourquoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Désespérants… firent d'une même voix les membres de l'équipe d'escorte.

Sakura tendit alors la main en direction de ses deux coéquipiers.

- J'ai gagné !

- Mouais… Firent les deux autres tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'argent de leur poche et qu'ils lui mirent dans la main.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as gagné Sakura-chan ? demanda Naruto.

- Et ben on avait parié que vous…

Elle fit une pause en remarquant le regard plus que menaçant que lui lançait l'Uchiwa qui devait surement avoir compris sur quoi ils avaient parié. Elle changea donc la fin de sa phrase.

- …euh … que vous seriez arrivé avant nous !

- C'est nul comme pari… Fit remarquer le blond.

- T'as raison ! Fit la rose.

- C'est pas tout ça ! Mais je tiens à ma vie, alors je vais vous laisser et aller voir qui vous avez, avant qu'elle n'apprenne que je suis là…

- Ok ! A plus tard Shikamaru ! Firent Sakura et Naruto.

Gaara prit ensuite la parole :

- Vu que nous sommes en plein milieu de l'après-midi, je pense que vous ne partirez que demain. Donc en attendant faites ce que vous voulez. J'ai du travail de mon côté. Oh ! Et Naruto…

- Oui ? demanda celui-ci avec un sourire.

- Ne fais pas trop de bêtise !

Le sourire du blond se transforma en moue boudeuse et il sortit du bureau suivi par le reste de l'ancienne équipe 7. Ils arrivèrent finalement sur le toit du bâtiment qui offrait une vue sur le village. Naruto se tourna alors vers ses amis, toute bouderie oubliée, et prit la parole :

- C'est bientôt la fin de toute cette histoire…

Il était appuyé sur le balcon, face à ses amis. Sasuke vint s'y adossé lui aussi ; leurs épaules se frôlant. Sakura sourit légèrement devant la proximité de ses deux amis. Mais Naruto continua à parler :

- Tsunade vous à dit que l'on avait trouvé Murakumo ?

- Oui, répondit Kakashi. De qui s'agit-il donc en réalité ?

- Il y autre chose que nous avons découvert mais que nous n'avons pas mis dans la lettre, dit Sasuke.

- C'est quoi ? demanda la rose.

- La véritable identité d'Orochimaru…

Le silence se fit durant quelques secondes sur le toit. Puis Naruto reprit la parole :

- Nous ne pouvons pas en parler ici…

Ils suivirent donc à nouveau le blond à travers le village, jusqu'à arriver à la résidence du Kazekage, puis dans une pièce du premier. C'était un petit salon, avec une bibliothèque sur un des murs, une fenêtre sur un autre ; une table basse entourée d'un canapé et de trois fauteuils. Sakura et Kakashi, prirent chacun un fauteuil tandis que Sasuke prenait place dans le canapé. Naruto était resté debout. Il s'approcha alors de la fenêtre et composa quelques signes : un justu pour insonoriser la salle. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir aux côté de Sasuke.

- Et ben !! Vous êtes devenus vraiment inséparables !! Fit Kakashi.

Il finit enfoncé dans le fauteuil par le poing de Sakura.

- Continu Naruto ! Ne fais pas gaffe à cet idiot…

- Hum… Oui donc…

- Mais attend, l'interrompit Sakura. Gaara ne devrait pas être là ?

- Il sait déjà… Donc je commence par quoi ? Orochimaru ou Murakumo ?

- Pourquoi pas le serpent ?

- Bien… En fait, Sasu et moi avons découvert qu'il est en réalité un Aragami…

- QUOI ?! S'exclama la rose.

- Je n'aurais pas du commencer par là… Je vais tous vous raconter, se sera plus simple. Il y a environ quatre mois, nous avons fait la connaissance d'un garçon de notre âge. Il nous a dis s'appeler Ryo. Il voyageait de village en village, et nous lui avons proposé de faire route avec nous. Nous nous sommes vite rendu compte, qu'il ne croyait plus beaucoup en l'Homme, cependant nous sommes devenus amis malgré tout. Et il était avec nous quand nous avons trouvé Rui.

Il leur raconta brièvement dans quelles circonstances puis repris son récit.

- C'est là que nous avons appris sa véritable identité. Il a tenté de prendre Rui avec lui, mais nous l'en avons empêché. Et il nous a lui-même avoué être Murakumo. Il est même le chef de l'Akatsuki.

Il jeta alors un regard vers Sasuke. Les deux autres n'osaient pas l'interrompre. Mais Sasuke parla alors.

- Les deux membres qui restent ne sont plus humains… Ils ont vendu leur humanité pour s'assurer une place de choix dans le nouveau monde que veulent créer les Aragamis. Un monde sans Hommes.

Il regarda ensuite Naruto pour lui faire comprendre de continuer. Ce qu'il fit.

- Murakumo est celui qui veille sur Susanno-oh. Il veut enrayer le pouvoir de Kushinada et comme celui-ci s'éveille grâce aux bijuus, il a choisi de les capturer, mais pas seulement pour cette raison. L'autre et d'utiliser la puissance des bijuus pour la cérémonie. Seulement il doit abandonner cette option, puisqu'ils sont tous là avec nous. Nous devrons donc les affronter le jour J. Mais d'ici là nous ne savons pas encore ce qu'ils vont faire. Il y a ensuite le problème d'Orochimaru. C'est donc un Aragami comme je vous l'ai dit.

- Mais il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. Qui sont les Aragamis qui vous ont attaqué ? demanda Kakashi.

- C'est vrai que normalement, la mort de Kushinada aurait pour conséquence, la mort des Aragamis. Seulement, certains noyaux sont défaillants. Se sont ceux-là qui nous ont attaqués. Normalement, le rôle d'Orochimaru est de les détruire. Cependant, un bon nombre des atroces expériences qu'il a mené avaient pour but de trouver un moyen de reconstituer les noyaux défectueux. Il a agit dans le dos de Murakumo, et c'est pour les maintenir secrètes qu'il a quitté l'Akatsuki. Cependant, nous pensons qu'ils restent en contact. Ou du moins, qu'ils devraient agir ensemble contre nous. On verra bien le moment venu… Tout est près au village ?

- Oui, Tsunade a fait construire l'hôtel pour la cérémonie dans un lieu qu'elle a tenu secret, on est très peu dans la confidence. Répondit Sakura.

Il s passèrent encore quelques instants à discuter de ce qui c'était passer durant cette année. Puis leur du repas approchant, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, dans laquelle se trouvait un grand salon et une salle à manger. Ils y retrouvèrent tous les autres. Ils firent les présentations, et la soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur, en particulier grâce à Naruto et Momo, qui mettaient de l'animation. Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher après avoir choisi de se retrouver à l'aube le lendemain pour ceux qui partiraient à Konoha. Ils firent leurs adieux à ceux qui restaient et partirent se coucher. Sakura partagea sa chambre avec Yugido, Kakashi dormi seul dans une chambre, tandis que Sasuke et Naruto partageaient leur chambre habituelle. Une chambre avec deux lits jumeaux. Ils étaient chacun dans leur lit, la lumière éteinte et près à dormir mais la fois de Sasuke rompit le silence de la nuit.

- Naruto.

- Moui ?

- Tu vas pas faire de truc stupide ?

- …

- S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

- J'en ai marre de cette phrase.

Le blond sourit dans l'obscurité, un sourire un peu triste malgré tout.

- Si tu meurs, je te jure que je te tue. Continua Sasuke.

- Haha ha, Mais un jour tu seras bien forcé d'admettre que tu tiens à moi…

- Je tiens à toi… Baaaka ! Dors maintenant ! Fit Sasuke troublé par les mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

- Me traite pas de baka, baka ! Fit Naruto, malgré le trouble que l'on sentait dans sa voix et les rougeurs sur ses joues que le noir ambiant cachait.

Ils s'endormirent donc avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger. A part les ninjas de Konoha, seul Gaara et Temari étaient présents. Ils déjeunèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie du village. Ils prirent la direction du leur après une poignée de main entre Naruto et Gaara et un baiser de Shikamaru à sa fiancée.

---------------------------------------------------------

Entrée de Konoha, Sept jours avant l'éclipse. Après-midi.

- Enfin arrivés…

Nos quatre ninjas entrèrent dans leur village, et se dirigèrent rapidement vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Ils choisirent de passer par les toits.

Tsunade se trouvait dans son bureau et était en train de signer une montagne de papiers en râlant sous la surveillance de Shizune.

- Y'en a marre de toute cette paperasse !

- Allons, allons Hokage-sama ! Un peu de courage !

- Tu ne veux pas signer à ma place ?

- TSUNADE-SAMA !! Gronda la brune.

- D'accord, c'est bon… snif ! C'est trop injuste !

- Alors Tsunade-baba ! On se fait trop vieille pour ce boulot ? Fit une voix venant de la fenêtre.

La Godaïme se retourna vite vers la source du bruit, elle vit alors l'ancienne team 7 au grand complet devant sa fenêtre. Shikamaru les ayant laissés puisque sa présence n'était pas nécessaire. Elle s'avança alors et prit Naruto dans ses bras, avant de se reculer et de lui mettre une taloche derrière la tête.

- Traites moi encore de vieille et je te botterais le cul tellement fort, que tu ne pourras pas t'asseoir pendant au moins une semaine !

- …

- Et autre chose… Passez encore une fois par la fenêtre et ce sera la même punition !

- …

- Bien ! Maintenant, racontez-moi tout !

Ils s'exécutèrent, racontant toute cette année, Murakumo, Orochimaru, les bijuus et junchuurikis. Ils parlèrent ensuite de la cérémonie et Naruto expliqua que Gaara et les autres ne viendraient que dans cinq ou six jours. Puis Tsunade donna congé à Kakashi qui ne se fit pas prier pour aller voir Iruka. Elle congédia aussi les deux autres, mais ne les voyant pas bouger, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi vous ne bougez pas vous deux ?

- On veut savoir ce que vous avez à lui dire ! répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas !

Naruto ne disais toujours rien. Il savait de quoi elle voulait lui parler, mais il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas vexer ses amis. Il savait que Sasuke serait encore en colère à cause de ça. Il ne lui avait toujours rien dit sur la possible fin de la cérémonie. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de lui en parler et à Sakura et aux autres non plus.

- Vous n'avez de toute manière pas le choix… Maintenant sortez ! Sakura ! Saï est rentré de mission hier, je sais que tu ne l'a pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines…

- Naruto est plus important !

Naruto intervint alors :

- Sakura-chan ! Fit-il de manière un peu brusque.

- Quoi ? Demanda celle-ci en pensant que le blond allait lui demander de sortir.

- Tu ne nous avais pas dit que vous sortiez enfin ensemble !!

Elle en tomba à la renverse, mais se releva bien vite, les joues rougies. Elle donna une taloche à Naruto.

- Change pas de sujet !

- Mais non ! Mais non ! Je te jure ! C'est rien de bien important, va le voir ! T'auras qu'à avertir les autres, ce soir on fait la fête !

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et il soutint son regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte finalement et sorte de la pièce non sans claquer la porte. Il se tourna alors vers Sasuke qui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis le début de la conversation. Il était adossé au mur derrière le blond.

- Ne comptes pas m'avoir comme elle !

- Sasu…

- Non ! Je ne bougerais pas ! J'en ai marre que tu me caches des choses !

- Je ne te cache rien ! Tu étais là toute cette année ! Tu sais tout ce que je sais.

- Non… C'est faux ! Tu me caches cette chose dont vous allez parler depuis un an…

Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke et voulu poser sa main sur la sienne, mais celui-ci la repoussa. Le blond baissa alors les yeux, mais le brun avait bien vu la lueur triste qui avait envahit les orbes bleus. Il sentit son cœur se briser. Non ! Il ne voulait pas le rendre triste. Même s'il avait du mal à accepter qu'on lui cache une chose qu'il sentait importante, il voulait encore moins voir cette expression attristée sur le visage de son ange. Il soupira donc, se redressa serra douche l'épaule de son ami avant de se diriger vers la porte et de lancer un :

- Je t'attends à l'appartement.

- Merci. Souffla Naruto.

Il sortit donc du bureau et prit la direction de leur appartement. Il essaya de se changer les idées en pensant au tas de poussière qui l'attendait, mais ça ne fit que rendre son humeur plus maussade. Il ne croisa aucun de leurs amis sur le chemin.

------------------------------------

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

- Je suis désolée, fit celle-ci. Je crée des tensions entre vous…

Le blond eut un sourire triste mais ne répondit rien. La femme reprit donc la parole.

- Où ça en ai pour ce que tu sais ?

- Rien de nouveau… Comme je te l'ai expliqué je sais que j'aurais besoin du pouvoir de tous les bijuus lors de la cérémonie. Leur présence devrait réveiller le pouvoir de Kushinada. Mais nous allons devoir créer une pierre de chakra (un concentré de chakra qui à force de solidifier prend une forme solide, comme le pendentif que Tsunade à donné à Naruto). Celle-ci servira à concentré les chakras des bijuus qui me seront alors renvoyé sous la forme d'un rayon, créant ainsi une sorte de pulsation artificielle. Puisque le problème, c'est que jusqu'ici, je n'ai pas réussi à créer une pulsation tout seul. Nous avons essayé une fois, alors que nous étions tous les neuf. La musique ne s'est faite entendre que temps qu'ils se concentraient vers moi.

- La musique ?

- Ah, euh oui ! C'est la pulsation qui créé cette mélodie.

- Et donc, cette pulsation artificielle devrait t'aider à effectuer le Matsuuri ?

- Oui. Mais la fois où nous avons essayé, je dois avouer que ça m'a fatigué… Mais bon ! On n'a pas le choix ! Ensuite… ben on verra bien le moment venu… Mais les propos de mon père avaient l'air précis.

- Je suis tellement désolée… Mais il n'est pas question que je laisse quelque chose t'arriver ! On ne me le pardonnerait pas, je ne me le pardonnerais pas, et il ne le pardonnerait jamais ! Tu seras sous surveillance durant toute la cérémonie. Et on fera un essai avant, je vais demander à Gaara de venir un jour plus tôt.

- Si tu veux…

- N'est-ce pas toi qui a toujours dit que le destin n'existait pas ?!

- Si… Tu sais… un jour un vieil homme m'a dit « un jour le temps qui passe devient le temps qui reste... » Aujourd'hui, je comprends ce qu'il a voulu dire…

Il vit l'expression triste de Tsunade. Il rajouta alors :

- Mais je ne perds pas espoir. Rien n'est écrit !

- Je te reconnais bien là. Vas-y, il t'attend. On se retrouve ce soir chez Ichiraku. Je pense que c'est la dernière fois qu'on fera la fête avant un moment.

- Et puis, la tension s'accumule de plus en plus, je l'ai bien senti chez Kakashi-senseï, Sakura et même Shikamaru ! C'est une bonne occasion de leur changer les idées. Et de raffermir le lien.

- …

- Quoi ?

- Rien… C'est juste que j'étais en train de penser que tu mériterais vraiment le titre de Rokudaïme…

- Héhéhé ! Je sais. Fit-il en pause « nice Guy »

- Pff, prétentieux ! rétorque-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller prendre une douche avant d'aller au resto. Et puis si je reste trop longtemps, Sasu va vraiment me faire la tête…

- Naruto ! L'appela la blonde avant qu'il n'est bougé.

- Oui ?

- Dis-moi, tu aimes Sasuke ?

Le blond rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Ce qui fit sourire la sannin.

- Tu devrais lui dire.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si jamais il répond à mes sentiments et qu'il m'arrive quelque chose dans une semaine, il sera encore plus malheureux ! Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir encore plus.

- Et s'il t'aime lui aussi, tu ne pense pas que ce qui va le rendre le plus malheureux ce sera d'avoir des regrets ?

- …

- De toute façon, il souffrira si ça tourne comme l'a écrit ton père.

- Peut-être… Mais s'il ne m'aime pas comme moi je l'aime, je risquerais de perdre son amitié ou il s'éloignera peut-être de moi… Et je ne veux pas prendre ce risque… pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de son soutien. Tu sais, même si je n'en ai pas l'air, j'ai peur. J'ai peur d'échouer. Peur de faire une erreur. Peur qu'il y ait des pertes durant cette bataille. Que le village soit détruit… Pendant que j'y pense, il va falloir mettre les civils à l'abri et assigner des ninjas à leur surveillance des abris et à leur protection.

- C'est déjà prévu.

- Merci.

- Tu sais Naruto, fit-elle en s'avançant vers lui, c'est normal d'avoir peur. C'est humain. Et personne n'est plus humain que toi.

Les larmes affluèrent dans les yeux du blond, mais celui-ci refusait de les laisser couler. Devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle, Tsunade prit son protégé dans ses bras.

- Laisse toi aller. Juste une fois. Ca restera entre toi et moi.

Naruto pleura alors, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il pleura pour le soulagement et la douceur que les mots de la femme qui le tenait dans ses bras lui avaient donnés. Il pleura pour son amour qu'il ne pouvait pas avouer. Il pleura pour ce sentiment de faiblesse et d'impuissance face à tout ce qui lui arrivait. Puis les larmes cessèrent petit à petit. Les tensions qui l'habitaient depuis ces dernières années s'envolèrent. Il se sentait plus léger. Les peurs avaient elles aussi décidé de le laisser en paix pour le moment. Il se détacha doucement de bras rassurant de cette femme qui était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère pour lui, puisqu'il n'avait malheureusement jamais pu connaître le sienne. Tout comme Iruka, qui avait joué tantôt le rôle du grand frère, tantôt celui du père. Oui, il avait une famille, des amis, des personnes chères à son cœur. Il se devait de les protéger. Ses peurs d'envolèrent complètement. Il réussirait. Coute que coute, il les sauverait !

C'est donc avec une ardeur nouvelle brûlant dans ses yeux qu'il releva les yeux vers Tsunade.

- Merci.

Il lui fit une bise sur la joue, avant de s'éclipser par la fenêtre. En lançant un :

- A toute la vieille ! (avec un sourire)

- NARUTO ! JE T'AIS DEJA DIT DE PAS M'APELLER COMME CA !!! ET DE PAS PASSER PAR LA FENETRE !!!! SI CA CONTINUE COMME CA, C'EST LA PORTE OUVERTE A TOUTES LES FENETRES !

Dans le bureau, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle mit une main sur sa joue. Elle préférait vraiment le voir comme ça, les yeux flamboyant, effronté, joyeux, souriant, plein d'une volonté inébranlable. Le voir s'y fragile tout à l'heure lui avait brisé le cœur. Mais ça avait l'air d'aller mieux. Mais bon, elle savait bien qu'avec lui, on ne pouvait jamais en être sûr.

- Alala… Je me fais trop vieille pour ces conneries.

------------------------------------

Sasuke avait fini de nettoyer l'appartement. Apparemment quelqu'un était passé faire l'entretien durant leur absence. Sûrement Sakura, pensa le brun. Il entendit ensuite des bruits à l'extérieur, et la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas. Une entrée à la Naruto quoi !

- SASUKE !! JE SUIS rentré !

Le blond chercha son ami, et le trouva sur la petite terrasse. Il vint se mettre près de lui.

- Tu m'en veux ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas et rentra à l'intérieur.

Naruto l'y suivi. Mais à peine furent-ils tous les deux entré, que Sasuke se retourna vers lui. Si brusquement que Naruto le percuta. Le brun en profita pour resserrer ses bras autour de lui et nicher son visage dans le cou du blond.

- Sasuke ?

- J'ai tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Souffla l'Uchiwa.

- Sasu…

- Laisse-moi rester encore un peu comme ça… S'il te plait… Juste un peu.

Naruto décida de se laisser aller encore un peu. Juste une fois. Ses mains accrochèrent le haut de Sasuke, dans son dos. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés encore quelques minutes, puis le brun se détacha doucement, tenant toujours son ange par les épaules.

- J'ai déjà pris ma douche. Vas-y, après on ira au resto, tous les autres vont nous y attendre.

- Ok.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux près à partir. Sasuke portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Naruto quand à lui portait un débardeur noir moulant, sans manche avec un col roulé et un pantacourt orange. Voyant que le blond, n'avait pas l'intention de sa mettre autre chose sur le dos, Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Demanda l'Uzumaki devant l'expression de son ami.

- Tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça ?!

- Ben si pourquoi ?! Répondit le blond en haussant les épaules.

Le brun failli s'étouffer (de jalousie…) face à l'inconscience de Naruto.

- Va mettre une veste !

- Mais il ne fait pas froid !

- Ben alors, met une chemise par-dessus !

- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que !

- C'est pas une raison !

- Alors les amoureux, on est en pleine dispute ? Fit une voix.

Ils se tournèrent vers Sakura qui se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte. Les deux « pris en faute » rougirent instantanément. Naruto parti quand même chercher une chemise noire, qu'il enfila par-dessus son débardeur en la laissant ouverte. Sasuke eut un sourire de satisfaction que le blond remarqua. Celui-ci lui tira donc la langue avant de sortir de l'appart. Ils virent alors que Saï était avec la rose. Ils le saluèrent et ils prirent la direction d'Ichiraku où leurs amis les attendaient.

Ils y arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Leurs amis étaient tous là. Même Asuma et Kurenaï qui avaient trouvé quelqu'un pour s'occuper de leur bébé. L'accueil fut chaleureux. Tout le monde était content de les revoir. Iruka serra Naruto dans ses bras un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Kakashi l'énerve à force de le traiter de « mère poule ». Le début se fit un peu sérieux, puisque Naruto raconta une partie de son voyage, le reste viendrait plus tard, en privé… Puis certains, comme Kiba et Lee… enfin… surtout Kiba et Lee, (qui finirent par entrainer Naruto) se donnèrent pour but de mettre de l'ambiance. Et bien sûr, plus tard dans la soirée, comme dans toute soirée dans ce village dirigé par une accro aux jeux mais surtout au saké, l'alcool coula à flot et la salle était très animée.

Bien sûr, Gaï veillait scrupuleusement à ce que sont protégé ne touche pas à une goute d'alcool. Sasuke et Naruto se tenaient au bar avec Jiraya qui offrait tournée sur tournée. Une question vint alors à l'esprit du brun, il n'y avait jamais pensé avant et décida donc de demander. Il interrompit Jiraya en plein exposé de ses futurs projets de romans (les oreilles intéressées de Kakashi pas très loin). L'Uchiwa lui demanda donc (il a un peu bu, et c'est pour ça qu'il s'y intéresse au point de demander):

- C'est une bonne situation écrivain ?

- Tu sais, moi je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de bonne ou de mauvaise situation. Moi, si je dois résumer ma vie aujourd'hui avec vous, je dirais que c'est d'abord des rencontres. Des gens qui m'ont tendu la main, peut-être à un moment où je ne pouvais pas, où j'étais seul chez moi. Et c'est curieux de se dire que les hasards, les rencontres forgent une destinée... Parce que quand on a le goût de la chose, quand on a le goût de la chose bien faite, le beau geste, parfois on ne trouve pas l'interlocuteur en face je dirais, le miroir qui vous aide à avancer. Alors ce n'est pas mon cas, comme je disais là, puisque moi au contraire, j'ai pu : et je dis merci à la vie, je lui dis merci, je chante la vie, je danse la vie... Je ne suis qu'amour ! Et finalement, quand beaucoup de gens me disent "Mais comment fais-tu pour avoir cette humanité ?", je leur réponds très simplement, je leur dis que c'est ce goût de l'amour qui m'a poussé aujourd'hui à entreprendre une démarche de recherche, mais demain qui sait ? Peut-être seulement à me mettre au service de la communauté, à faire le don, le don... de soi.

Durant tout son monologue, Sasuke, qui avait décroché au même moment que Naruto, avait fait comme lui et regardé un peu autour en attendant qu'ils finisse. (Nanou-chan : J'avais trop envie de le mettre ! J'adore Edouard Baer quand il dit ça dans Astérix !)

C'est juste après qu'il ait finit sa phrase, que Kiba vint enlever Naruto et que Sakura vint rejoindre Sasuke.

- Pwoua ! Je commence à avoir faim moi ! S'exclama-t-elle. Pas toi ?

- Bof…

- Tu me payes à manger ?

- Ca ne va pas recommencer ? Je te signale que tu m'en dois plein !

- Aller !! S'il te plaiiiiit !

- Il n'y a malheureusement que peut de façon pour te dire cela: jamais ! Pas pour tout l'or du monde ! Absolument pas ! Hors de question Gaston. Aucune chance Florence ! Niet ! Négatif ! Han han (fait non de la tête) ! Et bien sûr celle que je préfère de toute, la plus simple, le gars qui dégringole de la falaise: NOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon...

- Oui mais...

- (Signe du doigt) ... pouf.

- Pff ! T'es méchant !

Elle alla rejoindre Naruto.

- Dis-moi, Naru ? Comment tu fais pour que Sasuke fasse tout ce que tu veux ?

- Ah ça ! C'et un truc !

- Ah bon ? Montre-moi ! Fit-elle en sautillant.

Il se dirigea donc vers le bar, et prit place près de Sasuke. La rose l'observait attentivement. Il prit un air las, la main sur le ventre et poussa un gros soupir. Sasuke se tourna alors vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Dis-moi.

Il leva les yeux vers lui, puis les rabaissa.

- Je voudrais... J'aimerais...

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois devant leur bol de ramen généreusement offerts par le brun. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs en train de grommeler.

- Me suis encore fait avoir… pas juste…

Ils finirent de manger. Sakura et Naruto tous sourire tandis que le brun boudait encore. Et puis tout à coup, Lee se jeta sur Naruto, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Apparemment, il avait réussi à boire quand même. Heureusement, il avait l'air de plutôt bien le supporter vue qu'il n'était pas en train de tout détruire.

- Tu es super bien gaulé! Fit le brun aux gros sourcils.

- Euh merci ! Toi aussi tu es super bien gaulé, de l'intérieur ...

Sakura éclata de rire tandis que Sasuke était toujours fixé sur le bras de Lee autour de « son » Naruto. Il balança alors accidentellement ses baguettes dans la direction de l'autre brun.

- AAAAAAAAARGH!! J'crois qu'je suis touché!!!!...ah non, c'est bon…, Fit l'autre complètement pété.

Puis il réalisa ce que lui avait répondu Naruto. Il lui lança alors un regard flamboyant mais devant l'expression de complète innocence et en plus non feinte. Il baissa la tête.

- Ca c'est la cerise qui fait déborder le vase !!

Tout le monde connaît l'adage : chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Et la vraie nature du Lee qui a bu, fit son apparition. Il fit un « High Kick » et brisa une table. Gaï intervint alors et le ramena chez lui. La soirée se déroula ainsi, dans la bonne humeur.

Puis petit à petit, tout le monde rentra chez lui. Naruto et Sasuke rentraient chez eux. Ils étaient partis en même temps que Sakura qui était raccompagnée par Saï. Nos deux ninjas préférés rentrèrent donc chez eux. Sasuke se tourna pour se mettre en caleçon, il entendit alors Naruto s'écrouler sur le lit. Il se tourna pour le voir. Il était allongé en travers du lit, les pieds dans le vide, sur le dos, et apparemment dormait déjà. Sasuke sourit devant la scène puis s'avança vers lui. Il se pencha au-dessus de son ami et le souleva. Celui-ci grogna alors qu'il était revenu en position assise, au bord du lit. Sasuke lui en leva sa chemise, le laissant avec son débardeur. Il lui demanda ensuite d'enlever son pantalon pendant qu'il lui amenait un tee-shirt. Le blond s'exécuta avec des mouvements automatiques, vu qu'il était à moitié endormi. Sasuke revint tandis que Naruto enlevait son débardeur, se retrouvant donc en caleçon. Sasuke déglutit. Décidément, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Il lui tendit le vêtement, mais Naruto apparemment trop fatigué, se contenta de lever les bras. Sasuke soupira, le blond se rendait-il seulement compte d'à quel point il pouvait être mignon et attirant. Le brun soupira une nouvelle fois avant d'enfiler le tee-shirt large au blond. Une fois chose faite, celui-ci retomba en arrière. Sasuke se hissa sur le lit à ses côtés puis le prit dans ses bras pour le déposer à sa place sur son coté du lit. Sasuke s'allongea ensuite de son côté et les couvrit tous les deux. Puis il s'endormi en se retenant de passer ses bras autour du corps endormi près de lui.

-----------------------------

Le lendemain matin, 6 jours avant l'éclipse.

Quand Sasuke se réveilla, il se rendit vite compte qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il se leva et un bref tour de l'appartement, il comprit que son compagnon était sortit. Il trouva d'ailleurs un mot de celui-ci dans la cuisine.

« Coucou Sasu !

Je suis allé faire un tour. Je reviens dans pas longtemps… enfin… je ne sais pas à quelle heure tu va te lever… Mais bon ! Bref ! J'ai mit ton p'tit déj' dans le four ! A plus tard !

Naruto »

Sasuke sortit le déjeuner et commença à manger.

------------------------------

Ailleurs dans le village : devant la stèle.

Kakashi se tenait devant comme presque tous les matins. Mais une voix interrompit ses pensées.

- J'étais sûr de vous trouver là.

L'argenté se retourna pour faire face à Naruto, celui-ci souriait doucement. Le blond, vint se placer à ses côtés.

- Tu viens voir tes parents ? demanda le plus vieux.

- Oui. Ca fait longtemps.

- …

- Et vous ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Avec la soirée d'hier, je pensais que vous seriez resté plus longtemps dans las bras d'Iruka…

- …

- Faut que vous vous détachiez du passé, c'est que comme ça que vous pourrez avoir un avenir.

- Ils sont morts par ma faute… Comment veux-tu que je me permette de les oublier !?!

- Vous avez besoin de cette pierre pour les honorer ? Leurs corps ne sont même pas ici… C'étaient vos amis. Moi je pense que vous savoir heureux serait la plus belle façon de les remercier d'avoir donné leur vie pour les autres. Ils ne sont pas morts à cause de vous ! Ils sont morts pour vous et ce village. Ne salissez pas leur mémoire en rapportant tout à vous et en rendant leur mort inutile. La mort est toujours triste… Vous venez chaque matin pour vous rappelez vos soi-disant pêchés… Mais en faisant ça, vous rendez Iruka malheureux.

- …

- Il ne vous le dira jamais. Mais il s'en veut de ne rien pouvoir faire pour vous. Chaque jour, de vous voir ainsi noyé dans les regrets lui fends le cœur ! Tout ce qu'il veut c'est vous rendre heureux, mais si vous ne le voulez pas… Il n'y arrivera jamais. Seulement, lui, il pense que c'est de sa faute…

- …

- Ne vivez pas par vos amis morts… Vivez donc pour eux !

- Comment ?

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Vous avez était un senseï super ! Et vous êtes un ami sur qui ont peut toujours compter. Mais, vous pensez que si vous êtes en vie aujourd'hui, c'est par un désire égoïste de leur part de vous voir vous morfondre ici tous les matins ? Ils ne vous on rien demandé. Alors maintenant, laissez les tranquilles ! Gardez-les dans votre cœur, et courez dire à Iruka que vous l'aimez et que vous êtes désolé !

- Depuis quand as-tu acquis toute cette maturité ?

Il s'était retourné pour partir, ils étaient donc dos à dos.

- Peut-être depuis que je sais quand je vais mourir…

Kakashi se retourna alors vers son ancien élève qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

- Naruto…

- Je vous préviens ! Si je meurs dans six jours, je ne veux pas voir votre tête de drogué tous les matins !

- Naruto.

- Et je voudrais que vous preniez soin d'Iruka. Si je le vois malheureux de là où je serais, je jure que je reviendrais pour vous botter les fesses !

Le blond se retourna pour faire face à Kakashi, et plongea son regard dans le seul œil visible de son vis-à-vis. Ils restèrent sérieux quelques secondes, puis Naruto lui sourit avant de faire un clin d'œil et de s'évaporer dans un nuage de fumée. Kakashi resta immobile quelques minutes en repensant à toutes les paroles du blond. Décidément, ce garçon était vraiment un ange. Quoi qu'il se passe dans les prochains jours, il était très fier de l'avoir connu. Il pensa aussi qu'il mériterait vraiment le titre de Hokage. Il se tourna vers la stèle une dernière fois, le cœur malgré tout un peu plus léger. Il sourit sous son masque.

- Je crois que je ne viendrais plus vous voir si souvent. Dormez bien. Et désolé pour toutes ces années.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'appartement qu'il partageait avec le jeune professeur. Celui-ci était dans la cuisine. Il se plaça derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de la taille du brun.

- Je t'aime. Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Iruka sentit quelque chose de différent dans les mots que venait de lui souffler son amant. Comme s'il les prononçait pour la première fois.

- Moi aussi… je t'aime.

Répondit le brun en se retournant pour faire face à l'argenté qui ne l'avait pas lâché. Il passa à son tour ses bras autour du corps en face de lui, et leva les yeux vers lui. Il leva la main pour lui enlever son masque et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jounin approfondit vite le baiser. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Puis Kakashi se recula un peu.

- Excuse-moi. Fit-il en baissant les yeux.

- De quoi ?

- Pour tout…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je me suis fait remonter les brettelles par un ange blond ce matin…

- Ha… Il faudra que je le remercie alors.

- Oui… Mais avant, je vais te demander pardon correctement ! Dit Kakashi avec un air un peu pervers qu'Iruka connaissait bien.

- Pervers…

L'argenté sourit et resserra son étreinte sur son amant. Il l'embrassa à nouveau pour faire taire toute protestation. Puis le fit reculer petit à petit jusqu'à leur chambre.

---------------------------------------

De son côté, Naruto était retourné à l'appartement et avait trouvé Sasuke dans la cuisine, en train de finir son petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour !

- B'jour.

- Quand tu seras, près, on ira voir Tsunade, elle devait faire rassembler tous les autres dans son bureau, pour qu'on leur explique ce qu'on n'a pas dit hier à cause des oreilles indiscrètes. Elle ira ensuite parler au conseil.

- Ok.

Sasuke finit donc son déjeuner et une fois près, ils partirent chez l'Hokage, les autres arrivèrent petit à petit. Ils mirent tout le monde au courant de la situation. Puis de ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire lors de la cérémonie. Il s'avérait que l'hôtel où elle devait avoir lieu, n'était en faite pas tout à fait fini. Ils passèrent donc le reste de la journée, et le lendemain, à aider pour la construction. Le problème ayant été que le sol choisi au départ n'était pas assez riche en énergie. Mais le lieu en renfermant le plus s'était avéré être le centre même du village.

Nous sommes donc cinq jours avant l'éclipse.

Ils finirent de tout mettre en place au soir de ce jour.

-------------------------------------

Lendemain matin. Donc quatre jours avant l'éclipse.

Ce matin là, Sasuke et Naruto furent réveillés par les secousses qui agitaient le sol. Ils se redressèrent en vitesse et sortir sur le toit du bâtiment. Ils furent alors stupéfaits devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Partout, le village était envahi par les plantes. Et aux quatre coins de celui-ci, avait poussé quatre plantes géantes. Des sortes de bourgeons géants, pointés vers le ciel et surmontant d'énorme racines.

C'était la panique dans le village. Sasuke et Naruto se vêtir en vitesse avant de se précipiter au bureau de l'Hokage. C'était d'ailleurs branle bas de combat dans tout le bâtiment. A peine arrivé dans le bureau, Naruto prit la parole.

- Il faut envoyer les gens dans les abris dès maintenant !

- Je sais, c'est ce que nous sommes en train de faire !

A peine eut-elle fini de parler, que la terre cessa de trembler.

- Je crois que c'est fini. Fit Sasuke.

- Non… Ca ne fait que commencer.

Il se tourna vers Tsunade.

- Je pense qu'il ne se passera plus rien d'ici l'éclipse. Mais il fait vraiment que les gens soi mis à l'abri dès aujourd'hui. Mais nous avons encore quatre jours de sursis.

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à aider à l'évacuation. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient appelés chez Tsunade. Celle-ci leur apprit qu'elle avait reçu un message de Suna. Ainsi que d'autres villages. Des bourgeons avaient poussés un peu partout. Elle leur avait répondu de mettre tous les civils à l'abri jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini. Ce que le blond avait vivement approuvé. Le reste de la journée fut mise à profit pour réorganiser un peu le village, voir les dégâts subis, rassurer les gens. Ils partirent se coucher tard cette nuit-la.

-------------------------------------------------

Lendemain, trois jours avant l'éclipse.

Le village serait vide le lendemain. Et Gaara et les autres devraient arriver. Il était prévu qu'une équipe, composée de Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru et Neji, irait les retrouver sur la route pour les escorter jusqu'au village. Naruto décida de procéder au cérémonial de purification aujourd'hui puisqu'il avait la journée libre.

Sasuke et Naruto sortaient du bureau de l'Hokage. Ils étaient allés la prévenir des projets du blond pour cette journée. Il fallait un lieu sacré, pour cette cérémonie, ils partirent donc pour la vallée de la fin. Naruto avait bien proposé au brun de resté au village, mais celui-ci n'avait rien voulu savoir. Ils y arrivèrent très vite. C'était le milieu de la matinée. Une fois là-bas, ils furent assaillis par leurs souvenirs. Sasuke baissa les yeux, il ne se rappelait toujours pas de grand chose, mais il savait qu'il s'était passé des choses importantes et tragiques en ces lieux. Mais Naruto, voyant le malaise de son ami, lui mis la main sur l'épaule. Le brun releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami. Mais celui-ci ne dit, rien, les mots étaient inutiles. Il ne lui en voulait pas.

Naruto partit ensuite en direction de la cascade. Il suivi un chemin escarpé qui disparaissait derrière celle-ci. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite grotte; bien qu'assez haute. Au centre se trouvait un bassin rond, d'environ 6m de diamètre. Une corniche faisait le tour du bassin. Naruto avait pris avec lui le matériel nécessaire à la purification, il y avait un seau en bois et un yukata blanc. Il les pausa près du bord, et se tourna vers Sasuke quand il se souvint qu'il était là et qu'il devait se changer.

- Euh, Sasu?

- Oui?

- Tu peux te tourner s'il te plait?

- Ah euh, oui!

Naruto retira ses vêtements, il portait sa tenue de jounin. Il se retrouva en caleçon, les joues rouges. Il passa le yukata, et retira le sous-vêtement et attacha la ceinture. Le yukata était assez large, laissant voir le haut de son torse et ses jambes nues quand il marchait. Sasuke ne se retourna que lorsqu'il entendit des éclaboussures. Naruto était entré dans l'eau qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux. Le brun s'adossa à la paroi rocheuse, ne quittant pas des yeux le blond, qui se dirigeait vers le centre du bassin avec le seau à la main. (C'est le même seau que celui qu'on utilise au japon pour nettoyer les tombes par exemple.)

Naruto commença alors "ses obligations", suivant les instructions que lui avaient laissées ses parents. Il rempli le sceau et se le versa sur la tête. Puis il recommença en se le versant sur l'épaule gauche puis sur la droite et ainsi de suite durant de longues heures.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois la nuit venue qu'il s'arrêta. Sasuke qui s'était assis dos à la roche entre temps se redressa en voyant le blond rejoindre le bord. Durant ces longues heures, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, fasciné par ses mouvements, la transparence du vêtement et l'eau coulant sur son corps. Il se mit une claque mentale et vint se placer derrière Naruto lui déposant une serviette sur les épaules. Il l'avait prit avec lui avec un des sandwichs pour midi auxquels ils n'avaient pas touché. Naruto enleva alors le haut du yukata et s'enveloppa dans la serviette. Sasuke se retourna et Naruto pu enlever la totalité du vêtement, se sécher et remettre son caleçon. Il mit ensuite son pantalon, en laissant les bandes de côté. Il garda la serviette sur les épaules et se tourna vers le brun.

- Et si on mangeait? Je commence à avoir faim!

- Ok! Mais avant...

Sasuke prit la serviette et la remonta sur la tête blonde, lui séchant les cheveux. Une fois ceux-ci le plus égouttés possible, il la lui remit sur les épaules, il s'aperçu alors que le visage de Naruto était très rouge, ce qui le fit sourire. Ils s'assirent tous les deux contre la paroi rocheuse et mangèrent en silence avant de rentrer au village. Ils allèrent directement se coucher, ils devaient retrouver les autres le lendemain aux aurores pour aller chercher le groupe de Suna.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Lendemain, entrée du village, heure du rendez-vous. 2 jours avant l'éclipse.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Neji était déjà là, et Shikamaru arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Ils se mirent alors en route. Ils retrouvèrent les autres à une demi-journée du village. C'est Naruto qui les vit en premier. Il leur fit signe et se prépara à recevoir la petite fille qui l'avait vu elle aussi et qui courait dans sa direction. Elle lui sauta dans les bras, Shikamaru se tourna alors vers Sasuke pour lui demander :

- C'est une habitude ou quoi ?

- On dirait bien que ça le devient.

Ils se retournèrent vers le blond qui tenait la petite dans ses bras. Celle-ci était en train de lui dire, qu'elle avait très faim, mais que les autres ne voulaient pas faire de pause pour manger temps qu'ils ne les avaient pas retrouvés. Ce à quoi Naruto répondit :

- Ben maintenant que c'est fait, on va pouvoir manger ! Moi aussi j'ai faim, et puis ces trois là sont beaucoup trop sérieux !

Cette remarque fit rire la petite qui jeta un coup d'œil aux « trop sérieux », donc Neji, Shikamaru et Sasuke, s'attardant en particulier sur ce dernier pour lui tirer la langue. En effet, même si l'enfant aimait beaucoup le brun, elle le considérait comme un rival, puisqu'elle voulait épouser Naruto plus tard. Et d'un geste très mâture, Sasuke lui tira lui aussi la langue avant de se permettre un de ses rares sourires en public (enfin… devant d'autres personnes que son blond) avant de lancer :

- De toute façon t'as toujours faim…

Naruto opta pour le même moyen d'expression employé plus tôt : un moyen universel et qui existe depuis très longtemps… Il lui tira la langue. Il partit salua ensuite le reste du groupe sans plus se préoccuper de Sasuke qui avait un sourire narquois très fier de lui.

Le groupe s'éloigna un peu de la route et se prépara à manger, les provisions que les ninjas de Konoha avaient emmenées exprès avec eux. Ils se remirent ensuite en route.

Shikamaru marchait devant avec Gaara, Sanbi et Hachibi (toujours sous formes humaines mais qui ne parlaient pas beaucoup). Il apprit donc que Temari et Kankuro étaient restés au village pour tenir ses responsabilités de Kazekage en son absence.

Ensuite venaient Neji qui faisait connaissance avec Kyoshiro et Aoi.

Ensuite derrière venaient Yugido, Sasuke, Momo (qui ne lâchait pas la main de Naruto), le blond (logique… lol) et Rui. Ce dernier était silencieux et semblait écouter la conversation des autres qui portait sur les plantes qui avaient tout envahis. Ils l'avaient d'ailleurs vu, ça ne touchait pas que les villes, les campagnes aussi étaient envahies.

- C'était vraiment la panique dans le village. Expliqua Yugido.

- Chez nous aussi, on a mis tout le monde à l'abri.

- Gaara à fait la même chose.

Ils furent interrompus par Rui. Celui-ci venait effectivement de s'arrêter sans raison apparente et fixait le sol. Naruto s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il regardait ainsi, quand le junchuuriki releva la tête et le regarda l'air surpris.

- He j'transpire des pieds !

Les deux blonds (Naruto et Yugido) tombèrent par terre sous les yeux de la petite qui pensait qu'elle ne comprendrait décidément jamais rien aux grands. Et Sasuke qui avait baissait la tête : désespéré. La jeune femme se releva et mit une taloche sur l'arrière du crâne de l'argenté (Rui).

- Aïe.

-T'as l'intention de nous faire un communiqué à chaque fois que ton corps fait quelque chose ?

Ils reprirent ensuite leur route. Une heure plus tard, Rui mit sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto et lui dit :

- Je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc…

- Quoi ? demanda le blond (il ne marche pas, il court…)

- Un fil invisible c'est comme un homme invisible sauf que c'est en forme de fil...

Une libellule passa alors derrière Naruto et les autres, puis un corbeau tenant avec un ange, un panneau marqué : « Noooon !!! Sérieux ???»

Ils continuèrent leur route comme si de rien n'était. Pensant tous à la prochaine remarque que le jeune homme sortirait. Elle vint encore une heure plus tard.

Rui s'arrêta encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci, son regard était tourné vers les arbres. Avant de demander :

- Comment le vent sait-il dans quelle direction il doit souffler ?

- Rui ! Gronda la jeune femme. Sois sage un peu ! Ok ?

- C'est bien la pire folie que de vouloir être sage dans un monde de fous. Répliqua-t-il.

- Toi ?! Fit-elle.

- Moui ? Fit celui-ci encore rêveur.

- Non rien… Abandonna Yugido devant l'attitude désinvolte et l'expression ailleurs du jeune homme.

Ils arrivèrent en début de soirée au village. Ils allèrent voir Tsunade qui les prévint qu'ils créeraient la pierre et feraient les essais pour la pulsation artificielle le lendemain. Elle attribua ensuite les appartements à leurs invités ; ce qui fut chose facile puisque le village était vide. Ils mangèrent ensemble dans une des grandes salles du bâtiment de l'Hokage. Ils partirent ensuite tous se coucher en pensant à la journée du lendemain.

---------------------------------------------------------------

9 heure le lendemain matin. Veille de l'éclipse.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le bureau de Tsunade. Naruto remarqua qu'elle avait les traits tirés, ce qu'il lui fit « gentiment » remarquer.

- Dis donc la vieille ! Ta pris un sacré coup de vieux cette nuit !

Il se retrouva encastré dan le mur à cause de la « petite » pichenette qu'elle lui avait donnée sur le front.

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile ! Baka ! C'est parce que j'ai passé toute la nuit à préparé la salle pour la fabrication de la pierre pendant que tu dormais tranquillement !

- Ah ? Ok !

- Pff… Même pas un merci…

Ils partirent vers la salle qu'avait préparée Tsunade. Toutes les surfaces étaient recouvertes de signes divers tandis que des sceaux étaient apposés à des endroits stratégiques. La pièce n'offrait aucune ouverture sur l'extérieur mis à part la porte.

- Et que doit-on faire maintenant ? Demanda Gaara.

- Vous allez devoir vous placer sur les marques au sol. Ensuite vous devrez vous concentrer sur le petit caillou que j'ai posé au centre. Il faudra rassembler votre chakra autour et le condenser un maximum. Une fois qu'il sera suffisamment concentré, il devrait se solidifier tout seul. Les junchuurikis entrèrent dans la pièce, mais Tsunade retint la petite fille :

- Pas toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es trop jeune et inexpérimentée, la pression à maintenir sera trop forte pour toi…

- Ha… Mais Il y a une marque en plus !

Tsunade se tourna vers Sasuke.

- C'est à toi Sasuke.

- Moi ?

- Oui ! Tu va pouvoir te rendre utile ! Lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il entra donc dans la pièce et prit sa place, échangeant un bref sourire avec Naruto. Ils malaxèrent leur chakra et commencèrent l'opération. Trois heures plus tard, la pierre fut prête. Elle faisait environ 60cm de diamètre. Elle avait pris une teinte bleue nuit.

La petite troupe décida ensuite d'aller manger. Ils revinrent une heure plus tard pour récupérer la pierre que Tsunade avait confiée à la surveillance de plusieurs Anbus. Ils prirent ensuite la direction de l'hôtel. Situé au milieu du village, c'était une plateforme sur pilotis, avec un escalier avec un palier assez grand pour contenir facilement une quinzaine de personne. C'est sur ce palier qu'ils installèrent la pierre. Ils décidèrent de faire l'essai tout de suite. Officiellement, c'était pour tester la pierre. Mais Naruto savait bien que Tsunade avait une autre idée en tête.

Ils commencèrent donc. Naruto se lit dans l'escalier au dessus des autres, tandis que les junchuurikis et les deux démons (je les oublie un peu trop souvent…) se plaçaient autour de la pierre. Ils se concentrèrent et envoyèrent leur chakra dans celle-ci, qui se mit à briller. Un rayon rouge en sortit alors et rencontra Naruto. Celui-ci se retrouva entouré d'un halo rouge. Et une musique s'éleva dans les airs. Ils tentèrent l'expérience plusieurs minutes, puis voyant que rien ne se produisait, ils arrêtèrent. Tsunade scruta Naruto sous tous les angles, cherchant le moindre signe de faiblesse. Mais elle ne détecta rien. Cependant, elle décida que elle et Sakura devrait surveiller les fonctions vitales du blond lors de la cérémonie, le lendemain. Hors de question de le laisser mourir !

(Voici un lien permettant d'aller voir une vidéo (la seule que j'ai trouvé) avec la musique du Matsuuri en fond. La seule différence c'est qu'il n'y a pas les paroles dans mon histoire. ( laissa les lieux sous la surveillance d'Anbus, puis tout le monde se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans son bureau. Elle assigna les rôles que chacun tiendrait le lendemain.

Sakura, Shizune et elle-même s'occuperaient de surveiller la santé des junchuurikis, bijuus, … mais surtout celle de Naruto. Sasuke en fut rassuré. Saï, Iruka, Shikamaru, Choji et Ino devraient protéger l'hôtel et ses occupants. Le reste, c'est-à-dire, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gaï, Kakashi, Kurenaï (qui avait confié le bébé à sa mère), Asuma, Jiraya (ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas entendu lui…), Kiba, Shino, Hinata et Anko devraient combattre les ennemis voulant interférer dans la cérémonie. Ils devraient affronter le reste de l'Akatsuki, Orochimaru probablement et peut-être des Aragamis défaillants attirés par l'afflux d'énergie. Tous les autres ninjas et Anbus seraient envoyés à la protection des civils.

- Bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde, sait quoi faire, vous avez l'après-midi et la soirée de libre. L'éclipse n'aura lieu qu'à 9h demain. Faites ce que vous voulez d'ici là…

Chacun partit alors de son côté.

---------------------------------------

L'équipe Ino-Shika-Cho partit ensemble, passer ces dernières heures d'attente.

---------------------------------------

Kurenaï et Asuma partirent passer ce temps avec leur enfant.

----------------------------------------

Kakashi et Iruka restèrent ensemble eux aussi.

----------------------------------------

Tout comme Sakura et Saï ; et Tenten et Neji.

-----------------------------------------

Lee et Gaï partirent s'entraîner et parler come un père et un fils de leur côté.

-----------------------------------------

Anko disparue on ne sait où.

-----------------------------------------

Kiba, Hinata et Shino (le pauvre, il tient la chandelle), restèrent ensemble l'après-midi. Shino laissa le couple seul à la nuit tombée et partit rejoindre sa famille quelques heures.

------------------------------------------

Les junchuurikis et les deux bijuus partirent ensemble. Ils se considéraient comme une famille.

------------------------------------------

Il ne restait donc plus que Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraya, Naruto et Sasuke dans le bureau. Mais ceux-ci partirent laissant les trois autres seuls. Tsunade proposa alors d'ouvrir des bonnes bouteilles de saké, ce que son vieille ami accepta volontiers, et Shizune resta pour les surveiller, mais fini par participer malgré elle.

--------------------------------------------

Sasuke et Naruto étaient partis, ils avaient fait le tour de leurs endroits préférés du village et ses alentours, se rappelant les souvenirs qu'ils y avaient vécus. Ils étaient maintenant en train de regarder le coucher de soleil sur la tête du Yondaïme, sur le mont Hokage. Sasuke, prit la parole.

- Plus qu'une nuit…

- Oui… quand je pense qu'il se peut que demain, tout ceci soit détruit…

- Tu as peur ?

- …

- Naruto ?

- Demain… tu devras sûrement affronter ton frère.

- Oui.

- As-tu peur ?

Sasuke réfléchit alors à la question du blond. Bien sur qu'il avait peur ! Mais avait-il le choix ? Non !

- Tu vois… Fit Naruto en souriant tristement et sans quitter du regard le soleil descendant.

Le brun lui rendit le même sourire. Avant se reporter son regard sur le soleil. Il sentit alors un poids sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête mais ne vit que les cheveux blonds de son ami. Celui-ci avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Sasuke appuya alors doucement sa tête sur la blonde contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, chacun profitant de la chaleur de l'autre. Comme pour se réconforter et se donner du courage pour affronter cette vie qu'ils n'avaient pas choisi.

Mais Naruto rompit le contact en se relevant. Sasuke fit de même. Ils étaient maintenant face à face.

- On devrait rentrer se coucher… Demain sera une longue journée… Fit le blond.

- Tu sais de quoi j'ai le plus peur ? Demanda Sasuke en plongeant son regard dans les profondeurs bleues de son ange.

- De quoi ?

Sasuke mit alors ses mains sur les joues du blond.

- De te perdre demain…

- Sasu…,

Naruto ne put finir sa phrase, Sasuke avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes quémandant un accès qui leur fut bien vite accordé. Naruto enroula ses bras autour du cou du brun et celui-ci baissa ses bras et entoura la taille de son amour. Ils s'embrassaient …enfin ! Un baiser plein de tendresse et de passion. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, mais le brun resserra sa prise.

- Je t'aime Naruto !

Une larme roula alors sur la joue du blond. Une larme de joie.

- Moi aussi Sasuke ! Je t'aime tellement…

L'Uchiwa ré-embrassa alors le blondinet dans un baiser plus fougueux. Ils se séparèrent à nouveau, Naruto avait les joues rougit, ce qui le rendit tellement adorable pour Sasuke, que celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de le taquiner.

- C'est moi qui te fait autant d'effet ?

- … Naruto devint encore plus rouge.

- Tu vas faire pâlir les tomates.

- Toi aussi tu rougis ! Lança Naruto en levant des yeux lançant des éclaires de malice.

Sasuke sentit alors ses joues le chauffer. Ils rentrèrent à leur appartement et se firent tranquillement à manger, se frôlant dès qu'une occasion se présentait. Tantôt, ils se dévoraient des yeux, tantôt les baissant gênés.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Version sans lemon.**

Ils prirent ensuite leur douche chacun leur tour avant de se mettre au lit. Sasuke prit le blond dans ses bras et celui-ci s'y blottit volontiers. Ils échangèrent encore quelques baisers et c'est sur un dernier « je t'aime » réciproque qu'ils sombrèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Version avec lemon.**

Après manger, ils prirent chacun leur douche. Ce fut d'abord Sasuke, puis Naruto. Quand celui-ci sortit et entra dans la chambre, il sentit deux bras enlacer ses épaules et un corps se coller contre son dos. Sasuke déposa un baiser papillon dans son cou, faisant frissonner tout le corps de son ange. Et lui murmura alors à l'oreille :

- S'il te plait, sois à moi. Rien qu'à moi, juste pour cette nuit. Pas au village, pas à nos amis… Juste à moi.

Naruto se tourna alors dans les bras du brun pour lui faire face. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

- Seulement si toi aussi tu m'appartiens…

- Je te l'ais déjà dit il y a un an, Naruto, ma vie et mon cœur t'appartiennent…

- T'avais pas dit mon cœur à l'époque…

- Non, mais je l'ai pensé.

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, mon amour, ce soir je t'appartiendrais corps et âme.

Sasuke fondit alors sur les lèvres du blond. Ils échangèrent un long baiser pour sceller cette promesse. Puis les lèvres de Sasuke glissèrent vers les oreilles du blond, son cou, sa gorge. Il se senti frissonner de désire. Le brun laissait ici et là des marques de son passage en signe de possession. Ses mains se baladaient aussi sur le corps de son amant tandis que le blond les avait toujours autour de son cou. Elles glissèrent sous son large tee-shirt. Quand elles passèrent sur un des tétons, le blond émit un petit bruit, mi gémissement, mi cri de surprise. Naruto laissa alors glisser ses mains, caressant le dos de son amant. Sasuke enleva alors le tee-shirt du blond. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux en caleçon. Sasuke fit reculer l'Uzumaki jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le lit, il l'accompagna dans la chute, se retrouvant au dessus de lui, appuyé sur ses deux bras, les jambes encore debout. Naruto avait les jambes qui dépassaient encore du lit, depuis les genoux. Sasuke se redressa après un nouveau baiser et prit le blond dans ses bras pour m'installer correctement sur le lit. Il vint alors se placer à quatre pattes, au dessus de lui. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, puis entreprit de reprendre son exploration. Naruto regarda son amant au dessus de lui. Il le trouva beau, très beau même. Il remarqua ensuite la bosse qui déformait son caleçon, il sentit alors une douce chaleur monter dans son bas-ventre. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter des sensations que lui offrait le brun, lui caressant toujours le dos. Sasuke était perdu dans le coup de son ange, il sentait le désire le submerger. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle. Non ! Il voulait que cela dure. Il voulait l'aimer toute la nuit. Il descendit alors sur le torse fin et légèrement hâlé. Déposant des baisers légers un peu partout. Avide de cette peau douce, de cet être tout entier, il se sentait en devoir d'en gouter chaque parcelle. Il arriva bientôt aux tétons. Il en suçota un et prit l'autre entre ses doigts. Les caresses légères et maladroites du blond dans son dos, et les gémissements de plus en plus forts et fréquents que celui-ci poussait l'excitaient encor d'avantage.

- Sasu… je… haaa

Sa phrase s'acheva sur un gémissement plus aigu que les autres. Sasuke venait de passer la main sur cet endroit si sensible mais encore protégé par la barrière de tissu. Mais les mains libertines du brun lui enlevèrent son dernier rempart. Apparemment le brun avait décidé de le mettre au supplice et de le faire durer. Sasuke se redressa, admirant le corps alangui par le désire sous lui, nu, les joues rougies, les yeux clos. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, puis redescendit vers la virilité du blond. Il embrassa la peau autour, à l'intérieur des cuisses, bien décidé à le faire languir le plus possible. Il revint finalement après quelques minutes de baisers et autres caresses, au sexe tendu de son compagnon. Il déposa ses lèvres sur l'extrémité pointée vers lui. Avec une de ses mains, il commença à caresser la verge tendue, puis de finalement la prendre en bouche, appliquant un mouvement de va-et-vient. Alternant ensuite, un coup léchant un coup suçant. Quand il sentit que son ange était près à venir, il stoppa tout, provoquant un grognement de désapprobation. Il remonta vers le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait et l'embrassa. Celui-ci avait rouvert les yeux. Puis Sasuke présenta deux doigts devant sa bouche. Naruto les prit en bouche et les suça, s'appliquant à reproduire que ce le brun avait fait plus tôt sur son sexe. Une fois que les doigts furent suffisamment humidifiés, Sasuke les retira de la bouche du blond et l'embrassa à nouveau, laissant sa langue gouter une nouvelle fois à celle de l'autre, se découvrant encore et encore. Il redescendit dans le cou, où il déposa de nouvelles marques. Puis doucement, il introduisit un premier doigt dans l'intimité du blond. Il le va la tête pour voir sa réaction, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas souffrir. Il en introduisit un deuxième et attendit que la gêne de Naruto disparaisse avant d'entamer un mouvement. Il ondula d'abord ses doigts dans l'antre chaud du blond, puis fit un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. L'Uzumaki se mit à gémir encore plus fort. Sasuke déjà bien excité, ne pu attendre plus longtemps, il retira ses doigts, remonta les jambes de son ange pour les poser sur ses épaules et commença à le pénétrer avec toute la douceur et le contrôle qu'il pouvait. Une fois qu'il fut complètement rentré, il regarda son ange. Quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux clos. Sasuke lui demanda alors :

- Excuse moi, Naruto, je t'ais fait mal ?

Naruto ouvrit ses yeux, dévoilant ses deux orbes bleus voilées par les plaisir. Il fit non de la tête avant de dire :

- Je suis heureux.

Ces simples mots arrachèrent une larme à Sasuke, elle vint finir sa course sur le torse du blond. Sasuke commença alors à se mouvoir. Entamant un mouvement de va-et-vient, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin. Et tout à coup, un cri s'échappa de la gorge de Naruto. Sasuke venait de toucher ce point précis qui avait provoqué une déferlante de sensations dans tout le corps du blond. Fier de lui, Sasuke recommença, cherchant toujours à atteindre ce point. Il prit aussi la virilité de son ange dans sa main, y appliquant la même cadence.

- Sasuke ! aaah… je … aaaah … t'aime.

Un grognement rauque s'échappa des lèvres du brun. Ils arrivèrent enfin à ce point culminant, où plus rien n'existe que les émotions que l'autre à fait naître en vous. Ils jouirent en même temps, Sasuke dans l'intimité du blond, et celui-ci entre leur deux corps. Sasuke s'écroula ensuite à moitié sur le corps du blond. Ils reprirent leur respiration. L'Uchiwa prit ensuite son ange dans ses bras pour le porter à la douche, où ils firent encore une fois l'amour ; essayant de satisfaire cette soif intarissable qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Ils revinrent ensuite dans leur lit. S'embrassant encore plusieurs fois, avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, Naruto lové dans les bras de son amant, qui resserra son étreinte même dans ses songes.

**Fin lemon**

------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, Sasuke se réveilla seul. Il s'assit sur le lit et sentit alors une odeur lui venir de la cuisine. Il pensa un instant que c'était un vrai miracle que Naruto ait appris à cuisiner. Pas que lui n'était pas doué, non. Juste que quand maintenant, le blond s'essayait aux expériences culinaires, il ne risquait plus l'intoxication alimentaire. Il repensa ensuite à la soirée de la veille. Il se dirigea le sourire aux lèvres vers la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine. Il trouva son ange, dos à lui, avec un de ses tee-shirts à lui, et un caleçon, en train de laver ce qui lui avait servi à préparer leur petit déjeuner. Il arriva par derrière et l'enlaça en passant ses bras autour de sa taille puis il déposa un baiser dans son cou.

- Bonjour mon ange.

Naruto se sentit rougir jusqu'à la point des cheveux. Il parvint néanmoins à répondre un :

- Bonjour.

Et même d'ajouter :

- Assis toi, j'ai fini.

Ils se mirent donc à table. Ils mangèrent en silence, encore plongés dans les souvenirs de cette soirée.

- C'est bon ? demanda le blond pour rompre le silence.

- Oui, comme presque toujours depuis que t'as enfin appris à faire autre chose que des ramen !

- Méchant ! Fit Naruto en souriant malgré tout.

- Mais…

- Mais ? demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais, je dois dire que je te trouve encore plus délicieux !

Naruto devint écarlate.

- Pervers !

Il balança alors à Sasuke une brique de lait qui fut suivi d'un paquet de sucre : Sasuke n'eut pas de mal à les éviter et, amusé par la situation en remis une couche :

- Calme-toi mon cœur.

Naruto finit par abandonner ; la journée débuta ainsi.

Ils finirent de déjeuner. Puis Naruto alla s'habiller. C'est en le voyant revenir, dans son vêtement de cérémonie blanc, que la réalité rattrapa durement Sasuke. Il lui prit alors dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Le baiser dura longtemps. Puis ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

- Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il à l'oreille de son ange.

- Moi aussi.

Ils sortirent ensuite de l'appartement pour se rendre au lieu de la cérémonie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nanou-chan : Pour ce qui l'ont lu, comment vous avez trouvé mon premier lemon ?

Toya-chan : Elles stress vraiment trop ! Répondez-lui…… donc reviviwis ! siou plait !

Nanou-chan : Au fait, j'ai déjà écrit la fin du prochain chapitre, il devrait donc venir plus vite que celui-ci, encore désolée pour l'attente !! Et encore merci de lire cette fic !


	18. mot auteur 2

En relisant mon chapitre, je me suis rendue compte que le lien pour la vidéo avec la musique du Matsuuri n'apparaissait pas. Je le remets donc en décomposant, vous n'aurez qu'à supprimer les espaces.

http://www. Dailymotion . com /visited /search /matsuri /video /xu07bombre-chinoise-sur-matsuri-uta-blue

En voici même les paroles : (que je n'ai pas encore pu traduire… mais si quelqu'un en a la possibilité, je voudrais bien les avoir en français.)

Matsuri Uta

kaze sarau minamo he to  
tayutoute michibi kareru  
mani mani ukabu shirabe  
hibiki watare towa ni

yuragi yuragi furuete  
hatenai sora he  
toki o koe yuki kaite  
kasokeki uki yo he  
ima tsudo he tomo yo daiichi he

wasureshi uta o utai  
ushina ishi omoi o mote  
futatabi ma mieru made  
fukaku fukaku nemure  
toki ha nagare yuku

Voilou !! Désolé ! La suite vient très bientôt, c'est promis. Il ne devrait plus rester qu'un chapitre et un épilogue. Je ne vous dévoile pas la fin ! A bientôt !


	19. renouveau

Chapitre 17

Ils arrivèrent au lieu de la cérémonie. Naruto laissa alors Sasuke sur un regard et alla rejoindre Tsunade qui était en pleine conversation avec Jiraya. Le brun ne resta pas seul bien longtemps, Sakura et Kakashi vinrent le rejoindre. Mais à voir les sourires entendus flottant sur leurs visages, il regretta de ne pas être resté seul plus longtemps. Ils se placèrent de chaque côté, chacun posant une main sur une épaule. C'est leur ancien senseï qui prit la parole.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? répondit Sasuke gardant un visage impassible et feignant de ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- …, Fit Kakashi en souriant.

- …, Fit Sakura en souriant également.

- Arrêtez de me fixer comme ça.

- Non ! firent-ils en cœur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on veut savoir ?

- Savoir quoi ? Fit Sasuke, sachant parfaitement où ils voulaient en venir.

- Ce que Tsunade a vu sur la boule de cristal que lui a laissé Sandaïme !

Sasuke se senti alors rougir. Qu'avait-elle vu ? Mais il se reprit bien vite.

- Alors comme ça, ça y est ? Demanda l'argenté.

- Tu t'es déclaré ? Rajouta la rose.

Sasuke ne répondit rien mais jeta un coup d'œil en direction du blond. Il comprit tout de suite, qu'il subissait la même chose que lui. Le jeune homme était rouge tomate et Tsunade et Jiraya avaient un grand sourire sur leur visage et Jiraya lui tapa même dans le dos. Naruto failli d'ailleurs plonger en avant. Mais quand il parvint à retrouver son équilibre, il lança lui aussi un regard vers Sasuke. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, puis le brun aussi les épaules en signe d'impuissance, ce qui fit sourire le blondinet. L'Uchiwa reporta alors son attention sur les deux curieux à ses côtés. Il ne leur avait toujours pas répondu, mais ils avaient bien remarqué l'échange entre les deux amoureux. Ils se sourirent alors, heureux de les savoir heureux. Sakura le fit d'ailleurs remarquer à son ami.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous.

Elle laissa ensuite les deux hommes seuls, Tsunade venait de l'appeler. Kakashi, qui avait retiré sa main de l'épaule de son ancien élève depuis un moment, se mit à rire :

- Fu fu fu…

- Arrêtez ce rire de pervers !

Il planta alors là le ninja copieur et partit rejoindre Naruto. Il vit Sakura qui était en train de s'afférer autour du blond. Il demanda à Tsunade ce qu'elle faisait.

- Je lui ai demandé d'apposer des sceaux de surveillance.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ca va nous permettre de surveiller ses signes vitaux durant toute la durée de la cérémonie. Si jamais on voit que ça se passe mal, on arrêtera tout. Qu'il le veuille ou non.

- …

- Je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Lui dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans le regard sombre du jeune homme.

Celui-ci la remercia du regard avant de le diriger à nouveau vers le blond. Celui-ci se laissait faire par Sakura, mais il semblait plongé dans ses réflexions. Il n'en sortit que lorsque la rose lui annonça qu'elle avait fini. Ce qu'elle lui avait posé, devait réagir avec un autre parchemin où les différentes fonctions vitales étaient représentées par des symboles qui se mettaient à briller et dont la luminosité dépendait de l'état du blond. Ainsi, plus la lumière était forte, mieux il allait et inversement. La rosée sourit en voyant le symbole du rythme cardiaque briller de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que Sasuke se rapprochait d'eux.

Ils étaient maintenant tous présents. Chacun se préparant à assumer le rôle qui lui avait été confié. Il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant l'éclipse. Sasuke était toujours près de Naruto. Gaara vint les rejoindre. Il prit la parole en se tournant vers le blond.

- Ils sont là.

- Oui, je sais. Ca va commencer.

- Naruto.

- Oui ?

- On va réussir. Se contenta de dire le rouquin.

Il partit ensuite rejoindre les 7 autres. Les Junchuurikis prirent leur place autour de la pierre. Naruto s'apprêta alors à monter sur le plus haut niveau de l'édifice. Mais il fut retint par la main de Sasuke qui avait attrapé son poignet. Il plongea alors son regard dans le sien, avant de lui sourire et de lui souffler à l'oreille :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien.

Il finit sa phrase en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres du brun. Ce dernier le lâcha et le regarda gravir les marches. Chacun partit se mettre en position. Les ninjas assignés à la protection de l'hôtel se répartirent autour tandis que les autres se répartissaient dans le village. Sasuke se retrouva ainsi hors du champ de vision de Naruto et vis-versa. Soudain, la terre se mit à trembler. L'éclipse commençait enfin. Ils levèrent les yeux vers le mont Hokage, devant celui-ci la terre se craquelait de plus en plus. Une nouvelle plante en sortit. Plus imposante et un peu différente des autres. Elle se présentait sous la forme d'un tronc gigantesque dont les branches, sans feuilles, formaient un bourgeon solide. Le blond senti que Murakumo et Susanno-oh se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Il senti Kyuubi s'agiter en lui.

_- Ca commence. Je suis désolé Kyuu : ça va 'être notre dernière danse !_

-_ Ne parle pas trop vite gamin ! Allez ! Mais leur en plein la vue !_

Le blond se mit alors en place. Il se tenait au milieu de la plate-forme avec dans les mains une branche de sugi d'une cinquantaine de centimètre de long, on en avait laissé des feuilles que sur une moitié ; l'autre était recouverte d'un bandage.

(Si vous regardez l'animé Blue seed, vous verrez que Momiji tient une branche dans ses mains lors du Matsuuri. N'ayant pu l'identifier, j'ai donc choisi le sugi qui est aussi appelé cèdre du japon. S'en ait l'arbre national et il communément planté autour des temples. Mais si quelqu'un connaît le vrai nom de la plante de Momiji, se serait sympa de me le dire, je dormirais moi bête ! LOL)

Gaara lança alors à Tsunade :

- On est synchro !

- Lançons la pulsation ! Ordonna l'Hokage.

Les Junchuurikis se concentrèrent alors. Puis, une lumière rouge émana de chacun d'entre eux pour se concentrer dans la pierre. Celle-ci renvoya alors un rayon vers Naruto, qui fut entouré d'une boule de cette lumière rouge. La musique se fit alors entendre, et la lumière s'étendit alors entourant ses amis. Un nouveau rayon partit de Naruto jusqu'à la nouvelle plante. Le blond concentra alors ses pensées cherchant à les envoyer à travers ce rayon.

_- Mon ami réponds-moi, je t'en pris._

------------------------

A l'intérieur de la sphère formée par les branches de « l'arbre ».

Murakumo (je sais plus si je l'ai déjà décris… Alors je le fais maintenant : Il est différent de celui de l'animé ; une physique plutôt androgyne, la taille de Naruto, les cheveux longs, bruns avec des reflets bleus, le visage plutôt doux, en gros ce n'est pas le vilain méchant de l'animé…) releva la tête.

_- C'est Kushinada…_

Il se retourna vers Susanno-oh. Celui-ci se trouvait dans une sorte de cuve ayant la forme des noyaux. Il avait sa taille adulte (il a forme humaine). Murakumo posa sa main sur la cuve. Envoyant de l'énergie via celle-ci.

--------------------------

Du côté de Naruto.

_- Je sens mon corps qui se déforme. Cette sensation… Non !_

--------------------------

Dans l'arbre.

Susanno-oh était en pleine transformation.

---------------------------

C'est alors que le rayon fut repoussé. Une lumière bleue émana alors de l'arbre. Les ninjas à proximité de l'arbre furent durement rejetés et les bâtiments, et arbres dans un rayon d'un quarantaine de mètres furent détruits. Une nouvelle déflagration se fit quand la lumière bleue arriva à la source de la rouge. C'est-à-dire Naruto.

Sasuke qui se trouvait près de l'arbre se releva et se dirigea ensuite de toit en toit vers l'hôtel. Il arriva sur le bâtiment le plus proche. Il vit tout le monde en train de se relever et dirigea son regard vers là où devait se tenir Naruto. Il le vit alors étendu au sol. Oubliant l'accélération des battements de son cœur, il se précipita vers lui. Il lui prit les épaules pour le mettre en position assise. Un murmure s'éleva alors des lèvres du blond :

- Murakumo… mo… ami.

- Naru… il n'est plus n…, dit le brun d'une voix douce avant d'être interrompu par le blond.

Celui-ci venait de prendre une de ses mains dans les siennes (Sasuke a toujours un bras dans son dos) et de plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Non ! C'est mon message qui n'arrivait pas, je suis sûr qu'il va nous écouter…

- Naru… souffla Sasu

Ils entendirent un rire derrière eux, un rire que Sasuke n'eut aucun mal à identifier.

- Fu fu fu.

Ils se retournèrent. Orochimaru se tenait à la place qu'occupait Sasuke précédemment, sur le toit de l'immeuble.

- Je pensais que vous pourriez abattre Susanno-oh, mais je vous ai surestimés.

- Toi !

- Je vais créer le royaume des Aragamis et j'en serais le roi. Si vous vous interposez, je vous tuerais tous.

Naruto et Sasuke se remirent debout, et le brun se prépara à attaquer mais Tsunade et Jiraya s'interposèrent entre les deux jeunes hommes et l'ancien sannin.

- C'est notre combat !

Les deux sannin s'élancèrent donc vers leur ancien coéquipier. Le combat des titans commença.

Sasuke voulu mes rejoindre, c'était aussi son ancien senseï, celui qui lui avait obscurci l'esprit au point où il avait failli tuer son ange, il avait droit à une part dans ce combat ; mais la main de Naruto sur son épaule le retint. Le blond lui fit non de la tête, avant d'ajouter :

- Ils ont des choses à régler entre eux… Leur histoire et comme celle de l'équipe 7. Mais elle ne s'est pas finie aussi bien…

- Et je crois que tu as autre chose à faire… Fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où elle provenait. Itachi se tenait sur un autre bâtiment du côté opposé.

- Tu étais tellement pressé de me voir « grand-frère » ?

- Ne te donne donc pas tant d'importance.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Je suis là pour tuer Kushinada. Fit l'aîné des Uchiwa avec un rictus en direction du blond.

- Tu n'es pas sensé être du côté de Murakumo ?

- Non… J'ai changé. Fit le nukenin.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sasuke d'un ton hargneux.

- Le monde que veut créer Murakumo est pur utopie. Un monde plein de verdure. Où tout le monde serait égal. Un monde dénué d'humain.

- C'est bien pour ça que tu as renoncé à ton humanité ? Monstre !

- Oui… Mais j'ai de grandes ambitions et j'aurais droit à une place de choix dans le monde que veux créer Orochimaru. Mais pour cela il faut que je t'enlève la seule personne qui te maintienne en vie… Pauvre, pauvre petit frère… Tu ne sais vraiment pas choisir qui aimer. Tu aurais du choisir quelqu'un e moins important…

- Sale pourri ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire aussi facilement.

Il s'élança alors vers son frère. Celui-ci lui lança :

- Ce sera ton dernier combat petit frère !

- C'est toi qui va comprendre ! Je ne te laisserai pas tuer Naruto !

- Même si tu as acquis de la puissance tu restes faible. La mort de Kushinada n'est qu'une question de temps.

Ils échangèrent alors les premiers coups.

- Oh ? Tu sais comment te battre petit frère?

- Et toi tu sais comment mourir? Tu vas regretter de m'avoir laissé en vie cette nuit-là.

Ils s'éloignèrent petit à petit de Naruto qui n'était pas intervenu. Ce n'était pas son combat. Son adversaire était en train d'achever sa transformation. (Désolée il est impossible à décrire, il n'a plus forme humaine, un tronc, un œil, une bouche avec des dents pointu au-dessus, encore deux yeux, avec un noyau sur le front, … je mettrais une image sur mon blog). Tsunade revint alors, reprenant son poste avec Sakura. C'était à Jiraya et Orochimaru de régler cette vieille histoire. Un peu comme Sasuke et Naruto à l'époque où le brun avait trahi. C'était leur duel…

De leur côté, Jiraya avait invoqué Gama-bunta. Mais au même instant, Orochimaru avait commencé sa transformation. Il prit sa forme d'Aragami. Il ressemblait à Yamata-no-orochi, celui de la légende. Une sorte d'hydre, blanche avec 8 têtes.

- C'est donc cela ta vraie forme. Constata l'argenté.

Ils continuèrent leur combat.

--------------------------------------------

Ailleurs dans le village, Kakashi et Gaï se battaient côte à côte contre Kisame. Les autres ninjas étaient aux prises avec divers Aragamis.

---------------------------------------------

L'éclipse était maintenant totale. C'est alors, que les bourgeons géants se mirent à bouger. Pointant encore plus vers le ciel. Certains ninjas faisant leur tournée autour des abris se mirent à les regarder. Elles s'ouvrirent. Elles ressemblaient à des fleurs de Lys. Des noyaux s'en échappèrent alors, tombant en pluie tout autour. Un des ninjas, se reçu un noyau. Il se transforma alors en plante, vieillissant d'un coup, se momifiant. Les autres se précipitèrent dans les abris, pour fuir la pluie des noyaux.

---------------------------------------

Sur l'hôtel, Naruto ramassa la branche et se tourna vers les autres en dessous.

- Gaara !

Le roux se tourna vers son ami.

- Envoyez-moi la pulsation une fois de plus, s'il vous plait !

- Naruto… Souffla Iruka.

Mais celui-ci s'était déjà remis à faire les mouvements en chantonnant la mélodie.

(A partir de ce moment, la musique est toujours en fond)

---------------------------

Jiraya porta un coup à son ancien coéquipier, mais, il se fit coincer entre les têtes de celui-ci.

- Ce sera tes adieux, Jiraya !

- Merde ! Compte là-dessus sale serpent !

----------------------------

Sasuke et son frère était toujours à égalité.

- Effectivement tu as un peu progressé… Enfin un combat où je ne m'ennui pas. Où as-tu trouvé cette force ?

- J'ai choisi la voix opposée à la tienne. Tu as choisi la haine, j'ai donc choisi l'amour. Protéger ceux qui nous sont chers… C'est Naruto qui m'a enseigné ça. C'est pourquoi je ne te laisserais pas le toucher !

--------------------------------

Murakumo sur le front de Susanno-oh, se fondit à demi avec le noyau, seul le haut du corps et la tête ainsi que les genoux étaient restés apparents.

Tous les bourgeons étaient maintenant en train d'éclore partout, dans tous les pays ninjas. Et les personnes se trouvant en contact avec les noyaux mourraient les unes après les autres.

Pendant se temps-là, Naruto poursuivait le rituel, effectuant toujours les même mouvements.

- Tsunade-sama ! Le pouls de Naruto faibli de plus en plus ! Cria Sakura au bord de la panique.

- QUOI?!

- Ses fonctions vitales s'amenuisent de seconde en seconde.

- Vite arrêtez la pulsation ! Hurla l'Hokage au junchuurikis.

- Elle n'est déjà plus émise ! La pierre s'est fendue ! Répliqua Gaara.

- QUOI?!

- Mais... Naruto émet toujours se pulsation. Dit Shikamaru.

Tsunade se tourna vers Naruto.

- Naruto... tu utilises le pouvoir en sacrifiant ta vie.

Sur la plateforme, le blond continuait les mouvements rituels.

_- Mes bras... mes bras sont très lourds. Mon sang de Kushinada me parle. Je dois réussir la cérémonie _

Il puisa dans les forces qu'il lui restait, sa volonté brûlant plus que jamais dans ses yeux.

-------------------------------------------

Dans les abris des civils, plusieurs enfants levèrent la tête, ils entendaient la musique. La musique du Matsuuri leur parvenait. Ils cherchaient l'origine de la mélodie. L'un d'eux demanda :

- C'est quoi?

- T'entends quoi? Demanda un autre.

- J'entends quelque chose. Fit un troisième.

--------------------------------------------

Retour au village.

- _La cérémonie! _Pensa Naruto, se connectant enfin avec Murakumo.

Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs de se faire attaquer par Orochimaru qui avait délaissé Jiraya pour entourer deux de ses têtes autour du tronc de Susanno-oh.

- Murakumo ! Fit-il avant de porter un coup à l'arbre.

Il ajouta ensuite :

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire.

Il se prépara à faire sortir un rayon d'une de ses bouches. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le lancer, la tête qui se préparait à l'attaque se fit trancher par le sabre de Gama-bunta. Celui-ci portant Jiraya s'interposa entre les deux. Et lança à celui qu'il avait un jour considéré comme son ami :

- Fini d'abord avec moi ! Naruto et Murakumo se livre un combat décisif. Et c'est moi qui te donnerais le coup final !

L'argenté attaqua alors le front d'une des têtes, détruisant le noyau. La tête se disloqua par la suite, arrachant un cri au serpent. Il porta ensuite d'autre coups.

- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien. Fit l'Aragami.

Il porta un coup de tête à Jiraya l'entrainant avec lui. Replongeant dans le trou qu'il avait creusé dans le tronc un peu plus tôt.

- Regarde bien le pouvoir de Susanno-oh, c'est moi qui vais le prendre.

- Quelle stupidité! S'exclama Murakumo. Depuis que tu écoutes tes désirs, tu ne fais qu'accentuer la destruction de cette terre, tout comme les êtres qui y vivent.

- Silence! Répliqua Orochimaru.

Il commença alors à aspirer l'énergie de Susanno-oh par la tête plongée dans le tronc. Celui-ci commença à s'affaiblir, tandis que l'autre grandissait à vue d'œil. Devenant de plus en plus monstrueux sous les regards effarés des ninjas présents. Les noyaux prenaient vraiment une taille impressionnante. Un rire de dément s'échappa d'Orochimaru.

- Regardez-moi bien, Murakumo, Susanno-oh, c'est moi, le roi des Aragamis!

- Imbécile. Souffla Murakumo avec un air triste.

Les noyaux de l'Aragami géant commencèrent à se craqueler, tous, un par un.

- C'est ... moi...

Ils éclatèrent ensuite. Le corps de l'Aragami se ratatina. La tête sortit du tronc, libérant ainsi Jiraya. Un rayon s'échappa alors de la bouche de Susanno-oh et vint frapper de front Orochimaru qui lâcha un :

- C'est moi le roi, le roi des Aragamis !

Avant d'être entièrement désintégré par le rayon.

-----------------------------------------------------

La terre se mit à trembler menaçant les fondations de l'hôtel.

- C'est dangereux ici, il faut bouger! Leur cria Jiraya qui venait de faire son apparition près chevauchant une énorme grenouille. (Pas Gama-bunta, une autre plus petite dont je ne connais pas le nom.)

Soudain Sakura, complètement paniquée, hurla à l'Hokage :

- TSUNADE!!!

- QUOI?!

- Naruto... Naruto, il... ses systèmes vitaux sont presque nul!

- Non! Fit la blonde.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Naruto. Celui-ci était en lévitation, bras tendus et tête rejetés vers l'arrière. Son corps semblait être transparent et entouré d'un halo rouge. Une lumière plus vive provenait de son cœur.

De son côté, Naruto se concentra sur Murakumo. Cherchant à lui parler. Puis il senti d'un coup que l'autre l'entendrait. Il envoya alors en pensée un appel.

_- Mon ami!_

_- Naruto?_ Répondit celui-ci étonné d'entendre la voix du blond dans sa tête.

_- Mon ami._

_- Naruto... la famine...la guerre... la haine... Susanno-oh est né pour absorber tous les maux de la terre et les changer en espoir. _

_- Mon ami._

_- Changer le désespoir en espoir pour le futur._

_- Mon ami..._

_- ..._

_- Mon ami, tu es déçu..._

_- ..._

_- Oui._

Susanno-oh réagit alors. Partout, les volcans étaient en éruption. Les gens qui n'avaient pas d'abris étaient en plein exode, fuyant les plantes géantes.

_- Tu crois qu'il y a de l'espoir sur cette terre? Cette terre est corrompue et si laide. Que peut-on espérer de gens qui ne connaissent pas la fraternité? _Demanda Murakumo.

--------------------------

Les autres montent vers l'autel, courant pour rejoindre Naruto, Sakura l'appel les autres aussi.

- Naruto! Hurlèrent-ils tous.

- Tu veux mourir ou quoi?! Hurla Iruka.

---------------------------------

_- Naru: Moi, j'aime tout le monde. Comme je les aime, je veux les protéger. C'est tout ce que je désire. Je les aime. je les aime. Je les aime._

------------------------------

Dans les abris, les enfants se mirent alors à chanter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon garçon? Demanda une mère à son enfant.

Tous les autres enfants se levèrent en chantant.

---------------------------------

Du côté des deux frères.

- Tu as perdu ! Orochimaru est mort que vas-tu faire ? Demanda le plus jeune.

- Je pense que je vais d'abord te tuer…

Il attaqua alors Sasuke. Lui portant un coup que le jeune évita.

- J'oubliais que tu avais appris à te battre petit frère…

- J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié comment mourir.

Au bout d'encore plusieurs minutes, Sasuke parvint alors à toucher son frère en plein cœur avec un chidori. Itachi s'écroula alors au sol sur son frère. Il murmura alors un « merci » qui étonna autant qu'il délivra Sasuke. Il se releva ensuite, épuisé, poussant le corps de son frère sur le côté. Il prêta alors l'oreille et entendit la musique du Matsuuri. Il se dirigea alors vers l'hôtel.

-------------------------------

Murakumo se dessouda alors du noyau de Susanno-oh.

-------------------------------------

Les autres arrivèrent sur la plate-forme où se trouvait le blond.

- Naruto!

Son corps s'était transformé en énergie, il brillait d'une lumière rouge. Et d'un coup, la lumière se fit plus vive. Ses amis sentirent alors une étrange sensation naître en eux.

- Quelle est cette sensation? De la chaleur! Fit Tsunade.

- Moi aussi je la sens! Remarqua Shizune.

- C'est très chaud mais ça ne brûle pas du tout. Mais au contraire, je ne sais pas comment, elle jaillit du fond de mon corps et je la ressens partout. Rajouta Ino.

- La cérémonie (ou le Matsuuri!)! Cette chaleur et cette sensation sont les mêmes que l'on ressent l'ors d'un fête! S'exclama Choji.

- Le Matsuuri! C'est donc ça le Matsuuri des Kushinada! Une cérémonie festive! S'exclama lui aussi Shikamaru

--------------------------

Du côté des civils.

Les enfants se précipitèrent hors des abris.

- Ne sortez pas, vous allez mourir! Cria un des adultes.

- Restez tranquille! S'exclama un autre.

- Papa, on y va? Demanda un enfant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Demanda le père en regardant son fils dans ses bras.

- J'ai envie de bouger!

L'enfant s'échappa alors des bras de son père.

- Hey! Hurla celui-ci.

Les enfants sortirent sous la pluie de noyaux, tendant les mains comme pour recueillir des flocons de neige. Les noyaux fondirent alors dans leurs mains.

- Je ne sais pas... J'y vais aussi! Mon corps a envie de bouger! Fit un autre adulte.

- Le danger est écarté! S'exclama un autre.

Tout le monde se retrouva alors dehors. Des cris de joie retentirent partout.

---------------------------------------

_Je vous aime. Je vous aime. _Continua Naruto.

-----------------------------------------

Les plantes devinrent rouges.

------------------------------------------

_Tous. Tous..._

-------------------------------------------

Le corps de Naruto reprit consistance, et tomba d'un coup, dans un bruit sec au sol. Il était sur le dos, la tête vers le côté sous les visages horrifiés des autres. Ils se précipitèrent vers lui et Tsunade passa ses bras dans son dos derrière ses épaules pour le soulever un peu. Mais la tête de Naruto resta penchée vers l'arrière. Elle le secoua un peu, mais n'obtint aucune réaction.

- Naruto!

Un craquement de bois se fit alors entendre. Ils levèrent la tête vers la provenance du bruit. C'était Sasuke qui les fixait le regard plein du désespoir qui était en train de l'envahir.

- Je suis désolée Sasuke..., fit Tsunade en baissant les yeux.

- Naruto... Naruto! NARUTOOOOO! Hurla l'Uchiwa de rage et de désespoir.

-----------------------------------

Partout, les gens faisaient la fête. Sortant les torches et les symboles traditionnels. Les plantes devinrent lumineuses et rouges. Les ninjas chargés de protéger les civils commençaient à paniquer en voyant tout le monde se jeter sous les noyaux :

- Arrêtez, si vous touchez le pollen vous serez..., commença l'un d'eux.

Mais il fut interrompu par une personne de la foule:

- Mais il n'y a rien, seulement cette chaleur!

Un membre de la foule ajouta alors:

- Oui! Si je ne me défoule pas, cette chaleur va me rendre dingue! Et toi, tu ne sens rien?

- Je la sens depuis tout à l'heure, mais que faut-il faire? Demanda le ninja.

Les plantes commencèrent alors à se disloquer en millions de graines.

- Faut pas avoir peur des plantes géantes, c'est la fête, la plus grande fête du siècle! Fit un autre civils.

------------------------------------------

Du côté de nos amis.

Sasuke s'approcha de son amour. Il tomba à genoux à ses côtés et prit dans ses bras son corps sans vie, déposant son front contre le sien. Des larmes se tracèrent un chemin sur son visage.

- Idiot... Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Tu devais vraiment aller jusque là?

----------------------------------

Partout où les gens faisait la fête, les graines pleuvaient toujours, laissant place à des touffes d'herbe chaque fois qu'elles touchaient le sol. Et la voix de Naruto résonnait toujours.

_Je vous aime. Je vous aime tous. _

Une lumière rouge recouvrit alors tout, la terre se recouvrit d'herbe et de fleurs. Les traces de plantes Aragamis disparurent complètement. Les plantes ayant recouvert les bâtiment se détachèrent et tombèrent. Susanno-oh fit comme les plantes géantes, se disloquant en millions de graines.

- C'est... c'est donc cela le pouvoir de Kushinada? Oui, c'est bien ça! Fit Murakumo.

Sasuke prit Naruto dans ses bras et se précipita vers Murakumo.

- Murakumo! Même en voyant ça, le désespoir est encore en toi? Hurla le brun.

Murakumo baissa les yeux.

- Le pouvoir de Kushinada c'est faire renaître l'espoir en éparpillant des graines partout, hein?! Ajouta Sasuke.

Sa course fut stoppée par le rayonnement de Susanno-oh. Celui-ci se détruisit et se transforma.

- Il semble que mon rôle soit terminé. Adieu, Sasuke. Dit Murakumo.

- Attend...

Ils étaient maintenant face à face tous les deux, entourés par des fleurs de cerisiers volant autour d'eux. Sasuke portant Naruto dans ses bras et Murakumo avec Susanno-oh redevenu un bébé dans les siens. L'Uchiwa baissa ses yeux vers le blond.

- Je suis désolé Sasuke, je ne peux rien faire pour lui... Mais toi tu peux.

- Comment?

- Le réponse est en toi... cherche.

- En moi?

Les paroles de Kyuubi lui revinrent en mémoire.

_« S'il arrive quelque chose au gamin, garde en mémoire que grâce à ce qu'on vient de faire, une partie de lui et de moi, vivront toujours en toi. Et que tant que tu seras en vie, une partie de nous le sera aussi… »_

Il déposa alors son ange au sol, tandis que leurs amis arrivaient derrière eux.

Sakura pleurait dans les bras de Saï, Iruka dans ceux de Kakashi, Tsunade se tenait droite mais ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler. Jiraya posa alors une main sur son épaule, lui aussi avait du mal à contenir ses émotions en cet instants. Gaara avait l'air choqué, il ne régissait pas, ne pouvant croire à ce qui s'était passé. Les autres junchuurikis n'étaient pas mieux. Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shika, Choji, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Gaï, Asuma, Kurenaï, même Anko, tous étaient là, tristes et pleurant leur ami, leur héros. Il venait de sauver le village et même bien plus pour la seconde fois de sa vie.

Sasuke se pencha vers le blond et comme si ses gestes étaient guidés par un quelconque instinct, il embrassa Naruto avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il senti alors le sceau s'activer en lui ; puis petit à petit il senti que quelque chose, qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir passait de lui vers Naruto. Et puis d'un coup, plus rien. Il tenait toujours le blond dans ses bras, attendant un signe. Mais rien.

- Respire! RESPIRE! RESPIIIIRE!

Ne voyant toujours aucun changement, il baissa la tête, collant son front à celui de son amant et sentant le désespoir le submerger. Il pleura encore, les larmes roulant librement sur ses joues.

Il senti alors une main se poser sur sa joue et le pouce de celle-ci essuyer ses larmes. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de la personne dans ses bras. Celle-ci le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus, son éternel sourire sur les lèvres, bien qu'encore un peu faible. Sasuke n'osait y croire, mais comme pour balayer tous ses doutes, la voix de Naruto s'éleva jusqu'à ses oreilles.

- Ne t'avais-je pas dit que je ne te quitterais jamais?! … On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement ! Ajouta-t-il.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur les joues du brun, mais c'était des larmes de joie.

- Idiot..., fit-il mi-pleurant, mi-riant.

Il aida Naruto à se mettre debout le soutenant avec un bras autour de ses épaules. La petite Momo, vint alors l'enlacer. Le blond répondit à l'étreinte en passant un bras autour des épaules de l'enfant.

Puis, ils se tournèrent vers Murakumo. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis le jeune homme portant le bébé prit la parole.

- Je vais m'endormir à présent, jusqu'au jour où le peuple aura besoin de moi et de Susanno-oh.

Il disparut alors doucement dans ce qui restait de la forme qu'avait prit Susanno-oh. Le soleil réapparut progressivement. Laissant apparaitre un magnifique cerisier, dans lequel Susanno-oh et son gardien Murakumo, dormaient paisiblement en attendant qu'on est besoin d'eux.

La cérémonie de Kushinada était terminée.

Une nouvelle ère pouvait commencer.

--------------------------------------------

Nanou-chan : Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? Je vais normalement faire un petit épilogue. Mais l'histoire en elle-même pourrait presque s'arrêter là... J'attends vos impressions via vos reviews ace impatience !! Même ceux qui n'en n'ont jamais mis !!

(Je voulais également répondre à la question de Reith :

Remarque pertinente ! Merci d'avoir posé la question. Après avoir cherché la définition des deux termes, « absolution » était peut-être le plus approprié en effet mais le terme «obligations » que j'avais pris, venait de l'animé Blue seed (en vostfr), j'ai donc repris le même mot, puisque le rituel de purification qu'effectue notre blondinet préféré est le même que celui que fait Momiji (l'héroïne de Blue seed) dans l'épisode 1 de l'animé (même si dans son cas à elle, elle le fait tous les jours d'où, je pense, « obligations »). )

J'espère aussi avoir pu récompenser la patiente Tipha…

Merci encore à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont énormément encouragé lors de mes « pageblanchites aigues » !!

Et aussi désolée pour toutes les fautes ! LOL

Alors à bientôt dans l'épilogue, si, du moins, vous en voulez un !


	20. épilogue: tranche de vie

**Epilogue**

- Et après maman ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Et bien… Il a fallu tout reconstruire. Certains habitants ont hébergé ceux qui n'avaient plus de toit. Nous avons tous travaillé à tout remettre en ordre. Un mois après, Tsunade a laissé sa place à Naruto en décrétant qu'elle en avait assez de ce boulot et de toute la paperasse à signer. Elle a aussi rajouté que de toute façon, il ferait un bien meilleur Hokage qu'elle. Si seulement il n'avait pas autant de flemme à signer les papiers que je lui donne…

Sakura soupira en pensant à la pile de dossier qu'elle avait donné à signer au blond avant d'aller manger avec sa fille. Et à celle qu'elle devrait lui apporter à signer en retournant travailler et à la surveillance qu'elle devrait mener. Heureusement que Sasuke était en mission. Toujours là pour déconcentrer Naruto celui-là… Elle regarda ensuite sa fille qui semblait attendre une suite. Celle-ci demanda d'ailleurs :

- Et après ?

- Nous avons repris nos vies… En tant que ninjas, nous avons dû repartir en mission. Naruto a failli s'étouffer quand on lui a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus y aller, sauf cas d'extrême urgence maintenant qu'il était à la tête du village. Gaara a compatit avec lui, le comprenant mieux que nous tous. En parlant de ça, je crois qu'il serait temps que je retourne travailler.

- Je peux venir avec toi maman ? demanda l'enfant avec un grand sourire.

- D'accord mais tu restes sage.

- Promis ! Fit la petite en se relevant.

Sakura se releva elle aussi. Mais avant de partir, elle jeta un regard sur le magnifique cerisier au pied duquel elles avaient déjeuné. Douze ans déjà…

Elle se remémora tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces années. Naruto qui avait atteint son rêve d'enfant. En plus d'avoir était reconnu par tous il était maintenant apprécié à sa juste valeur par ceux-là même qui l'avaient dénigrés et brimés durant son enfance. Chacun reconnaissait ses qualités de chef : fort, imposant le respect sans forcer, juste, compréhensif, près à tout pour protéger tout le monde. Sasuke toujours pareil à lui-même, derrière Naruto, le soutenant, veillant sur lui-même si le blond n'en avait pas vraiment besoin (de protection). Un peu obsédé aussi… Sakura soupira.

Pour le brun tout était prétexte à un câlin avec Naruto, le faisant souvent arrivé fatigué le matin, n'ayant pas assez dormi. Ou s'infiltrant dans le bureau de l'Hokage dans son dos (à elle), retardant le blondinet dans son travail.

Shikamaru qui était partit s'installer à Suna avec Temari et leurs enfants, des jumeaux. Cependant, il revenait environ tous les deux mois à Konoha étant toujours un ninja de Konoha. Gaara lui avait proposé de devenir un habitant à part entière du village du sable, et Naruto lui avait dit que si s'était ce qu'il voulait, il lui en aurait donné l'autorisation ; mais le Nara avait refusé. Il voulait continuer à servir Konoha et cet ami, devenu Hokage qu'il respectait tant. Naruto avait donné sa vie sans hésiter pour eux. Il pouvait bien sacrifier un peu de sa vie familiale pour le remercier. Et Temari le comprenait très bien, car si son compagnon avait une qualité c'était bien la loyauté et la fidélité. Sakura sourit en se rappelant que le génie avait plus qu'ému son ancien coéquipier quand il lui avait exposé les raisons de son refus à la proposition du Kazekage.

Kiba et Hinata s'était eux aussi mariés. Ils avaient eut trois enfants. Deux filles et un garçon. Le maître chien était devenu jounin, assigné à la formation des aspirants ninjas, Hinata aussi, après deux ans dans l'Anbu avec son cousin. Neji lui y était toujours. Tenten était devenue professeur comme Iruka. Ils avaient eut un petit garçon il y avait environ deux ans. Bien qu'ils aient été les premiers à se mettre en couple, Neji n'avait pas voulu que son enfant puisse servir à la Soke (branche principale chez les Hyuuga). Mais Naruto avait tenu sa promesse et l'avait, comme promis, libéré. Désormais, il n'y avait plus ni branche principale ni branche secondaire. Sa vie lui appartenait.

Saï, Shino, Lee, Choji et Ino faisaient eux aussi partit de l'Anbu. Mais, comme Neji (et Hinata quand elle en faisait partit), ils avaient tous choisi de faire partie de la section dévouée à l'Hokage. Une sorte de garde spéciale. Sasuke en faisait également partie, il en était même le capitaine. Ils étaient assignés aux missions de confiance ou délicates. Kakashi avait lui aussi rejoint cette section, délaissant le boulot de professeur. Il pensait ne jamais avoir d'élève à la hauteur des trois seuls ayant réussi sa première épreuve. Ces trois enfants qui avaient bien grandi aujourd'hui.

Chacun avait évolué dans leur vie.

Jiraya était souvent en vadrouille cherchant l'inspiration pour ses futurs romans…

Les junchuurikis faisaient chacun leur vie. Même si les neuf se réunissaient régulièrement soit à Suna soit à Konoha. Et même si souvent quand l'un des kage était présent l'autre était absent. Ils étaient une famille.

Iruka et Kakashi continuait leur vie de couple pépère.

Tsunade dirigeait maintenant l'hôpital de Konoha et Sakura l'assistait souvent. Mais elle travaillait surtout avec Naruto, assistant ce « baka » comme elle disait, du mieux qu'elle pouvait tout en assumant sa fonction de seconde medic-nin du village. Elle avait épousé Saï et de leur union était née cette petite fille qui venait de se lever.

Elle se détourna ensuite de l'arbre où dormaient Susanno-oh et Murakumo et suivi sa fille. Elle avait dix ans. Elle avait les mêmes yeux verts qu'elle mais, les cheveux bruns de son père. Celui-ci était lui aussi en mission tout comme Sasuke. Ils ne devraient d'ailleurs pas tarder à rentrer l'un comme l'autre, puisque leurs mission avaient toutes les deux la même durée. Elle se dit alors qu'elle allait veiller à ce que Naruto signe tous les papiers important avant leur retour. Sinon elle devrait lui courir après pendant des jours ou veiller sans arrêt à ce qu'il ne s'endorme pas dessus. Elle reporta son attention sur sa fille qui était déjà loin devant.

- Kana ! Attends-moi !

Elles arrivèrent toutes les deux dans les bureaux de l'Hokage. Sakura partit vers son bureau, mais sa fille la retint par un pan de sa tunique.

- Maman, je peux aller voir tonton Naruto ?

- Ok, mais à une condition, tu reviens me voir tout de suite après. Et regarde bien s'il travaille.

- Et comment je peux le voir ?

- Si il est en train de râler sur son bureau en signant plein de papiers, c'est qu'il travaille…

- Ok !

L'enfant se dirigea alors vers le bureau de celui qu'elle considérait comme son oncle. En approchant de la pièce, elle ralenti le pas, se faisant la plus discrète possible. Elle entrouvrit doucement la porte. Elle sourit alors en entendant son « tonton ».

- Y'en a marre de tout ces papiers ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais laissé la vieille où elle était… Me suis encore fais avoir !

Cela faisait douze ans qu'il ruminait le « sale coup » que « la vielle » lui avait fait… Il soupira et tenta de se redonner du courage.

- Bon allez ! Motivé ! On fait tout d'un coup et après on est tranquille !

La petite décida alors de ne pas le déranger et repartit voir sa mère.

- Maman !!

- Déjà revenue ?

- Oui, il travaille et j'ai pas voulu le déranger…

- C'est bien ! Fit-elle en félicitant sa fille. Si seulement Sasuke pouvait faire pareil… Rajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

-----------------------------------

Du côté de Naruto. Celui-ci encore en train de marmonner, sentit une présence derrière lui. Mais il l'avait reconnue et l'arrivant le savait bien. Ce dernier, se plaça derrière le fauteuil, et passa ses bras autour des épaules du blond, qui se laissa aller dans cette étreinte.

- Bienvenue… Murmura-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto sentit une bouche souriante déposer un baiser dans son cou.

- Tu m'as manqué. Murmura Sasuke.

Naruto sourit, chaque retour de mission, depuis douze ans, c'était la même chose. Il sentit alors la bouche de son amant, se poser encore sur son cou, sa joue, revenir vers dessous les oreilles. Une langue taquine vint chatouiller ce point, ce qui provoqua des frissons dans tout le corps du blond.

- Sasukee… Je travaille…

- Et alors ? Demanda le brun toujours perdu dans le cou de son ange.

- Laisse-moi finir.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Oui ! Répondit Naruto d'une voix assurée en se tournant vers Sasuke.

Il s'était relevé et ils se faisaient maintenant face. Il plongea alors son regard azur et déterminer dans celui d'onyx et plein d'envie de son vis-à-vis.

- Alala… Soupira l'Uchiwa en s'éloignant un peu du blond et en baissant la tête.

Il se tut un instant avant de relever le visage et de rajouter :

- Qui aurait cru que sous ce visage angélique et naïf se cachait un chef aussi inflexible et têtu...

Un sourire un peu pervers naquit alors sur ses lèvres.

- Et dire que je suis le seul à connaître le moyen de le faire fléchir…

Sasuke se rapprocha d'un pas prédateur du blond qui recula. Mais ce dernier se retrouva bien vite dos au mur. Le sourire du brun s'élargie encore plus. Il vint placer une main de part et d'autre de la tête blonde.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

- Si… Si Sakura te trouve ici, elle va te massacrer… et en plus je suis sûr que tu ne lui as pas encore rendu ton rapport de mission.

- Je voulais te voir le plus tôt possible. Répondit le brun.

Naruto prit alors une teinte carmine ce qui amusa Sasuke. Il aimait le fait de le faire encore réagir ainsi malgré les années qui passaient. Il replongea dans le cou de son ange qu'il trouvait vraiment tentant.

- Sasu… S'il… te… plait… pas… mainte… nant. Parvint à articuler le blond entre plusieurs soupirs.

Il ne pu en dire plus, car Sasuke venait de fondre sur ses lèvres, en un baiser d'abord doux, puis plus profond et passionné.

------------------------------------

Une minute plus tôt, dans le bureau de Sakura.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Sakura leva la tête pour voir son mari qui venait d'entrer.

- Saï ?

Il s'approcha du bureau, toujours sérieux et lui rendit son rapport. Elle vérifia qu'il ne manquait rien, puis classa le dossier dans la pile à faire signer à l'Hokage. Ensuite seulement, elle se leva pour se blottir dans les bras de son mari.

- Bienvenue. Lui dit-elle avant qu'il ne l'embrasse et profitant chacun de la chaleur du corps de l'autre.

La mission avait duré deux semaines. En pensant à ça elle se dit qu'elle devrait apporter le reste des papiers à signer avant le retour de Sasuke. Elle en fit d'ailleurs la remarque à Saï. Mais celui-ci paru étonné et lui répondit :

- Mais il est déjà là, je suis arrivé quelques minutes à peine après lui, c'est les ninjas de l'accueil qui me l'ont dit. Je pensais qu'il avait déjà déposé son rapport…

Sakura comprit tout de suite où était le brun. Elle se détacha de son mari et se précipita vers le bureau de Naruto. Elle y arriva en très peu de temps et ouvrit la porte, la fracassant contre le mur. Ce qu'elle redoutait était en train de se produire. Sasuke avait plaqué son amant contre le mur, un bras de chaque côté pour l'empêcher de fuir, et l'embrassait passionnément.

- SASUKEEE !!!!!!!!!! Hurla-t-elle, une énorme veine pulsant sur son front.

Tout ceci s'étant bien entendu passé en moins d'une seconde. Sasuke lâcha alors sa victime et se tourna vers Sakura en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, l'ai gêné et suant à grosses gouttes.

- Salut Sak…

Sa phrase mourut dans le mur dans lequel la rose venait de l'envoyer. Il glissa au sol, mais déjà, elle revenait vers lui. Naruto essaya de s'interposer.

- Sakura, attend, il… ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu… Naruto rougissait de plus en plus en prononçant ces mots. Pardonne-lui… pour cette fois…

Sakura regarda le blond dans les yeux. L'éclat qui émanait des yeux de la rosée aurait effrayé le plus courageux des hommes.

Naruto dégluti difficilement. Sakura passa devant lui sans plus lui adresser un regard. Quelques minutes plus tard dans, des cris prouvant qu'un Uchiwa avait renoncé à sa fierté devant la fureur d'une furie rose retentirent. Mais les passants n'y prêtèrent même pas attention habitués aux frasques de l'Hokage et ses amis.

Pour vous faire une idée ; voici les cris que poussa le digne, le fier Sasuke Uchiwa :

- Gyaaaaaaaaah ! ………… Je suis désolé ! ……… Stooop……… Sakuraaa……… Implora l'Uchiwa.

Sakura poussa ensuite Sasuke dehors, l'entrainant loin de son amant. Cependant elle n'avait pas oublié de menacer Naruto d'un sort encore pire s'il ne finissait pas de signer ses fichus papiers, en plus de ceux qu'elle lui fit porter quelques minutes plus tard. Naruto se retrouvait donc à son bureau, seul, des torrents de larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il fini donc son travail avant de rentrer chez eux en fin d'après-midi. Il pensait y trouver Sasuke mais l'appartement était vide. Il décida de l'attendre pour manger. Il s'allongea sur le sol à cause de la chaleur ambiante en cette fin d'après-midi d'été. Il finit par s'endormir à même le carrelage grâce à la fraîcheur que lui offrait celui-ci et à la fatigue due à sa journée.

-------------------------------------------

Sasuke sortit du bâtiment administratif plus tard dans la soirée. Epuisé. Sakura après avoir récupéré son rapport lui avait fait nettoyer toute la bibliothèque, lui promettant mille tortures si jamais il se défilait. Mais la perspective de retrouver son ange blond lui semblait lui avoir redonné toute son énergie. C'est donc à vive allure qu'il rentra chez eux. Il ouvrit la porte en lançant un :

- Je suis rentré.

Mais il ne reçu aucune réponse. Il entra dans la cuisine à la recherche du blondinet, mais ne l'y voyant pas, il se redirigea vers le séjour. Il le trouva alors étendu au sol, endormi. Il sourit à cette vision et s'approcha lentement de son amant. Mais comme l'excellent ninja qu'il était devenu, l'endormi, sentant sa présence ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais couché là ?

- Je me suis juste assoupi à cause de la chaleur et de la fatigue je pense. Sakura est un vrai tyran ! Se plaignit-il.

- A qui le dis-tu ! Rajouta Sasuke.

Le brun se perdit alors dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à une vengeance où la fin serait une Sakura furieuse ou épuisée, ou encore gênée en évitant la in où une folle furieuse aux cheveux rose le poursuivait en lui promettant mille morts. Il se souvint soudain d'un pari vieux de plusieurs années… Environ 13 ans. Un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

Naruto en ayant marre d'être ignoré, attrapa alors son amant par le col pour rapprocher son visage du sien et de poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il se mit à parler :

- On ne dit pas bonsoir ?

- Bonsoir… je suis rentré. Fit Sasuke d'une voix douce.

- Bien, tu as droit à un autre baiser.

- Un seul ? demanda le brun avec une moue boudeuse.

- J'ai faim, et on a encore tout le dîner à préparer…

Sasuke décida de prendre le blond à son propre piège. Il s'allongea doucement sur lui puis l'embrassa d'abord tendrement, avant d'approfondir le baiser. Celui-ci dura de longues minutes. Quand enfin, le brun décida de rompre le contact, Naruto, à bout de souffle, prit une grande inspiration tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accéléré à cause du baiser et du manque d'air qu'il avait entrainé.

- Baka ! Souffla-t-il.

- Tu m'as bien dit « juste un baiser » pas vrai ? rétorqua le brun en souriant.

Sasuke se rallongea ensuite sur le corps de son amant, posant son oreille contre le cœur de ce dernier. Il demanda ensuite :

- On peut rester comme ça un petit moment ?

- Tu n'es plus un enfant pourtant…

- Oui… mais c'est un tel réconfort d'écouter ton cœur battre.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés de longues minutes. Puis Sasuke se leva aidant en même temps Naruto à en faire de même. Ils se sourirent tendrement, puis le brun, prit d'une impulsion soudaine, prit le blond dans ses bras. Le portant à la façon « jeune mariée ». Il s'étonna encore, comme à chaque fois de la légèreté du corps dans ses bras. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi léger que lui pouvait lui mettre une raclée à chaque fois qu'ils s'entrainaient ensemble ? Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il s'obstinait en vain à vouloir rattraper le blond. Cependant, les protestations de l'homme dans ses bras le tirèrent de ses réflexions. Il plongea son regard dans les grands yeux bleus qui le regardaient.

- Repose-moi ! répéta le blond, les joues rougit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le dîner…

- Pour le moment c'est une autre faim que je veux satisfaire… Fit le brun avec une voix pleine de sous-entendu.

Naruto détourna les yeux en marmonnant.

- Pervers…

Parvint à comprendre le brun.

Il s'empara des lèvres douces de son tendre amant pour le faire taire. Celui-ci passa alors ses bras autour du cou de l'Uchiwa. Il lui sourit avant de céder :

- C'est bien parce que je t'aime.

Sasuke sourit et murmura un « moi aussi » à l'oreille de blondinet avant de se diriger avec son « fardeau » dans les bras vers leur chambre pour lui prouver par ses actes, les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Mais arrivé devant celle-ci, Naruto changea d'avis, et il se dégagea des bras de son amour pour que ses pieds reprennent contact avec le sol.

- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Désolé, mais finalement j'ai trop faim ! Répondit l'interpelé, ayant visiblement décidé de pousser son amant jusqu'aux limites de sa frustration.

- Tu plaisante ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça ?

Le visage angélique le regarda avec de grands yeux mimant l'innocence, ce que son large sourire victorieux trahissait complètement, et lui répondit d'une voix candide :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Sasu…

- Toi ! Gronda l'Uchiwa.

Et sans plus attendre et comprenant parfaitement le jeu de son il le plaqua sans brutalité sur le mur. L'embrassant d'un baiser presque indécent. Il fit ensuite remonter les jambes de Naruto afin que celui-ci les enroule autour de sa taille. C'est dans cette position qu'ils entrèrent dans leur chambre.

(Le reste restant pour eu, puisqu'ils nous ont claqué la porte au nez…)

Cependant avant qu'ils ne soient entrés dans la pièce, nous avons pu voir un reflet argenté brillent autour du cou de chacun des deux hommes. (Ils ont presque 30ans). Un anneau d'argent suspendu à une chaîne de la même couleur. Des alliances ; pour scellé matériellement la promesse qu'il s'était faite de s'aimer toujours.

**Fin**

-----------------------------------

(Nanou-chan :… dans ce monde qu'ils voulaient créer tous les deux. Toya-chan : Un monde en paix. Nanou-chan : Vive miss France !! (Se regardent toutes les deux) Nanou-chan et Toya-chan : Mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr)

Nanou-chan : Alors ? J'espère que vous avez aimé et que je n'ai pas oublié trop de monde. Si ça avait était un conte de fée, j'aurais conclut par ils vécurent heureux et n'eurent pas d'enfants étant deux hommes, mais bon j'ai préféré changer. Loool

Merci à vous tous d'avoir lu ma fic. A bientôt j'espère avec une nouvelle histoire. Et merci à toutes celles et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !!

A bientôt !!

PS : Ca veut dire quoi OOC ?


	21. bonus: 1 histoire 2 slip é d'hippopotame

**Bonus**

Un petit passage un peu délire, pour « La Fougere » qui me l'a demandé et pour les fans « des aventures de la petite culotte de Momiji ». Lol

---------------------------------

- Naru ! T'es méchant !

- Et toi, tu n'es qu'un pervers !

- Mais je veux juste un câlin !

- Si les filles du village te voyaient, elles seraient désillusionnées à vie…

Le blond soupira. Sasuke était rentré de mission quelques heures plus tôt et comme à chaque fois, il s'était montré particulièrement passionné… Leurs ébats - rajoutés à sa journée de travail où il avait dû se concentrer, signer des papiers, rencontrer des gens et tout cela sous le regard lourd de menace de Sakura – l'avaient littéralement vidé. Et il voulait se reposer quelques minutes… et surtout seul. Il s'enferma donc dans la salle de bain, sans oublier de fermer la porte à clef. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que s'il avait omis de verrouiller, son amant se serait précipité de le rejoindre. Il en eut d'ailleurs la confirmation un court instant après. La poignée de la porte bougea dans tous les sens.

- Sasu ! Ne pense même pas à essayer de crocheter la serrure ! Je l'ai scellée. Il n'y a que moi qui pourrai l'ouvrir quand je l'aurais décidé…

- Naruu…

- Non ! Laisse-moi me reposer un peu ! Tu vas me tuer un jour ! Toi et Sakura !

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas accepter le poste… Ou désigne un successeur…

- Va rédiger ton rapport ! C'est un ordre de l'Hokage ! Ordonna Naruto.

La voix froide du blond à travers la porte avait donné des frissons dans le dos du brun. Il se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'obéir. C'est que le petit blond pouvait parfois être plus effrayant que Tsunade et Sakura réunies… Mais avant…

Quand Naruto sortis de la douche, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pris de rechange. Il sortit donc de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille. Il prit la direction de leur chambre.

Sasuke sentit des ondes très négatives se rapprocher de lui.

- Saasuukeee ! Gronda le blond.

Il était toujours en serviette et brandissait un morceau de tissu vers le brun. Celui-ci ne décolla pas ses yeux de son rapport et répondit l'air de ne rien savoir.

- Oui mon ange ?

Naruto ne se laissa pas troubler par le surnom sachant que Sasuke tentait de le déconcentrer.

- C'est quoi… CA ?!

- De quoi tu parles ?

- CA !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- Ah ! Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ?

- Non… gloups.

Sasuke déglutit avec difficulté en voyant la lueur menaçante dans les yeux bleus.

- Je te parle du fait que tous mes caleçons aient disparu… Et qu'à la place, je n'ai trouvé que des slips !

- Haaa çaa !

- SASU ! Explique !

- Euh… je sais ri…

- PARLE !

Naruto venait de préparer un rasengan dans sa main droite, la gauche tenant toujours le slip.

- Je trouvais que les caleçons cachaient beaucoup trop de peau ! Et comme il n'y a que moi qui te voit en sous-vêtements… Je voulais pouvoir profiter de ton corps encore un peu plus.

Le rasengan disparu et Naruto ferma les yeux et se passa la main sur le visage…

- T'es qu'un pervers…

- Pourtant ce n'est pas toujours pour te déplaire…

Le brun c'était relevé et s'avançait d'un pas prédateur vers le blondinet… Lequel recula mais se trouva encore une fois contre le mur (Naru : il me laissera jamais fuir en paix un jour celui-là ?!).

Le sourire du brun s'élargie. Il posa alors sa main sur la serviette. Elle finit par tomer et Sasuke réussi à complètement changer les idées du blond.

Le lendemain, Naruto se leva en retard (on se demande à cause de qui…). Il s'habilla précipitamment et couru sans même prendre la peine de déjeuner et en criant du pas de la porte à Sasuke qu'il ne devait pas oublier de rendre son rapport. Sans tenir compte du grognement étouffé par l'oreiller qu'il reçu en réponse, il reprit sa course vers son bureau. Il devait absolument arriver avant que sa collègue et amie aux cheveux roses ne se rende compte de son retard. Seulement, il ne réussi pas son coup et dû se résigner à accepter de faire tout ce que lui ordonnerait la rosée durant la journée. Il pensa une seconde qu'il devrait lui léguer le poste et partir en préretraite ou reprendre tranquillement les missions… Il suivi donc Sakura. Mais quand il entra dans son bureau, il eut une drôle de surprise.

- Euuuh… Sakura-chan. C'est quoi ce costume ? On dirait un kimono féminin…

- C'est le cas… Et il est pile à ta taille !

- Comment ! Mais… pourquoi ?

- Tu as oublié ? Fit-elle avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Oh… Oups, j'ai dû oublier de te le dire… Minauda-t-elle, faussement gênée.

Naruto identifia alors la lueur de ses yeux verts comme étant du sadisme. Il prit peur. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout… Mais alors pas du tout !

- Aujourd'hui on reçoit l'ambassadeur d'un nouveau pays… Il est très éloigné du notre et leur culture est totalement différente. Tu vas donc devoir t'y plier un peu, pour ne pas l'offenser. Une alliance avec eux, nous serait bénéfique en tout point de vue… Autant économique que défensif.

- Différente comment ? Demanda l'Hokage de plus en plus inquiet.

- Les femmes sont habillées en hommes, et les hommes en femme.

- Non !

- Si !

- Je ne veux pas ! Sakura s'il te plait… Ne me dit pas que je vais devoir porter ce vêtement…

- Tu n'as pas le choix… Tu dois faire tout ce que je te dis aujourd'hui ! L'as-tu déjà oublié ?

- Non…

- Bon alors, on commence ! S'exclama la rose.

Elle s'amusa ensuite comme une gamine avec sa nouvelle poupée. Cependant, le blond, ne tenant pas à être vu en slip… il trouvait que ça ne cachait pas grand-chose (c'est qu'il est pudique !), se changea seul mais laissa Sakura faire le nœud. Ils prirent ensuite la direction de la salle où allait se dérouler la rencontre. En chemin, ils croisèrent Kiba. Celui-ci après avoir bien dévisagé le blondinet, éclata de rire devant le regard noir qu'il lui lançait. En effet, ce dernier contrastait vraiment avec la tenue du chef du village. Naruto vexé leva le menton et continua sa route. Ce faisant, il ne vit pas le câble qui traversait le couloir (qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui-là… ?). Il s'étala de tout son long après avoir fait une sorte de roulade. Il sentit que le vêtement s'était relevé. L'hilarité du maître chien augmenta d'un coup et il fût vite rejoint par Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Demanda le blond après s'être relevé, avoir remis le kimono en ordre et avoir croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine en gonflant les joues.

Ca ne calma pas les deux autres. Sasuke arriva alors, son rapport à la main. Un sourire pervers naquit sur ses lèvres à la vue de son amant vêtu ainsi.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas… Je me suis cassé la gueule à cause du câble et depuis, ils rigolent tout seuls.

Sakura parvint à reprendre un peu son souffle.

- Il est mignon ton slip Naruto !

- Hein ? Fit intelligemment l'interpellé en rougissant.

- Aujourd'hui je mets l'hippopotame ! S'exclama Kiba d'une voix enjouée et plus aigue que d'habitude.

- Où ça un hippopotame ? demanda Naruto qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

Sakura et Kiba n'en pouvait plus tellement ils riaient. Ils avaient les larmes aux yeux, mais entre deux éclats, Sakura parvint à articuler faiblement un :

- Sur… ton… slip…

- Mon… SASUKE !

- Gloups…

- C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

- Je pensais que tu avais déjà remarqué hier…

- Remarqué quoi ?

- Les petits animaux…

- Où ?

- Ben sur les slips…

Naruto pâlit tout à coup, en comprenant. Puis devint rouge confusion… puis de colère. Voyant qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, Sasuke tenta de s'expliquer.

- Je… On m'a dit que c'était mignon… Alors je… (La fougère tu as de la chance qu'il ne te dénonce pas… LOL)

- Rends-moi mes caleçons !

- Nooooon… Se plaignit Sasuke.

- Bien dans ce cas tu me touche plus jusqu'à ce que je les ais récupéré… Tu pourras tester le canapé…

- Naruuu…Noooooon !

Le petit bonus se finit donc ici. Avec un Sasuke à genoux, suppliant son amant blond. Celui-ci plus déterminé que jamais. Et les deux autres en train de s'étouffer de rire dans leur coin. Sans oublier le pauvre ambassadeur en train d'attendre quelque part…

------------------------------------------------

Et voilà c'est vraiment la fin… au revoir chers lecteurs ! Et merci de m'avoir suivie et pour toute vos reviews !!


End file.
